Mother Father
by content1
Summary: Raised by adoring parents, Isabella Rossi discovers, after tragedy strikes, not all is as it seems. She must trust FBI agent, Edward Cullen, to keep her alive as she learns who Bella Swan is, to whom loyalty lies, and with whom she can trust her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

So, this is a story that came to my mind as I was working on my original fiction, Apathy. My book is an FBI/suspense thriller, and as I slaved over a chapter revision one night, a Discovery Channel program about kidnapped children came on in the background. It was specifically about children who were kidnapped and raised in loving families, only to discover, later in life, that their "lives" had been stolen from them by the ones they loved most. Throw in my love for Twilight and the characters and a plot bunny was born.

Special thanks to Fic Sisters for doing a post on the story. AllyVera, Glo, and Caro are just such special ladies! Another to Tinie from a Different Forest for my banner! It is amazing. Also for the support you've given me. Lastly, to AngelycDevil, Nan, and Sue for pre-reading/betaing and putting up with my horrible grammar. You ladies rock!

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me feedback – positive or negative.

 _Mother, Father_

 _She sits alone, an empty stare  
A mother's face she wears  
Where did she go wrong, the fight is gone  
Lord help this broken home_

 _Journey - Escape_

 **Edward POV**

"Cullen!"

Punctuated by Michael Newton's shout, the slap of several files landing on the desk in front of me startled me from the computer screen. I'd been adding notes to the case Jasper and I had closed the previous day. The manila folders Mike had thrown were ancient, and I was afraid they would disintegrate from the force. As it was, the tape sealing the top one broke open, allowing several pages to slide out, including one with a picture of an adorable two or three year old. She had the biggest brown eyes.

"What the hell, Newton?"

Mike snickered. "You and Whitlock drew the short stick. Cold case. Chief wants to see the two of you in his office ASAP."

There was no telling where Jasper was, and I could only hope he was at least on his way to work. Since introducing him to my sister, Alice, his sign-ins were coming dangerously closer and closer to tardiness. I didn't even want to consider why he couldn't seem to make it to work on time. There were certain things a big brother didn't need to know. Grabbing my phone, I texted him.

 _Black wants to see us in his office ASAP. You even coming to work?_

It didn't take long for him to respond. Picking up my coffee to take a drink, I hit the message button when the first few notes of Look Away Dixieland played.

 _Your sister finally let me out of the chains. I'm hobbling up the stairs now._

Spitting my coffee out at his statement, I had to hurriedly search for napkins to clean up my desk, grateful I hadn't gotten any on the documents. Strolling in whistling, a smirk filled Jasper's face when he saw what I was doing.

"You need to learn to drink your coffee, not wear it."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, you're not my type, and besides, Alice wore me out. I couldn't do you justice even if I was into your scrawny ass."

"That's not what you said the last time you got drunk. You were crying on about loving me and all." The smirk on my face was one of pure delight. Jasper hated being reminded of his weeping session.

"Bro, that's low. Your sister had broken my heart at the time. I was having delusions and the family resemblance and all."

While there were some features I shared with my tiny sister, we were as different as night and day. Jasper had just been sloppy drunk. Cracking a grin, I grabbed the files from the desk, carefully sliding the beautiful girl's picture into the file. Something about her had gotten under my skin already, and I didn't even want to consider what awful facts and pictures the packets I was holding contained.

"C'mon. Let's go find out what case the illustrious Jacob Black has foisted off on us."

We had to pass several cubicles to get to Senior Agent Black's office, including Jessica Stanley's.

"Mm . . . Mm . . . Agent Cullen, those pants sure do make your ass look fine," Jasper mimicked when we did.

Damnit. Jasper wasn't above teasing me about that woman at every opportunity.

Swinging my hand behind my back, I shot Jasper the middle finger causing him to burst out in laughter as we walked into Black's domain. Jake was on the phone, but paced in front of the window overlooking part of downtown Seattle.

In his early forties, Jacob Black was a Senior FBI agent, and a menacing figure. He stood at six foot five and was built like a linebacker for the Seahawks. His only concession to time was a few white strands sprinkling the jet black hair at his temple. Distinguished would be the best way to describe him, until you saw Black in a fight. Then, mean ass son of a bitch would come to mind.

I respected him immensely.

"Yes, I'm on it," Jacob said to whoever was on the other line. "I'm well aware of that." He glanced up to stare at Jasper and me. "I've got two good agents assigned to it." While he continued to talk, Jake pointed to the chairs in front of his desk. It was an order, not a request. He hung up the phone seconds later.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jacob said as he sat down behind his desk and held his hand out for the folders I had. "Disappeared when she was five years of age. Her mother is Renee Swan, father's Charles Swan."

The name caused me to sit up straighter. Charles "Charlie" Swan was a cop who had brought down a large drug cartel many years ago in Seattle. He and his family had moved to a small town close to the coast not long afterward.

"His wife and daughter were killed, right?" I asked, remembering the history.

"Presumably," Jacob said, using his fingernail to open the file. "Renee's body was found in an alleyway. She'd been shot execution style. Isabella, or Bella as she was called, was never found. It was assumed, after many months of looking for her, she'd also been killed and dumped. No trace of her was ever found."

"No disrespect boss, but she doesn't look five." Jasper held up the photo Jacob had slid over the desk.

"No, she doesn't. Per all accounts, she was a tiny thing."

I hadn't been able to look at the photos again. Just because nothing was ever found didn't mean the girl's death hadn't been brutal. Anyone who could shoot a woman execution style wouldn't have had pity on a child.

"The main theory of what happened is the killings were done in retribution for Charlie breaking up the cartel. Rumor had it the operation traced back to Aro Rossi."

Although confused about the path of the conversation, I couldn't help but laugh. "Didn't Aro's wife off him when she caught him with the mistress?"

"Yeah, Sulpicia Rossi is serving a life sentence in federal prison, but she's treated like a queen by most. She also took out Jane, the slice of the day. Their son, Demetri is now the head of the family, with the next oldest, Felix, being second in command."

"So . . ." Jasper shrugged, looking down at another picture.

It was then I gave into the pull of the pictures and wished I hadn't. Isabella "Bella" Swan was dressed in a pink tutu, holding a magic wand. She was the most beautiful child; her eyes were large and full of laughter as she smiled at the camera. Of anyone in the bureau, I knew all too well how Charlie Swan must have felt to lose a child. It was something a family never recovered from, no matter the time and space between.

"So, you two are going back to school."

"School?" Jasper sat straight in the chair finally.

"Emory University in Atlanta, Georgia." Jake's sharp teeth gleamed just like a dog ready to tear into his dinner. He grinned as Jasper whooped.

If I'd learned anything in the past five years with the bureau, it was that Jake was about to be dramatic.

"It seems an Isabella Rossi has enrolled to get her Bachelors of Science in Psychology and Political Science instead of the business degree her family was advocating for. Word on the street is she wants to be a social worker, and this is just the first step."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"As part of her rebellion, Ms. Rossi also applied to serve as a mentor at the local domestic violence shelter, and guess what happened?"

"Fingerprints." My heart beat faster at the memory of those eyes. "She had to do fingerprints."

"Bingo," Jake said with a flourish, spreading the paperwork across the desk. "I'm betting she didn't tell Daddy Felix and Mama Irina about her little plan." He pushed the analysis across the desk to me. "Charles Swan is a tough son of a bitch by all accounts. And paranoid. Paranoid enough to have his five year old fingerprinted. The originals aren't perfect, but the markers match."

Pulling a file from the credenza behind him, Jacob Black opened it and turned the information for Jasper and me to see.

"Isabella Rossi is a reported eighteen year old freshman at Emory. She will be living on campus, as do all the other incoming newbies. She will be starting classes next week. By the way, Jasper, you have been enrolled in their political science program. Edward . . . sorry, man, but you're a pre-med Psych major. I figured you could use some of that mumbo jumbo you've learned on something fun this time."

I barely heard what Jake was saying, my attention focused on the beauty portrayed in the picture. Isabella Rossi, Bella Swan, had been laughing at something when the picture had been taken. Dark brown hair streaked with auburn highlights only accented her eyes, while her red lips were curled in the most electrifying smile. The beautiful girl in the pink tutu had grown into a mesmerizing young woman.

"Washington wants answers. First, is this Isabella Swan, and if so, how did she end up with the family suspected of her murder?"

I didn't have to question; I just knew. The baby in the picture was the vibrant young woman in print before me.

But Jacob continued on. "More importantly, they want her pumped for information. We'll already get them on kidnapping, but if we can find out anything else on the family . . . the suits up top want it. Particularly on Demetri and Felix."

"You're asking we buddy up to her and try to learn her secrets?" The subterfuge made me uneasy.

"Yup," Jake answered, popping the p at the end of the word.

"Why us?" Jasper asked.

"The two of you haven't been involved in any narcotic cases, so headquarters is thinking you're fresh enough not to set off any of the alarms with the goons who will most likely be following her around. You'll be far from home, and it doesn't hurt you're young enough to pass as college kids. One of you should be able to charm her, use what you have and get us the info. But more importantly, if this is Isabella Swan, bring her home. Charles Swan deserves to know his child is alive."

Jake snickered before he added. "Cullen, let your hair out. You look too GQ with the shave. Jasper . . . I don't even know, cultivate hippie maybe. Your new IDs and pertinent data are in here." He laid two sealed envelopes before them. "I don't know, watch 21 Jump Street or something to learn how to be cool."

"That's high school, boss," Jasper said in a strangled voice. "For college it would be 22."

"Whatever."

Whatever indeed, I thought staring at the gorgeous woman laughing in the pictures.

I had a bad feeling about this case.

~MF~

So, some have asked. Yes, I wrote an original fiction named Apathy. I am in the works of getting it published, but it just isn't ready yet. Jada just sent me an awesome book cover, and I'm so excited about it! I hope to have my website up soon, with a copy of the book cover. I'll also be posting all my other fan fiction stories over on the site – with some new epilogue chapters. I know at least one of the sites I've posted on has considered shutting down, so I wanted to make sure to put my stories somewhere that they could remain. As soon as everything is ready with the website, I'll post the particulars.

The first few chapters of Mother Father will be short, but most of my readers know that I have a hard time doing a short story. HA! Mother Father is almost complete, I'm working on chapter 22 as this posts, so don't worry, it won't be a WIP that lingers for weeks or months without update. I'll most likely continue with the Sunday postings that I've done in the past, but make sure to put me on author alert!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

I am so overwhelmed by the response to Mother Father. Thank you so much. When I saw so many familiar names showing up on story favorites and alerts, I literally felt like I was coming home after being away for a little while. Thanks to each of you. I am going to my email to start responding to each and every review, but wanted to go ahead and post the chapter for this week. Just know I love hearing every thought, even if it is a criticism, because both good and constructive comments help me to grow. Here's a plea – if anyone knows how to reduce banners to the size needed for FF, please contact me.

Again want to thank Nan and AngelycDevil for their pre-reading and beta skills. And here's a shout out to the rest of the Fab Five: Sherriola, TwiloverSue, Nan, and Katmom – you women make my day.

 **Edward POV**

"So you have to go to where?" my mom asked as she bent over and checked on the roast. Even still, her voice filled the room with its richness.

"Atlanta."

The clink of the fork she'd been using against the marble counter was very loud in the silence.

"So far away." Her eyes rounded as she straightened to look at me. There were ghosts in our past that would never be freed.

Esme Cullen was a beautiful woman. It was with amused tolerance Alice often had to tell guys she'd dated that Esme was not our older sister, but instead the woman who'd brought us squalling into the world. But there was a degree of pride that came with it as well. My father seemed to find her still insanely sexy . . . if all the times I'd walked into compromising situations were any indication. However, my words made the fine wrinkles at the creases of her eyes deepen and her skin to grow shallow. In that moment, she aged years.

"Mom, I'll be fine."

Her shoulders rose, and it was as if I could see her repeating the serenity prayer. "I know. I'm your mom, so give me a break, I'm going to worry."

And that was it, the whole of our discussion. Years ago, we would've fallen into a deep, dark hole to flounder, but the awkwardness was banished as we heard the garage door opening.

"I'll let dad know."

She nodded, finally finding her peace. "You know Carmen and Eleazar are bringing Kate with them."

At least the ghosts had been banished with her smile. She was trying hard to get me to settle down and start giving her grandchildren. Thank God she and our neighbors hadn't figured out Kate was gay. I liked her girlfriend, Tanya, but I liked it more that Kate had agreed to be my crutch as long as I was hers.

"Edward!" My dad called out, seeing me sitting at the enormous bar separating my mom's kingdom from the mere mortals.

There was no lack of affection between us, and he was still strong enough to make me grunt when he hugged me. His very professional doctor's coat and tie came off next before he moved gracefully into the kitchen grabbing my mom up in a heated embrace.

"Really? " I teased, closing my eyes and putting my hands over them.

"Edward, I've told you time and time again, get the love while you can. She'll be mad at me soon for something, and I'll be banished to the guest bedroom, or God forbid, the couch." He made sure to make a loud smacking sound to torture me. "Is Jasper coming with Alice?" he asked, letting me know it was okay to look without risking therapy.

"Yeah, unfortunately." My voice was a grumble. I loved my sister and liked my partner. Really I did.

Thankfully my grumping made my mom laugh, which was so much better than before.

"So . . . I'm going to tell my parents," Kate announced as we leaned forward against a short stone wall. In front of us, my parents' terraced yard framed an amazing view of The Sound.

Kate fiddled with her glass of white wine, swirling the liquid slowly while I took a deep drink of the beer I held.

"You know, coming out of the closet isn't all it's cracked up to be," I joked.

She snickered, hitting me in the shoulder. "You're the best, you know that, right? Too bad I don't bat for your team."

Putting my hand over my heart, I turned sideways to better see her face. "You wound me."

Her snicker turned into a full-bodied laugh, and she threw her head back in abandon. In that moment, the picture Jake had shown me of Isabella Swan flew through my mind. In it, she'd looked as tickled as Kate.

"You sure I can't talk you into a threesome with Tanya before you spill?" I suggested, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Stop!" she snorted inelegantly, wiping at the tears rolling down her face. When she hugged me, she rested her cheek against my chest.

"All kidding aside, what changed your mind?"

"I love her, and I'm tired of acting like I don't."

I tightened my arms around her. "Good for you. I hate the timing though. As much as I don't want to face my mom's tears at learning she's been foiled once again, I would prefer to be here to support you and Tan." I believed Eleazar and Carmen would be fine, their only grief perhaps their unjustified fear there would be no grandchildren.

"Don't worry, I'm going to tell them you agree to knock us both up," she said softly, then began laughing hysterically as I froze.

"How—"

"Edward, you should've seen your face. Oh my." She was laughing again.

"You know, I'm suddenly not feeling as sorry for you." I huffed in false anger.

"Yeah, yeah. " She kissed my cheek before settling to lean back on the wall and look up at the house. "Damn."

I turned to see what had caused her reaction and saw our parents gazing out at us. My mom was beaming from the circle of my father's arms. Carmen and Eleazar held hands, smiling out at us. Alice looked like she was about to burst out in laughter, while Jasper's face promised hell.

"You get to be the one to tell them."

"Where's the big, bad federal agent when I need him?" Kate took a deep gulp of her poison before grasping my hand tightly and walking us forward.

Her parents cried, not because they found out Kate "batted for the other team," but because she hadn't felt comfortable telling them sooner. After my suggestion Kate call Tanya, and my recovery from the glare my "former girlfriend" gave me, our family celebration grew even bigger. Tan hadn't wasted any time, willing to brave the dragons' lair to get to Kate. Realizing how serious Kate was about Tanya, my mom and Carmen had immediately begun planning for the "wedding of the century."

But Kate hadn't forgotten my interference even though the night had turned out far better than she could've ever planned. I knew when she sicced Tan on me.

"Edward?" Tanya caught me in the kitchen as I was pulling another beer out of the refrigerator.

"Hey!" I motioned her over, offering one.

"Thank you." Her English was perfect, but her French accent made it roll off her tongue enticingly. With her model looks and sweet personality, it was no wonder Kate had fallen for her.

"For?" I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"Everything." Her smile was blinding. "We wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I know this. I can't thank you enough, for loving Kate, then me. Oh, and if you want, I don't mind if you sleep with Kate to get her pregnant, as long as I can watch."

I lost the drink of beer I'd just taken, spewing it out across my mom's immaculate tile floor. Tanya's laughter floated through the air as she left me sputtering.

Witch.

Quite a few beers later, I decided to stay in my childhood room for the night. Thankfully Alice's room was upstairs, whereas my sanctuary was part of the converted basement. Because there was no way Jasper was actually "sleeping" in the guest bedroom, and I wouldn't put it past him to harass me with wild noises.

Emmett's room was directly across from mine and our hallway was still covered in pictures of us from high school. He and Rosalie beamed from one of them. My mind was a little fuzzy, but I was thinking it was from our family camping trip to Yosemite. In it, Em reclined slightly against a log with Rose leaning back against him. She was laughing at his marshmallow, which was a burning piece of sugar at the end of his stick.

"Em, wished you could've been here to see mom's face. She's getting so desperate for grandkids, she's asking my gay girlfriend to have my baby." I snickered, thinking what his response would be.

Damn it. I wasn't even thirty yet.

Falling face first into my teenage bed, I was asleep in a minute.

"Welcome to Jackson-Hartsfield Airport. Baggage claim is in the Domestic Terminal."

The female voice continued speaking over the PA, attempting to be heard over the noise of the crowd. The drone of the announcement was lost when I managed to find the escalator down to the tram. Jasper would be arriving tomorrow, having driven to Texas to board. My originating flight had come out of sunny California. Although separated by our composed histories, we'd be sharing a dorm room at Dobbs Hall, where Isabella was one floor up.

My newly acquired college appropriate attire, mainly baggy shorts, t-shirts, and jeans, dorm room supplies, and heavier stuff had been shipped the week before and were scheduled to arrive UPS not long after I did. Jasper's plane landed in the early afternoon, his stuff expected not long after. We had a whole week of freshmen activities to suffer, things designed to build camaraderie between the arriving cohort of scholars. That the dorms tended to do these together would only help us in our quest of making quick contact with Isabella.

After grabbing my two suitcases, I hailed a cab. Certainly most freshmen would be arriving with parents in tow, ready to send their offspring off into the hallowed halls of higher learning, but for me, Cole Braedon, I was alone. My mother and father served in the Peace Corps in Africa. Having spent three years there with them in Health Services, I'd finally decided to return stateside to pursue a degree. I was young looking, just not that young looking. Jasper, with his baby face, didn't have the same problem. Jake's idea for my cover story was a good one. It also made it less likely my back story would be blown. On record, I would be a twenty one year old freshman, and I was only imagining the requests I was going to get for beer runs.

The skyline of Atlanta passed outside the window, and before too long, the taxi pulled onto the quaint campus. Cars and taxis littered the streets as eager students unloaded in front of the scattered buildings. My home, for the next however long, was in the middle of campus. Tipping the driver, I moved quickly to the welcome station set up in front of Dobbs.

"Cole Braedon," I introduced myself to the girl sitting behind the rickety table.

Her mouth dropped when she looked up.

"My name is Cole Braedon," I said again, when it didn't look like she was going to recover.

"Right." Tearing her eyes from me, she shuffled the papers in front of her. "Um . . . " Finally finding what she was looking for, she passed it to me with a flutter of her lashes. "You're in room 16." She reached below the table and brought out a large manila envelope. "Your room key and a map to the campus are in there. Seems your dorm-mate hasn't arrived yet."

"Thank you." I smiled at her, because there was no reason not to use all my assets. Building relationships and having allies could mean the difference between success and failure.

"Hey, we're having a dorm cookout at five tomorrow. It'll be a good time to get to know everyone. I'm Amanda, by the way, and I'm one of the RA's. I hope you'll come?"

I caught her checking out my ass. "Thank you. I'll be there."

She was about to say something when someone crashed into me. Instinctually reaching out to steady the person, I was stunned by the electricity racing across my skin.

"Grazie!" the person plastered to my side said.

My mouth almost fell open, like the woman who'd checked me in. It was only by sheer strength of will that I didn't make an idiot of myself. The pictures had not done Isabella Swan justice. Her dark eyes were swirled chocolate, her skin the freshest of cream. While slender, I could feel the strong muscles under her skin, skin that felt like the softest of silk.

Fuck, I was sounding like one of those poets my mother liked to read, but something inside me stirred at the feel of her under my hands.

~MF~

Would love to know what you think! I've seen it written a multitude of times on stories I've read, and I can attest to it's truth – reviews are writers "personal brand of heroin."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

 **I just wanted to give a quick shout out for the Meet the Mate contest**. If you haven't gone over to check out their Fan Fiction Site – please do. You can find it at **MeetTheMateContest** on FF. I'm sure there will be a bunch of great entries – I have mine ready to go. Smile. If you haven't considered writing a one-shot, please do so.

I also have to apologize to Tinie. She's encouraged me to go over on A Different Forest to post teasers on Monday mornings, and I wasn't able to do so this past week due to work. I'm trying to figure out a schedule that will allow me to post one – but for now, I'm giving them out with review replies.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five and AngleycDevil for all their support and help

Hope you continue to enjoy the story – let's get to the "official" meeting.

~MF~

 **Isabella POV**

Green eyes, so vivid that they were piercing, stared down at me. His hair was a color I couldn't quite define: brown, red, and gold in a mixture. Copper, I realized. It was the color of a brand new American penny. Cut short on the sides, with the top slightly longer, it framed his angular face perfectly. Slightly heavy eyebrows, high cheekbones, and those lips. Combined it was as if a master sculptor had decided to create the face of Lucifer.

Giving myself a mental shake as he released me, I realized he must be someone's brother, because he looked a little too old to be a freshman.

Damn. What I wouldn't have given to have him here in the dorm. My years of pampered incarceration made the hormones run a little wild. Okay, a lot. I missed the heat I could feel between us as soon as he released me. He was smirking, and it made me realize I'd been gawking.

 _Nice way to make a spectacle of yourself Isabella_.

"Um . . . I'm so sorry. I'm, like, the biggest klutz. I didn't mean to barrel into you."

I watched in fascination as his eyes widened at my accent. I could speak perfect English, but no matter how hard I tried, it was always flavored by the accent of my home.

"I'm Isabella. Isabella Rossi." I held out my hand, wanting . . . needing him to touch me again.

Static electricity sparked between us as his huge hand enveloped mine. But the heat didn't stop there; it traveled up my arm and across my body when he spoke.

"I'm Cole. Cole Braedon."

His voice was like velvet, wrapping around me. It would seem I was not the only one affected, because he took a deep breath, and I felt his grip tighten slightly. It was then I saw something that made my hopes soar. He had an envelope with Dobbs Hall and a number written across it.

"Are you living here?" My voice only squeaked a little.

"Yeah. Room 16." He looked down shyly before stunning me with his eyes again. "Are you here as well?"

Was it interest I heard in his voice? The heat bloomed again, making way to my breasts and lady parts. I was _way_ over my head here. Biting my lip in nervousness, I watched his eyes grow dark as he watched. When he raised his eyebrow at my silence, I nervously spewed again.

"Um . . . yeah. I don't know where yet. I was about to check in."

"Which you should be doing instead of talking to a stranger," Alec said from beside me.

My self-assigned bodyguard was glaring at Cole, but somehow I suspected he'd met his match. Cole didn't seem to be too intimidated by Alec, which was unusual. There was an awkward stare down between them before I stepped in.

"Yeah, I guess I should check in. Room 16, right?" I asked the Greek Adonis.

He smiled brightly before nodding. "Hope to see you around, Isabella," he said with a wink.

I couldn't help but shiver at the way he said my name, or watch him walk away. A throat clearing broke me out of my spell.

"Don't even think about it," I growled to Alec, refusing to speak in the Italian he was more comfortable with on purpose.

Coming to the States had been an intentional move on my part. I needed to find some independence from the craziness of my overprotective, overbearing family. For now, my mother wasn't speaking to me, having broken down into a tearful fit when I left. My father had remained stoic. Usually these tactics worked to get me to abide by their wishes. Not this time.

With the help of my older cousin, Renata, I'd invested the money my uncles and cousins had given me for presents, along with my inheritance when my grandfather had died. Renata was the black sheep of the family, having been ousted when she was caught in an affair with a man the family didn't approve of. She and Garett were happily married and living a good life in New York, and if my money had made it to her surreptitiously over the years, my family had been none the wiser. The blow had been when I'd turned eighteen and secretly visited the bank where my grandfather's money, the bulk of my nest egg, waited for me. An adult finally, the bank had no choice but to wire the money as I'd requested. By the time my family's narc at the business had warned my dad, it'd been too late.

Even their removal of my access to the family account hadn't worked. I couldn't tell if the gleam in my father's dark eyes had been approval or tears, when, during one of our biggest fights, I argued he should view my actions in a different light. I'd suggested he should be proud of me, that I was showing my true colors as his daughter because my "rebellion" was something exactly like what he'd done when he'd married my mother. I'd won points then, I thought, because he'd walked silently away.

Either way, if I played my cards right, my portfolio would pay for my college and graduate school years. I'd done my research, and Emory was the best my money could buy, even if my father insisted, during one of his many vehement arguments, I could have gone Ivy. Emory wasn't far behind institutions like Harvard in academic ranking, and it was in the South, which guaranteed warmth—a major plus after living in Milan's cold climate. In addition, it had a very strong liberal arts program, which was perfect.

No, regardless of my family's anger, I was, after years of planning and research, where I wanted to be.

 _And it certainly didn't hurt they had freshman who looked like Cole Braedon_ , my naughty inner voice whispered.

"Okay, you can go now," I instructed Alec, banishing him with a flick of my fingers. He'd dropped my luggage off in the room after carrying them from the black Mercedes he'd insisted on renting. I'd been in town already for several weeks, and instead of the reasonable weekly stay and taxis I'd used for the first few days, he'd strong armed me into a five star suite upon his arrival. Knowing it would be the last of my luxuries, I'd figured it an argument well avoided.

"You don't really believe I'm going far," he said in stilted English when I again ignored his fluent curses in Italian. "Your father has specifically instructed me to watch over you."

"That is going to prove quite difficult considering you can't live here." I couldn't help the broad smile on my face at his fury.

I was eighteen years of age, about to turn nineteen, and there was nothing my family could do to take this away from me. After years of being watched at every turn, I was about to taste real freedom.

"Isabella, you are playing with fire."

Said fire raced through my veins, making my temper rise. Hands clenched at my sides, I tried to keep my voice below a yell. "You know what! You go call my father and tell him if he doesn't stop, I won't even come home at Christmas. They've gone too far this time, and I'm not going to stand for it."

Everyone had always said I had my grandfather's temper, but if the rumors my family tried to hide were actually true, I'd say it was my grandmother, Sulpicia, I was most like. I couldn't abide by people trying to order me around or acting as if I didn't have a brain. God love my father and mother, but they were, by far, too overprotective with me. This independence had been a goal since I was sixteen years old and had found out they'd had me followed on a ski trip with my friends. Not only did they have me followed, but they'd had each of my classmates' backgrounds run, and scared away the boy I'd shown an interest in. Poor Laurent. His French accent had made him so intriguing until he'd tucked tail and run. Little had I'd known, at that time, that my father had sicced Alec and Afton on him, or I might have been a tad more understanding.

 _Your young Mr. Braedon didn't seem too scared_ , Bad Isabella whispered.

Even Good Isabella snickered in agreement. _No, he did not_.

Smiling as Alec left out the door and slammed it upon his exit, I swore to take advantage of it all.

I was going to live for the next four years.

~MF~

I had little to unpack, so within a few hours, I'd unloaded everything. Other than my clothes, the rest was pictures from back home, as well as some of my favorite family photos from our vacations. My parents might be mad and maddening, but I still wanted to be surrounded by them. As for bedding, a phone, and personal items, I was going to need to purchase them. It was still early afternoon, so I had plenty of time to grab a cab, lunch, and make it to the nearest store. Picking up my purse, I stepped to the door. My heart raced, and I jumped a foot into the air when I opened it to find a tall figure standing there. Cole's hand was raised as if he was about to knock, but instead of dropping it, he reached up to tug at his hair nervously.

"Hey," he said softly, and I blushed hard in reaction. "I was . . . um . . . I was coming to see if you'd had lunch yet."

"No, I haven't. I was just about to try and get a cab to go to the nearest store to get some things for my room. I didn't bring much."

"Me either. I'd planned to go out later this evening."

"Well, what do you say we go together?" I couldn't believe how bold I was being.

"I'd like that a lot." When he grinned, my knees threatened to buckle. I wasn't quite sure of what was going on between us, but I liked it. "My Resident Advisor stopped by as I was unpacking. Let me ask her where would be best to shop."

Unfortunately, she wasn't in her room, so we had to go back to the front check-in desk. The girl behind it spent more time eye-fucking Cole than she did paying attention to my questions. Finally, she graced me with her attention, but her eyes narrowed on my Fendi shoulder bag, and she scowled.

"I would suspect you'd be more comfortable at Phipps or Lenox."

"Are those places we can get bedding and stuff?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "They're places for people like you."

Cole placed his hand at the small of my back. While his touch kept me from wanting to lunge at her, it made me jittery; I wanted to feel his fingertips all over.

"Is Lenox a mall?" he asked.

She simpered under his attention. "Yes."

"Thank you." He used his hand to guide me away from her. Punching his phone for Siri, he asked for the local taxi service. Before he dialed, he looked up to see me still glaring at the girl. "Don't let her mess with you." His gaze flitted over me. "She's just jealous that you're perfect."

His eyes widened and a blush tinged his cheekbones. Was he embarrassed at what he'd said? Either way, I gasped at the pleasure that raced through me. Normally I would grow angry at people who took me at face value, but not this time.

Shaking his head, he glanced behind me and grinned slightly. "Looks like we won't have to wait for a taxi," he said, pulling me toward one as a new arriving resident was exiting.

"You available?" he asked the driver. Upon receiving the man's nod, Cole opened the door for me, giving me his hand to get seated. "Lenox Mall," he instructed quickly, scooting in close to me.

"I'm betting they have all kinds of stores around the mall that would be kinder to a college student's budget, but I'm thinking the food court would be a good place to start?"

"Sounds perfect." My stomach chose the moment to embarrass me, and Cole laughed softly.

The taxi took off, and I had to fight the urge to turn back to see if we were being followed. I was being a little stupid to jump in a car with someone I'd just met, but I was figuring they didn't let serial killers into college dorms. I hoped at least. Suddenly, I didn't care; I felt inexplicably connected with the boy at my side.

"So . . . where are you from?" I asked wanting to learn everything I could.

He shifted in his seat for a moment. At first, it seemed like he was nervous, but his gaze appeared calm when he turned toward me. "Well, that's a hard question to answer, really. My home base is in California, but it's just a mailing box. Most recently, Africa."

"What?" He most definitely didn't have an African accent.

He chuckled. "My father's a doctor." He beamed with the statement, making me think he was extremely proud of his dad. "My mom's a nurse. They work for the Peace Corps, supervising recruits in Health Services. I was with them until recently, but it was time for me to come back and go to college and then, hopefully, medical school. I'm doing Psych for undergrad, we'll see from there. I'm hoping my age doesn't put off the med schools. As it is, I'm already going to be the old man around Dobbs."

Looking at his toned stomach surreptitiously, I snickered thinking age had it benefits. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one."

"You're ancient," I scoffed playfully.

"A rascal," he quipped raising his eyebrows in a lecherous manner.

I laughed hard, and it felt wonderful after all the drama with my family over the past few weeks. "I'm going to be a Psych major as well. I want to go into Social Work." Freshman year was looking better and better.

He raised an eyebrow. "Social Work? Wow, what made you want to go into that field?"

I shrugged, unable to give a good answer. "I don't know. I could say it was because I've kinda lived a privileged life, and I want to help others. But it's more that I feel like it is right to fight for justice or something. I mean, most would say I should've become a lawyer, but how much good does the legal system really do for those they are fighting for."

For a moment, his eyes went wild, and I was afraid I'd spooked him. I did come across passionately about my interest. Certainly my enthusiasm had made my family uncomfortable on many occasions. But his next words calmed me.

"To justice then," he said, bumping his shoulder to mine.

~MF~

So . . . just so you know, the chapters do get longer soon. These were written months ago, and I wanted to get the background of the story settled quickly.

I hope to get teasers up on A Different Forest this week, but for now, I'll send one along to review replies. I would love to know your thoughts. As I said before - reviews are writer's "personal brand of heroin." I respond to every review, even if it takes me a couple of days, so it is such a nice way to get to know readers. I admit to be a social media failure - rarely use twitter, and my Facebook page was created like 5 years ago by a friend of mine - I've posted like 4 times. See - utter failure. But, I do reply to those that take the time to say hi and tell me (positive or negative) what they think about my words.

Also, please don't forget to go check out the MeetTheMateContest on Fan Fiction. You have a couple of weeks to submit one shots, and they go live for reading and voting on August 18th.

Until next week - content1


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

I just wanted to give a quick shout out again for the Meet the Mate contest. If you haven't gone over to check out their Fan Fiction Site – please do. You can find it at MeetTheMateContest (author name) on FF. There are a bunch of great entries just waiting for your review!

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & Nan for all their beta power!

~Mother Father~

 **Isabella POV**

Cole and I spent the ride pointing out various places to eat and shop. When we passed by a place called Krispy Kreme, he groaned.

"Best damn doughnuts in the world. We have to stop on the way back if the 'Hot' light is on."

When I widened my eyes and threw my hands up in confusion, he laughed.

"They turn on the HOT sign when they are coming out of the oven. I swear it must be what manna tasted like in the Bible, because I could survive off them. I can't stop until I've eaten like a dozen, and they're better with milk." He widened his eyes and nodded enthusiastically at me, making me giggle.

Even Frank, the cab driver, laughed at Cole's antics. "There's one in the mall, so if you're lucky you can get some there."

"Really?" Cole's response was reverent.

Minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot. After giving a tip to Frank, Cole placed his hand at the small of my back, leading us into the doors. "Do you need to make an immediate visit to this Krispy Kreme?" I teased, to which he rolled his eyes.

"Nah. We'll stop on the way home. It'll give us something to look forward to, because if you are anything like my mom, I'm in for the long haul."

I'd been known to do some mean shopping, so I didn't argue. Eating lunch slash dinner came first. As he inhaled a sub sandwich, fries, and a Coke, I ate cheese pizza. Considering it came from a fast food place, it was pretty good.

"Do you have sisters or brothers?" he asked when he leaned back in the chair.

"No. My mom had a hard time having children." It was a sore subject with my family; my mom's many miscarriages made her the black sheep of an Italian family who believed in litters. "You?"

"None." Something flashed in his eyes making me wonder. "What made you decide to come to the States instead of going to university in Europe somewhere?" His green eyes were clear now, and he focused on me intensely.

Our family fights would probably seem crazy to others. It was hard to describe how passionate my family could be. Shrugging, I admitted some of it. "I needed some space. My family can be a little . . . overwhelming."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I can relate." He tore at the napkin he'd been holding. "Seems we are a pair."

 _Hm . . . yes, it did._

 _~Mother Father~_

After acquiring my shiny new iPhone, we consulted the mall map before deciding on the first possibility. Lined with store after store, the levels had an array of everything, but while the shops were ones I might have once shopped in, I'd set my limits. The sheets and bedding belonged in a designer home, not a dorm, and Cole must have noticed my hesitancy after the third place we attempted.

"The prices are kinda steep," he said as he looked at a blue set for his bed.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing." The relief was immediate. This was something entirely new for me, and I'd been trying to figure out a way to suggest another location. Cole had saved me the embarrassment.

"There was the Target on the way. I'm thinking we'd be better off going there, but we've got to go by Krispy Kreme before we leave."

I couldn't help but laugh at him, and he arched his thick eyebrows at me. "What? I'm deadly serious about that, Isabella. Mark my words, you'll be a convert as soon as one passes your lips. It'll become an addiction."

"Okay, okay." I was distracted by visions of other things involving lips. His jaw was already shadowed by stubble, and it was becoming difficult not to stare. I wondered, for at least the tenth time, what it would feel like against my skin.

He grinned at me. "Are you always this easy?"

I gasped at where my mind went, actually where it had already been, and he stepped closer to me. Eyes darkening, he stared down at my lips. It should have been an awkward moment, instead, heat burned across my skin. The world stopped around us, the attraction creating a bubble from the other shoppers rushing by. I thought, for a moment, he would kiss me, but then shaking his head, Cole backed up. His cheeks were tinged with a slight blush.

Unable to help myself, I arched my eyebrow in challenge. "I'm not sure. I guess you'll just have to find out."

His mouth dropped, and I took the opportunity to leave him standing. The thrill of the chase certainly couldn't hurt, and I was already planning how I could use the doughnuts to tempt him. But my greatest plans were foiled by a music store. It was my Achilles heel, and I was elbow deep into records when Cole brushed by me.

"Tease," he murmured.

A giggle bubbled out of me.

We finally forced ourselves away from the store an hour later. But the argument over the best bands continued through our order at Krispy Kreme. He carried the box of doughnuts while I toted our milks, my mouth watering at the smell drifting back to me.

"Okay, we'll call a tie between The Beatles and Led Zeppelin for classic rock," he conceded.

"So how is it you're giving in on this, but you can't agree U2 wins the 80s?"

"Because Metallica rules."

Snickering, I shook my head. He was crazy. Metallica, right. Not happening.

Sitting down, Cole put the box in front of him. "Okay, Isabella. You have to trust me on this. Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Close your eyes. I want you to focus on the experience."

Caving, I did what he asked, feeling something touch my lips a few seconds later. Perfection exploded in my mouth as Cole pushed a small piece of doughnut onto my tongue. If I took the opportunity to touch it to the tips of his fingers, so be it. He gasped at the same time as I did, but I hope his reaction was to me. Unfortunately, I was distracted by the manna I was chewing.

Opening my eyes, I couldn't help by grin at his shocked expression. "So good," I moaned, taking it a step further and squirmed to see his eyes darken again. What was it about this man that made me act so wanton?

Clearing his throat, he slid a napkin with the rest of the doughnut toward me.

"What? Don't want to tease me anymore?"

His eyes widened before they narrowed on my lips. "You have no idea," he chuckled harshly.

~Mother Father~

"Look what I found," Cole announced as he came around the corner. Holding the plastic thing up for me to see, he grinned broadly.

White and round, it was covered with the faces of the latest boy band. I waited for his sarcastic comeback, knowing it was coming.

"It's a shower caddy, and it's on clearance. Seems the boys might be losing popularity . . . and since we know your taste in music is questionable, I thought you wouldn't mind supporting them while saving a couple of bucks." He waited for me to react with his eyebrows raised in the most innocent expression.

Cole Braedon was an ass, and I was loving it. Very few people understood my wicked sense of humor and warped ways, but I was suspecting he would be quite comfortable following along my crooked path.

"You know their last album wasn't all that bad," I said, taking the thing from him and placing it into the basket. "And the one with the longer hair is hot."

I smirked as I turned away, seeing his hand go to his short hair, as if to tug on it. He was going to have to do a lot better than that to best me. He recovered quickly though, laughing at me as I pushed the cart down the aisle. I'd, of course, chosen the one with the bad wheel, so it was a beast to manage, and I almost took out another shopper.

We'd already found sheets and comforters for the bed, as well as, pillows and towels. So it was just a matter of picking up the last few personal care items. Well . . . and for me to get over the image of Cole's hands wrapped around my sheets as he talked about thread count and what would feel best against my skin. I'd come close to suggesting his hands, but figured I didn't want to scare him yet.

He surprised me though at the toiletries. Here was my greatest angst. I wasn't a fru fru kinda girl, but I'd always had the best of skin care. I didn't want him to know, but I had no idea what products might be the best at the cost I wanted to pay.

Throwing Dove shampoo, conditioner, and soap into the buggy, he shrugged at my look. "My mom always said they had the best product for the money and my cousin swears by it and Oil of Olay products. I figure they know best."

My brow furrowed slightly, wondering what was up. He'd already suggested a cheaper store after our trip to the mall, now he was pointing out exactly what I needed. Shrugging it off as him needing to spend wisely, I mean the Peace Corps certainly couldn't pay a lot, I stocked up as well.

~Mother Father~

Several girls stared at Cole as we walked down the hall. He'd insisted on carrying the heaviest of my bags, and his muscles certainly were shown off in the best light by doing so. It wasn't he was big, more lean and nicely toned, but between his face, body, and humor, he was a deadly package.

"I'm here," I indicated, pulling out the key and opening the door. The other bed remained untaken, making me wonder when my roommate might appear. For now, Cole put the bags down on the bare mattress before beginning to sort his from mine.

"I had a good time today. Thanks for coming by to get me."

Straightening, he smiled. "I am glad you came. I had a good time too."

He picked up his bags, letting me know he planned to leave. A big part of me didn't want him to, but another part knew I needed to get away from him for a while. It was too easy to get caught up in his charm, and I certainly hadn't planned to come to school and immediately meet someone.

As he approached the door, I saw the sideways glance he gave me, and unable to stop, I moved toward him, at least wanting to give him a hug. My plans changed though, when I saw the small crowd congregated down the hall. They were using his preoccupation with me to ogle him. Possessiveness burned through my veins, and without thinking, I leaned up to kiss his cheek. If I misjudged the distance between him and actually ending up kissing at the corner of his mouth, well, it was just a slight mistake. Hearing his sharp intake of air, I couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Thank you, Cole."

His green eyes were filled with a fiery light.

"You're welcome. Breakfast in the morning? We can check out the campus dining." He actually blushed slightly. "That is, if I'm not pushing it."

"Breakfast sounds perfect. What time?" I grinned seeing several of the girls glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"You name it."

"I'm a pretty early riser, so how about eight? That'll give me time to still get some things done."

"Eight it is." He grinned, then reached into his shorts pocket to pull out his phone. "Wanna program your new number in here?"

My smile was so wide it hurt my jaw. If the kiss hadn't already staked my claim on him, putting my number in his phone would make it more apparent. Doing as he asked, I hit send, then retrieved my phone from my shorts to program his information.

"I'll call you to make sure you're ready before I come up," he said leaning down to kiss my cheek.

It was my time to gasp when his lips slid a little to the side to hit the exact same spot on me where I'd marked on him. Then, with a secretive smile, he walked down the hall, nodding his head politely to the group of women eyeing him. I didn't even wait around to see if they glared at me. I barely held the squeal in before leaning back against my door and dancing slightly.

 **Edward POV**

I was fucked.

Bella Swan was not what I'd expected . . . at all. Fiercely independent, she'd put distance between her and her family for some reason, but it was apparent she loved them when she'd spoken about Irina, her "mother." I needed Jake to check into her finances, because if I was a betting man, I would guess she was attempting to make it through college on a very limited budget, which was confusing considering the depths of her family's pockets. She was smart, funny, witty, and beautiful.

No, she was gorgeous, inside and out.

And, having forgotten my place, I'd already stepped far beyond the pale.

My attraction to her was off the scales, and I wanted to swear at fate that had thrown us together in this way instead of allowing me to meet her through a friend or at a bar. Jake was going to be pissed, because I needed to be removed from the case. My reactions to her were more Edward to Bella, than agent to his mark, and I couldn't guarantee I'd be able to remain professional. The kiss was an example of my failure. I'd wanted to push her back into the room and explore the lushness of her lips. It had taken everything within me to walk away.

So, I was going to have to be careful until I could find a way to call Jacob without the risk of being overheard. For although I'd gotten lost in Bella's fire and wit most of the day, I'd been fully aware of the two shadows that had attempted to be discreet while following us through the mall and Target. I was on their radar now, and I could only hope my cover held.

~Mother Father~

Hope you enjoyed! I was asked about posting schedule. I'm trying to finish the story, so that I can begin working on the second of my original books. I wanted to make sure I had Mother Father complete before I bumped up the posting from weekly to more frequently. I'm working hard on completing this – I promise!

Anyhow, reviews get teasers until I can figure out how to work the timing on A Different Forest, and remember to go over to the contest on FF.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

I just wanted to give a quick shout out again for the Meet the Mate contest. If you haven't gone over to check out their Fan Fiction Site – please do. You can find it at MeetTheMateContest (author name) on FF. There are a bunch of great entries just waiting for your review!

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

On to the story...

 **Edward POV**

The sun rose in bright shades of orange and red as I completed the first lap around the track conveniently located behind Dobbs. Even with the spectacular sunrise, several areas still remained in the shadows of early morning, and it was from one of them, just to the side of the Physical Education Center, my tail watched from. The Rossi family would be upset if they discovered the ineptness of their employee. It had been the slight glimmer of metal that had helped me to spy the person who'd caused my hair to stand up on my arm, but I made sure my behavior wouldn't give away my awareness of his or her observation.

Looking at my watch, I pushed the buttons in a specific sequence. The text Jasper would get from his sister, Claudia, would let him know I was already being followed. If my guess was right, our room was bugged as well. The tiny piece of paper I'd lodged in the doorjamb had been on the floor when I'd returned the previous evening. It didn't matter. Jasper and I had already agreed we would need to stick to our roles, no matter the situation.

Wondering how many protectors Bella had, I kept up the pace, working out the kinks of sleeping on a lousy dorm mattress. I was getting old. There'd been a time it wouldn't have bothered me, but I was longing for my comfortable king sized bed back at my house. Several more laps and I sent an alert to Jake. I was hoping the damn phone going off would wake him, because he liked to do stuff like that to Jasper and me to piss us off. Then I thought of Nessie, his wife, and hoped it didn't. Her, I liked.

Regardless, he would know I needed to talk, and that I would call him at noon his time. Jasper would be arriving early afternoon, so my helping him unload his stuff would be a good excuse to use my iPod to make the call. Covert gadgets were always fun. Laps later and sweating from the humidity, I finished off five miles in enough time to go take a shower and call Bella.

"Hey!" Bella smiled, having opened the door quickly after my knock.

Hair pulled back in a ponytail, she'd thrown on a sundress and sandals, and I was immediately tongue-tied. "Hey." I grinned even though I felt like an idiot.

 _Hey? That was the best I could do?_

She opened the door farther, and a tall, willowy brunette with glasses smiled shyly at me. "Cole, this is Angela, my roommate. She's from Atlanta, so she's promised to show us all the good places to go."

Angela smiled sweetly before saying, "And the best thing is my boyfriend, Ben, goes to Tech, so he can come bust us out of the no-car hell."

Emory had a staunch policy on freshman not having cars. Jake had informed me it was a ploy to make the freshmen interact with one another, since the school didn't have large sports teams to draw campus spirit. No matter the reason, it was going to be hell for me not to have transportation, but honestly it went with my cover anyway. I'd rather have no car than a beater.

"Sounds great! Are you going to join us for breakfast?"

Angela's eyes widened. "Um, I not sure . . . " She glanced sideways to Bella.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We've got the cookout this evening, so maybe after breakfast we can walk around the main campus and learn where everything's located. I've got my schedule printed out." She glanced to me, her dark eyes sparkling. "You up for it?"

"Sure! But I didn't take the time to get my computer set up, so I'll walk my classes later."

Bella smiled sweetly at me. "Well, Angela and I still need to go brush our teeth, so use mine to print out your schedule while we're gone." Her generosity was predictable, which is what I'd hoped for, but it was hard to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach knowing I was about to take advantage of her.

She jiggled her wireless mouse and a family portrait of her, Irina, and Felix appeared on the screen. It looked like a Rembrandt, it was so beautiful. Typing in her password, she waved her hand with a flourish to the screen before brushing her hand down my arm lightly. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Trying to ignore the goose bumps her caress had produced, I walked over to sit down at her chair. The second the door was shut, the flash drive was out of my pocket and into her computer. I hoped the techies were as good as they claimed. While the spy ware booted into her system, I went to the main campus website and entered my student number.

~MF~

Angela's nose twitched at the smell of the food at the DUC, as the dining hall was fondly called. "Isabella, I think we need to stock some breakfast stuff in a small refrigerator. The fruit and yogurts are fine, but . . . ugh. Hopefully, the lunch choices are better." She placed her fork full of eggs back down onto the plate.

Isabella laughed, not even having ventured a try with the cooked stuff. But they both chuckled at the way I wolfed my eggs and grits down. I'd had worse . . . much worse.

"What?" I asked, sitting back to arch my eyebrow at their amusement. "I'm still a growing boy," I said patting my stomach.

Isabella's eyes, having been drawn to my abs, glazed over for a moment, and the area around us grew warmer.

It was Angela's throat clearing that broke through the haze, and she grinned at the two of us before pulling her schedule from shorts pocket. Placing it down beside her tray, she smoothed it out, then ran her fingertip along the information. "So, it looks like my classes are near the Quad."

Angela's father was a Methodist minister, and she'd gotten a full scholarship to study Theology because of her GPA and the association. The oldest of six kids, she was on her own to make it through school, appeared studious, and was a sweetheart from everything I could tell. In essence, she was the perfect roommate for Bella, and I tried to ignore the happiness I felt that Bella wouldn't have a partier roomie who'd bring other guys back to their room.

"The psych building is just down the hill from there, and for Mr. Smarty-pants, chemistry is across the Quad as well." Bella rolled her eyes at me.

She'd snatched my schedule out of my hands the moment she and Angela came back into their room from brushing their teeth. We would share three of the five entry level classes, with Chemistry and Spanish being my exception. She'd been able to exempt languages, since she spoke Italian, French, Spanish, and English fluently. Show off . . . But I'd promised to help her with Biology, our required science for a Psych degree, if she'd get me through the fine art of Español. Knowing the bureau's hand was in manipulating the assignments, I wondered if Jasper would find himself in her Poli Sci and Philosophy classes.

"Okay, I can't stand eating anymore of this," Angela whined, giving up on even eating the bacon.

Chuckling at the sour look on her face, I stood. "Let me go get us some water, and we'll get this show on the road." I couldn't help but hear the buzz of conversation between Angela and Bella as I walked away.

~MF~

 **Isabella POV**

Angela's low whistle accompanied Cole's departure.

"I know, right?" It was a very nice exit.

She snickered. "Girl, you better put your mark on him quick, or there are going to be some cat fights. That right there even makes my Ben dedicated heart flutter." She rolled her eyes dramatically waving her hand above said heart.

Nudging her leg with my foot, we broke down into laughter. "I've already started. Some of our hall mates tried to catch his attention last night, but I made sure to kiss his cheek in front of them."

"Cheek?" She raised her eyebrows dramatically. "Isabella, you better be taking advantage of his lips like today, or I'm going to be disappointed in you. Real disappointed."

"Angela Weber, I thought you were a good girl," I teased.

"Good . . . not dead," she replied, nodding her head.

Snickering, I turned to pick up my sling purse and froze. Across the way stood Alec, and beside him was Mario. They were trying to fit in, even wearing shorts and t-shirts, but it was like attempting to mask a black panther by painting zebra stripes on it. They screamed trouble. As if to prove a point, fate sent two freshmen walking by them, and even the male stepped several feet away to skirt the wall where they stood.

Glaring at my two bodyguards, I reached for my phone, dialing the number without having to look. It went through two international connections before the voice I wanted to hear answered.

"Felix Rossi's office."

"Gianna, is my father available?" Angela's eyes widened at my rapidly spoken Italian.

"Isabella!" She fired off several greetings before admonishing me for not coming to see her before I left.

When she finally slowed down enough to get a word in edgewise, I asked for my father again.

"Yes. Yes. Let me get him."

I waited only a few seconds, before his deep voice picked up. "Sweetheart."

"Daddy, why?"

He didn't even pretend to not know what I was talking about. "Isabella, you and your mother are the two most precious things in my life. Did you really think I wouldn't have you watched over?"

"Watched over!" My voice rose an octave. "Stalked, more like."

Of course, Cole returned at that moment with three waters in hand. I shouldn't have called while I was with him and Angela, because I didn't want to air my troubles in front of others, but the sight of Alec and Mario had ignited my temper.

"Call them off, please," I begged softly.

"No."

Tears filled my eyes, and I leaned down toward my purse so my long hair would cover my reaction. "I can't believe this. All I want to do is have a normal experience."

"A normal experience? Like hooking up with the first boy to show you some attention?"

I straightened with a gasp, my eyes landing first on Cole, then jerking them toward Alec and Santiago.

"Princess! I'm sorry–" My father knew he'd said the wrong thing, and I hung up immediately. Against my best attempts, several tears ran down my face.

Cole's eyebrows drew together, and he set the bottles of water down on top of the table, reaching forward to cup my face between his hands. Using his thumbs, he wiped the tears away. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. That was my dad. It seems Alec, the guy who dropped me off, called him and told him about us." I glanced over to the guilty party, and Cole's gaze followed mine. He stiffened a little, but didn't back down at the glare Alec sent his way. Swallowing hard, I wondered how Cole would react.

When he looked back to me, the green of his eyes had darkened a little, but then he grinned. "And you're ashamed?"

"No!" But, of course, Cole couldn't know how serious this all was. A moment of doubt crept in, making me wonder if I really should be putting him in this position. But the thought of never seeing him again, except as dorm mates, made my breath catch.

"Isabella?" Cole asked sharply, moving close enough to me that I could feel the heat of him.

No, I couldn't just let go, I realized as I leaned into him without thought. I would need to talk with him about this more, explain how overprotective the family was. My phone started ringing, but I ignored it as Cole wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. The smell of his cologne filled my senses, and it was all I could do not to moan against the hard muscle of his chest. Instead, I listened to his heart beating strongly for a few seconds before pulling away.

To make my point to Alec, I stood on tiptoe and kissed Cole's cheek again before grabbing my bag. _Let them tell Daddy that._ Determining I certainly wasn't going to speak with him about it, I turned the phone on mute.

"You were doing well with the hug, but the cheek again? Isabella, we have to talk," Angela whispered teasingly as we walked away.

"The Quad is a perfect place to play Frisbee," Angela crowed.

I had to admit, the grassy area between some of the oldest building on campus was my favorite as well. Although I was anxious to try playing Frisbee, I was more envisioning a blanket and Cole and I entwined upon it reading books in the shade of the big trees.

Cole squeezed my fingers and grinned down at me. I'd surprised him, taking his hand, but he hadn't pulled away . . . instead, he moved a little closer so our bodies bumped occasionally as we'd walked.

The campus wasn't big, but we'd taken our time locating everything before stopping back by the DUC to grab lunch. Thankfully, I'd found the vegan station advertised in the campus booklets, while Ange, as she preferred to be called, and Cole grabbed Deli sandwiches. Luckily, lunch was much better than breakfast, and it wasn't long before we were walking into the first floor of our hall.

"Well it looks like my roommate has finally made it," Cole said, nodding toward a tall man down the hall attempting to juggle a bag and a familiar brown envelope.

He turned as we walked up, and I was stunned silent for a second time in two days. As tall as Cole, his roommate had sandy blond hair that was longer and wavy, like a surfer, and intense blue eyes. He was gorgeous. Room 16 was going to be a popular stop, and I was only half a breath from taking a black marker and writing _Taken_ on the door.

"Cole Braedon. I'm your roommate." Cole grinned, receiving a shake from a hand still holding the envelope.

"Evan Banniker." The man responded with a heavy southern accent.

Grabbing my arm tightly, I thought Ange was going to pass out at my side.

"And this is?" he asked, nodding his head at us. I could imagine him pulling the brim of a cowboy hat down, like some of the actors in the old Westerns I'd seen.

Cole pulled me a little closer, and I saw Evan's eyes widen as he saw our hands linked and took note of Cole's maneuver. "This is Isabella Rossi, and her roommate, Angela Weber."

With a wink of his twinkling eyes, Evan said, "Howdy, Ms. Rossi and Ms. Weber. It's a pleasure."

~MF~

Sorry, being from the south, I had to have a Jasper moment. Snicker.

Hope you enjoyed. Just wanted to let you know I am thoroughly enjoying all the reviews, and I hope the sneak peeks for the next week are keeping you entertained. I am so honored by all the fun comments I'm getting.

content1


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

So, I told many of you in the review replies that I was hoping for a great, restful weekend. Instead, I've had one of the worst cases of food poisoning I've ever experienced, so I'm keeping the intro short. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and as you'll see from the ending, it's starting to heat up. HA!

 **Mother Father**

 **Edward POV**

"I understand your concerns, but this connection you are worried about is exactly what we need." Jacob was being a hard ass, even after my explanation. I was running out of time to discuss it, because there were only so many of Jasper's boxes I could use for distraction.

"Jake, have you heard anything I've said? I'm having a hard time keeping my emotions out of it."

"Edward, I know you'll find this despicable, but agents use sex at times to get what they need. You've just never been called upon to do it."

I barely kept from dropping the box of Jasper's clothes I was carrying. "She doesn't deserve that. Neither do I, Jake." My voice was strained, coming out a hiss.

"You're not relieved from your duty, Cullen. Suck it up and do the job. If you are so worried about this thing between you, get the case tied up quickly, and once Bella realizes who she is, you'll have the time to work on your connection."

I stopped and set the box on the ground, making a great show at securing the folded flaps. "She loves them," I said softly. "I didn't understand everything she said to her father on the phone yesterday, but even as mad as she was, you can tell she adores the man. There will be nothing between us afterward Jake. She's going to hate me."

"Even more reason not to worry then. Daddy Carlisle's and Mama Esme's genes gave you some good stuff to work with, use it. Get me my evidence, Cullen. It's important." He hung up.

Ass.

The nauseous feeling in my stomach, the one I'd experienced when I saw Bella's childhood picture and then the one of her smiling, churned again.

Bella Swan. Isabella Rossi. No matter the woman, she was going to hate me when this was over. The question was . . . was I going to hate myself?

~MF~

Picking up a pen and putting it into his pocket, Jasper made a quick trip around the room. He'd finished throwing his sheets on the bed, after having unloaded the few boxes of clothes he'd brought.

"I could use a Coke. Do you know if there's a machine in the building?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

He had something to tell me. I knew his facial expressions about as well as those of my family. "Not as far as I've seen, but we can walk over to the student center."

"Sure."

Several girls giggled at us as we walked out, and I recognized a couple of them from the night before.

Jasper waited to speak until we were a hundred or so yards from the front door. "Shadow at five o'clock."

"Yup. Been following me since I ran into Bella."

"So exactly how did you hook up with our target so quickly?"

A girl walking toward us smiled at me enticingly.

Jasper saw her too. "Ma'am." He oozed charm as he nodded and then turned around to walk backwards in order to admire her after she'd passed. She must have looked back because he chuckled.

To me, he said, "Average height, dark brown hair, weak eyes."

"Not sure of his name yet. Bella's personal one is Alec. He already hates me."

"Which brings us back to my question. How'd you accomplish our goal so quickly? I mean, I'm eternally grateful, because I was imagining having to explain to Alice . . . "

"I'm still going to tell her how you're being a horn dog, so don't worry. And as for Bella, she literally ran into me. I'm screwed, Jazz." His eyes jerked to me quickly. We were approaching the DUC. "Our room's already bugged, right?"

He nodded, touching the pen discreetly tucked into his pocket. "My friend lit up at the door frame. I'm guessing it is probably visual as well, so we've got to stay in character."

Jasper turned again to follow another girl's path. Even if it was a part of his act, I was so going to use this against him if needed. It helped me slightly when his foot hit the bottom step leading up to the DUC and he stumbled. Amidst the other students, there wasn't a chance to continue the conversation, but loaded down with a stash of snacks, we met at the front door. From the corner of my eye, I caught the dark headed man sliding behind a pillar across the way.

"You think he has the capacity to hear us?" I asked Jasper. He was more techie than me, the science of our subjects was more my love.

"Not yet, but soon. The bug in our room is a first step, but they are going to want to keep up with us, particularly you." He bent over to retie his shoe. "So tell me quickly how you met up with Isabella."

"She bumped into me as we were registering." I leaned against the wall as he continued to mess with his laces. "I called Jake asking to be taken off of the case." Jasper's eyes widened, but he didn't look up. "Bella and I have a connection. A strong one. Like Allie and you, Emmett and Rosalie strong. Or at least on my part."

He whistled softly. "That sucks."

"Yeah. He didn't care, told me to use everything I had to get the info."

"Nessie would have his balls if she knew what he said. You're her weak spot."

The thought made me grin. If nothing else, I knew Jake would find himself in the doghouse over this. The sad part was I was beginning to think it was the only satisfaction I would get out of this case.

~MF~

With all the events planned for freshmen, the week before classes passed quickly. During that time, I'd been able to send Isabella's fingerprints and possible DNA, via a glass I lifted at a restaurant and transferred to another agent as we left. My action would ensure the chain of custody, but it made me feel like a dick. They'd pulled a dried blood sample from the clothes Renee Swan had been wearing when she was executed, so Jake was clamoring for a hair sample in order to also get mitochondrial DNA. He didn't want to contact Charlie Swan until he had a definite. I hadn't managed that for him yet, and he was applying the pressure. At least the computer bug had proven successful. So far, all they had was emails to Isabella from Felix and Irina where they begged her to contact them, but it was at least a start.

Much to Jake's delight, Bella had become a fixture at my side. To my dismay, it was becoming virtually impossible to control my reaction to her, and the side glances I'd caught told me she'd noticed. I wasn't going to be able to keep holding her at arm's length much longer, and a part of me didn't want to, even if I knew it was all wrong.

"There you are," she said, grinning broadly as she opened the door.

When she grabbed my hand pulling me into the room, I stumbled, because she'd stunned me speechless. She'd dressed in tight, tan colored crop pants that highlighted her curves and showcased her strong legs. A halter top in deep purple stood out against her pale skin. Dark hair hung in waves around her shoulders and down the long expanse of her bare back, but it was the curl falling into the valley between her breasts as she reached down to grab a light sweater that made my mouth go dry.

"I know it is miserably hot outside, but if we're seeing a movie, I might get cold," she stated as she grabbed a light sweater from her bed.

"Good idea," I said, grimacing as my voice broke. Her giggle told me she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

~MF~

 **Isabella POV**

Cole's wide eyes and shaking hands did my heart good. He'd been such a gentleman to this point, I figured I was going to have to do something to move this relationship along. After our scheming, Ange had given her stamp of approval on my outfit, informing me if he didn't cave after seeing me in it, he was gay. Having felt his considerable and obvious interest in me over the week, I'd laughed at her fantasy – a fantasy half the dorm seemed to share if the rumors were true about people wanting to engage him and his roommate in a ménage à trois. I just wanted a kiss. Well, I wanted a lot more than a kiss, but I'd start with a toe-curling smooch. One that made me see stars and want to climb under his skin.

I tried not to smile in victory when I felt his fingers clench a little as he brushed them across my back pulling out my seat at dinner. I tried not to whimper when he brushed his fingertips over my upper arm in small circles as I leaned into him during the movie. Holding the doors for me, pulling out chairs, gracefully draping the sweater over my shoulders, he had his armor intact. Little did he know I had a secret weapon. One designed to penetrate even the toughest of protection–an empty dorm room. Ange had evacuated to Georgia Tech and Ben's room. She'd return tomorrow in order to get a good night's sleep before classes started.

The trip back was short, Cole and I speaking about our classes and the syllabi we'd downloaded.

"Come in," I asked when we reached my door, smiling when he swallowed hard but followed me. My skin was on fire from the oh-so-innocent caresses he'd given me throughout the night. Just the sleeve of his light cotton button up brushing against me made me want to attack him.

"Where's Angela?" he asked, noting her pristine bed.

"At Ben's. She's coming home tomorrow."

He actually went pale.

"Sit." I pushed him down onto my bed with little effort.

Putting my foot on the wood support beside him, I unbuckled my left sandal, making sure to flex before I changed legs. I could feel the heat of his gaze as I postured. Added to the warmth already simmering under my skin, it felt as if I was in an inferno. Throwing the shoes across the room toward the closet, I crawled, as innocently as possible across him, onto the bed, crossing my legs and letting my knees rest against his thigh. I laid my hand on his leg and pretended I didn't see how his hands clenched.

"So tomorrow is our last day of freedom before we have to start hitting the books. Do you have any plans?"

He shook his head slowly.

"We could take a blanket and some books and go to the Quad . . . you know, just lay around." I twirled my finger in a circle against his leg.

Tortured green eyes met mine. The next moment, my back hit the bed with a thud, the breath rushing from me as Cole's lips claimed mine. Pressed into the mattress by the weight of his chest, I groaned. Fingers in my hair, he turned my face slightly, then his lips pressed to mine, tasting time after time before pulling my bottom one between his teeth. The tug made goose bumps raise all across my body.

"Driving me crazy," he mumbled, his thumb coming below my chin to lift it easily. His hand was so big his fingers wrapped around my jaw. I gasped as he nibbled toward my ear. "Isabella," he whispered softly, tugging on my ear lobe.

Threading my fingers through his short hair, I brought his lips back to mine and was consumed by the taste of him as he opened to me. A purr ripped out of my chest, and I tightened my fingers, holding him to me. When he shifted to completely cover me, heat flared between my legs in anticipation. The kiss went on forever, our tongues brushing against each other, softly at times, harsh and demanding at others. But I needed more, never having felt such lust in my life. Stirring against him, I moaned when my movement brought him firmly against me. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I rocked, tearing my mouth from his and crying out as everything tightened with a quiver.

"So beautiful . . . " I heard him say softly as he sucked at my skin, alternating kisses, bites, and licking as if he was savoring me.

My eyes rolled back into my head at the pleasure of the short bursts of pain. I needed him . . . badly. Instead of telling him, I showed him, rubbing my aching core against his enlarged cock. The throbbing between my legs was excruciating, the kiss I'd wanted turning into so much more.

The rough velvet of his tongue licked at the curve of my neck, as his hands slid down my arms to cup my aching breasts. Arching into his hands, I pushed them into his palms, shivering as the contact against my nipples shot lust burning along my nerves. Keening as I got closer, I let my body lead, shuddering against him as he wrapped one hand around my hip, pulling me forcefully against him, hitting the right spot over and over. It was happening so fast, the feelings were overwhelming, but it was unstoppable. Muscles clenching harshly, the tightening between my legs exploded, and I screamed his name. Babbling incoherently, I continued to jerk against him, begging and pleading for more.

"That's right, baby, let me know how this feels." His voice was harsh, dark. And when he brushed his thumb across the nipple of my left breast, I shattered once more. This time it was softer, sweeter, but powerful, none the less.

Slumping boneless to the bed, I cried as he kissed me again, softly.

"Oh my God, I've never . . ." I admitted to him when I could finally speak, fully recognizing my fingers, and the vibrator Renata had sent me, had nothing on this man.

When our eyes connected, I felt something shift in me. It was scary, this feeling of knowing him. I remembered, my father stating he'd known, when he met my mom, that she was the one for him no matter the cost.

Breathing in pants as soft pulses still spread through me, I wrapped my fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him down. I wanted to make him fall, to feel him come apart in my arms, but the loud knock at the door startled us both.

"Isabella Rossi!"

Oh hell.

Another loud pounding hit the wood, and I heard him trying the door.

Cole's eyes had lost the dreamy, 'I'm outta control' look. Instead, his eyes were focused and the question in them was clear.

"It's my dad."

~MF~

Yup. Just like that. HA! You knew it had to happen, right?

I'll try to get to review replies as soon as I can, as I'm sure you want a little sneak peak of what happens between "Dad" and Cole/Edward. HA!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

I just wanted to give a quick shout out again for the Meet the Mate contest. If you haven't gone over to check out their Fan Fiction Site – please do. You can find it at MeetTheMateContest (author name) on FF. There are a bunch of great entries just waiting for your vote, which ends this week.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

~MF~

 **Edward POV**

"It's my dad."

Every ounce of desire vanished at her words and the realization of what I'd done. I'd attacked her, even if she and I'd enjoyed every minute of it. And I'd done so in her room, which was as bugged as mine. To add fuel to the fire, the man who'd raised her, the man who I was honor bound to bring down, was pounding on the door. Our intelligence hadn't placed him in the states, much less in Georgia. He'd been sneaky in his travel, and I was betting he'd already gotten a report on his daughter's and my activity of the evening.

A slamming fist to the door confirmed my suspicion.

Bella jumped up, and I stood catching her by the arm to steady her. Straightening her shirt and smoothing out her pants, I took the time to also run my fingers through her hair to get the freshly fucked look out. It didn't help much, but it made me feel better to try. Straightening my shirt, I took a deep breath. Eyes wide, Bella looked like a deer in the headlights.

Her bed was in disarray, so I bent to straighten it as well. When I touched the spread a jolt of desire zinged through me; the fabric was _almost_ as soft as her skin. She was so responsive, and my fingers itched to have her under me again. Her orgasm had been so quick and strong at our causal petting, that I couldn't imagine what it would be like to claim her, taste her, and possess her. Shaking my head to dispel the seductive thoughts, I nudged my shoulder in the direction of the pounding. "Babe, you gotta answer the door. He might break it down."

Those words put flight to her feet. She mumbled something in Italian even as I sat on the desk chair, pulling the syllabi from our Psych 101 class toward me.

When she opened the door, Felix Rossi barged in with Alec directly behind him. Three more men followed, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. There was no doubt in my mind that if I hadn't been sitting in a crowded dorm room in the middle of a college campus, I'd be dead already. I stood, as if out of respect. The Syllabi in my hand was a weak disguise, but unless he was going to admit to having bugged his daughter's room, Felix couldn't confront me. He did glare, even as his tiny daughter stood in defense between us. He was one of the largest men I'd ever seen, next only to Emmett in size. Black hair and deep blue eyes were highlighted by his olive complexion. Dressed in a dark three piece suit, he carried an air of superiority, power, and danger.

"What are you doing here, Daddy?" Bella's voice was harsh. "And did you have to bring everyone with you?"

A slew of rapid-fire Italian followed, and Bella put her hands on her hips. "This . . ." she turned slightly to point at me " . . . is my boyfriend, Cole. And, out of respect, I ask that you speak English around him."

He ignored her plea, letting lose with what sounded like a proper scolding. In response to the tone, the four men with him formed a half circle and moved a step closer. When I saw one of the guys put his hand to his waistline, my need to protect kicked in, and I wrapped my arm around Bella, pulling her to my side and then stepping in front of her. It had been an instinctual move, and had I not been so pissed about how they were being idiots around her, I might have enjoyed the way Felix's eyes widened.

A deep huff behind me told me what Bella thought. "Daddy, leave." She placed her hand at the small of my back, wrapping the other around my forearm.

He answered back in Italian, but she ignored him.

Another rapid spatter of Italian filled the room, but she didn't respond. It appeared she was as stubborn as him.

Finally, he caved. "Princess, you've ignored our calls and emails. Your mother is frantic. She waits at the hotel to speak with you."

"I'm not going." Bella hadn't moved out from behind me, and I felt her fingers clench the back of my shirt.

"Not going . . ." he sputtered.

"Nope. Not until you've apologized to Cole for being an ass. Then, I might meet you and mother over dinner, but only if Cole is invited."

I imagined Jake would be jacking off when he heard this. Felix looked like he wanted to strangle me. Given the size of his hands, it wouldn't take much effort. Which reminded me, I was supposed to be a twenty one year old college kid. Most likely such a creature would be attempting to act tough, but more likely scared shitless with the Godfather crew staring him down.

"Sir," I said with the proper amount of waver, holding my free hand out to him. At first, I thought he was going to ignore me, but then he met my handshake, squeezing as he did.

Pulling my hand from him, I turned to Bella, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "At least talk to him for a little. If you want me to go to dinner with you to see your mom, I will. But if I was your father, I'd be worried. We both look like we were doing exactly what we _were_ doing."

She giggled, causing me to smile against her ear. Moving slightly back, I smirked to see her looking at me through her long lashes. _Ok_ , she mouthed.

"Mr. Rossi, it was nice to meet you," I said, squeezing Bella's hand slightly before letting go. It took everything I had to present my back to the group as I walked through them to the door.

I heard her father start back in Italian immediately, trying not to laugh when the four goons followed me and took up sentry places around her door.

Yeah . . . there was a way to not be obvious.

~MF~

When I went to undress, I realized that the night had been more successful than I'd expected. Several strands of Bella's hair had gotten caught on my shirtsleeve button and one appeared to have a tag. Getting nuclear DNA would be a bonus. It must have happened during our make out session. Sitting down on the bed, I huffed, feeling I was a cad of the utmost degree. Jacob was going to put a rush on this. Why he was concerned about further DNA was beyond me. The bureau already had all they needed to prove the woman I was being deceptive to was Isabella Marie Swan. The fingerprints he'd had in Seattle were clear. The stuff I was getting were mere formalities. My bet was this mission was solely about trying to determine how deep Bella was into her father and uncle's business affairs, and to obtain any information they could regarding them.

Reaching down to my watch, I pressed the buttons, signaling a need for a pickup. Certain Bella would be spending time with her father, I decided to go for a late run through the campus. I was betting my shadow would be most likely engaged in watching over Felix, so it was a good time to have a "run-in" with a fellow jogger. Opening the closet and strategically keeping the door in the way of the camera, I quickly unwrapped the strands from my shirt and deposited them into the sandwich bag I'd kept stuffed in my pocket. A t-shirt and jogging shorts came next. I was tying my shoes when Jasper walked in.

"Going for a jog?" he asked, setting down his dinner from the DUC.

"Yup. Came home from my date with Isabella to be greeted by her father and some of his friends." Thankfully Jasper was facing me, not the camera, as he didn't control the arching of his eyebrows. "I don't think he liked me much."

Jasper whistled softly.

"Anyhow, if Isabella comes by, tell her I've gone for a run."

"Sure thang. I'll take care of your purty lady."

"Hands off, Banniker."

He held his hands up in surrender, a cocky as shit grin on his face.

Grabbing my iPod, I stepped out of the building, the Ziploc bag stashed in my pocket. I was certain Jazz would be on his phone listening to music, aka the transmission from Bella's room via the bug he'd planted on one of our visits there, before my muscles even warmed up.

~MF~

 **Isabella POV**

I couldn't decide if my visit with my father had gone well or horribly. I'd missed him terribly. While I was best friends with my mother, I was also a daddy's girl. To see him so mad at me had been a blow. He'd acted horribly to Cole. He'd given me the whole "how much did I really know about this boy" lecture and then tried to make me doubt my reactions. He'd been stunned when I'd crossed my arms across my chest and told him I wouldn't be attending a meeting with my mother if he, and she, couldn't be cordial to a man I'd decided was good for me.

It was then that he'd sat on my bed, resting his arms against his legs. It was the most defeated I'd ever seen him and his manner seemed odd.

"We just want everything in your life to be perfect, princess,"he'd said.

That had led to a discussion about how I wanted to learn from my experiences, and even though I didn't think Cole was going to break my heart, I'd conceded to my dad that if such a thing happened, I would take it as a life lesson. When he'd wrapped his big arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side, I'd caved, snuggling up to the man who had always kept the monsters away. He'd left only after I'd agreed to lunch.

I smiled when the text came in from Cole.

 _Sorry I wasn't here when you stopped by, I'll see you in the morning._

I quickly typed out a response.

 _No problem. But I need you for a lunch date tomorrow._

 _Ok. Not sure I have the wardrobe to impress your 'rents._

 _Khakis and a button up are fine. Hopefully, my father won't show up in his Godfather suit._

His response took a minute.

 _Evan is laughing his ass off at that remark. I have to admit, your dad is intimidating as hell._

 _He's a big teddy bear._

 _Sure. BTW, what time do I need to be ready?_

 _Eleven._

 _Okay._

Here is where I decided to get spunky.

 _Could I convince you to come up here and finish what we started_?

 _Isabella, stop! Evan is here or I'd call you._

 _Again, empty room. No roommate here._

 _Gah!_

I giggled imagining him banging his head against the phone. Then inspiration struck. Grabbing my very red lipstick out of my purse, I quickly applied a coating, taking a close-up. I made sure to bite my lip slightly at one side and hit send before I could chicken out.

And I waited. Just as panic began to set in, my phone chimed.

 _Have you no mercy?_

My giggles turned into snorts. He wasn't going to come, literally and figuratively, and I was torturing us both. It felt good to be able to mess with him. It felt even better that he was willing to give as good as he got.

 _Good night, Cole._

 _Good night, Isabella_

~MF~

At precisely 11 a.m., Cole knocked on the door. Even knowing what to expect, I had to take a deep breath when I saw him. He'd paired khakis with a light blue button up and a tie and held a blazer in his hand. The blue contrasted nicely with his hair and eyes, but it was the tie that did me in. I wanted to pull him down and kiss him senseless by it, so I did.

Before we could get out of hand, he broke from me, running his thumb across my lips. "Isabella, I have to face your parents today. Let me do so with a good conscience."

Laughing up at him, I teased, "You were bad last night, so what's the difference?"

"That was last night. Today is a new day." He snickered at my dubious expression. He might be trying to be funny, but his green eyes blazed with interest and lust. It did my heart good.

"Okay, I'll let you off this time, but don't expect me to be a good girl for long."

He groaned, pinching his nose between his fingers. "I'd never expect that of you, because you're perfectly designed to be my personal temptation."

I liked the thought way too much and patted softly at his chest, enjoying the hard muscles under his shirt. "As long as you understand you're mine," I teased.

He smirked and shook his head at me. Unfortunately, a knock at the door interrupted whatever else he was going to say. Grabbing my clutch, I linked our fingers before going to meet the driver.

"Isabella, what exactly does your father do?" he asked when we slid into the seat of the Mercedes Maybach.

Blowing out a breath, I raised the privacy shield. "To be honest, I don't know all of it. Business dealings across the world. The company was left to him and my uncle Deme when my grandfather died." Squirming in the seat, I decided to be forthright. "My grandfather was killed by my grandmother. She caught him cheating."

For a moment he didn't move, then he reached over to grab my hand and offered, "Sorry."

"Um, it's okay. I don't remember him much, more this feeling of a man who was slightly scary, but loving at the same time. My grandmother is totally different. She and I correspond by mail all the time. I haven't seen her since she was put in jail. She's actually in prison in New York. I'd like to go visit her soon. She and my dad have a strained relationship. I mean, he loves her, you know, but still, she killed his dad."

Cole continued to watch me carefully.

"My thought is my granddad should've kept his pants zipped. If he'd done that, Grandmother wouldn't have had to shoot him in the dick."

Cole squirmed at my words. Typical male reaction.

"Anyhow, my uncle and dad took over after he died. I know they deal in stock and stuff, but to be honest, I've never been terribly interested in it. My older cousin, Santiago, already works for them and will take over the company when Uncle Deme retires. His sister is here in the states, but the other three younger boys help with the business, as well."

Cole's forehead wrinkled.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't seem the type to sit back and let someone else run a business your family has built."

I couldn't help the big smile that broke across my face. He was a very astute person. "Well, I'll let them pull out their hair over the rise and fall of the markets. My plan is to take over the charitable division of the company once I finish my degrees. It is growing every year, and helps with the tax write off, particularly here in the states. The person they have running it now is okay, but I have some big ideas about social justice reform and projects that I've already talked to Uncle Deme about." I snickered remembering the stunned look on my handsome uncle's face. Cole's arched eyebrow asked I share. "Uncle Deme thinks I'm crazy sometimes, but I think I impressed him with my plans.

"Anyhow, I swear my family comes off like some Italian Mafia sometimes. My parents are nuts as well. They're so overprotective. It's why I'm here, to get a little space from them. Cole . . . um, I should tell you . . . they've run off every boyfriend I've ever tried to have." He raised the eyebrow again. "I don't want them to do that to you."

He grinned, and it was so pretty I didn't realize he was pulling me to him until I all but lay on his chest. The anxiety I was feeling disappeared when he gently brushed his lips across mine. "Okay, Isabella. But if he offers to introduce me to his little friend, I'm taking you with me."

I burst out laughing, but continued to kiss his face lightly through the chuckles. It was the clearing of my father's throat that broke us apart. I turned to see that the car had stopped and he was there to accompany us in. I'd been thoroughly busted.

Feeling Cole tense, I put another lingering kiss on his frozen lips before sliding over the seat toward my dad. I made sure to keep Cole's hand firmly in mine, because I'd seen my dad's "little friend" and there was nothing small about the gun I knew he kept on him.

~MF~

AN: This installment is coming to you from the sunny beaches of Panama City, Florida. I'm watching over my brother after surgery, but it's still a vacation in comparison to being home with six kids. God Bless my husband. HA!

Just a warning, and not to tip you off, but you can imagine that things start changing for our couple quickly with the next chapter. Buckle your seat belts . . . literally.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

I just wanted to give a quick shout out for the Meet the Mate contest. If you haven't gone over to check out their Fan Fiction Site – please do. You can find it at MeetTheMateContest (author name) on FF. There are a bunch of great entries just waiting for your vote, which ends in two days.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

I'm posting this one early as a special treat – and yes, I'll post another on Sunday.

She sits alone, an empty stare  
A mother's face she wears  
Where did she go wrong, the fight is gone  
Lord help this broken home

Hey, mother, father, sister  
Hey, come back, tryin', believin'  
Hey, mother, father, dreamer

Don't you know that I'm alive for you  
I'm your seventh son  
And when lightin' strikes the family  
Have faith, believe

Journey (Escape)

~MF~

 **Edward POV**

Felix led us through several lobbies and a richly furnished dining room before we reached a secluded nook. We had to pass through two men who stood guard at the door to enter. As soon as Bella saw her "mom," she took off at a run, almost bowling over the tall blonde woman as she stood. Irina Rossi was a beautiful woman, but she didn't hold a candle to the woman she'd claimed as her daughter. I heard Felix's sigh from beside me as Bella and Irina embraced, but never let on. He'd been staring me down since I'd exited the limo, and it had been difficult not to glare back.

Bella and Irina were speaking in fluid Italian, tears running down both of their faces. It was hard to deny that they loved each other with the way they clung. Felix, having arrived at their side, adopted a long suffering look and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket dabbing at both of their faces. It was such a loving picture that my stomach hurt.

Startled by her father's action, Bella looked for me and leaned over to grab my hand.

"Mama, this is Cole," Bella said, smiling. Her big, brown eyes glimmered with unshed tears, making them even more beautiful.

Turning to Irina, I nodded respectfully to her, taking her hand and bringing it to my lips to kiss her knuckles. Hearing a faint mumble from Felix, I chose to ignore his warning and address his wife. "Mrs. Rossi, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"As well you, young man." She narrowed her eyes only slightly at me as I released her, but Bella caught it.

"Mama, Daddy's already been rude. He brought Alec and the others into my room acting all threatening. Don't start." She said this in an aggrieved tone even though she clung to her mother's hand like a lifeline. It would seem the Rossis were a vocal lot with one another.

"Just making sure that he knows how much you mean to me. By the way, good reaction young man. You didn't back down, but were respectful at the same time. The other boys that tried to get to my Isabella acted like spoiled children, running away with their tails between their legs at the first sign of opposition. Felix, quit glaring at him, or I'll remind you how my father reacted to you the first time."

Bella rolled her eyes at her mother, but finally let go, allowing me to hold out a chair for her. It didn't go unnoticed that Felix had done the same with his wife. As soon as I sat, Bella reached for my hand under the table, linking our fingers. She was shaking.

The next few minutes were taken up with the waiter taking Felix through their wine list before announcing the chef's specialties of the day. While Irina filled Bella in on her cousins, Felix and I remained quiet. It was only when the red wine had been served that Irina turned her focus back to me.

"So, Cole, tell me about yourself?"

"Mama –"

I squeezed Bella's hand softly. "It's okay." Her gaze held mine for the longest moment. Smiling gently, I answered her mother. "I'm here for premed . . ."

My cover story fell off my lips easily. When Felix asked about my parents in depth, I could only hope that Jake had done a good job, because there was no doubt I was going to be investigated. Whether he suspected I was not whom I was claiming to be, or he was just an overprotective father, remained to be seen.

Our lunch arrived, and I'd barely taken a bite of my filet before Irina started in on Bella.

"Isabella, you know your father and I only want what is best for you. It killed me to realize you'd left that morning without a goodbye." She placed both hands over her heart, big tears filling her eyes. Her motherly guilt was as good as some of the jabs I'd gotten from Esme.

Bella held up like a champ, even if tears started leaking down her face. "You wouldn't have let me leave without another fight."

"Because you should be home now, going to the University of Milan," Felix muttered.

"See, that right there is what I'm talking about," Bella said, putting her fork down loudly on her plate. "Tell me something. What have I done wrong by registering here? Other than go somewhere you didn't approve first? I made excellent grades in school, never gave you a moment's trouble, abided by everything you ever asked. I can't understand why you are so dead set against me being here?"

She sat back abruptly, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. Felix remained mute at her outburst, while her mother's lips moved without sound.

"You can't come up with anything, can you Daddy? Not one. I've always been good, and the only thing I've ever done without your consult was this. You already know that I plan to come back to the family fold afterward, but no, you want to control this too."

She looked over at me. "And you try to eliminate anyone that you see as a threat."

Boy, did she have that all right, but in the wrong context. She didn't see the slight widening of Felix's eyes, but I did.

Felix began to speak, but Irina laid her delicate hand over his paw, patting it a few times. A look passed between them before Irina spoke. "Isabella, honey, I won't lie and say that I'm happy you're here, but I started this conversation wrong, and I don't want this to turn into a fight. Your dad and I had a long discussion last night after he returned from your dorm." Felix's face was stoic, and I was thinking that it was less a discussion than a monologue from Irina. "We don't want you to avoid us, or our phone calls, so if supporting you in this is what it takes, we will."

Bella's face lit up, while Felix's grew darker. "Truly?" Her voice was high pitch and fast.

Irina's lips quirked to one side as she tried not to cry. "Yes."

Bella squealed, rushing out of her chair and over to her mom to give her a big hug. Then, in a blur, she threw herself into her father's lap, kissing his face all over. He caved to her joy, smiling broadly at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"No more interference?" she asked him.

He blew out a breath which caused her hair to stir. "I'll . . . try."

His words made her giggle. Turning to me, she explained. "If he just said yes, I wouldn't believe him." Her grin was contagious, even if Felix looked in pain.

"And Cole?" she asked, grabbing her father's face between her hands so that he had to focus on her.

I swear I heard him growl before he huffed. "I'll try."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. It was a scene reminiscent of David and Goliath's showdown.

"I said I would try," he groused. "It's the best you're going to get from me right now."

She patted his face gently. "Thank you, Daddy."

Felix's face softened. He was a man irrevocably in love with his daughter, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead softly before pulling her into a hug.

I wondered how many people Felix planned to leave watching over Bella and me. Certainly the concession hadn't been one he'd wanted to make. It was likely it was going to become even more complicated to maintain my facade.

The rest of the lunch went without a problem. Bella and her parents talked about home, Bella made sure that I was included in the conversation. Irina even filled me in about Bella's childhood, telling me charming stories of Bella as a toddler and her lack of grace

"That was before I started playing football!" Bella defended, until I raised an eyebrow at her. Then she snickered. "I crashed into Cole. That's how we met."

At her mom's inquiry, Bella told the story. One I was certain her father had heard in detail already.

"That's my baby. Find the most handsome man around and make an entrance," Irina teased.

I think I blushed, and Bella's laughter certainly made me want to. If Felix hadn't continued to stare, it would've actually been a fairly decent end to the lunch. As it was, I saw Bella folding her napkin gracefully over the plate after she'd used it to dab her eyes.

"We'll be here for two more days before we have to head to New York. Will you and Cole come back tomorrow?" Irina asked.

"Why don't you come to campus instead? I'll be out of my first day of classes by three. That way you can see where I live, and I can give you a tour," Bella suggested as Felix signed for the meal.

Irina looked over to her husband as they rose to follow us out. "I think that would be wonderful."

The men who'd stood at the door fell in line behind us as we made our way to the motor lobby, where the black car awaited. I grimaced to see that Alec was driving this time.

"You promise to come?" Bella begged as Alec slid in the driver's seat and another one of the men opened the car door.

"It's a date." Irina smiled as she bobbed her head.

"I love you, Mom," Bella said softly, giving Irina a hard hug. "Thank you." Bella gave her one extra squeeze.

Irina was trying not to sniffle. "Love you too, sweetheart."

"Love you, Daddy." Bella stretched up to hug her dad's neck, and Felix lifted her into a huge bear hug.

It reminded me of how Emmett used to tease Alice and a shadow went over my heart. I was suddenly very nervous and felt like eyes were boring into my back. Certainly the Rossis wouldn't do something stupid in broad daylight? Ignoring the intense need to turn and survey the area, I watched as Felix held onto Bella, swinging her slightly. Bella stepped back to my side as soon as he let her go.

"Love you too, princess. We'll see you tomorrow." He actually smiled, and it made him look years younger.

As Bella bent to get in the car, I held my hand out to him. "Mr. Rossi, it was a pleasure." This time he at least didn't squeeze as hard.

"Mrs. Rossi," I nodded to her again in respect and earned a tremulous smile.

"Love you!" Isabella shouted again as the door started to close.

Then all hell broke loose as gunshots shattered the quiet, the events unfolding as if in slow motion.

Felix spun backwards as his body guards began shouting out orders. Bella's screams joined Irina's, but her mother's voice was silenced as her chest exploded in a gush of red. As she dropped to the ground, the men around drew guns, aiming across the street, and the man who'd ushered us into the car, slammed his hand on top of the roof. Alec gunned the Maybach out of the drive and onto the road, even as bullets pelted the windshield shattering it.

While Alec attempted to avoid being hit by the oncoming traffic he'd pulled into, Bella tried to crawl across me, attempting to get to the door and her parents. She was screaming for her mom and dad, pleading for Alec to pull over, to go back. Terrified she was going to get hit by the bullets zinging through the space, I pushed her into the floorboard, protecting her with my body.

"Alec, I'm ordering you to turn around!" Her words were all but drowned out by the screeching of tires and blaring horns.

"Sorry Isabella."

He'd said it in Italian, but I understood that much.

"Alec!" she sobbed.

She was so tiny and scared, and it was only going to get worse. She probably hadn't processed it yet, but there was no way her mother had survived that chest shot.

"Baby, hang on. He's trying to get us to safety."

"My mom and dad." Her words were so small.

"Your dad's guys were all over them, Bella. We'd only be in the way."

A hard bump sent the car squalling to the side, and Alec cursed as the sound of more bullets hit the car from behind. The squealing of tires precipitated another direct hit and the vehicle lurched to the side again. Leaning up far enough to see over the back seat, I saw a suburban tailing us. Someone was determined to get to Bella.

Fuck this. I grabbed my watch initiating an emergency alert.

"Alec, do you have a gun?"

"What!" he gasped, then cursed heavily as more shots rang out. He'd been hit.

I sat up, leaning over to the front seat. I shouldn't have, because the next jar caused me to lurch to the side, hitting my head against metal. Bella screamed, and I saw stars. Feeling the warm flow of blood down my face, I swiped it away. Alec was worse off. I'd gotten a glimpse of the blood splattered across the front area.

"A gun. Give me a gun so that I can get them off us."

"Kid, you'd be more dangerous with one than they are." He glanced up in the rear view mirror and yelled, "Get down!"

The back window shattered all over me, and I felt the nick of glass everywhere. Bella, thank God, was still fully protected by my stance. I pulled my jacket off, even as Alec took a curve at a dangerously high speed, throwing it over Bella's face to keep her from harm from the flying glass.

"Alec. Give me a gun!" Gone was my frat boy voice. The game was up. Someone was trying to kill Bella, and since I knew the FBI wasn't that stupid, it meant that another enemy had surfaced. We were going to die if we didn't do something.

Something in my voice must have conveyed the change, because Alec looked back into the mirror, his eyes widening. He flipped a Glock over the divider as he went into another curve. Unfortunately, the SUV chasing us hit at the exact moment, and the momentum carried the car over onto its side.

The screech of metal against pavement, glass shattering, and more gunfire filled the air as Bella and I went flying.

~MF~

AN: So, yeah . . . um, that.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

Apologies in order here. I'm sorry I was unable to get out sneak peaks of this week's chapter to those that had reviewed. There were several factors – the need to storm proof my brother's house – thanks Tropical Storm Erika, continued care of him, limited internet, and the need to drive home late last night. So sorry!

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

~MF~

 **Edward POV**

The world spun over and over, stopping with a crunch as I landed hard on the interior of the roof. The remaining windows exploded as the car slid before hitting something and coming to an abrupt standstill. The noise was deafening as a thousand pieces of glass shimmered in the air and the metal of the car strained at the pressure of being upended and at a weird angle. Bella had landed on me, which was good, because a searing pain at my side spelled possible trouble. When the car finally settled, I turned to look toward the closest opening and saw concrete and dirt. Bella stirred in my arms, and I let out a deep breath of relief when her dark chocolate eyes met mine. Tiny nicks peppered her skin, but I didn't see profuse bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, not wanting to alert anyone outside of the car of our location or condition.

"Yeah, I think. I hit my head." Her fingers poked lightly at the crown.

Searching gently through her hair, I felt a small bump, but I didn't feel any wetness that would indicate blood. Wiping the stream of it still pouring down my face from where I'd hit my head during the chase, I held her close and listened to see if I could hear movement outside the car.

"I've got to get out of the car to see if the Suburban is still there."

"What? No!" She grabbed my arm, but I was already sliding her gently behind me, keeping myself between her and what I thought was Alec's lifeless body.

Thankfully, I was proven wrong as a crunch from near the front of the car caused him to jerk. Pulling to prop against the driver seat for a better angle, he began shooting out the shattered windshield.

"Get her out of here!" he snarled, emptying his clip and popping in another quickly.

Using his cover, I scooted until my head cleared through the small gap and brought my gun up immediately. I was a sitting duck as I pulled through the mangled area. The only things keeping me from being shot was that the car has tilted sideways and landed against a tall concrete barrier, Alec's continuous firing, and the embankment. The ground behind me rapidly sloped to a curved off-ramp that went below the street we'd been on. It was a godsend, as the tunnel would offer us shelter.

"C'mon baby." I pulled her from the vehicle, grimacing because I knew I was probably cutting her by dragging her through the glass, but we had to move quickly.

"Alec!" She tried to go back toward the car.

"Go Isabella!" It was difficult to hear him over the sound of the bullets riddling the metal.

I pointed to the underpass. "Get around the corner. Stay to the side away from the cars."

"Cole–"

"I've got to cover you. Go."

Unable to stay on her feet, she mostly slid down the steep hill. When the gun shots stopped from inside the car, I caught a flicker of movement over it. My momentary hesitation was a mistake as fire seared across my left shoulder. I took the man out with a clean headshot even as I felt the slickness of blood across my skin. His accomplice shot toward Bella, chipping off a piece of the concrete over her head as she dove into the opening, but I tagged him in the chest. The scream of sirens was getting louder as I worked down the embankment toward Bella. An order to surrender rang out via megaphone from beyond the car and was answered by more retorts.

Hoping for the best, I used my gun hand to help steady me down the grass and over the guard rail to where Bella leaned against the wall just inside. She was panting and pale. Jumping nervously as a car raced past, she scooted closer to me, and I couldn't help but run my knuckles along her cheek. We were only protected from traffic by the V made by the metal, but I felt safer here than out in the open. Above us a gunfight was being waged.

"Cole, is Alec . . . "

"I'm afraid so." I'd figured he wouldn't quit shooting until he couldn't any more. In the end, the man had at least proved his worth, sacrificing himself to make sure Bella got away.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"My dad." It wasn't a lie.

Shaking my head to clear the buzzing, I looked to my watch. The stopwatch was running backwards. We had to hold out less than a minute before someone would be here. A helicopter zoomed overhead, and I turned back to catch a glimpse of a gunman leaning out of the side as it turned. Aiming toward the area where the car remained, a round of automatic fire rained down. The car traffic had stopped zooming by us, and I could only assume someone had blocked them from coming into the line of fire as they exited. I felt Bella wrap her arm around my waist, laying her cheek against my arm. Pain radiated from the pressure of her touching me, but I wasn't about to tell her. She was trembling.

"Cole!" she gasped, pulling her arm away. It was red. "You're shot!" she screamed, attempting to come around me to look.

"Stay put. Help should be here in a minute."

"But–"

The sound of a car racing down the tunnel behind us had me moving to pin her behind me, but I slumped in relief seeing the nondescript sedan. Only the FBI would be so unoriginal. The woman I'd met jogging just the day before was driving, and she brought the car to an abrupt stop feet from us.

"FBI," her partner shouted out as he flung the door open, pointing a gun straight at my chest.

Bella screamed as I dropped the weapon I was holding. I wasn't about to attempt to convince him of who I was at the moment, but when I tried to walk, the world went wonky. I heard Bella's voice through a haze but straightened when my prior contact yelled at her partner to lower his weapon.

"In the car, Bella. Now," I ordered hoarsely, accepting the female agent's help to follow.

"Bella?" Her brown eyes were wild, but I couldn't guess as to if it was because of the name I'd called her or the chaos surrounding us.

"Beautiful," I murmured, laying my head back against the headrest as the car jolted forward.

 **~MF~**

 **Isabella POV**

My heart raced as Cole's eyes closed, his head slumping sideways. The front of his blue shirt had turned black from the blood.

"I need something to stop the bleeding!"

My voice was a shriek and the man in front only stopped speaking on his phone long enough to throw me a jacket. Cole startled at my words.

"I'm fine," he said, straightening.

"No you're not." I unbuttoned the ruined shirt and gasped when I uncovered the wound at the top of his shoulder. There was a large gash where the bullet had torn him badly. Pressing on it to stop the blood, I winced when he went pale.

"Isabella, my side's worse," he said in a harsh voice.

"What!" It was a shriek again. "Lean up."

When he did, I tasted bile at the back of my throat and had to breathe through my mouth to keep from vomiting. There was a large cut at his waist that was bleeding profusely. Too much blood. There was too much blood.

"I promise I'm not going to die," Cole joked, arching his eyebrow at me. "But it does hurt like a son of a bitch." He hissed when I pushed the jacket to the side wound, trying to keep him from bleeding out. Putting his head back against the seat, he looked pale enough to be dead.

"You've got to get us to a hospital," I told the woman driving. "Now."

The only acknowledgement she gave me was to speed up even more. It already felt like we were flying, but I didn't think she could go fast enough. Two similar cars turned off a street to our side, one moving in front at a dangerous speed, the other falling behind us. They remained with us for several miles until we turned sharply. Instead of a hospital as I'd hoped, we pulled into what looked like an underground parking deck.

"What are you doing?"

"Orders," the woman stated.

I was about to jump over the seat and scratch her eyes out, when I saw what appeared to be paramedics with a gurney charging through a large opening ahead.

"We're at a service entrance for Grady Memorial," she explained.

The car had barely come to a stop when the door opened and hands reached in for Cole.

"I'm fine." His voice sounded like a growl. "Isabella first."

I couldn't believe he was worried about me, but when the door opened behind me, I jumped out between two armed men. Ignoring their shouts, I ran around the back of the car toward Cole.

Grabbing his hand as he laid back onto the gurney, I had to jog to keep up with them as they raced up the ramp. Other men armed with guns held open the large metal doors for us, and we entered a dark hallway full of cleaning equipment and supplies. Inside, a multitude of armed men and women stood. Some appeared to be watching the opening, but I only saw this as we rushed past them. The next set of doors led to a wider hallway with hospital rooms to each side. When we came to the end, I finally breathed. It was a portion of the emergency room. The noise was deafening as we finally turned right into a brightly lit area.

"Isabella stays with me." Cole's voice left no room for argument, and I saw several of the guys trade looks.

"What have you done to yourself?" a man in a long white coat asked of Cole as the doors were slammed shut behind us.

"I landed on a piece of glass when the car flipped and one of the shooters caught me in the shoulder. Ripped me a nice one," he said through clenched teeth as he shifted to his uninjured side.

Letting go of his hand, I winced as the doctor instructed the helpers to cut his shirt off. The right half of his face was covered in blood from where he'd hit his head, while the left side of his torso was covered in a fine layer of crimson. I felt bad that even though he was clearly in pain and looked like a war victim, I was still ogling his chest.

"Let me look," the man said, bending down to poke at Cole's side.

"Fu–" Cole squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing the metal of the gurney.

"Going to need quite a few stiches there, young man, but I don't think it damaged anything," the doctor said, handing another man a wad of gauze to hold at Cole's side while he looked at Cole's shoulder. After a moment of poking around . . . a moment in which I held my breath . . . the doctor announced, "Same here too."

"Nice way or quick way," the younger man asked.

"Quick," Cole ground out, even though I had no clue what they were talking about.

I gasped when the man upended a bottle of alcohol over Cole's shoulder.

He went rigid, the muscles on his neck standing out as he closed his eyes and a hiss of breath escaped. The man had no empathy, dousing Cole's side the same way. New blood flowed, but the man held compresses to both wounds until the doctor returned with two needles and a suturing kit. I had to turn away as Cole was given a local anesthesia and they began sewing him up.

It all seemed unreal. I hadn't been to an emergency room in the states, but it seemed that they were cutting corners in how he was being treated. Didn't they need to take x-rays, better exams . . . something. It was rushed and strange and . . . not okay. And why were there so many people outside the room staring at us?

"Miss?" A younger female appeared before me, gaining my attention.

"Yes?"

"I need to clean your cuts as well."

"Cuts?"

"Where the glass cut you," she said simply, like I was an idiot. She waved her hand at me to follow her.

It was then I looked down and saw my shirt covered in blood. Suddenly, it all caught up to me.

Lunch.

My mom and dad.

My dad falling.

The blood on my mom's shirt.

The car turning over and over.

Bella?

 _Bella, sweetie, run for mommy okay. Run sweetheart, as fast as you can and hide. I love you . . . always remember I love you._

It was a pretty lady I'd never seen, but she looked a whole lot like me.

Through a fog, I heard Cole shouting my name, but the flush of heat in my face grew hotter as the world began to swirl around me.

~MF~

 **Edward POV**

"Miss?" A young nurse approached Bella.

"Yes?" Bella's tone was off, but I couldn't see her face to know exactly what was happening. I _could_ sense her unease; it was as heavy in the room as the smell of my blood. I'd wondered when it would all catch up to her, and everything within me strained to protect her. Putting my hand up to stop the doctor's handiwork, I tried to rise.

"I need to clean your cuts as well." The nurse said the words simply, her tone calm. It was clear she was schooled in how to treat people in crisis. For it was becoming quickly evident the events of the day were catching up to Bella.

"Cuts?" Bella's voice was but a squeak, then she began screaming. Turning in a circle, she looked around the room, but her eyes were blank.

"She's going into shock!" The doctor barked.

Unfortunately when the nurse attempted to help Bella, she became combative. Her fluid Italian rolled through the room, but my name and her cries for help punctuated the words.

Pushing up, I winced as several stitches popped at my side. The doctor swore out, grabbing my arm as did the tech helping him.

"Let go. I need to get to her."

Several of the agents from outside rushed into the room to help the nurse, and whether or not Bella saw me through her agony, she held her arms out in my general vicinity as she screamed.

"Give her a shot of Ativan," the doctor yelled.

"What! No." I tried to shake off the doctor's restraints to get to her, but he popped me in the shoulder with a needle as well.

The burn of the medicine was swiftly replaced by a wave of relief. Unfortunately, if it was what they gave Bella, it was too much, and she slumped. Thankfully, the nurse caught her, keeping her from crashing to the floor.

"Agent Cullen." The doctor's voice was foggy. "Let me finish these stitches off and then you can watch over your young woman."

She wasn't my Bella. I doubted she'd ever be. But it didn't keep me from wanting.

I might have actually said those words out loud, if the doctor's quirked lips were any indication. The nurse came toward me with another needle full of the same stuff, but the doctor waved her off telling her I was fine.

I was thankful for his intervention, because I didn't want to be incapacitated. I needed to watch over Bella; her silence and total lack of movement worried me. "She hit her head," I said softly. "Make sure it's not a concussion."

The agents had helped the nurse put Bella on a gurney beside me, and she checked Bella's vitals after my rant, rattling them off as soon as they were taken.

I was grateful when the doctor shook his head. "No, she's fine. Just overwhelmed. Let her mind rest. Which is what I'm prescribing for you as well."

I argued, "I need to contact my boss and get a report on her mother and father!"

"Irina is dead. Felix is in surgery." Jasper's voice came from the doorway, and I turned even though it hurt like a son of a bitch to do so. "The doctor's aren't very hopeful he's going to make it."

"Damn." I breathed deeply seeing the wary look on his face.

He moved slowly into the room, his eyes traveling over me. "You look like hell pretty boy."

"Geez thanks."

Jasper leaned against a metal stool and watched the doctor finish patching me up. I grimaced at one particularly tender tug, trying to ignore the snipping of the threads. It was one of the ones I'd broken loose, so I didn't think the doc would take too kindly to me complaining. When he finished the stitches, the doctor left the aide to dab betadine on his handiwork. He returned to hand me a pill and then pop my arm with another shot. I bit my lip at the sting.

"I'm giving you a tetanus shot, and you need to take the antibiotic to ward off infection. Now let me look at your face." I couldn't help but jerk away slightly at the sting of the cut. It was at my hairline.

"Hm . . . I think we can hold that together with a butterfly bandage," he murmured.

I hissed as he poured copious amounts of alcohol over the wound and applied the dressing.

"Okay, our work here is done," he announced, motioning with his head for the room to clear. He'd been nervous the entire time, and I was thinking he was happy to get away from all the feds lining the wall outside the room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Jasper as soon as the door closed.

Looking over to Bella he let out his breath. "Little darlin' has no clue of the shit about to hit her."

My heart hurt. No she didn't. Not only did I have to tell her what had happened to her parents, but I had to tell her I'd been lying to her all along.

"Preliminary intelligence indicates it was a hit put out by Stefan and Vladimir Sokolov." He brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Word on the street is there is a large price on Felix's head. Irina and Isabella were considered collateral damage."

With the history of hatred between the Sokolov gang and the Rossis, it would make sense the leaders had been targeted, but to follow us in the manner they had reeked of something personal. "I'm not buying it. The men in the SUV were determined to eliminate us."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Fine work, by the way. I heard from Jake on the way here. You took out two of them. Alec got another two, and the others turned their guns on themselves to keep from being arrested."

My eyes had remained on Bella, even as Jasper continued to fill me in. Finally, though, his words broke through my fog.

"Jake's ordered us back to Seattle. We're to bring Bella with us."

"What!" My voice was almost a growl. "Her dad is in surgery and might not live. Her mom . . . what do they plan to do with the body?"

"I guess we'll have to talk to her to find out," he nudged his shoulder toward Bella. "Either way, she's in protective custody now. They'll transfer Felix if he makes it through surgery to an undisclosed medical facility."

"It's not right, Jazz. To take her away from them right now."

He shook his head and looked down at his hands. "Jacob got the DNA back on the glass you gave him already. They put a rush on comparing it to Renee Swan's blood." He glanced over toward Bella. "She's Charlie's daughter, Edward."

I'd already known that. It was the why it was so important I was confused about.

"I'm going to go make the arrangements to get you two out of here," he said softly.

"Okay," I told him, closing my eyes for a moment.

Jasper woke me when he entered the room, and I sat up quickly at the look on his face.

"Get dressed." He threw me some scrubs.

"What's wrong?"

"Security sucks here. I had to disable someone I believe had less than pleasant plans for you." He sneered then looked toward Bella. "We've got a leak somewhere. One I suspect is being well paid to cough up your location."

Pulling the shirt over my head, I growled. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Away from here."

Bella slept during our transport of her through the hospital. We'd tricked the agents sent to watch over us by telling them she needed a CAT scan. Instead of escorting her to the CT department, Jasper led us to a separate parking garage. Where he'd gotten the white Toyota, I didn't know, and I certainly didn't ask. She also slept through our transfer of her to the back seat, only stirring when I smoothed the tangles back from her face. The aide hadn't gotten around to removing the smudges of blood, and they peppered her skin like freckles

"I'd let her sleep, Edward. It would be one less thing we have to deal with."

Pulling into the first bank we saw, he fished out the debit card Jake gave him. "I'm going to pull out as much money as possible. You need to do the same. Jake will pick up on it, but in addition, we're going to need the cash."

"Your plan?" I tucked the blanket we'd taken around Bella, reaching for my wallet.

"We're going to drive to Seattle."

My hand only stilled for a moment. If Jasper said we were driving to Seattle, we were driving to Seattle. "That'll take us a week."

"Yup," he said, turning onto I-75 and hitting the gas. "Plenty of time for you to explain to Bella who she is, what has happened, and why we're on the run."

"Baby, I need you to wake up." Rubbing my thumb across her high cheekbones, I held my breath waiting for her to open her eyes.

Jasper had pulled off the highway and drove at least twenty minutes down the connecting state highway into a small town to find a Walmart and motel away from the interstate. We hadn't gotten far, but I was exhausted. The feel good stuff the doctor had popped me with gone, and my shoulder and side burned like hell. While Bella had slept and I'd watched over her, he'd ventured into the small Walmart for clothes and food first before we obtained a room.

"Hmmm . . ." she mumbled, then snuggled back down into the covers.

She wasn't ready. Considering the time of day, it might be best to let her sleep until the morning. Jasper had gotten two joining rooms, so moving to the door we'd left open between them, I caught his attention.

"I'm going to get in the shower."

He nodded, having already taken advantage of the bathroom. Holding up the prepaid phone he'd brought from Texas, he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Call Nessie. Hopefully even if Jake's being tracked, she isn't."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was my thought as well, but I wanted to get yours. There's clean underwear and T-shirts in the bag. I also got you some waterproof bandages and Ibuprofen. I'll wait on you to call her."

A hot shower helped make me feel more human, even if moving was a bitch. I used one of the new toothbrushes he'd laid out before popping some painkillers. Toweling my hair dry, I ran one of the cheap black combs through it, grimacing when it stuck up in all directions. There wasn't much I could do to make it look presentable.

Jasper caught the look I threw toward the other room as soon as I opened the bathroom door and said, "She's still out. I don't know what the nurse gave her, but it must have been some heavy duty shit. I checked her vitals, and they're still good."

I'd been worried about her being unconscious for so long, but having been around my father and his medical calls and consults, I knew as long as her pulse and blood pressure were steady we were fine. "I'm going to try and brush out her hair and get her into some other clothes before we go to sleep, so it's probably best she's sleeping." I'd had glass in places I didn't even want to talk about, and I was thinking she needed to be at least changed out of the items she was wearing.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

He dialed the number quickly and put it on speaker. It only took Nessie two rings to pick up.

"Hello?" Her voice was curious. Jasper's number wasn't one she would know.

"Ness, it's Jasper."

She gasped. "Hold on!" She yelled Jake's name before speaking back to us. "Sugah . . ." I couldn't help but snicker at her nickname for Jasper " . . . are you okay? And what about my man?"

Nessie liked me. It was something with which she liked to torture Jake. It was a good thing too, because it generally kept him in line.

Grinning at Nessie's banter, Jasper said, "Yeah, but let me talk with your worse half."

"Okay, but he's been like a bear for the last few hours. Expect him to act all bitchy and whiny. I swear you two owe me for putting up with him."

We heard Jacob grumbling in the background. "It's Jasper and Edward," she said.

"What the hell! Where are you?" He yelled into the phone, having taken it from Nessie.

"Somewhere," Jasper answered.

"Look, Agent Whitlock, if you think this is funny–"

"We've got a leak, Jacob."

That shut up his bitching.

"Explain."

Jasper glanced over to where I'd taken a seat on the bed across from him.

"There was a trained thug at the hospital trying to get to Edward and Bella. So explain how that happened, when only the FBI was supposed to know where they'd been taken?" There was nothing but silence as Jasper paused. "Bella is so out of it from the shot the nurse gave her, I'm not so sure the woman wasn't in on it."

Damn . . . I hadn't even thought of it. My mind was muddled from the day.

"So for now, let's just say you're the only person Edward and I trust. And I'm not sure how long Nessie's phone is going to be safe." Jasper stared at me for a moment. "We're going to do our best to make our way home, Jacob."

We heard a door close and then the creak of a seat. "Jasper, I need to know where you are. I'll make sure to send someone I trust to get you. A private flight only you, Edward, me, and that person will know about." He went silent for a moment, which worried the hell out of me. "All hell has broken loose. Felix died on the operating table."

My heart seized. Bella had lost both of her parents.

"The initial information we received wasn't entirely accurate. Everything's tracked back to Demetri. Seems Felix was attempting to break away from the family business. The Sokolovs got wind of it, and ingeniously planted some evidence leading Demetri to believe Felix and Irina were turning on the family. It was an organized hit that backfired. Now Demetri has his brother's blood on his hands and a war with the Sokolov gang. They say he's crazed, and he wants Isabella back."

Well he wasn't going to get her.

"Jasper, Edward . . . your cover's been blown, and they've put out feelers for your family."

Jasper and I both stood in reaction.

"What!" Jasper growled.

"Calm down. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were taken into protective custody. I've got them in hiding, but I need you there as well." The chair creaked again. "Isabella has to know something. Something that could bring it all down around their heads. Demetri might be feeling all responsible for his brother's and sister-in-law's deaths, but it has gone far beyond that. She's the key."

"Where are my parents and sister, Jacob?"

"Safe. Edward, I promise. I thought your dad was going to take out one of my agents when we picked him up, but you're mom's the one who properly chewed me out."

I couldn't help but grin.

"Again, I'm asking you where you are. Half the FBI in the southern states are looking for you."

If everything he said was true, we weren't safe in the motel, but getting back on the road wasn't a much better option either.

Jasper and I traded looks before he said, "We're just before the Georgia, Alabama state line. A little town called Carrollton."

We could hear Jake's deep breath. "Okay. Have you gotten rid of anything traceable?"

"Yes," I answered, having ditched the watch with my clothes at the hospital.

"Okay. Call me on this same number at 8 am your time. I'll have a plan of action then, and then you'll need you to destroy this phone afterward. Okay?"

"Yes, sir," Jasper answered.

"And boys . . ."

"Yeah." This time it was me who responded.

"Good job. I'll make sure your family knows you're okay." He stopped for a moment. "And Agent Whitlock, nice try at not letting me know about Alice. We'll need to talk about this all when the case is done."

Shit. It meant Jake could split us. I guess in the scheme of things, it was the least of our worries, but I didn't want to lose him as a partner. Jacob hung up without saying anything else.

"I'm going to move the car around back where it can't be seen. Maybe change a license plate out here or there," Jasper said.

"Thanks. I'm going to go get Bella cleaned up."

He nodded.

I was brushing Bella's hair when he returned.

"I think we're okay. I took the car over to the business beside us and stashed it behind a dumpster. It won't take me a minute to get it in the morning." He looked to where I was propping Bella's head up with my knee to gently work the tangles out. "Get some sleep. I'm going to stand watch."

I nodded, grateful he was willing. I owed him.

Once I felt I had all the fine flecks of glass out of her hair, I pulled Bella's pants and shoes off. The shirt came next, and I tried my best not to stare at the curves encased in a matching pale pink bra and panties. Taking her to the other bed, I slid one of the overlarge T-shirts on her before reaching under the material and unbuttoning her bra, sliding it off her arms through the sleeves before pulling it off. Removing her panties about killed me. By the time I'd washed her off with a washcloth, it was all I could do not to groan. Even with the coverage of the shirt and her helplessness, I felt the burn of lust. The thin material of the motel's hand cloths had left little to the imagination.

Tucking her in, I took everything back to the bathroom, washing her bra and underwear in the sink to rid them of any glass, before hanging them across the shower curtain. I shook out the bedspread in the tub, hearing the slight pings of glass hit before turning on the water to wash it all down the drain. Having done everything I could think to do to make Bella comfortable, I turned the small light off and drifted into the room. It was dark except for the light that snuck around the heavy shades from outside. It was enough to make out how tiny she looked all alone in the bed.

There was never a question as to where I'd go. Sliding in beside her, I attempted to get comfortable on my right side before checking her pulse again. It was steady.

I fell asleep to the feel of her heart beating below my fingertips.

~MF~

Okay, just so you know. The original chapter ended with Bella fainting, but I figured I owed ya'll something for not responding to review replies, and I figured ending on another cliffie would get me in trouble. So, I combined two chapters - I hope you enjoyed.

So, as you can guess, a big changes coming in next chapter. HA! I think I know exactly what I'll be sending along as the preview for review replies.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

~MF~

 **Isabella POV**

Warmth surrounded me, but my head hurt, like the time I'd snuck away with my girlfriends and gotten drunk. It was a harsh throb at the back of my skull, and I wanted to remain perfectly still in hopes, that with time, hell would pass over. Unfortunately my bladder wasn't going to allow me the luxury. It was when I shifted to ease out of bed that I realized the source of the heat that had comforted me.

Cole.

Dressed in a t-shirt and boxers, he was snuggled to my back, his hand resting gently on my hip. The corner of a bandage peaked out from under the neck of his shirt, and the sight reminded me of what had happened.

Lunging out of the bed, I looked around the room and dove for the first open door. Thankfully, it was the right one. Wrapping my arms around my chest I tried not to fall apart as I went to the restroom, emptying my stomach into the trashcan while I used the toilet. But the moment I caught my reflection in the mirror, any control was gone. Heavy dark circles made my eyes looked bruised, and I was white. Not pale, but white. I looked dead.

Dead.

Gunshots.

Flashes of blood.

My mom falling.

The searing agony that exploded in my heart was incapacitating, and I slid down to the floor, propping against the wall. Ice filled my veins, until I felt Cole's arms circle me. Lifting me, he carried me back to the bed, pulling me under the covers and into the warmth that had lulled me before.

"My mom?" My voice was harsh but small.

He squeezed me gently. "I'm so sorry," he said.

The sounds that tore out of my chest weren't human.

She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. Memories raced through my mind – the football games she'd coached, knees she'd bandaged, moments of her brushing my hair, and the talk she'd had with me about sex, about how to embrace being a tom-boy while at the same time being a lady. Moment after moment assailed me as Cole kept me wrapped in his arms. I clung to his shirt, barely realizing when he held tissues to my nose to blow and wiped my tears.

At some point, he made me sit up, holding a bottle to my lips. "Baby, drink some water, please." When I complied, he held out some pills. "Some Tylenol, too." My head was throbbing. It was just too much.

He watched me warily while I threw the pills into my mouth and finished the water. I leaned into his hand when he brushed his thumb across my cheekbone.

"Where are we?" I was numb, tired, sore, and unable to accept what was happening, but it was finally catching up that I was not in the dorm, nor at the hospital where we'd been taken.

"A motel outside Atlanta."

We both startled when a door along the wall opened. Phone to his ear, Evan's eyes found me then slid to Cole. They stared at one another for several moments before Evan nodded softly and closed the door. My confusion grew.

"Isabella, I . . ." Cole paused.

I watched as he took a deep breath and appeared to steel himself.

"I have so much to tell you, and I don't know where to start." He brushed his finger across my cheekbone again, tapping my bottom lip before dropping his hand. He linked our fingers together. "You are going to hate me when I'm done."

I gasped, feeling fear battle the ice inside me.

"My name isn't Cole Braedon. It's Edward Cullen."

 _What!_

"I work for the FBI, and I was sent to watch over you."

Anger coursed through me. He'd lied and deceived me. The crack of my hand against his face echoed in the room and pain radiated up my arm. "You son of a bitch!"

Red imprint vivid against his skin, Edward remained still. His eyes moved back and forth across my face, assessing. "My job was prescribed. The way I feel about you wasn't."

I shifted slightly, his words like blows. Unable to meet his pleading look, I turned away before I hit him again. I might not be able to see his reaction, but I heard the sigh.

"You are in grave danger and have been placed in protective custody. Jasper and I have been ordered to bring you back to Seattle."

"Jasper?"

"Evan."

Of course. They'd both been lying. Fancy that. Poor little Isabella Rossi, too stupid to figure out that the only reason the god sitting across the bed would be interested was because it was his job!

"Stop!" He barked out, and my eyes jerked back to him. His green eyes were full of emotion. "No matter what you believe after this is all said and done, know that I never faked a moment of attraction, affection, or desire."

Unable to face him, I turned away as sobs began to tear out of my chest again.

"Bella, please."

Bella, again?

"My name is Isabella." My voice was raw and cold.

I heard him take another deep breath. "Your name is Isabella Marie Swan. You are the daughter of Charles and Renee Swan. They called you Bella. You disappeared from Forks, Washington when you were five years old. Renee, your mother, was murdered, and it was presumed that you'd been as well."

Again, he'd captured my attention, and I stared at him. The buzzing in my ears spelled trouble.

 _Good catch Bells! Now, grab the fish under the gills or it might get away. Renee! Look at what our daughter caught._

A tall dark headed man with a flash of rich, brown eyes like mine. A woman who looked a lot like me holding a book and smiling from a lounge chair.

 _Bella, sweetie, run for mommy okay. Run sweetheart, as fast as you can and hide. I love you . . . always remember I love you._

"My daddy."

Pain skewed Edward's face. "Felix died too, Bella. I'm so sorry."

NO! The edges of my vision began crowding in. My daddy had died? Felix, or the man with brown eyes. It was too much. Darkness rushed forward in a great wave.

~MF~

 **Edward POV**

I wanted to weep like a child when I saw who awaited us in the plane. My dad stood immediately seeing the unconscious woman in my arms. Jasper had offered to carry her because of my shoulder, but Bella weighed all of two pounds, so it was easy to use my right arm to carry most of the weight. Her cheek pressed against my chest and head neatly tucked under my chin, I'd relished the contact.

"What happened?" he asked, as I placed her on the small couch.

Jasper stepped into the front of the plane to confer with the pilot. He was an accomplished one himself. The tiny airport just outside Carrolton that Jacob had routed us to held only a few single engine planes and a very short runway. I didn't want to think about how the plane had landed or how we were going to take off, so I focused my attention on my dad.

"Shit."

He chuckled, and I wanted to cry when he placed his hand on my shoulder. My father was my hero.

"I'll check you after her, okay? I want to see if that emergency room doctor sewed you up well enough. Your mother was spitting mad when Jacob informed us what had happened and that I was needed. I thought she was going to throttle him when he said she couldn't come." His blue eyes twinkled merrily. "I'm not quite certain what you and Jasper have gotten us into, Edward, but I'm enjoying the digs, even if the vacation was forced."

"Where is everyone?"

"A tiny island not far from Ben Ure. A friend of a friend of Jacob's cousin owns the island and has a cabin there. He's one of those people that have prepared for the end of the world. There's a bunker behind it stocked with enough supplies for us to live for years. It's gorgeous. Nothing but trees, the ocean, and absolute peace. It's driving Alice crazy."

I chuckled, even when it didn't feel right.

"Buckle up," Jasper announced, sticking his head through the door. "We're taking off."

It only took a few minutes to get airborne. It was a few minutes of utter panic, wondering if the plane was going to get off the ground before the runway ended, but Jasper and the pilot pulled it off. I held the still unconscious Bella through it.

"Okay, so give it to me from beginning to end," my dad said, kneeling beside the couch.

"Has Jacob cleared you?" I asked.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes at me. "Even retired, I still outrank him, son." He pushed Bella's hair back gently, leaning over to pull her eye lids up. I saw the gun then on his hip. Shit . . . my mom was going to kill me.

He saw where I was looking and laughed. "Your mom has been particularly feisty the last couple of days."

I slapped my hands to my forehead. "Okay, I don't need the visual."

"Start with what happened to Bella."

And so I did, giving him the gist of the case. I cringed when his hand stilled over her at the point where I admitted that I'd been set up by Jacob to seduce her for information.

"Oh man. You're in for it." He shook his head as he reached for the medical bag beside him. Pulling on his stethoscope, he listened to Bella's heart, then took her pulse.

"Physically, she's fine, Edward. The mind is an amazing organ. It can limit blood flow to injured limbs, produce epinephrine for flight or fight, and manufacture the hormones to transform a girl into a woman, a boy into a man. So many miracles, including protecting us from trauma. We can either let her wake when she's ready . . ." he held up an ammonia capsule " . . . or I can expedite the process."

I wanted her to be okay, and although I was nervous with her being unconscious, there was no true reason to force her awake. "Let her rest."

He smiled and rose smoothly, tucking the capsule back into his bag. "Now, for you."

I tried not to grimace as I pulled the shirt off. You would think my father would be gentle with me, but no such luck. He poked and prodded, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Quit being a baby."

I rolled my eyes at him, earning a smack to the back of my head. It was such a familiar interaction with my father that I couldn't help but grin.

"The doctor did a decent job," he muttered, poking at the stitches at my side. "It's going to leave a nasty scar though."

"God forbid he isn't pretty," Jasper teased from the cockpit.

I wanted to flip him off and would've had I not looked up to find confused brown eyes watching my dad and me.

 **Isabella POV**

Soft voices woke me, and I watched a handsome man bending over Cole – no, Edward – checking his side. Without his shirt and the bandages, I was able to see the bruising around the two stitched areas, and they looked bad. I didn't know how to even begin to deal with what he'd told me, the betrayal, but there was no doubt he'd put himself between me and danger.

Danger that had killed my parents.

Closing my eyes at the pain, I didn't even have the energy to sob. I felt so numb that it would be so easy to just fold in on myself, pull the cover over my head, and disappear.

The sound of a smack caused me to jerk my eyes open, and I saw the handsome blond man grinning down at Edward. "Quit being a baby." He then added, "The doctor did a decent job. It's going to leave a nasty scar though."

"God forbid he isn't pretty." I was fairly certain it was Jasper's voice coming from the other room.

The surface I was laying on swayed under me, and my stomach pitched. Nausea threatened. It was at that moment that Edward glanced up and caught my gaze. He stood, and the action drew the other man's attention in my direction.

"Isabella, it's good to see you awake," the man said. He moved gracefully toward me and bent down. "I'm Carlisle. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling?" My voice was harsh, and I pushed to sit up, even though it was hard to find the energy.

Edward had come to stand behind the man and handed him a bottle of water over his shoulder. Carlisle unscrewed the cap, offering it to me. His movements were slow and he kept his eyes on me. In the back of my mind I realized it was as if he was reaching out to a wild animal, trying not to startle it. My gaze jerked back to Edward. He hadn't replaced his shirt, but he seemed oblivious to his state of dress.

"There's a small bathroom to the back of the plane if you need the facilities," Carlisle offered.

Once he mentioned it, my bladder began screaming. Wait, plane?

"Plane?"

Carlisle looked back toward Edward, who shrugged his shirt on with a grimace, then sat beside me.

"You passed out Bella. Jasper was on the phone with our supervisor while we were talking. He made arrangements for the plane to pick us up. We're on our way to Seattle."

Anger burned brightly across my skin, but my first thought was of my mom and dad. I tried to hold back the tears. "My momma and daddy?"

Edward's eyes clouded. "We were waiting on you to tell us what you would like to do."

I had no clue. I'd never thought about them dying. A sob seized me, and I stood, moving toward the area Carlisle had indicated.

A soft knock came at the door a few minutes later. "Bella, I'm going to leave your bag outside the door in case you want to change."

Someone, I assumed Edward, had pulled a pair of yoga pants on me, but I was without underwear, my mouth tasted vile, and my hair was limp. Looking at the small sink, I didn't know that I could accomplish much, but I wanted to be clean so badly.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see that Edward had been true to his word, leaving the bag there and not remaining to confront me. I was grateful for the moments to myself. I wanted to smile when I looked into the package, but couldn't find the energy. Small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, my washed bra and panties, a washcloth and two thin towels they must have taken from the motel, a brush, face cleaner, toner, moisturizer, and clean clothes had all been placed neatly into the bag. Most importantly, there was a toothbrush and toothpaste. I'd never been so happy to see travel sizes in all my life.

Seizing the toothbrush, I cleaned my teeth twice before I felt human again. The paper cup that had been placed to the side of the sink gave me an idea. Flipping the toilet seat up with my foot, I used the cup to pour water over my upended head, letting the excess drip down into the basin. When my hair was wet enough, I scrubbed shampoo vigorously through the strands. Edward must have combed my hair, because I only felt a few pieces of gritty glass.

Rinsing was hard, because the cup had to be filled and the toilet flushed time and time again, but finally, I felt like I had the soap out. I didn't try conditioner. After pulling off the clothes I'd been wearing, I washed off with the washcloth then cleaned my face. The astringent burned from all the tiny nicks, but the moisturizer soothed the fire racing across my skin.

Too bad I didn't have a cure for what was destroying my heart.

I stepped out of the lavatory dressed in clean clothes and pulling a brush through my tangled hair.

Devastated, betrayed, confused, grieving, mad, sad . . . lost.

It was time to figure out what the hell happened to my life and determine where I went from here.

~MF~

Okay, for those that are going to blast me because she wasn't too hard on him . . . it isn't over yet. HA!

Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

Also, does anyone have a link for the Red-eyed Edward contest? Send it along if you do!

No real comments this week, other than I hope each and every one of you had a wonderful one.

~Mother Father~

 **Isabella POV**

Edward turned toward me as I walked back into the sitting area. He was on the phone, his conversation with the person low. He'd pulled on new clothes as well, and I shivered at seeing him wearing a holster, the dull black gun secured at his hip. His hair was unruly, sticking up at all angles, making him look like a little boy just out of a fight. A thick shadow covered his jaw, and his lips were firm above the reddish-brown scruff. Even with the little boy hair, power and authority oozed from him. So did sex appeal – in spades. How I'd ever mistaken him for a college boy I'd never know.

I swallowed hard to keep from crying again and watched his face darken.

Carlisle had reclined in one of the chairs, but stood when I stepped into the area. The gun against his waist was as apparent. I hadn't even known the FBI employed doctors, but what did I know. My knowledge came from watching movies.

I was surprised when it was Carlisle who approached me first. He handed me a small collapsible igloo cooler.

"There's some cheese, fruit, and crackers in here for you. I would advise you to eat something. Your body needs the protein."

He held my eyes until I nodded, then smiled. He was an amazingly handsome man, and I had to blink twice to clear the fog. There was something so familiar about his expression it threw me.

"We have sodas as well, if you need some caffeine."

"A Coke?" I asked hopefully.

There came the bewitching smile again.

"Certainly."

He moved to a small cooler against the wall, and Edward took the opportunity to end his conversation and sit in the chair closest to me.

Popping a grape into my mouth, I shivered as my teeth bit through the cool skin and the flavor exploded across my tongue. The taste made my stomach roar in hunger, embarrassing me. But I didn't let the emotion linger too long, choosing a small piece of jalapeno jack cheese. The burn from the smooth chunk spread quickly and the cool drink of the Coke Carlisle handed me only served to make me want more. The crisp apple I chose next made a loud crunching noise as I bit into it, and the taste was heavenly. I hadn't realized how starved I was, and I certainly couldn't be accused of eating with finesse. Hungry though I may be, it didn't escape my notice when Carlisle handed Edward a similar bag, a bottle of water already in hand.

"Thanks, Dad," he mumbled, unzipping the container.

"Dad?" I stuttered, my eyes jerking between the two.

Carlisle's eyes crinkled when he laughed. "Yeah, he's mine. Although, I blame all the bad stuff on his mother."

Edward rolled his eyes at his father, recapping the water he'd been gulping. "Whatever."

The realization I was sitting with the man who'd tricked me and his father while my mother and father lay cold in some morgue stole my appetite. Shoving the bag away from me, I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Bella, you need to eat," Edward said, earning my glare. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he set his containers of food on the low table before us, before having taken a bite. "I can't even imagine what you are feeling, so I won't pretend I can empathize. I'm so sorry about your mother and father."

Tears flooded my eyes again, and Carlisle handed me a handkerchief. Not a paper napkin, but an actual cloth one.

"I was on the phone with my supervisor while you were changing. Once you decide what you'd like to do, I will ensure that it is handled accordingly."

"I want them to be sent home to Italy. I'll speak with my Uncle Deme about the ceremony as soon as I'm released from this imprisonment."

I expected him to react, but not the way he did. After a brief look to his father, the muscles in his face softened, and he shifted a touch closer. It was difficult it ignore the chemistry between us, but right now, I wanted to scratch his eyes out.

"Bella, I have some more things to tell you that are going to be hard for you to hear. First, you won't be going home to Italy anytime soon."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up at his audacity, and I rose to my feet, glaring down at him. "How dare you assume to tell me what I am and am not going to do!"

He remained seated, looking up at me gently. "Secondly, there is a price on your head."

What?

He stood slowly, towering over me, but I refused to back away. "Your family has powerful enemies. Do you recognize the name Sokolov?"

I began shaking my head, but stopped. Had I? It seemed familiar, but I didn't know why. Biting my lip, I tried to remember where I'd heard the name.

Edward ducked down to catch my eye. "Stefan and Vladimir Sokolov?"

"No." I shook my head again. "I don't know," I admitted with a shrug. "Maybe. But what does that have to do with my family."

"They operate a drug cartel out of Russia."

"And?" What the hell did I care about some jerks from Russia?

Edward glanced to his father again, which pissed me off. "Hey! I'm right here. Tell me, don't look to him for permission."

A choking sound came out of Carlisle's mouth.

"I don't have to ask his permission for anything, Bella." Edward stepped more into my space and the electricity all but crackled between us. "The Sokolov family had a hand in your parents' deaths, and now there is a legion of people looking for you."

"Even more the reason to let me go home to my family. They're all I have left." I hated that tears filled my eyes again. I'd cried, passed out, and slept too much over the past two days. I wasn't weak, and I certainly didn't want the infuriating man in front of me thinking I was.

"You're even more at risk with the other Rossis than you are with the Russian scum."

I scoffed, raising my eyebrow at him. "And by the way, my name is Isabella. Stop calling me Bella."

He reached back to tug at his short hair, then appeared to brace himself. "Your Uncle Demetri was manipulated by the Sokolovs to believe your family was a threat to the business. He ordered the hit on your parents and you. He is the one responsible for Felix's and Irina's deaths."

 **Edward POV**

Her eyes widened before the explosion. A ball of fury, she lashed out. Fists hitting my chest, she screamed over and over, "You are a liar. A fucking liar."

She was stronger than I would've thought, but even still if I'd not been hurt, her aggression would've been something I allowed to continue. However when she landed several blows to my side, and one on my shoulder, I gathered her in my arms and picked her up, limiting her damage to my chest and legs. Breathing through the fire of re-torn injuries, I let her kick at my shins and struggle. She resorted to Italian then. I wasn't fluent in the language, but my father was. If the amused and shocked expressions filtering across his face were any indication, she was being fairly nasty.

It took her several minutes to realize her struggle was useless, and she finally went limp.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you that here, but I needed you to understand the danger you'll be in when we get to Seattle. I don't like that I had to restrain you, but we are in a plane, and I can't let you put yourself or us in harm's way. When we get to our destination, I promise you can tear up whatever you desire. Hopefully, there will be a punching bag or something where we're going. If nothing else, you can take out your anger on my boss. He's pretty resilient." I could see Bella tearing into Jacob and the thought was particularly satisfying.

"Fuck you."

I wanted to sigh in exasperation, but I wouldn't. Like I'd told her, I couldn't imagine going through what she had over the past day. She'd lost everything and was now in the company of perfect strangers.

"I am sorry. For everything. However, my job is to keep you safe, and Jacob just informed me that Jasper and I will continue to be your personal bodyguards until the situation is resolved." It was difficult not to lean down and kiss the top of her head before I let her down to her feet. Even with the cheap shampoo she'd used, her unique scent drifted up to me from her damp hair.

Glaring at me, she pivoted and marched to the sofa. Picking up her food and drink she sat with her back to us, studiously ignored me. The only acknowledgement of my presence was a small, almost indiscernible gasp, when my father peeled my shirt off and re-sutured the stitches that had broken loose at her blows. I didn't look to her, unwilling to put her in a position of deciding whether to be ashamed or happy about what she'd done.

~MF~

"Baby doll!" Nessie squealed when she saw me and hugged me gently. To Jasper, she murmured, "Sugah" as she kissed his cheek. She quickly eliminated our confusion at her presence. "I was followed home the other day. Jake panicked, so I get to keep you company." She rolled her eyes, clearly indicating what she thought about it all.

Ness was only a year older than me. The fact had been utilized to harass Jacob constantly about how he liked to rob the cradle. He had, actually, meeting her as a freshman in college when she came to the bureau for a possible internship. The story went that they'd taken one look at each other and chaos had ensued. Nessie had done her internship somewhere else, and they'd been married within a year. And although her age should've made her feel like an older sister, her petite size made it seem like I was decades older. She and Alice were going to drive me crazy. At least the chaos would be a respite from the glacial reception Bella had been giving me since our altercation on the plane. Nessie's eyes shot around me and found our guest mostly likely boring holes in my back. Whistling under her breath, she deserted me to speak with Bella.

I wanted to listen, but couldn't. We'd been delivered to a warehouse from the plane. And while the man who'd driven us was gone, our next chauffeur was quickly untying the ropes that secured a mid-sized boat to the dock. Jacob was studiously avoiding his wife, which was probably the wisest of choices.

"Boss man," I muttered, leaning down to help with the back ties.

"You okay to lift those, princess. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," he snarked back.

"It's all good. I'll get your wife to rub my shoulder later."

"Fuck you," he said even softer.

I shrugged unapologetically at his glare. "I'm getting propositioned a lot today. Bandages must make me look sexier."

He tried to control the grin, but didn't quite succeed. "Whatever Cullen. We need to get going. Time's of the essence. The longer we stay, the more likely someone will catch onto us. I'd prefer to keep this little boat trip as quiet as possible."

Waving to my dad and Jasper, I left them to corral Nessie and Bella.

~MF~

The island loomed before us as dusk was settling. It'd been a long day, and the travel from Georgia to Seattle, then through the rough waters of the Sound had just about killed me. I'd attempted to keep from cringing when the boat rose and fell, but hadn't been particularly successful. Finally, I'd left the group inside the small living space to join Jake at the helm. After our typical male posturing, silence had settled in.

I whistled as the blob before us became more defined. "How big is this place?"

Jacob glanced only briefly at the land before us. "Twenty or thirty acres. Jack's cabin is dead center, so we've got a little walk."

Little walk? Sheer walls of stone rose at least a hundred feet into the air. The only greenery was the trees that had taken root at the top decades prior and sunk their talons into the unforgiving surface. I couldn't see a possible avenue of approach except for rock climbing. I'd done my share of that in the past, but knew my injured side would only take so much. That didn't even take into account the others.

"How are we going to get up there?" I asked.

"Around the backside. There's one approachable landing. The rest is pretty much what you see here."

Scanning the landscape before us, I couldn't help but appreciate the sheer simplicity of the island's defense. Waves crashed against multiple rocks scattered haphazardly for at least twenty yards prior to the sheer walls. A boat would have difficulty navigating through the maze to provide a firm footing to someone who wanted to attempt to scale the stone. It was a veritable fortress.

Jacob slowed the boat to almost a crawl, working his way through a channel of rocks only he could see. I held my breath waiting to hear ripping noises, and he chuckled at my expression.

"I've done this a few times. Breathe."

"Sure, sure. Easy for you to say." I leaned out a window to watch a jagged piece slip by just a foot from the hull. "How do you know this friend of a friend of a cousin?" I probably hadn't remembered the connection clearly.

His only answer was to chuckle, but it wasn't enough to distract me from the greenery ahead. From the corner of my eye, I caught a flash of white in the trees. Quickly pulling my gun, I ignored Jacob's outcry, stepping out of the enclosed captain's area onto the thin walkway that ran from bow to stern on each side of the cabin. Back against the boat for stability, I scanned the area where I'd seen movement carefully. Jacob was cursing from within, asking me what I'd seen, but I was more intent on the landscape. Nothing stirred, other than the trees swaying in the breeze off the ocean. Finally, ignoring the way my hair stood up at the back of my neck, I dared to glance to where Jacob was heading. The walls of sheer stone didn't diminish, but cut against the stone was a narrow, looping trail leading down to a pile of rocks to which a boat dock had been attached.

"Thought I saw something in the trees," I finally told him.

"Don't fucking scare me like that. It's most likely Jack. You, your dad, and Jasper are going to have to cover the house, while him and his grandson, Seth, will trade out watching the dock. No one's going to make it up the trail that Jack or Seth don't want to."

"A good team could come over those walls."

"Not easily. More likely they'll fall to their deaths if they don't drown first. But those are just the first lines of defense."

At my arched brow, he shrugged. "You'll see." The boat was cozying up to the dock before Jacob spoke again. "Edward . . ." he waited until I'd focused on him " . . . take good care of Ness. She's pregnant."

"Seriously?" I couldn't help the broad smile. "Jacob, that's amazing!" They'd been trying for so long. I grabbed him into a sideways hug, protecting my hurt ribs in case he decided to throw an elbow.

He smirked as he gave me a quick return squeeze before pushing me away. "I need her to be okay, so I can think through all this. She'd do too much or forget to be careful if she was at home. It's going to kill me being apart from her."

"I'll keep her company," I teased, waggling my eyebrows. A needy Jacob was not what I wanted, and my jab was what he needed to get back on track. When he flipped his middle finger up, I knew we were good.

"Go get the women and children," he said in a fake twang. "We've got some climbing to do before we lose the light."

~MF~

 **Isabella POV**

To say my thoughts and emotions were a mess was an understatement.

Edward's idea that my uncle was responsible for my parents' deaths was ridiculous. Uncle Deme loved us. But having watched the father and son duo, and then Jasper, scan the area around the dock, I came to accept one thing . . . they believed we were in danger. So I had to consider the Russians they'd mentioned were truly looking for me.

I wanted to wring Edward's neck, when I wasn't feeling like a bitch for hurting him already. He'd barely flinched as his father stitched him back up, but the sight of the new blood had made me queasy. I didn't know anything about injuries, but it seemed he'd bled too much already. He certainly looked paler than I'd seen before. And I couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. When he'd left the room to go to the front of the boat to be with his ass of a boss, I'd felt an odd sense of relief, regret, and longing.

Jacob's wife, Nessie, was a mess, but in the best kind of way. She already felt like a friend, wearing down my walls within minutes. When I'd teared up on the boat ride, she'd held my hand and patted it gently.

"Don't worry, sweet cakes, we'll take care of you. I brought extra clothes because Jake said we were about the same size. We'll get you a hot shower and some sleep and things will right themselves as much as possible," she'd responded.

She'd even wiggled her eyebrows at me when she caught me watching Edward leave. "You've got him tied up in knots."

I'd only been able to shake my head at her. He'd lied and made a fool of me. It was something I could never forgive.

So it was with great trepidation I stepped off the boat onto a small dock and looked up at the trail I was expected to climb. I was afraid of heights, and I could already feel the sweat pouring down my back. Jacob took Nessie's hand and started up the narrow incline. Jasper had already sprinted ahead. To what, I didn't know. It left Edward and Carlisle with me. When Edward slowly approached, it seemed inevitable.

"You okay? You're shaking."

I wanted to hit him, while at the same time throw myself into his arms. But that wasn't going to help right now, and there was no reason to lie. "I'm afraid of heights."

His actions were very controlled around me now, and I could only assume he was trying to figure out how not to piss me off.

"Why don't you walk on the inside, and I'll stay toward the ledge." He offered his arm.

I stared at it like it was a snake.

"I'll bring up the rear," Carlisle said in the silence. He'd already pulled his gun, effectively leaving only two choices . . . go by myself, which was terrifying, or accept his son's help, which pulled a range of emotions from me.

Caving, I put my hand on Edward's arm and attempted to not gasp as the electric current spiked between us. I failed.

"Okay, so keep your eyes focused on the ground, and I'll do the rest." He began walking us up the slope slowly. "The wind is going to hit us like a ton of bricks. Don't let it scare you," he advised.

It was good advice, as moments later, the breeze picked up a few strands of my hair, swirling them around us. I could've sworn I heard him mumbling under his breath, but the winds whipped any words away.

"We're approaching the first turn, so we're going to have to switch."

I tried not to hold on too hard since I was against his bad side. I did well enough through the first two turns, but made the mistake of looking up at the next. At a great distance below us, ocean waves chopped hungrily. Heat sizzled up my neck, making me flush and everything began to tilt.

"Bella!" Edward's voice came at a distance.

"Isabella!" The name seemed a little closer.

Then everything faded as I felt heat pressed to my front. Backed against the stone, a wall of muscle surrounded me, and Edward's lips claimed mine. The panic was replaced with something stronger, and the heat that flowed across my skin this time didn't make me feel sick. Opening, I groaned when our tongues brushed, and the roar of the ocean was replaced by the rush of blood. Reaching for his shirt, I held on, pulling him closer, shivering at the desire I felt and the protection he provided. Lust crawled through my defenses, reminding of how this man's lips, hands, and body felt.

I wanted him. Badly.

I hated him. Didn't I?

Sliding my hand up his chest, I spread my fingers through his hair, drawing him closer. He was an inferno, the heat pouring from him over me, blocking out the cold wind and melting the ice that had taken up residence where my heart should've been. I felt, more than heard, his moan and my nipples pebbled against his chest when he pushed me a little harder into the rock. The kiss spiraled out of control, and I moved against him seeking friction. The stone behind me suddenly felt softer than the body of the man pinning me.

More. I wanted more.

Breaking from me, he panted against my lips before placing butterfly kisses to them. For a long moment, he put his forehead to mine. Even in the fading light, I could see how bright excitement had turned the green of his eyes almost black.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"We have to keep going. Hang onto me and look at the ground. I've got you. I won't let you fall."

It seemed to take forever to finish the journey, but finally, we topped the trail.

"See. You were just fine," Edward said. "I'm so proud of you."

A cold wave of shame washed over me. My father had said those words to me a thousand times. The realization of why I was in this situation sobered me from the feelings I'd been letting take hold. I couldn't believe I'd let Edward kiss me again. Touching my fingertips to my sensitive lips, the word whore echoed in my mind. Flinging his arm away, I jumped away from him, then felt like a bitch when I saw him grimace and step back in pain. To add to the surreal moment, his dad had to grab his good arm to keep him from falling over the edge.

Horrified at what I'd done, I reached for him, but then wanted to scream at my traitorous actions. I was a neurotic mess. Angry at the situation, myself, and life, I turned and fled away from his pain, chasing Nessie and her husband up the trail.

~MF~

One AN here – I don't condone violence, so to have Bella hitting on Edward is really a stretch for me. Please know it isn't truly in this Bella's nature and solely as a result of the grief. Just hang in there with her. She'll beat herself up enough. HA!

Also, if you haven't read my other stories, I want to give you a hint of something my long time readers know - I hide clues all throughout my chapters. So, as you begin to formulate ideas about the story, I love to hear them. If you guess something, I'll let you know in a PM (in order to not give it away for others). Smile.

Also, I wanted to do some shout outs for stories. Please go check out Lost in Fanfiction's story – Ready for You. Also, just loving Sharp Left Turn by fyrebyrd89. Please go check these ladies out!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

I'm honored to say that Honor, my one-shot entry for the Meet the Mate contest, won one of the awards – the Most Swoon-Worthy character (Edward). There were a ton of really great entries, and if you didn't have the time to go over and read them, please do. I promise you will find some amazing reads. I would love for you to go over and read Honor; you'll find it on my page.

~MF~

 **Isabella POV**

Having run by Nessie and her husband, I continued up the narrow trail at a fast pace. Anger fueled my steps, even as pain threatened to send me to my knees. My parents were gone, and I was acting like a first class bitch to the individuals who'd probably saved my life. I wheezed at the memory of Edward stepping back toward the cliff. Seriously! Shame crowded in. Yes, he'd lied, but most likely he'd been directed to. And if he hadn't, where would I be now? The Russian men would've had my parents killed in Italy, and I would've been a sitting duck here in the States.

The thick trees created a buffer from the winds, and I was suddenly aware I'd left everyone behind on the long trail. The moment turned tense as the hair on my arms stood up. I was being watched. Turning in a circle, I couldn't see anything other than green and a limb a hundred or so feet away swaying slightly, as if a bird had taken flight. Considering my circumstances, paranoia was probably a good thing. It just might keep me alive, and I owed it to my parents to use the opportunity to bring their killer to justice. Shrugging off the feeling, I pushed ahead.

The trail ended suddenly into a small cleared area. Ahead, a sheer cliff rose from the trees. Snuggled against it, in the embrace of pines, was a log cabin. Unlike the ones I'd seen in magazines, ones of panes of glass and raised roof lines meant to provide beauty, this cabin looked . . . sturdy. Squat, only a few windows reflected the dying sun. It did have a wrap-around porch, upon which two women stood with Jasper and a darker-skinned, tall man. Next to the cabin, a shed looked worse for wear, but I could see firewood stacked inside through an open door.

The women, man, and Jasper turned to see me, and Jasper waved to me. Suddenly, my confidence fled. Frozen for a few moments, it was Nessie who propelled me forward. Pushing her hand through my arm, she didn't even slow down as she and Jacob pulled me across the way.

I assessed the people before me as we walked.

The strange man was incredibly handsome. Long, inky black hair fell below his shoulders, accenting a face that was graced with high cheekbones. I couldn't see the color of his eyes, but I was guessing deep brown. He had to be Native American. Tall and broad shouldered, he was one to catch female eyes.

One of the women was petite to the point of looking child-like. Black hair, cut in a fashionably short way, accented an elfin face. Alabaster skin, she was beautiful in an unworldly manner. While she might appear young from her height, womanly curves were accented by the jeans and tight shirt she wore. When we were close enough, I saw that she and Jasper held hands. No wonder he'd sprinted ahead.

I didn't look to the last woman until we were climbing the stairs. But once I did, I couldn't look away. She was ethereal. Reddish brown hair fell in waves around a face carved by Michelangelo. If the warmth from her smile hadn't been so bright, she would've seemed unapproachable. But it was when she stepped more fully into the dying light that I started crying. Green eyes blazed in compassion, and I was immediately aware of who stood before me. Edward's mother. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around me, dragging me into an embrace. She didn't even attempt to shush me as I began sobbing again. Instead, she led me into the cabin, pulling me onto the couch beside her. Tissues appeared somehow, and she held them to my nose to blow like I was seven. Then, when nothing else would come, she wrapped her arms around me, holding me close.

"I'm Esme," she said softly to me. "We're so glad you're here."

"You won't be. I've been so horrible," I tried to say, but it was garbled.

She chuckled. "Nonsense. You've been exactly as you needed to be."

The others left us alone for several more minutes, before I heard the noises outside. But I didn't look up until she stiffened slightly. The sight that met my eyes made me cry out. Edward hung between his father and another man.

"Jasper," Carlisle called out, letting Edward's partner slide between them. Moving to the table across the room, Carlisle took out a syringe and two bottles out of a bag even as Edward attempted to stand.

"I'm fine, Dad," he stuttered, his voice raspy.

"Sure you are," Carlisle replied as he came from behind Edward, popping him with the needle.

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted as Edward slumped. It was only by the support of Jasper and the other man that Edward didn't fall to the floor.

"Esme, he's hurt, running a fever, and refused help on the trail." That explained the heat that had surrounded me, protected me from the winds, when he'd kissed me on the incline trail. Even sick, he had been thinking of me first. "Infection is setting in at the wounds, and I needed him to rest. You see him doing that if I didn't knock him out?" He raised a finely arched blond eyebrow at his wife.

She actually chuckled at her husband. "No, he's too much like you."

At that statement, Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Is there somewhere where I can put him? I need to get him out of these clothes and give him some antibiotics as well."

"You can use my room," the tall Native American said. "By the way, I'm Seth. I won't hold it against you that you're a friend of Jake's."

His toothy grin brought a snarl out of Edward's boss, but I was too focused on Edward to care. Fresh blood stained his shirt, and I wanted to yell at them to be careful carrying him. Wisely, I kept my mouth shut. I'd almost sent him plunging to his death just minutes ago, so I doubted anyone would care what I had to say.

The door had no more shut behind the men when Esme smoothed my hair back from my face. "When's the last time you had a hot shower and some good food?"

She chuckled at the look on my face.

Someone had laid out a soft long sleeved t-shirt and yoga pants on the bed. On top was a bag with new bras, underwear, and socks. A pair of tennis shoes sat on the floor beside the bed. Wrapped in a thick towel, with one swaddling my hair like a turban, I felt a hundred times better than I had with my makeshift clean up in the plane. Dressing quickly, I shivered at the brush of the soft material against my skin. Going back into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth before dragging the brush through my conditioned hair, wincing as the bristles hit a tender spot on my crown.

The short, but wonderfully hot, shower had done wonders for my emotional state.

Esme had explained the hot water was heated by the solar panels on the roof and that it wouldn't last long. The heater was in competition with the refrigerator and freezer, which were necessities and garnered the top supply. Heat for the cabin came from the roaring fireplace, so even though I hadn't been in the room long, the temperature had dropped already from the door being closed. For a few moments, I pondered whether or not to join the group in the main room.

The last two days had been surreal. Grief still clouded my heart and the thought of never seeing my mom and dad again paralyzed me. And there was that insidious part of my brain that kept reminding me perhaps they weren't my parents after all. The memory of the brown haired and eyed man and the pretty woman wouldn't go away. And Edward/Cole, who was the real person? Was he any different other than what name he'd gone by? I needed to talk to my uncle, but they weren't going to allow it. I felt like a prisoner. Yet the men who'd brought me here were protecting me from someone who wanted me dead.

The thoughts bounced around my head and I put my elbows on my knees, resting my forehead in my hands. A soft knock interrupted my craziness a minute or so later.

"Come in," I called softly.

It was Alice, Edward's sister. I'd learned her name before Esme escorted me to the shower.

"Hey, are you ready to eat?" she asked softly, eyeing me carefully until I patted the bed beside me.

She was so tiny I didn't even feel the bed press down as she sat.

Shrugging, I looked down at my hands.

"I promise we won't bite much."

I couldn't help but grin at her playfulness.

She cleared her throat before talking again. "When we lost Emmett and Rosalie, I remember feeling numb for so long afterwards. You are such a strong person to have gone through what you have and be as together as you are right now."

"Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked. These were new names.

A flash of something dark flew across her face. "Um, my brother and his girlfriend. Edward didn't . . ." She stopped, her brow furrowing. "Of course he wouldn't." She was speaking in riddles. Taking a deep breath, she bent her knee, tucking one leg under the other to turn slightly toward me. "Emmett and Rosalie were in college. They were high school sweethearts, and we knew it was just a matter of time before they came home and announced they were getting married. One night, they disappeared."

Her hands twitched. "We held out hope they'd eloped, but then the car was found in a not so good section of Seattle. There was blood everywhere."

My heart froze realizing what she was implying.

"The matches came back quickly." Tears pooled in her deep blue eyes. Eyes she'd gotten from Carlisle. "I think it was hardest on Edward. He and Emmett were extremely close. Where you saw one, you saw the other. Don't get me wrong, Em was special to me too. I was his little sister, but he and Edward shared something unique. It took Edward a long time to wake up, you know. To lose that dead look in his eyes. He went away to college the next year, and the next thing we know, he's studying criminal justice and psychology, determined to go into the FBI instead of music like he always wanted."

"Mom and Dad tried to hide their fear, but they didn't sleep comfortably until Edward called us every night from his dorm room. I can't say the years have lessened it all that much . . . the sense of loss and longing."

"Did they catch the person?" I asked, thoughts of revenge clear in my mind.

She shook her head. "No." At my gasp, she continued. "No bodies, no motive, no evidence. It baffled the police. Rosalie's purse was still in the car. And trust me, Emmett could've taken out more than his share of common thugs." She paused. "Unless there was a gun involved or somehow the person had gotten a hold of Rose first. He would've died protecting her." She glanced to the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears pooling in her eyes from rolling down her face. "I think that's what happened. They got to Rose first and Emmett attempted to play nice."

She patted my hand, seeing the tears rolling down my face. "So if you start crying in the middle of dinner, or because of something someone says, or just because, we're going to understand."

"But why didn't Edward tell me?"

"About his brother?" she shook her head in confusion. "Isabella, he was sent to do a job, which was to look after you, or at least, that's what I understand. I'm glad it was my brother and not my boyfriend who cozied up to you. I'd be pretty mad if I found out Jazz had been flirting with someone who looks like you. Now, you for my brother, that's perfectly acceptable." Her bright smile was disarming.

My stomach growling made her giggle. "See, your body is telling you what you need. Mom made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans."

Without waiting on my answer, she jumped off the bed, pulling me by the hand through the door and out into the main area. The activity stopped for only a second before Nessie scooted closer to Jacob, giving me a space on the bench and at the table. I'd barely sat down before Esme put a plate of food before me. Seth had left during my shower, and Carlisle wasn't present, so it was a small group. When Jasper caught me looking toward the closed door to the room they'd led Edward, a fiery blush worked its way across my skin, so I focused on the plate before me.

"I'll have to leave early in the morning," Jacob announced. "I'd say let's all get a good night sleep tonight and go over everything tomorrow. Hopefully, Edward will be aware enough to participate by then."

Jasper snickered. "He's going to be fighting mad."

Everyone around the table started laughing, but I didn't understand their reactions. I felt more a foreigner here, than I'd ever felt since coming to the United States. The door to the room opened and Carlisle slipped out closing it softly behind him. He kissed the top of Alice's head as he moved behind her, squirming in between Esme and Jasper to eat.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked.

"He isn't complaining yet," he answered, earning a smack to his shoulder from his wife. He grinned broadly at her before leaning over to press a sweet kiss to her lips. "I don't like how high his fever is, but I'm hoping the antibiotics I'm giving him will help bring it down quickly. For now, I'll need to keep checking on him."

"Eat then," Esme scolded, rubbing her fingers through her husband's blond hair.

He did so with gusto, while I continued to pick at mine. No one said a word though. A few minutes later, the door to the cabin opened, making me jump. It was the man who'd helped Carlisle bring Edward into the cabin. I hadn't thought about him enough to realize he hadn't been here.

"Fog's in, so we're good for the night," he announced.

Thankfully, Jasper asked the question, not me. "Fog?"

Seth chuckled as he came in the door. "The island is draped in dense fog every evening, just after sunset. We're not sure why, because the water around us is so cold. But for whatever reason there's enough difference between the water temperature and the air to make it happen. Best defense in the world. Even I wouldn't try to navigate out of here this time of night. We're safe until morning."

"Even during the summer?" Jasper asked.

"Yup." Seth answered. "Damnedest thing."

The man sat down across from me and met my gaze. Holding out his hand across the table, he said, "I'm Jack, Seth's grandfather, and you must be the girl who stirred up all the bastards in Washington. Don't worry pretty lady. We've got you covered from the Man. They'll never find you here. And it'll serve those Russian Commies right if they try to come here and I kick their asses." He turned his head quizzically. "You remind me of my Eva when she was young. Good girl. Yup, you're safe here little one. I'll teach you to shoot them between the legs."

With that announcement, he let go of my hand and focused on the food in front of him with zeal.

I tried not to find it funny. Really I did. But then I turned to see Seth fighting a smirk. If his own grandson could smile about it, I could. Grinning helped break up some of the ice in my chest, and it felt good. Suddenly the meatloaf and potatoes in front of me had taste, and I dove in. The chatter around me continued, even as I filled my gnawing stomach.

"So, Jasper, Nessie, and Bella, there's one more thing I need to show you before we settle in for the night," Seth announced when I finished eating.

"You take Mr. Whitlock and leave the young ladies to me." Jack stood and set his very clean plate into the sink. "Mrs. Cullen that was some fine food. You decide city living doesn't do it for you any longer, you've got a place here. I'll let you decide whether or not to bring your husband along."

This time Esme snickered, while Carlisle looked dumbstruck. But Jack was oblivious to the reactions to his words. Standing to my side, it was apparent he wanted me to follow. Nessie rose beside me, and I couldn't help but give her a questioning look.

"So Ms. Rossi and Mrs. Black, you need to be aware of at least one more defense we have on our little slice of heaven, in case you get surrounded and there's no one here to help." Jack walked over to the massive mantel.

It was a wonder of large stones with a huge pit for a fire and two side alcoves where wood had been stacked. The insets were big enough for me to stand in and wood lined both nooks. The wall behind it was rock as well, and I realized the cabin had actually been built against the face of the mountain. Glancing quickly to each side, I saw where wood had been connected to the stone with something that looked like concrete.

"It's our most important secret. First, kick that edge of the rug over there." He pointed to a rug towards the middle of the room.

Nessie did, then looked back to him.

"There's a root cellar under there with supplies. There's also a tunnel that leads to the ocean. Any intruder will think you've attempted to escape that way. You gotta make sure the rug flips up a little or looks wrinkled, though. It'll make 'em look there."

I was beginning to believe he was a tad dramatic as well as touched, until he bent down enough to step into one of the side alcoves. The next thing I knew, the back half of the stones moved backwards, then to the side. It was a scene from all the haunted castle movies I'd watched.

"This stone here . . ." he indicated a small round one about half way up the wall ". . . give it a little push."

He bent to get through the opening and disappeared.

"Well c'mon, times a wasting," he said from somewhere in the darkness.

Looking to Seth, I raised my eyebrows. At his nod, I followed the shallow pathway between the stacked wood and the stone, bending down as a light flared in the darkness. Jack stood before me holding a lamp of some kind.

I gasped when I stepped into the low tunnel; his head just missed brushing the ceiling of the roughly hewn rock over him. While I stood mutely, Nessie and Jasper joined us, Alice coming afterward, as well as Jacob.

"Jacob show them the steps," Jack asked.

I was clueless as to his meaning until Nessie's husband reached into a large bucket beside the door, grabbing a handful of wood chips and small pieces of bark.

"Scatter this over your foot path," he said, before throwing it onto the narrow area where we'd walked.

It took me a second to realize he was hiding the footprints with debris.

"After that, pull this," he said, going to a simplistic lever and bringing it back down close to the floor.

The stone wall, shifted on some sort of pulley system, sliding silently back into place. But for the light Jack held, we'd be in totally darkness. Perhaps some of my panic showed, because Jacob motioned to a hollowed out shelf-like area on the wall beside us, where I saw flashlights.

"Grab one."

Having a source of light in my hand kept me from screaming.

"Okay, lastly, in the event the cabin is under siege, you'll need to secure the door even more, in case someone touches the right stone by accident searching for you." He reached beside the door to pick up what looked like a tire iron. "Wedge it here," he said, indicating a spot in the metal tracking. "If you do that, they'll have to blow the place up to get through here, and that'll seal the tunnel. We'll know where you are and come in from the other entrance."

"Other?" Jasper asked, his voice suspicious.

"Don't worry, it's underwater, and no one knows about it but us," Seth answered.

"Okay, enough of the entrance, let me show you our baby," Jack said, walking ahead as Seth took the place beside me.

He had to bend at places along the tunnel to keep from hitting his head. The cool air and tight spaces in the tunnel wasn't what made me shiver, but the utter stillness and darkness.

"What is this?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"Old tunnels blasted out of the rock for smuggling." Seth helped me over a couple of large rocks that were in the way.

"Smuggling what?" Nessie asked.

"Anything from alcohol to slaves.

"Slaves?" Jasper's voice was harsh.

"Actually illegal Chinese immigrants. Ben Ure Island was the main location used, and gained notoriety, but some of the other smaller islands like this one were also utilized. Don't worry, my ancestors ran the white man off of the land in the early 1900s, so the knowledge of what is here has long died out. It's an impenetrable fortress."

"Good to wait out the end of the world," Jack muttered from ahead of us.

"Wait, we're moving up," Jasper noted, and I realized we had been, the floor below us inclining.

"Yeah, the main cavern is probably only twenty feet under the surface. The tunnels branch out from there." Seth shrugged.

"How is this possible?" I muttered. I'd been spelunking before in some of the caverns in France. One summer, I'd gone with a group to a burial site that was being excavated. However, we'd had to carry oxygen for the deeper caverns.

"Natural ducts in the rock that allow air to come through and smoke to disseminate. I wouldn't want to live here for long, but for an emergency, barring nuclear explosion, it's about as good as you can get." Jacob had offered this, and I wondered how long he'd know of this island and why.

A few steps down the tunnel and we stepped out into a large cavern. Probably twice the size of the cabin, the ceiling rose at least twenty feet into the air. My feeling of claustrophobia disappeared with the faint light. Looking for the source, I saw several lanterns placed around the space, and a fire pit was located against the far wall near an uncovered opening. Blankets covered other spaces.

It was toward one of them that Jack led us. "So in case we need to go hidey-hole, this will be your home away from home."

My jaw dropped when he pulled the curtain open to reveal a fairly large hole that had been chiseled out of the solid rock. It was probably twelve feet long and as wide. A bare wooden bunk bed was pushed up against one side. Against the back wall, a large flower pot sat upside down on bricks, and a large Rubbermaid container sat at the end of the bed.

"Jacob brought the containers for you when he dropped the first group off. Inside is a small mat for a mattress and the bedding. Nothing fancy, but it'll keep your comfortable and warm." He walked over to the pot, lifting it. Underneath, a large candle sat on a plate. "Light this before you go to bed, and put the pot over it. With the blanket down, it'll keep the space toasty all night."

He must have registered my confusion and turned the end of the large pot to me. Inside were two smaller ones; a metal screw poked through the water hole of the smallest.

"They're connected by spacers and washers. The heat gets caught between the pots, keeping them hot. Be careful not to touch them, because it'll burn like hell. But if you put a pot of water on it, in the morning, you'll have the makings of some good instant coffee."

Letting the blanket drop, he pointed to the fire pit. "We keep it lit while we're in here. The hole above it carries the smoke out." He glared at the wall. "Yet to figure out where exactly the smoke goes. The whole damn island is a set of mazes and cracks, but either way, we won't be found."

He moved to another larger blanket and pulled it back. "Supplies are through here. We have enough MREs to feed everyone for a year, if needed, but there are perishables we'd want to use first. Firewood, candles, etc . . . are through there as well. The can's over here though," he said, turning to walk toward a blanket set down a narrow opening.

 _Can?_

Jasper chuckled from behind me. "Seriously?" he asked.

The older man didn't even stumble, pulling the blanket back as we followed. Across a small room, wooden planks lay across a pile of rocks. A slight whistling sound filled the air, and then I also heard the sound of water faintly. It was much colder in the room than the main cavern.

"It took me a while to figure out why the traders would leave an opening unsealed, until I had to take a piss one day when Seth and I were exploring."

 _Oh!_ The round holes cut out of the boards suddenly brought back pictures I'd seen of the Wild West.

"We cut the boards for you fresh," he said to me with a wink.

 _Um . . ._

"It's cold as a witch's tit in here at night, but better than any other alternative. Seth and I've tried to figure out how far down the ocean is from the crack. We gave up after fifty feet. Either way, what goes down, doesn't come up." He cackled at his joke, even as I continued staring at the makeshift outhouse.

Nessie's eyes were as big as mine.

"Jeez, you've got a fortress here," Jasper whispered, having turned back to look at the room again.

Jack's smirk was very broad. "Guns are farther down the supply tunnel. Ammo's there as well, far away from the fire. Got enough to hold off an army." He shrugged at our dumbfounded looks. "Jake said you needed protecting. Welcome to your castle," he said with a broad sweep of his hand.

I was still in shock when we walked back through the opening to the cabin. The temperature felt insufferable after being in the cave, but the heat from the fire was the least of my troubles, when my eyes met Edward's. Flushed, his hair sticking up in wet tuffs, he sat on the couch, his father to his side.

"See, I told you she was fine. Can I take you back to bed now?" Carlisle asked the glaring man beside him.

Edward's only answer was a quick nod as he struggled to his feet. Almost falling back over, he grabbed the arm of the couch. It brought into sharp relief the new bandages on his bare torso. Carlisle moved to Edward's side, draping his son's arm across his shoulders, and they moved slowly toward the room.

"You are so stubborn," Carlisle muttered, even as Edward stumbled along.

Esme started to follow them, a bucket of water and washcloth in hand.

"Let me." The words flew out of my mouth before I realized what I'd said. I could feel everyone in the room watching me, but ignoring them, I went to Edward's mother holding my hands out. Meeting her twinkling eyes, I begged, "Please."

~MF~

AN: So . . . she's beginning to see the error of her ways.

So a little knowledge here – NO, I'm no survivalist. Considering the Walking Dead is being filmed like miles from my house, I probably should be – HA! But I've done my share of backpacking and primitive camping over the years, and the whole flower pot thing – it really works. If you're bored, look it up on YouTube. Just one set up will heat a small space nicely. You'll probably see some of my "knowledge" scattered around in the next few chapters, things I learned from my ancestors and mentors when I was more active in the outdoors (Ie . . .before seven children). It is all offered up in the fun of the story.

Just FYI, I don't know if I'll be able to get to sending out teasers this week, as my kids are on break and we are going to be super busy. I will do my best, but wanted to be honest about it. HOWEVER, I would still love to hear from you.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

If you haven't already, go over and visit the Halloween Contest on FF (Tricks AND Treats contest – you have to put it in exactly like that). They have a few great stories and are looking for some more entries.

~Mother Father~

Isabella POV

Esme handed me the water and washcloth with a wink.

Before I lost my courage, I followed Carlisle into the room, glancing briefly around at the spartan furnishings. The bed took up most of the room, with a sturdy table and chair beside it. It made sense considering how big Seth was. The lack of a dresser was confusing, until I glanced around and realized the whole back wall was made of shelving, clothing and other items stored in neat piles across it. Surprisingly, I noticed as many feminine items as masculine. Consumed with grief and overwhelmed by the day, I hadn't even noticed if Seth was wearing a wedding ring. It was certainly a puzzle considering he was here with his grandfather.

The rustle of sheets drew my attention to the men I'd followed, as Carlisle gently lowered an unconscious Edward to the bed.

"Finally," Carlisle said with a chuckle. "Man was he mad when he asked for you and I had to tell him you couldn't come." He snickered.

"I thought the shot you gave him was supposed to knock him out."

He smiled at me before reaching down to lift Edward's legs onto the bed. "It should have. But he wanted to see you, and then he wouldn't rest until he knew you were okay." Lifting Edward's hips, Carlisle straightened him before pulling the covers up. "I'm a little biased, but Edward is one of the strongest men I know." He arched his eyebrow playfully. "He takes after Esme."

I giggled at his observation. But when he reached to take the stuff out of my hands, I shook my head. "I'll stay with him." When Carlisle hesitated, I rushed to say, "I won't hurt him. I promise. My actions from before were . . . inexcusable."

He smirked, causing my heart to flutter because of the familiarity. "You have every right to be upset, Isabella. I hesitated simply because you must be exhausted."

I was tired, but falling asleep was likely the last thing I was going to do right now. Being alone with an unconscious Edward was far preferable to being in a large room under everyone's scrutiny.

"I'm fine. It feels like all I've done the last couple of day is sleep."

His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. It was a comforting look. Moving to slide by me, he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't overdo it. If you get tired, come wake me. I'll make sure to arrange your pallet and sleeping bag, in case."

His kindness made tears well in my eyes, and I nodded. "I promise and thank you."

He left the door open, for which I was both grateful and disappointed. It would've gotten cold in the room without the heat, but privacy was something I craved. Hoping they would all entertain one another and forget my presence, I pulled the chair beside the bed, putting the bucket on the table. It took all I had not to squeal when my fingers hit the cold water, but wringing the cloth slightly, I bent to put it on Edward's forehead. In contrast, the heat from his skin all but burned me when I touched him. His fever was high. How long would it take the medication Carlisle gave him to help fight the infection?

Edward turned his head toward me, moaning softly.

Carlisle had lit an oil lamp on the table, and in the flickering light, Edward appeared younger. Features relaxed, even in fitful sleep, he was devastatingly handsome. It was no wonder I'd been ensnared.

A moment of hurt ripped through my heart, but my mind argued that he hadn't needed to perpetuate his attraction after the wreck. By then, his cover had been blown, and there'd been no need. Glancing to his bandaged shoulder, I remembered the way he'd wrapped around me during the chase and how he'd reached for me when the car began to flip over. How much was his job, and how much was him?

Did it matter?

Running the washcloth across his brow, I smoothed it along his cheekbone and down his neck before doing the same on the other side. Dipping it into again, I ran the cloth across the top of his chest, admiring the strong lines and light cover of copper colored hair.

A sigh passed his lips, drawing my attention back to his face. Drawn to him, I ran my damp fingers through his hair, making it stand up in unruly spikes.

Time passed as I continued to care for him. Outside the door the room grew quiet, and when I went to get more water, it was to find the living room full of sleeping couples cuddled together. Seth was the sole loner, leaned back in one of the chairs. I didn't see Jack and wondered where he was. The door to the other room was closed, but I didn't know if that was because he was there sleeping, or if it was to keep the heat within the main room. Knowing his paranoia, he was outside in the cold watching the cabin. Only the crackle of the fireplace disturbed the silence as I returned to my patient.

Edward became more agitated as the night wore on, twitching and mumbling softly. Voice strained, he called his brother. He even said a woman's name several times. Kate. It was spoken with great affection, and I couldn't deny the jealousy that festered inside me. Cursing softly at my reaction, I turned to wet the cloth again, gasping when I found tortured green eyes looking up at me. I'd been leaning to reach his other side, and his face was mere inches from mine.

"Beautiful Bella," he murmured, reaching up to gently grasp my wrist.

I was stunned at the desire in his face, and his tug caught me off guard. I barely kept from hitting him full force, awkwardly catching myself with one arm. Even delirious, he overpowered me, threading his fingers through my hair and crashing our lips together. Startled, I didn't even struggle as he began French-kissing me, making my senses scatter and my moans join his. Captivated, I didn't fight when he turned us, blanketing me with his overly warm body.

Only I would find myself being ravished by a feverish man while his family slept just feet away.

"Fuck. You feel so good, baby," he swore softly, moving his lips down my neck, nibbling at the skin here and there. Lust raged between us, making me stupid. "Please say you forgive me," he begged, pressing his hips to me, wiggling his legs between mine to force them apart. When he settled firmly against me, my back arched at the pressure.

"Yes, baby. That's right. Fuck, we are going to be so good."

Latching his teeth to the skin of my neck, his soft bites made goose bumps break out across my skin, and I moaned when he pressed deliciously against me. But when he grew heavier and the torture stopped, I groaned in frustration. He'd passed out again. Lips at the base of my neck, the hot puffs of his breath raced across my skin. I couldn't move, captured by his weight and scalded by the heat radiating off him. As hard as I tried, I couldn't wiggle from under him, his arms tightening when I attempted. Thankfully, Seth's mattress gave enough for me to breath, or I would've had to start shouting for help.

How embarrassing, I realized as hysterical laughter threatened to bubble out. Only me . . .

I'd have to wait him out. Sooner or later, Edward had to move. Certainly he couldn't be comfortable using me as his pillow for long.

~MF~

Edward's lips traveled across my collarbone, stopping randomly to suck at my skin. The caresses sent chills across me while heat pooled in my stomach. Wiggling, I cried out at the press of him against me. I sighed as my fingertips brushed through his hair, tugging at the strands before I held him even closer, urging him to continue.

"Beautiful," he whispered, before kissing me.

I opened to him when he ran his tongue along the seam of my lips, and we both moaned at the contact.

When his chest brushed against me, my nipples hardened to fine points, and my back arched, wanting more. He captured my cry with his mouth, before moving his large hand between us to caress me. My stomach clenched hard when he pinched my nipple, moisture pooling between my legs.

"Please," I whispered when he allowed me to breathe.

"Mmmm . . ." he said softly, nipping at my lower lip before capturing my mouth again.

Frantically pulling his hair and moving my hips against him, I tried to express my need. I wanted to come apart under him. I wanted to suck on his tongue as he took me. I wanted . . . him.

"Edward, please . . ." I begged, having turned my head slightly.

"I've got you, baby," he promised, his hand releasing my breast.

I cried out at the loss and felt him chuckling. Ready to scream in frustration, my breath sucked in instead as his fingertips trailed over my stomach, under the loose band of the yoga pants and underwear. A catch of breath was all I could produce as he brushed over my clit, circling it slowly.

Lust stole my words, and I pushed up against him wantonly. Moving my hips in tandem with his fingers, I moaned at the sensation. Everything rushed to where his fingers played me, as the tension built and the heat swirled between him and me.

"That's right, take what you need," he said gruffly into my ear before biting my lobe and then going to the skin just below to suck. "Use me. Fuck, you are so beautiful, so responsive."

The noises I made when his long fingers entered me, plunging softly as his thumb worked my clit were mere grunts and pleas. I needed him, needed this, needed his fingers in me. When he arched his fingers slightly, hitting a spot inside of me, I saw stars as everything exploded, my muscles tightening to the point of pain around him as my hips rocked uncontrollably. The pleasure went on and on.

I woke as a throat clearing ruined my beautiful dream, my walls still greedily clenching around my lover even as I tried to wake. Soft morning light teased me as I forced my eyes open to see Nessie standing in the doorway, a shit eating grin on her face.

"Morning. I see Edward is feeling better. Why don't the two of you join us for breakfast?"

Edward? Feeling better?

The heavy weight pinning me shifted, and I realized I'd fallen asleep under him. The pressure of his fingers sliding from inside me and across my stomach made me whine in pleasure, even as his lips jerked from my neck.

Oh My God!

Chuckling, Nessie exited the room quickly as startled green eyes met mine.

"What the . . ." Edward swore, moving to the side closest to the wall.

Released from my pleasurable prison, I scurried off the bed and out of the room, even as he hoarsely called my name.

~MF~

I couldn't meet his eyes as he sat across from me at the breakfast table. Carlisle was arguing with him to get back in the bed, but Edward predictably refused.

"Jake's going back today. I need to hear what he has to say."

His voice was gravely, and I fought hard to control my reaction. Heat uncurled from the pit of my stomach, as my muscles clenched, reminding me of how I'd woken up. A quick glance up and I was ensnared by the intensity of his gaze. His hair was still wild, but the flush was gone from his face. It would seem the antibiotics had finally won the battle. Tearing my eyes from him, I took a drink of water before focusing on the toast and eggs on my plate.

"At least the fever's gone. Whatever Isabella did last night helped," Carlisle said, earning a snicker from Nessie.

"I got an exceptionally good night's sleep," Edward said gruffly, and my face went up in flames.

Either everyone was oblivious to my mortification or they were playing with me, because the rest of the conversation over breakfast was freakishly normal. If I could've only ignored the heat blasting me from across the table, I would've been fine.

"Isabella, I'm aware of your loyalty to your uncle. If you would like to avoid hearing what I have to say, then it might be a good time for Jack or Seth to show you around the island," Jacob said.

His words focused me, dragging me away from my not so PG thoughts. Anger filled my heart that Jacob would continue to insist that my uncle was responsible for my mother's and father's deaths.

Glaring at him, I responded, "I think I deserve to hear whatever evidence you believe implicates him."

He shrugged, making me want to leap across the table and strangle him.

Carlisle stood. "Esme, cleanup is on me. Let the dishes soak, and I'll take care of them afterward." Jasper joined him, but when Edward stood to help, they both grumped at him.

Instead of sitting back in his place, he moved around the table, poking at his sister to give him room. I froze as he sat beside me, his thigh firm against mine. I debated whether or not to move, but couldn't make myself. He brushed his thumb down the back of my arm softly. It was an oddly comforting thing, and it threw me more than if he'd been blatantly sexual.

Jacob brought a laptop out of the backpack he'd worn off the boat. Setting it up at the end of the table, he quickly brought up a program and selected several files. He waited until Carlisle and Jasper had returned before looking at me.

"Our Washington branch has been monitoring correspondence and activities between Demetri and Felix Rossi for several years."

My heart seized at the mention of my father's name, and the pain was so severe, that I didn't shrug Edward's hand off. He'd placed it at the small of my back, rubbing soft circles into my skin.

"Three months ago, Felix stormed out of the family home after a day-long meeting with his elder brother."

A fuzzy picture of my father entering his car appeared on the screen. Although blurry, it was hard to miss my father's height, build, and black hair; not to mention, the scarecrow of a man that had been his driver. Serge was like a favored uncle, and I wondered if he knew my mother and father's fate. Tears filled my eyes again, a soft sob escaping. Edward pressed even closer, and instead of making me angry, I found it hard not to lean into him.

"Rumor soon hit the street that Felix was creating back deals and circumventing the family order–"

"Back deals?" Mr. Black had confused me with his words.

Dark eyes pinned me. I wouldn't call them warm, but, at least, there was no hate. "Drugs, Ms. Rossi. Your uncle and father headed up the largest drug cartel in Italy."

He didn't even blink when the rest of my water landed in his face. I had a temper. I took after my mother like that. "My father is not a drug dealer. He and Uncle Deme operate an international shipping business." My chest was heaving as I glared at him from where I'd leaned across the table. There was a knife to the left of my right hand. For a moment, I thought about plunging it through his lying heart.

Even Nessie was glaring at her husband. I would've found solace in it, had she not spoken. "Jake, don't you think you could've announced that a little better?"

Her husband never broke eye contact with me. "Ms. Rossi, if you're looking for someone who'll sugar coat things for you, then you'll need to direct your questions or comments to Edward or Jasper. My sole purpose here to give my agents the information they need to keep you alive."

He turned back to the screen, dismissing me. When I sat, I was shaking from rage, not grief. The contact of Edward's hand was even more comforting, because I wanted to lunge at the bastard across the table.

Pictures of my father and uncle began to fill the screen. I recognized most of the locations: places we'd eaten, events my family had attended, and the main business office of the corporation. Surprised at the close-ups on the plaza of Uncle Deme's home, I could only believe that they'd been taken with a long range lens. But what truly shocked me was the look on my father's and uncle's faces. They were arguing . . . in each shot.

"Per our reports, Felix told Demetri he wanted out." The man hit forward through a series of pictures where my father left the main house, and Uncle Demetri stood at the front porch with his hands in the air, mouth wide open.

I'd seen this look before, when Uncle Deme was upset or passionate about something. His deep voice could carry through a room when he was arguing. The last shots were my father throwing his hands up before sliding into the back of the car.

"These pictures were taken three weeks ago."

Just before I'd snuck out of the house and caught a flight to the states.

"After the shooting, there was a rush of communications over the air that pegged Vladimir and Stefan for the murders."

Another click and rapid Italian filtered from the speakers. Distant, tinny voices speaking in short broken phrases. "Sokolovs have taken out the beta." "Weakened the leadership." Crackles across the lines as a series of sharp, short noises filled the air. "Rossi is gone, they're weak." "Make plans to approach the eldest." The accents were all over the place, and the half statements and innuendos went on for several more minutes.

I'd been so intrigued by the communications, that I hadn't paid attention to Carlisle's interpretations of the words. It hit me when he repeated the last correspondence for Jasper to write down. But when Jacob traded a look with Edward, I stirred uncomfortably. I wondered what Jacob was attempting to tell the man at my side.

"That the Sokolovs had put a hit out on Felix was the original assumptions we all went with, until this."

He hit another icon on his computer.

"Bring Isabella home," my uncle's voice came across the wire. "Whatever you need to do to find her, do it." His voice was panicked, but there was a thread of anguish as well. Here was my proof that Deme was desperate to find me, that he loved me.

"Bastards!" It was my Aunt Heidi's voice in the background. There was a shattering noise. Then another slew of rapid Italian. "Stay away from me! Don't touch me."

The noise grew louder, then it appeared there was some scuffle as the phone dropped to the floor. There was no love lost between my aunt and uncle. Their affairs and fights were legendary. I loved them both, but they weren't the happiest of couples . . . unlike my mom and dad. Tears threatened to blind me as a memory of my father kissing my mother tenderly filled my head.

The line remained silent for a few seconds before a deep voice responded. "Boss, we lost her when the limo went over. The boy disappeared with her. He took out some of our best." It was Santos, my uncle's main assistant.

A hot flush started at the base of my neck traveling up my neck, and my stomach threatened to heave. Drawing deep gasps of breath, I tried not to pass out.

"Find her!" Uncle Deme spit out. "And thank the fuck for that boy."

A moaning noise could be heard in the background, but it was just white noise above the roaring in my ears.

"Fucking bastard. You killed them." The words were muted. Loud weeping filled the air before my uncle spoke again.

"Bring Felix and Irina home to me." His voice was dull. "Find what you can on the boy and get me Isabella."

"Sure."

The connection fell apart, just like my heart.

 _It couldn't be!_

Waves of heat washed over me, my hands shaking as I placed them on the scarred wood of the table. Pushing to a stand, I walked to the door of the cabin and out onto the fog enshrouded porch, uncertain anymore whom I could trust, but clear on at least a few of my enemies.

 **Edward POV**

I followed her, even though my head swam at moving so quickly. When she stepped off the porch, I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep up, and walking on the island in the thinning fog could only be dangerous.

"Bella, stop."

She did, much to my surprise.

"I'm sure you need privacy, but please stay on the porch." When she didn't move any farther away, I held onto the railing and made my way down to her. "I'll go back inside and leave you alone, just don't venture off. It would be easy to get lost in this stuff."

The dew of the fog was cold on my cheeks, and I fought off a shiver.

"You saved my life," she said softly.

I hadn't been able to save her parents, and it would be one of my biggest regrets. Better to see Felix in jail than dead, but I hadn't been her sole protector. "Alec-"

She spun my direction, cutting my words off with a slice of her hand. "You saved my life, and nearly lost yours in the process. Then, I almost pushed you off a cliff."

"Maybe you should have," I admitted, still shamed by my fantasy induced attack on her. "I think you have enough to consider without having to be on constant vigil about me. I wouldn't blame you if you cried rape."

Lowering her head, her thick hair fell like a veil around her face, hiding her features from me. "Are you kidding me? You were out of your mind with fever most of the night. You didn't know what you were doing, and I wasn't the most unwilling of victims."

Desire fueled the harsh chuckle that tore out of my throat. "I was actually _doing_ fairly well at seducing you . . ." she gasped at my statement " . . . at least, in my dreams."

Her body started jerking, and I thought she must be sobbing, until the sounds of laughter grew stronger. She threw her head back, letting her amusement filter into the air around us. "This is all surreal." She shook her head, her hair whipping back and forth. "Your boss is a jerk."

"He is." Jacob was an ass at times, but he could also be the most loyal of friends. He was just protective of his family and dogmatic about solving cases.

"Your family is nice."

"They are." My family was everything to me.

Bella's mind was a wonder, jumping here and there. I never knew what to expect.

"You were sent to?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at me.

Damn, there was no way to make it sound any better. While I tried to process how to tell her, the cold air made me shiver.

Bella saw my reaction and began sputtering. "You're still sick. Get inside."

"In a few moments, I promise." Anticipating the worst, the cold seemed to penetrate down to my bones. "I was dispatched to watch you. To help gain evidence to determine if you were Charles Swan's daughter, and if so, to find out what you knew of your current family."

Her eyes bore into mine, demanding everything. "Were you sent to seduce me, if that was what it took?"

"Jacob would say so, but that isn't my style, Bella." Taking a step closer to her, I held her gaze. "As soon as I determined how strong the attraction was between us, I asked to be removed from the case."

"Why?"

"I was losing focus."

Fury lit her eyes, and I realized how bad that had sounded. Before I could clarify, she spit at my feet.

"Then let me help you out, Edward. You can stay away now. I wouldn't want to be a distraction."

With those words, she ran back up the stairs, slamming the door so hard the glass panes in the windows rattled. I wanted to scream. She was seriously starting to piss me off. I tried to excuse her erratic behavior with grief, knowing how the emotion could tear the strongest person apart, but I wanted to throttle Bella Swan as much as I wanted to kiss her.

At least, for the moment, she wasn't allowing despair to drown her. Anger focused Isabella Rossi . . . Swan to fight. And she was going to need to fight.

Understanding of my role settled like a knife to my heart.

If I needed to be the one she hated, then so be it.

Fuck.

~MF~

AN: I know, I know – push/pull. I promise this story won't be one of angst forever. Bella just has to work through the emotions.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

If you haven't already, go over and visit the Halloween (Tricks AND Treats contest – you have to put it in exactly like that) and Red Eyed Edward Contests. I've entered, and if you are a writer, I would love you to do so, as well! Both contests are still looking for some great entries.

~MF~

Isabella POV

"This one . . . Aldolfo . . . he's their main gun?" Jasper asked of Jacob, leaning over Edward's shoulder to look at the pictures on the table. They'd been talking about them for at least an hour.

"Yeah, Interpol almost had him several years ago, but he took out an agent. He's smart, fast, and very good at disguises." Jacob shifted something around on the table.

"And this one?"

Hearing Edward's voice was like a knife to the heart. He'd obviously decided to stay on the case, despite his distractions.

"Francesco or Frankie, as they call him, is their explosives guy. He's very good at getting people out of hiding."

 _Frankie?_ They couldn't be speaking of my cousin's best friend. He couldn't walk without bumping into something. Giving him explosives would be like a bull in a china shop. Their conversation was ridiculous, but I would admit to wanting to see just who they were talking about.

Blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Edward reached for another picture. "And him?"

He'd been shaking ever since he followed me back into the cabin. It was another notch against me that he'd gotten chilled following me, but considering I was only a job to him, I tried to file away my guilt.

"Leonardo. Logistics. He's the one looking for us right now. He'll probably find us as well. Reports are he sees patterns where they don't even exist. He's the reason I won't be returning to the same location as we came. Probably even go down to the coast and come up." Jacob's voice was harsh.

 _Leonardo?_

 _Dicaprio?_

That's what my cousins called him. Not because he looked like the actor, but because he often said he was the king of the world. He was an arrogant ass. Unlike Frankie, I could see him trying to act important. The fact that they kept mentioning friends of the family didn't escape me. It made my heart sink actually.

Edward looked up to Jasper, "Tell me what _you_ see."

Jasper was in nice fitting jeans, and even I had to admire his form as he leaned over. Alice was a really lucky girl. Combined with what appeared to be a genuine Texas twang, he was deadly to the senses. Definitely not as handsome as . . .

 _Stop! Remember that you are just a distraction!_

Jasper picked up four photos, placing them in front of Edward. "These guys are the ones who'll come for us."

Intrigued past caring about their reactions to my curiosity, I moved from beside the fireplace, where I'd been warming myself, and walked over to the table. I could feel the heat of Edward's stare when I stopped beside him, but I refused to look his way, even when he stood, offering his chair to me.

Shock at the faces on the table kept me silent. I recognized way too many of them. Anger at the four Jasper had selected surged through me. Frankie was there in all his goofy glory, but it was the other three that disturbed me. These were men I'd seen from afar but never felt comfortable around. They were guards from the family business. I didn't know their names.

I literally felt when Edward stopped watching me and focused back on the men.

"Why did you pick them?" he asked.

"Frankie because they'll send him in to help get us out of hiding. The rest will take us down."

"Take us down? As in kill?" _Seriously?_

Jasper's eyes were solemn. "Yes, ma'am."

Shaking my head, I was ensnared when I met Edward's eyes. Desire so strong that it made me bitter welled up inside. I needed to get away from them.

"Jack?"

"Yup," he answered from beside the fire.

"You think you could take me on a tour of the island?" I asked.

"It would be a pleasure."

~MF~

The terrain was rough, except for the trails. Although not tall, the trees were dense providing a buffer from the winds and weak sun, but I often felt like the greenery was trying to suffocate me. And there was that feeling of being watched again to make me jittery. Jack droned on and on about the groups of wildlife, including several family of deer, that resided on the small island. He was entertaining, stopping every so often to let me rest and to encourage me to drink from a water bottle he produced from the ragged looking pack he'd slung across his back.

At one point, he'd asked me to stay back on the trail for a moment, only calling me forward when he'd disappeared from sight. What I saw when I walked to meet him was breathtaking. He'd brought me to one of the ends of the island, and the ground stopped dramatically, the ocean water hundreds of feet below us. It was a thrilling, but terrifying, sight. An eagle soared over the water, and I laughed to hear a short tweeting sound.

"The movie makers always use a hawk's call to make the eagle sound more majestic," Jack said, having seen my reaction.

"It's beautiful here."

"I might make you a survivalist after all." He cackled at the look on my face.

"While I like roughing it sometimes, I'm still a city girl at heart. My mom and . . ."

He didn't try to fill in my silence, instead giving me his hand to stand before beginning to walk again. We'd been walking for a few minutes, when Jack spun around and shouted, "Get down."

I didn't hesitate, barely flinching when he landed on the ground beside me, covering us with something.

"Be still," he asked, crouched in the semidarkness with me.

I was trying not to panic, not understanding what was happening. Jack moved slightly, and I could see him turning his head from side to side. Finally, I heard something. It sounded like a small plane.

"Fuckers think they can find us with radar, Isabella." He snorted. "Such amateurs."

I decided that Jack was seriously crazy, but he believed in what was happening, so I wasn't about to question him. When the sound of the engine finally disappeared, he uncovered us, and I saw exactly what he'd used.

"Hey, is that one of those emergency heat blankets?" I asked of the thin silver material.

"Yup, but my version of it." He turned it over to show me that it was covered in holes patterned into designs. Running his fingers along the punctures he chuckled. "You dive under one of these to avoid radar and you're just setting yourself up for failure. It shows as a large square of white space. But with the holes I've designed, the heat of our bodies leaked out, creating the effect of normal vegetation. Besides, there are lots of shiny rocks on this island that show through fallen leaves and needles."

"Camouflage!"

My observation tickled him, if the slow smile on his face was any indication. "Yup!" He looked down at his prize. "You go out anytime on the island, you take one of my packs. The blankets are in the side pockets. Use them whenever you hear anything coming over the island. The tin roof and solar panels on the cabin mess up their spying too. Unfortunately, it'll be the first place they check. Those Russian commies aren't stupid."

Neither was Jack, I decided as he continued to show me several spots on the island to hide. He was ingenious. One of his "hidey-holes" made my skin crawl; it was a small cave about the size of a coffin. He also taught me how to flatten leaves to catch water from the rains that came almost every day.

"The deer drink from places where the water has pooled. You'll want to put your leaves higher, or they may get destroyed." Along the way, he showed me places where he'd created natural containment areas for them.

The man was like no one I'd ever met. "Jack, where did you learn all this?"

His eyes went dark. "Bad places, Isabella. Bad, bad places." It took a few moments for his face to clear of the disgust. "Let's head back. It's getting lunch time, and Mrs. Cullen can sure out cook Seth or me."

~MF~

Taking a deep breath to calm down, I opened the door to the cabin, expecting to see the men still sitting at the table and discussing my relatives and relatives' friends. Instead, Alice, Carlisle, Nessie, and Esme were playing cards. Jasper watched on from behind Esme, and I saw him point to his forehead before then placing his fingers over his chest.

He was helping Carlisle cheat!

I started to say something but the blond man narrowed his eyes at me in warning. Narrowing my eyes back, I looked around, against my better judgement, to find Edward. A glance inside the bedroom found him asleep. Before I could embarrass myself by staring, Esme's voice saved me. "I made soup," she nudged her shoulder toward the huge black pot hanging from a hook near the fire. "Breads in the basket. Help yourself. There's plenty for lunch and dinner. I've got a game to win, Isabella, so you're on your own," she said softly, eyes intent on the cards before her.

I jumped, though, when Jasper swore out and hopped away.

"My husband is a terrible card player, and an even worse cheat, Jasper. He's never learned the value of a poker face when we're playing against each other. How in the world he was an FBI agent for so long, I'll never know." She threw down the Queen of Hearts Jasper had warned Carlisle about.

The outburst of laughter caused Edward to stir, his transfer to his back letting the weak sun caress his face. Visions of an angel filled my head, and I cringed at the longing that overwhelmed me. Determined to keep my distance, I went to the pot to help myself to the soup and bread that was making my stomach growl.

~MF~

A week passed in a predictable fashion. Carlisle, Seth, Jasper, and Jack shared the responsibility of watching the dangerous trail from the dock during the day, while one remained awake at night to watch outside the cabin. Esme put together meals from the root cellar that held the fake escape route. Never having been much of a cook, I watched her, learning simple tricks to make the blandest of ingredients better. Nessie and Alice joined in, and it was easy to build a friendship with the three women.

No one mentioned that I was the cause of their exile, and I never felt one minute of anger from them. Over dinner, the men continued to strategize over the papers Jacob had left. More importantly, as I heard them talking, things from my former life began to make sense. I felt like a traitor, and moments of disquiet filled me as I would stare into the fire. I couldn't reconcile the memory of my mother and father with the idea of drug lords and hired assassins. I couldn't count the times someone would hand me a tissue before gently squeezing my shoulder. Like Alice had said, they let me grieve, never bothering me or trying to tell me it would be fine.

Edward healed, gaining strength from the frequent naps. I could tell that his weakness bothered him, even if he never initiated conversation with me. He was polite, but distant. The distance pissed me off because it affirmed my suspicions that I'd only been a nuisance to him. I didn't handle it well, I would admit, biting his head off at every turn, even when he encouraged me to eat or drink water. Alice giggled and smiled secretively at our every encounter. She was suffering the delusion that her brother and I were made for each other, and she didn't hesitate to tell me time and time again.

The small space of the cabin with so many people began to drive me crazy, so Jack and I became pals. The crazy man was probably my best companion, because he didn't attempt to talk about my family or home, watch me with wary eyes, or give me much slack. More importantly, he didn't set my nerves on edge and my heart racing like a certain green-eyed man.

We were near the cliff he'd first shown me when I finally ventured a question. "Jack, do you ever feel like you aren't alone on this island?"

His expression was priceless. His eyebrows rose as he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. "Um . . .yeah. Why do you ask?"

Turning at the feel of eyes boring into my back, I looked down the trail. "Just a feeling I get of being watched."

He cackled, drawing my attention back to him. "I knew you were a good one, Isabella." He snorted, then stopped at my raised eyebrow. "The island is full of spirits. Ghosts of the people who've died here is my guess." He put his foot up on a rock beside the trail and bent over to tighten the laces on his worn boots. "But I'll admit, they've been more active since your group arrived."

"Active?" I squeaked.

He grinned. "I've never had them move things before, but I swear the other night that there was more firewood on the porch than I'd put there. Either way, they've been nothing but helpful. Don't worry, they'll protect you from those men."

 _Ghosts? Oooo . . .kay?_

I was going with my first thought, which was animals tracking us across the island, remaining just out of sight but ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Shaking it off, I followed Jack's lead, answering questions he asked about the plants he pointed out. I'd learned a lot following him around. Plants that could be eaten, those that would make you sick. Which ones could be used to cure a rash; even which one could kill someone almost instantaneously.

But mostly, I'd learned to be suspicious at all times, which is why I ran to him, already pulling out an emergency blanket to dive under when I heard the sound of a motor.

"Whoa, pretty girl, it isn't a plane this time," he said, holding up his hands. "But aren't you a smart one." His eyes twinkled as he took the blanket from my hands, refolding it carefully to put it back into my bag. "That'll be Jacob, I suspect. It's about time he returned. He'll be bringing some more food and supplies, and any word on the men hunting you, pretty lady."

Hunting me . . .

It was easy to forget sometimes.

"You going to give that agent a break anytime soon?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Edward." He winked saucily. "Don't you think you've frozen him out long enough?"

"He's just doing his job."

"Sure he is." He shook his head at me, before jerking his head in the direction of the cabin. "Let's go see what Jacob has brought us this time."

"Jack, wait."

"Yes?" His eyes widened as I hesitated, but other than that, he stood perfectly still.

Finally I just let the words spill out. "Do you believe all that stuff . . . about my family, about someone being after me . . . about my parents?"

He squinted his eyes at me and pursed his lips. "I can't reckon I know one way or the other, but Jacob believes it. I've known him since he was a puppy. He's all about right and wrong, and if he thinks you're the bad guy, he's not going to stop until he brings you to justice." He shrugged. "But I've never known him to just jump in blindly and make accusations. He's got some evidence of something, or he wouldn't have gone to all this. In the years I've known him, he's never asked for help. It means one of two things - it's really bad, or you're really important." He grinned broadly before winking at me. "Personally, I think you're really important. If Seth didn't have such a good wife, I'd be making that Cullen man's life hell so that Seth could have ya."

I could feel the blush gracing my cheeks. Seth had mentioned his wife, Angela, to me the second day of my captivity. His smile was so big when he talked about her and their son, Ben, that it was obvious how much he loved them. He'd sent them to his sister, Leah, and her husband, Sam, to stay. Leah and Sam lived on a reservation on the coast of Washington. When I'd asked about their safety, Seth had just grinned. It appeared that he felt the "reservation boys" quite capable of handling any intruders.

Kicking a rock at his feet, Jack continued. "Anyhow it doesn't mean that your mother and father didn't love you, whatever this is. I've met some people in my life that have done terrible things, but when it comes to hearth and home, their love and loyalty is quite strong and true."

While his words were reasonable, they stirred even more confusion. And why I was asking him, I didn't know. He'd been very kind to me, but Jack wasn't the most stable of minds.

 _So why did what he said make so much sense?_

Well except for Edward.

My mind raced as we walked the short distance back to the cabin, approaching it along a trail that followed the base of the mountain. We'd just climbed onto the porch when Jacob and another man came through the line of trees into the small clearing. The man wore a baseball cap over his head and carried a large sack over his back.

Something about . . .

I began walking toward him without hesitation, goosebumps rising across my skin. I had to see . . .

He was talking to Jacob, not paying attention to where they were walking, and he shook his head at something Jacob said. Catching a glimpse of his mustached lip, I broke out into a run. I heard Jack calling my name behind me, but there was nothing more important than getting to Jacob and his friend.

At a particularly harshly called "Isabella," the man's head snapped up, and his face registered shock, disbelief, then hope.

"Bells!" His voice was but a croak, but it opened up the door in my heart and a multitude of memories crashed through.

"Poppa!" I screamed, stumbling on something. I wasn't paying attention where I was running.

He dropped the bag, lurching toward me, his hat flying off and the sun glinting in his still brown hair.

"Poppa!" I screamed louder, the space between us unbearable.

We crashed into one another moments later, the smell of Old Spice surrounding me and causing sobs to tear out of my throat. "Poppa . . ." I patted at his chest, feeling the solidness of him. This was no dream.

I couldn't force anything else out, and when he lowered us to the ground, I crawled into his lap, trying to bury myself under the loose flannel he wore over his T-shirt. His brown eyes . . . my brown eyes filled with tears as he began crying uncontrollably, kissing my forehead over and over as he ran his fingers across my face.

He'd comforted me before in this manner, I was sure of it.

My memories were true.

This man, he was my father. I remembered softly sung bedtime songs that were horribly out of tune. Moments of seeing him holding my mother gently as they danced to love ballads . . . times I wasn't supposed to have seen, but has snuck down the stairs to sit and watch.

And as screams built in my throat, I remembered my mother pleading for me to run, and the horrible loud sounds that happened just as I did. And more importantly, I remembered running into a wall of flesh, and a dark haired man that spoke Italian. He'd held me by my skinny arms and glared at me. He'd brought a gun out . . .and then someone else had stopped him from shooting me. I didn't remember who, but it didn't matter.

Charlie "Poppa" Swan held me while I shrieked, remembering the moment the man turned me around and I saw my mother on the concrete, blood flowing away from her head.

Leaning against his warm chest, Charlie rocked me until I couldn't cry anymore.

~MF~

AN: Yeah, Charlie has a special place in my heart. I think Billy Burke nailed the part, and his one-line zingers are some of my favorite parts of the movies! Just saying.

For those of you who are also reading Honor, I'm working on the next chapter! My son used my computer this week for a project and erased my email with reviews. By the time I went back to find it in the trash, it'd been cleared - Gah! I figured I would go into FF and link to each one, but the time was all consuming. I figured you'd rather me be writing. So sorry!

Reviewers get a little sneak peek of the reconciliation between Bella and Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

If you haven't already, go over and visit the Halloween (Tricks AND Treats contest – you have to put it in exactly like that) and Red Eyed Edward Contests. The Trick and Treats contest is now at the voting stage, but the Red Eyed Edward contest is still looking for some great entries. There are some pretty hot stories up on both sites!

 **Edward POV**

Wrapping blankets around Bella and her father, I glared at Jacob. _What the hell had he been thinking?_

I asked as much as soon as the cabin door closed behind us.

"He needed to know," he said nonchalantly. This was not the Jacob I knew.

"That out there . . ." I jerked my shoulder toward the door, indicating the grieving man and woman still sitting in the middle of the grass " . . . could've gone terribly bad. What if she hadn't recognized him, or worse did, but didn't want anything to do with him. She loves Felix and Irina, Jake. Loves them." I spit the last two words out.

"Then you would've been there to comfort her."

I lunged at him, totally forgetting, for the moment, he was my superior. Only Jasper catching me kept me from hitting Jacob.

"Woah, Edward," Jasper muttered, as he held my shoulders. His blue eyes were wide with a message to calm down, but I was focused on our boss behind him.

Cold fury helped me think. "You wanted to shock her, to get her to hopefully spill secrets by bringing Charlie here." He didn't flinch at my observation. "These are human lives you are playing with."

Jacob stepped toward us, his dander up as well. "I am fully aware of that. People are being fed poison on a daily basis because of what this family has done and is doing. I'm sorry you think my strategies are harsh, but Charlie deserved to see his daughter. And Bella needed to know the Rossis aren't the only ones who deserve her allegiance. They took fifteen years of her life away, fifteen years of Charlie's life."

"You should have allowed me to prepare her, not drop a bomb on us."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Seems it went fine."

Jasper had to apply pressure to my shoulders again. "I swear to God, Jacob Black. You do this again to her, and I'll resign."

That caught his attention, his mouth falling open while my father jumped in. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me back out onto the porch away from my stuttering boss. Jack followed us, his grin making me wonder what he found funny.

"What the hell, Edward?" My dad stared at me until I met his gaze.

"She doesn't deserve this. I can't stand by and watch him tear her to pieces to get what he wants."

"If he removes you from this case, you'll have no authority with her. I doubt you'll be exiled from here, because they are as big a threat to you as her, but do you want someone else being responsible for her safety?"

My anger fizzled out at the implication.

"Son, I know you're mad, and I understand why. Jacob was wrong to do it this way. He's thinking about the big picture, you're thinking about keeping Bella safe. Find a way to convince him you don't have to be following separate paths." My father remained still, holding my arm while I took deep breaths. He watched me with wary eyes.

"He wants information. I'm not sure she knows anything, and even if she does, that she's willing to give it."

Charlie Swan rising caught my attention. Holding his daughter in his arms, slowly he made his way to the cabin.

"I'll get his stuff," Jack indicated of the bag left behind. "Give Mr. Swan my room, so he and Isabella can have some privacy."

I nodded, moving as soon as my dad released me, to open the door for Bella's father. "This way, Mr. Swan."

"Charlie. Just Charlie."

His eyes were bloodshot from the crying, but they were warm. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. Walking through the main room, I attempted not to glare at my boss, as I held the door for Charlie to enter into the private bedroom.

"Jack told me to give you and Bella his room, so you can talk."

His eyes gleamed when I called her Bella, but I could see he was struggling to hold himself together. My mom, a veritable saint, was already fixing a tray with cheese and snacks for them. Knowing Charlie and Bella were under good care, I jerked my head at Jacob. We needed to get this straightened out. Like now. And as he followed me back outside, I wondered if one of us might not return.

~MF~

Jake tried to talk to me, but I kept walking, forcing him to follow me down the trail toward the dock. I'd been following Jack and Bella on their trips, not because I didn't trust the man, but because it was difficult for me to let her out of my sight. So I could've chosen to take us away from any company, but Seth was on watch, and I was hoping his calm nature might serve me well, because I wanted to deck Jake. The salty wind stung my face when I stepped out of the tree line and onto the cleared area at the cliff.

"Edward, I want and need to apologize," Jake said from behind me.

Okay, that cut through the anger slightly. Jake and I were friends. We probably shouldn't be considering he was my boss, but it was true.

"I won't apologize for wanting this to be over with, but I will do so for jumping the gun. Yes, I wanted Bella to see Charlie and know she had more to live for than the people who kidnapped her. I get that she loves Felix and Irina, but right now it isn't about her loving them, it's about her realizing she can't trust her uncle."

Turning to him, I raised my eyebrow.

"I should've listened to you when you called. You are too close."

My father's words came back to me sending chills down my spine. "I'm sorry for lunging at you."

He swiped his hand down. "I deserved it." He looked sheepish then. "Ness will have my ass later, I'm sure." He ruined the moment by waggling his eyes.

"Make sure you're far away from the cabin, okay?"

He chuckled and just like that the tension between us disappeared.

"Can I ask a favor?"

He nodded quickly.

"Trust Jasper and me on Bella and run things by us first. I've entrusted you to take care of everything else off this island, and that's a lot. There are still people out there I love, you know."

He remained still for a moment, before nodding again. "Yeah, you're right, and I will." He grinned devilishly. "Speaking of . . . Kate and Tanya stopped by the office wondering where everyone had disappeared to. I gave them a good story, but Tanya demanded to know when you'd be back. She said you and Kate had a date?"

He began laughing at my shocked expression.

"I never knew you to be such a giving person."

"Fuck you." I knew he was teasing, because Kate was too worried about the perfect wedding to even think about getting pregnant. And although I'd probably agree to father their children, it certainly wouldn't be by going to bed with either one of them. Jake was just messing with me.

He laughed harder at my scowl. "No, I think that is what they were insinuating you were going to do to them. Such a hard task, I must admit. Mike followed them out of the building like a trained puppy. You decide you don't want to help them out, I'm sure plenty of others will step up to the task."

I couldn't help but laugh. Tan would chew Mike up and spit him out. "Sure, sure."

"Hey, that's my line," he grumped.

"So tell me, anything new from the real world other than one of my best friends and her girlfriend giving everyone in the department a hard on?"

His whole demeanor changed. "Our guys are in Seattle. Jasper's intuition amazes me sometimes. He got it right again, minus a few thugs they've picked up here in the States. They're attempting to follow me, and I'm letting them. The underground reward on retrieving Bella is at five million. We don't have to just worry about Demetri's hired hands now. There are several groups of private mercenaries forming."

My muscles clenched as rage filled every pore of me. No one was going to touch her. No one.

"I won't be coming back after this trip. It's too dangerous."

I nodded in understanding. "I promise to keep Nessie safe."

"I'm holding you to that." He shrugged, trying to work the kinks out of his shoulders. The dull sunshine highlighted the dark smudges under eyes. "Demetri's erratic. I don't know if he was unstable before all this, but Felix's and Irina's deaths have shaken things up. Washington took down one of their small cells outside Alexandria this week. They went rogue, but without the direction and connections from Italy, they chose unwisely. Seventy million in cocaine and heroin. Atlanta's moving in on their target." Rubbing his hand over his face, Jake sighed. "If we knew who the connection here in the States was, I'm sure we could bring it all down."

Walking over to sit down on one of the large rocks scattered around the clearing, I looked out over the dark water of the Sound. "Bella's cousin?"

"No, she and her husband have been followed for years. It appears she, like Bella, just wanted to make a break from the family control."

A lightbulb went off in my mind. "This is what you want from her?"

Jake's tired dark eyes were shrewd as he watched me silently. "I brought Irina and Felix for her."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"While you were still recovering, your mom and Bella discussed what to do with her parents' bodies, and Bella decided she wanted them cremated and placed in an urn together. Your mom said that Bella couldn't stand the thought of their bodies going back to Italy and not knowing what happened. I brought them with me."

"And you want me to bargain with her parents' remains?" My anger flared again.

"Damn it, Edward. Calm down." He shook his head at me while, at the same time, holding his hands out. "No! Even at my shittiest, I'm not that much of a jerk."

I heard a chuckle in the woods and realized Seth must have been listening to us. Jake flipped a bird in the general direction of the sound.

"I think you should give them to her. Trust me, I'm aware you two are at odds right now, but she trusts you."

I didn't believe as much, and my thoughts must have shown.

"Edward, for all the inroads your parents and sister have made, Bella still gravitates to you, even when she's mad."

Remembering Irina's smile and Felix's protective glare and knowing I owed them, I nodded.

~MF~

 **Isabella POV**

There couldn't possibly be another tear left in my body. My fingers felt numb from clutching Charlie's shirt, but I couldn't, wouldn't, pry them loose. It should feel strange to sit in his lap, clinging to him. I hadn't seen the man since I was five, and he was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger, but he . . . wasn't. It was his smell, the cologne and faint mix of outdoors surrounding me, and the tone of his voice that made me feel safe, made me remember.

"Bells . . ."

His nickname for me made me sob, and Charlie put his fingers under my chin, lifting it so I looked directly into his eyes.

"I don't understand."

"Mr. Black . . ." I hiccupped. "He didn't tell you?"

"No." He used his hand to wipe the tears falling from his eyes. "No, I had no clue. He said there was some more information about what happened back then, and asked me to come and consult with his team. "He . . . I." He choked up.

"I don't know everything. When you hugged me, I remembered Mama." A wail worked out of my throat, and Charlie hugged me closer. It took me a full minute to get myself under control.

"Bella, where have you been?" he asked, his voice just short of a wail, as well.

"In Italy, Felix and Irina Rossi."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"They, um, raised me. They were my mom and dad."

Hurt filled his face, his mustache twitching as he tried to control the trembling of his lips.

I didn't know what else to say. How had my mom and dad gotten me? Why hadn't they made sure to get me back to my father? Surely, they, all of all people, would have known what it was like to be without a child? Then it hit me. My mom had wanted a baby so badly. But badly enough to steal someone else's?

Pain so strong it took the breath out of me lanced through my chest. It was like my heart was being ripped out and a large hole left behind. She'd wanted me. Whether or not she'd taken me or I'd been delivered to her by the man who grabbed me was the question. But she'd been such a good mother! My dad, the best of fathers, even when he was heavy handed in protecting me.

I'd been wrong, there _were_ more tears. And as they fell, I stammered out, "Felix and Irina, they loved me. I didn't know, I swear it." I hugged Charlie closer. "I had dreams, of course, about you and Mama. Now I know they were really memories. You were always my secret friend, especially when storms came."

He coughed, clearing his throat. "You were terrified by them as a little girl, so I always came and slept with you."

"And sang me awful songs."

He actually chuckled. "I'm not known for having the best of voices, but it didn't matter. You'd sing along with me." He paused for a few minutes. "Bells, they were good to you?"

I nodded against his chest. "The best."

"Then I have to learn how not to hate them."

His statement shocked me, but, gazing back at him, I understood the feeling. I'd never been more confused in my life.

"And you and me, we have to grow old together." His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled.

I nodded, tears gone now. "Do I have sisters or brothers?"

Pain sliced across his face, the muscles of his cheek flinching. "No. I couldn't . . ." He swallowed harshly. "After you and your mother died, I just couldn't go on. I started drinking heavily, and it took me some time to realize I wasn't honoring your memories. I straightened up, but my heart had died. I could never love anyone like I loved Renee and you."

"We have a lot to learn about each other."

"Yes, we do. But having you here, it's a miracle. I don't understand how they found you."

"I don't either, but Mr. Black sent Edward to watch over me."

"Edward? The red haired man who brought us the blankets?"

I hadn't even realized I was wrapped in a blanket until Charlie mentioned it. But it seemed something Edward would do, and he was the only redhead, even though his hair was more coppery. Shaking my head to dispel the thoughts, I nodded at Charlie's question.

"Just how close is this Edward?"

I probably looked like a deer in headlights.

"Isn't he a little too old for you?"

Various emotions and thoughts flew through my head, but laughter won out. Giggling, I patted Charlie's chest. Snuggling into his arms, I decided to not worry about anything for a few more minutes. Charlie and I'd missed out on fifteen years of our lives together. Everyone outside of the room could wait on us a little longer.

~MF~

A hush came over the room when Charlie and I entered holding hands.

Esme smiled broadly, stopping to pat an empty spot at the table.

"Mr. Swan, would you like some coffee?" she offered, holding up an old tin pot.

"Charlie, please. And yes, I would love some coffee." He didn't let go of my hand, though, drinking with his left one when she sat the cup in front of him.

"Where's Edward, Jake, and Jack?" I asked, noting their absences.

"Edward took Jake out to beat some sense in him," Nessie answered, scowling at the tea she was drinking. "Hope it works, otherwise I might have to take up where he left off."

"What?" My voice squeaked.

Carlisle grinned. "Don't worry, Bella. It happens a lot. They're both a little hotheaded at times."

"Unlike me," Jasper said, preening while Alice rolled her eyes at him. "I'm plotting a takeover, Bella. I let them fight it out, then I'll swoop in and take control." He did a fairly good Austin Power's imitation, causing me to burst out in laughter. My stomach hurt before I stopped, and I had to lay my head down on the table to catch my breath.

I was so very tired, the emotional upheaval almost too much.

"Bella, please eat something," Esme begged, putting a plate of fruit in front of me.

There were a lot of things worse than being pampered, so I did, while Edward's father filled mine in on what he knew. When the door crashed open a while later, I jumped a foot. Edward stood in the door, his hair tousled by the wind outside and a large bag thrown over his shoulder. His eyes found me immediately, and I couldn't look away. The connection between us was too strong. He smiled softly when he saw Charlie and me still holding hands. Jacob and Jack were behind him, and they were also carrying bags of supplies. Since Jacob and Edward were both still alive, I could only presume they'd worked out their differences.

It wasn't until much later, after the supplies had been put up and dinner served, that Edward approached Charlie and me.

"Charlie, would you mind if I stole Bella from you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, as long as she doesn't."

I was curious as to what Edward had to speak to me about, considering his aloof attitude of the last few days. Curious or not, I couldn't believe he'd asked my dad's permission. When I had to unclench my hand from my father's, I realized we hadn't stepped away from one another since crashing together in the clearing.

"I'll be out on the porch," I told Charlie, then had to fight hard to keep from giggling. It wasn't like I was asking permission to be courted or something.

The fog was rolling in across the clearing when Edward closed the door behind us. He had a box in his hand, and I eyed it curiously as he went to sit on one of the chairs Jack had fashioned from driftwood. I took the one next to Edward, drawing my feet under me and wrapping the blanket he'd given me earlier in the day around my shoulders.

I saw Edward take a deep breath before he began speaking. "Bella, Jacob says the guys looking for you are already in Seattle."

I gasped, unable to understand how they'd found me so soon.

"He won't be coming back after this visit, unless it is imperative. He's afraid he'll lead them here." Edward smoothed his hand over the box gently. "Charlie is going to need to stay. I hope that's okay?" His brow furrowed as he turned to me, awaiting my response.

It was so easy to get lost in his eyes. "Yeah, it's still a little weird, but it's like I knew him as soon as I saw him."

"I can only imagine." He nodded before continuing. "I was pissed at Jake for pulling the stunt though. You should've had some warning. I'm grateful you two seem okay with each other."

"We are."

Boy our conversation was stilted.

"Jake brought back something I wanted to give you." He talked so softly I had a hard time hearing him. He opened the box and withdrew a beautiful vase. But when I looked at it more closely, recognition stole the breath from my chest. "Jacob said you wanted your mom and dad cremated." It was a statement, but it came out more as a question.

I could only nod.

Whoever had chosen the container had done an exceptional job. It was beautiful, made of the palest of grey marble, with a darker vein running through it. When Edward handed it to me, I almost dropped it. Cold, it felt dead in my hands. Bringing the vase to my chest, I was unable to speak.

"Bella?" he said my name, causing me to look back to him. "I'm truly sorry."

What did he have to be sorry about? He hadn't sent the killers after me. "For?"

"Not being able to save them."

Such a hero complex.

Reaching out, I grabbed his hand, linking our fingers. In that moment, I wanted to touch him much more than I wanted to ignore him. Heat burned up my arm, searing through my chest and making me breathless.

How would I ever find another who made me feel this way? A man who felt sorry for things outside of his control.

Why did he have to be just doing his job?

So many questions, but I couldn't focus on them now. Edward needed to know what I'd come to acknowledge. "You saved me."

He remained still, any reaction hidden behind the deepest green and calm façade.

Squeezing his fingers, I looked out into the thickening fog. "I'll do whatever it takes to help."

Edward shook his head slightly. "Help?"

"Take down my uncle. The son of a bitch has to pay."

~MF~

AN: I promise those that are frustrated with their "distance" will be much more enthused from here on out. HA! The next chapter gets a little . . .citrusy. Reviews get a sip.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

If you haven't already, go over and visit the Halloween (Tricks AND Treats contest – you have to put it in exactly like that) and Red Eyed Edward Contests. The Trick and Treats contest is now at the voting stage - today is the last day of voting and the stories need your support (including mine – snicker). The Red Eyed Edward contest is still looking for some great entries. There are some pretty hot stories up on both sites!

Also – THANK YOU to whoever nominated me over on ADF for the Top Fic Dive of the month. I didn't know until I received the notice that I'd made the top five. Again, thanks to whoever did that, and to those that voted! Sorry I didn't know, or I would've mentioned it here. Smile.

So yes, this isn't Sunday, but there is a very good likelihood I won't be able to post tomorrow due to other obligations, so I'm going to go ahead and put up today! Remember, I don't think that lemonade is my specialty, so give me a little break. HA!

~MF~

 **Isabella POV**

"I mean it, Edward. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Uncle Deme is brought down."

Watching me carefully, he asked, "Why?"

"He ordered my father's and mother's deaths." It seemed a fairly simple answer.

He scooted his chair against mine, and I had to fight hard not to groan in pleasure as his smell washed over me. "Only because he thought they were going against him."

Anger, not at Edward's words but my uncle's actions, made me rash. "Would you have resorted to killing Emmett if you thought he was doing something against your family business?"

Pain so deep it made his eyes black sliced across Edward's face. I wanted to call back my hastily said words, but his only reaction to my cruelty was to squeeze my hand a little harder.

"No." His voice was harsh.

"What would you've done?"

"Talked to him. Confronted him, and if needed, I'd have locked him up somewhere until I could make him see reason." He shook his head slightly. "Perhaps that was what was occurring during those pictures between your father and Demetri that Jake showed us."

"No, it wasn't. That was them arguing, not my uncle trying to be reasonable. He's never been reasonable when things didn't go his way. He turns into a dictator. I'm beginning to understand that I was just a weak female - a funny pet with big ideas, that's why I never got on his bad side."

Edward's face twisted, and I could tell he was going to argue.

"Edward, look, I've had nothing else to think about over the past few days. Jake's not feeding me a line of bullshit. My uncle had my parents killed, and I believe it is because my father wanted out of whatever is going on. Do I believe they were dealing drugs?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I want to say absolutely not, but I just don't know. It's hard for me, you know. My father was a good man." I paused, and he didn't fill in the silence. "He was a good man," I said again for emphasis.

"Why they kept me instead of giving me back to Charlie, I don't even want to know, but I'm telling you my parents were good parents. They loved me, and I love them." I hugged the urn even tighter to my chest.

"I know they did, Bella. I saw it in your mom's and dad's faces. Whatever else, you can trust in that. I've been thinking too, and I believe whatever happened the night Renee was killed, Felix and Irina saved your life. You were probably a gift to them from someone attempting to move up higher in the ranks of the family. Someone familiar enough to your mom or dad to know a beautiful, young girl would be a priceless treasure."

"You think I was a bribe?" I gasped. I didn't know whether or not to be insulted.

"No, a gift. A perfect, wonderful gift to your mom who'd wanted a child for so long. Thank God she did, Bella, because it is probably the only thing that saved your life. You were a witness. And in the right hands, even as young as you were, you would have been able to give the authorities lots of information and details. I am grateful to whoever was greedy and smart enough to recognize your potential."

Words wouldn't form through my frozen lips. What Edward said made so much sense. But was it really possible my dad and mom could've loved me as much as it seemed they did, even if I wasn't truly their biological child? It was like finding out I'd been adopted, and my mind flashed back to some of the television specials I'd watched over the years about the emotions of people who'd found out as adults.

"I don't believe, based upon what you'd said and what we've heard, that Demetri has enough of an emotional bond with you to want to save your life. I think he's trying to find you because of things you know."

My head jerked as if I'd been slapped, and he tightened his hold on my fingers. My reaction wasn't because of his words, but because I'd been thinking along the same lines.

"About that night?" I asked, remembering the horrible scene of my mother's death for a moment. My breath seized in my chest, and it took me a few moments to breathe, during which Edward pulled me from my chair into his lap.

"Shh . . . I've got you," he murmured into my hair, his arms wrapped securely around me.

"I remembered some of it when Charlie held me. My mom, what happened, and the man's face who caught me as I tried to run."

I felt him stiffen slightly below me. "Enough to work with someone on a sketch?"

"Yes."

He rocked us gently, the sound of the island floating over us. "Maybe that's why Demetri wants you, but there may be another reason."

"Such as?" It was easier to talk this way, with my cheek against his chest, the sound of his heart beating softly, lulling me.

"Jake thinks you might know the main players in the States. Jake's hoping you might give him names, or at least faces."

I thought about this. We had family here, distant cousins, and there had been a few people who had come to Italy and been included in family affairs. "How exactly would that help?"

"Shutting down the business."

"But it doesn't guarantee Demetri will die?"

"No, it doesn't." He paused, his big hand smoothing down my hair, fingers brushing through the strands. "Is that what you want? His blood on your hands?"

For a moment, the desire for that exact thing was so strong I was blinded by it. "Yes." But wouldn't it make me as much a monster as him? "No."

Edward tightened his arms around me. "I promise Demetri will face justice, Bella."

I believed him; there was a strong sense of peace and safety wrapped in his arms, as if he would move the earth to protect me. His warmth surrounded me, soaking into my skin. The side of my face rested against his throat, his chin resting against the top of my head. I couldn't imagine his father would've thought to pack cologne for him, so I took the scent on his skin as just being uniquely Edward. Either way, it intoxicated me. I wanted to be mad at him, but at that moment, I couldn't. My heart lurched, realizing how quickly and deeply I'd come to care about him.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard the call of an owl. The mournful sound should've made my skin crawl, but cocooned by the fog and Edward's arms, I found the sound intriguing. It reminded me life had found a way to survive on the small, storm-tossed island, like I would need to learn to survive in my new world.

While comforting at first, the gentle tugs on my hair began to send heat racing through my veins. The air grew thick with the electricity dancing between us, and my heart thumped dangerously as Edward shifted beneath me restlessly. Leaning back, I watched emerald green darken to the color of the stormy seas surrounding the island.

"Bella," he said in warning, but I chose to ignore him.

Leaning over, I brushed my tongue across his bottom lip, pulling a groan from deep in his chest. Fingers clenching the strands of my hair, Edward opened to me, and I moaned at the taste of him. At first the kisses were reverent, small glimpses of warmth and affection, but then they became hungrier, his tongue wrapping around mine, drawing me in, and challenging me. Setting the urn containing my parents on the porch floor, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Shifting to face him, I slid my knees to the outside of his thighs to bring us closer. He growled when the apex of my thighs brushed against his thick erection.

He swore softly, nipping at my lips. Wrapping his mouth around mine, he pulled me tighter against him. I felt his heart beating wildly as his arm wrapped around my waist. It was more than a kiss; it was the joining of our souls.

I knew then he'd been lying, this persona he'd been putting on for the last few days. I was more than a job, and the realization made me bold. Running my fingers through the silk of his hair, I tugged harshly and rose to lean over him, forcing him back against the wood of the chair.

"Bella, we have to stop," he murmured against my lips, having turned slightly away from me.

"I know," I admitted. Making out on the front porch while our families were inside was probably not the wisest of moves, but it felt so fucking good.

My admission didn't stop me from pressing against him again, thrilling at the spikes of pleasure shooting through me as I swiveled my core into him and at the way his eyes rolled back into his head. When he finally opened them, I couldn't tear my gaze away. Running my thumb along his cheekbone, I soaked in the beauty of the man below me, wanting to take more, but stilling my greedy movement against him. We remained that way for the longest time, his hands wrapped around my waist, my hands around his neck playing with his hair, both of us unwilling to be the one to look away.

It was Jack coming out onto the porch, bound for his hideout position that broke us apart. "Your dad is getting anxious, Isabella."

"It's Bella, just Bella."

Jack smiled at me. "Okay, Just Bella, you'd better get inside."

I couldn't help but grin when I slid from Edward, earning a groan. But it was the tug of our fingers, unwilling to break apart, the fingertips hanging on for the slightest of moments, that had me smiling broadly as I entered the warm cabin.

~MF~

 **Edward POV**

The night on the porch changed so many things.

I found it harder and harder to pretend to be immune to Bella. She challenged me at every chance, sliding her ass against my cock, brushing her breasts along my arms, pressing her thighs against mine as we ate – her _accidental_ caresses drove me crazy. The looks she gave me burned my skin and caused me to walk around with a perpetual hard on. But it was the taste of her that drove me to the brink of insanity. She was the master of finding me alone and pressing her plump lips to mine. Our kisses always ended with me holding her against some hard surface as my tongue and hips showed her exactly what I wanted to do. If uninterrupted, she always came against me, writhing her lush body over mine and panting my name, causing me to ache and weep through my boxers. There was only so much more I was going to be able to take before I broke and took what she was offering. My dreams were filled with images of sinking into her, feeling her walls clutch at me and milk me harshly as she screamed.

As determined as Bella was to break me, her personal campaign still took second place to working with Jacob. They became the strangest of allies. She spit venom at him at every chance, but for the few days he stayed on the island, she remained at his side, poring over the compilation of notes and observations acquired across the country. He left with more than one target, but he had the one he truly wanted. Marcus Gambini. Bella's distant cousin seemed the most likely of ring leaders. He lived in Chicago surrounded by his father's family. His sons lived across the country in major cities. We'd never expected he'd been connected to the Rossis. He'd been watched, of course, for racketeering, but he'd been considered a minor player in his father's crime family. Somehow, somewhere down the line, his association with the Rossis hadn't been established - the son of a son of a bastard child. And now Jacob had even a larger target - Marcus's paternal family. It was going to be dicey. But it explained the numbers of mercenaries and forces aligning to find Bella.

Charlie was a gift. He and Bella had grown thick as thieves, spending hours recreating their lives, the bond almost instant, but strengthening with each moment. He often glared in my direction. I could only believe he saw me as a threat to his time with his daughter, because when she wasn't around us, I found him to be the most intriguing and resourceful man. In a battle, I could do a lot worse than have Charles Swan by my side. He'd been honest about his mistakes after losing Renee and Bella, but instead of his allowing them to handicap him, he'd used his trials to fashion a stronger, wiser man.

Nessie cried the day Jacob left, knowing she would be unlikely to see him for some time. As we watched his boat slowly fade into the distance, she sobbed into my chest, clinging like a baby. Bella might have glared at me, but I'd made a promise to Jacob I intended to keep. Escorting Nessie back to the cabin amounted to me carrying her. It was good exercise, but it made my shoulder hurt like a son of a bitch. Placing her in Seth's room to sleep off her exhaustion, I was caught by Bella coming from the room after having left a glass of water and some pain relievers for Ness. Bella's silent demand for me to follow was one I couldn't deny, so I found myself trailing her from the cabin down one of the trails and into the woods. Standing in a small clearing, she kept her back to me.

"I know what you are doing," she stated.

When I didn't say anything, coming to stand directly behind her, she took a deep breath. The smell of her entranced me, and I had to shove my hands into my jeans pockets to keep from reaching for her.

"Why are you determined to be an ass and put roadblocks and people between us?"

"Huh?"

My inarticulate answer caused her to spin on her heel and face me.

"Nessie is Jacob's wife. How dare you!"

Understanding hit me, and I couldn't help but chuckle, raising her ire. Her fist hit me dead center of my chest. It wasn't as hard as she could hit, but it made the point. Instead of making me mad, her passion fueled mine. Lust licked at the back of my neck, sinking its teeth in and making me hard in seconds. Growling at her, I stepped closer, causing her eyes to darken.

"Renesmee is my friend, my boss's wife, and pregnant. I've been asked to protect her, and I'll do so with my dying breath, like I will you."

Her eyes widened, and suddenly, Bella grew afraid when she looked into my eyes. She must have seen the hungry monster lurking there, because she squeaked and took a half step back. I followed.

Her eyes jerked side to side looking for escape, but her body betrayed her, her nipples growing hard, poking through whatever flimsy lace she was wearing. I'd seen the tops of some of her choices, tugged at the material with my teeth during our impromptu make out sessions, but the sole time I'd seen Bella decked out solely in lingerie had been the time in the hotel room, when I'd put her in a long T-shirt, using the cover to remove her bra and panties. Even unconscious, she'd stirred my blood, but now I wanted to see her displayed for me, her legs spread wide in disarray, the heat and smell of her arousal surrounding me, her tits heaving as I tasted them.

When she turned to run, I was faster, grabbing her arms and bringing her flush against me.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Bella? I'm so fucking hard most of the time it's difficult to walk. When you rub that sweet ass against me, it's all I can do not to throw you over my shoulder and take you somewhere private to fuck you senseless. Baby, I'm no little school boy who will play games. I want you."

She gasped. One sweet gasp of air over her flush lips. And I broke.

One hand threading through her hair to control her, I pulled her up so I could kiss her, securing her with the other arm around her waist. My cock throbbed against the heat of her as I sucked her tongue into my mouth. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she groaned. Jerking her hair slightly, I bit into the flesh of her neck as she gasped at the pain.

I needed her . . . now.

 **Bella POV**

Moisture pooled between my legs at the sting of Edward's teeth nipping at my neck. My clit and core throbbed at the press of his cock against me, and it was an ache just rubbing against him wasn't going to fix. I barely realized when he lowered us to the ground, but felt the press of something soft against my back. A blur of motion and he had my shirt off, his lips at the swell of my breast above my bra before I could even squeak.

A cry was torn from me when his stubble covered chin pushed aside the lace and his lips sucked at my nipple, his tongue running over the tight nub. It was the first time he'd played with me skin to skin, and I hadn't realized how much better it would feel. Sucking hard, he took more of me in, biting slightly. Flames burst over me, and my hips raised against him for friction. My hands clenched in his hair when his fingers began torturing my other nipple. It was too much, the pinch and pull of one while the other was licked and nibbled. He twirled his tongue around the one, and I thought I was going to come.

"You have the most beautiful breasts," he murmured against my skin. "So perfect."

He switched his attention, sucking on the one his fingers had tortured. Wrapping his hand around the base of my breast, he squeezed slightly and I saw stars. The pain made the pleasure spike. Needing more, I pressed against the back of his head, encouraging him.

His chuckle was dark. "Like that baby? You have no idea what I can do to you."

He already was. The heat and pressure was too much, the throb between my legs unbearable. When he released my nipple, biting softly at the flesh beside it, my world exploded. The waves of heat rolled over me as I tossed frantically in his arms. Bucking up into him, the press of his cock against my clit was enough to set off another, gentler orgasm. Feeling him move, I whimpered with boneless pleasure, but the cool air against my core made me open my eyes. He'd pulled my jeans off, his face between my legs.

He couldn't mean to?

I screamed when his lips touched me, his tongue flicking out against my still throbbing flesh.

"Edward! Argh! No . . ."

My protest died as heat surged through me again at the drag of his rough tongue through my lips to my clit. The pressure was too much as he devoured me, and I tried to wiggle away, but his hands wrapped around my thighs, holding me, spreading me wider.

"Edward!"

"Fuck. You taste so good," he moaned against the skin of my thigh. He only let off the pressure for a second, before he dipped his head again, sucking my clit into his mouth and biting down softly. The pleasure was overwhelming, and I bucked into his face, clenching my legs around him. Arching and writhing, I cried out when he forced my legs apart, but the air whoosed out of my lungs when his finger eased into me. A second one joined the first when he pulled back slightly and pushed again.

Popping off my clit, he said, "Fuck Bella, you're so tight, baby. You're going to feel so good around my cock."

"I need . . ." My voice was a soft whine.

"I know what you need." Mouth to me again, he sucked hard at the same time as his fingers curled inside me, hitting something.

Wave after wave of the hardest, strongest orgasm I'd ever had consumed me and my muscles sucked down on his fingers, my hips riding his face, fingers threaded through his hair to hold him to me as I took from him, used him. Tears fell from my eyes as the pulses between my legs continued, and I felt him pull his fingers gently from me. A puff of cool air across my clit made me squirm again, the pulse of my walls a little harsher before Edward laid his cheek to my stomach.

Was this normal, to come so fast and so hard from foreplay? I was combustible with him, the slightest touch making me pant. I wondered if it was the same for him. Deep, ragged breaths across my skin and his trembling betrayed his need. Each time I'd attacked him, Edward had walked away unsatisfied, and the need to feel him come apart under me was as harsh as the need he'd fulfilled. Pulling on his hair, I forced his face to mine, attacking his lips, tasting myself on him. He grunted in surprise as I used his distraction to turn us over. That I was naked and on top of his fully clothed form in the middle of the woods never stopped me.

"I want to touch you."

His eyes widened and the skin across his cheekbones drew tight with lust. "Bella, it's not necess–"

I quickly kissed him, stopping his words. It wasn't necessary; it was imperative.

I didn't even start with his shirt, sliding my hands down the flannel to cup his erection through the denim of his jeans

"Mother fuck . . ." he snarled against my lips, hips pushing into my hand.

"Shh . . ." I murmured, kissing him softly as I squeezed.

Shuddering at the hard flesh pulsing against my palm, I watched his eyes turn black, his lips open drawing in deep gasps of air. A good amount of fear was included in my reaction. How in the hell he expected to get that into me I had no clue. My thighs clenched at the thought, and he must have read my reaction.

"The first time I take you will not be in the middle of the woods on a bed of moss." His hand reached down to circle my wrist firmly.

"Okay," I agreed, squeezing again and moving my hand slightly up and down.

Hips jerking toward me, Edward's hand dropped uselessly. The sheer control I had over him at the moment was intoxicating. Keeping him preoccupied with my caresses, I unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper.

"Bella! Oh God!" The muscles of his neck stood out as I moved my fingers along his cock.

"Please let me do this," I begged, not even glancing back up to his face. I was entranced by the feel of him, moving my other hand to wrap around him.

My friends and I had watched porn at my eighteenth birthday party. While those who'd had experience commented on the general techniques, I'd watched in a daze. The sight of the men and women fucking had turned me on . . . the sound of flesh smacking against flesh more erotic than the moans I'd assumed were faked. But, more than the woman on woman acts and the scenes of multiple men taking one woman, the moment the ditzy blonde had given a guy a hand job, while giving another a blowjob had made me wet. It was the utter control she'd had over them.

Squeezing him softly, I pulled his jeans and boxers down when he lifted his hips in reaction.

"Fuck." He had the prettiest dick, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

Thick, it was at least the size of the guys I'd seen on the porn, so I was guessing he was above average. Running my fingers over the engorged head, I licked my lips seeing beads of moisture appear. Swiping my thumb over him, I brought it to my lips to taste.

"Bella . . . fuck . . . baby." His strangled voice caught my attention, and my walls clenched seeing the look on his face as he watched me taste him.

He grabbed my arm, trying to pull my hand away from him, but popping my thumb out of my mouth, I slapped his hand away. "No. You had your fun, now I'm having mine."

His argument started out as gibberish as I stroked my hands along him, but ended in my name being screamed when I bent and wrapped my lips around him. Humming, which caused him to curse again, I internally smirked. It was time to see if bimbo blonde and my friend Sophia, who'd dubbed herself the blow job queen, had taught me anything.

~MF~

AN: I know . . .cock block. I've got to make it interesting. HA!

Reviews get a little peek.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

If you haven't already, go over and visit the Red Eyed Edward Contest. They are still looking for some great entries. There are some very bad Edwards in that group, but I would love to see what you mind comes up with as a one-shot. I had fun with mine, but I'll tell you that I definitely stepped out of my comfort zone with him. HA!

 **~MF~**

 **Bella POV**

"Bella! Edward!"

Edward tensed under me, and it wasn't because I'd just sucked down on him, twisting my tongue around his length for effect.

"Damn it," he moaned, tightening his fingers in my hair and pulling me off with a pop. I didn't make it easy, unwilling to give up what I'd been enjoying.

Tortured green eyes met mine, and he shivered as he ran his thumb across my bottom lip. "Get dressed," he muttered, groaning as my hands released the base of him.

I'd been using them to squeeze what I hadn't been able to swallow. The whole cucumber practice Sophia had arranged was lacking in comparison to the man I'd been tasting. I wanted to swallow him whole, but it was going to take some practice . . . lots of practice. Licking my lips, I shivered as I watched another drop of moisture leak from him.

"Dear God, Bella, quit looking at me like that," he begged, drawing my attention. Humor battled with lust as the muscle in his cheek twitched. He pulled his jeans and boxers up with a grimace.

"Bella!" Charlie was getting closer.

Edward chuckled harshly. "Your dad's going to kill me." He stood pulling me up with him. My hips met his, rocking against his still hard cock. "If you don't first," he muttered, stealing a quick kiss before he grabbed my bra and shirt, pulling them on me with too much expertise.

He did the same with my underwear and jeans, since I was in an Edward induced daze. Fingers through my hair, he pulled the leaves from it, pulling it up into a ponytail with the elastic band I kept on my wrist. To finish me off, he brushed his hands over me, knocking the last of the debris from my clothes. The quick and efficient way I'd been dressed told me a little too much.

"Just how many girls have you had to get dressed like this?"

"Huh?" he answered, shifting his cock in his jeans before reaching for my shoes.

Snatching them from him, I shoved my feet into the canvas before spinning away.

"Just you." His answer followed me up the trail where I met my father.

 _Yeah, right._ I was certain Mr. Make Me Come Almost Instantly had _no_ experience with women in the woods.

It wasn't until much later that evening I realized I'd left him hanging again, and that my anger had been more about getting interrupted than the fact he'd dressed me so quickly and efficiently. I did chuckle, I had to admit, until I realized he was either running around with balls as big as baseballs and blue as the sky, or he was taking care of things without me.

That thought pissed me off.

The next week was a repetition of day after day. One of the guys watched over the trail, while another took night duty. When they weren't watching us, they trained. There was something of great beauty when Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, or Seth walked toward the cabin, their shirts off as they wiped the sweat from their chests or abs.

I'd blushed when Esme caught me checking out her husband, but she'd just smirked and said, "Good genes. It runs in the family."

I didn't want to acknowledge what she was insinuating, because I was mad at Edward again.

He'd resumed his professional mode, focusing on the information they were receiving via a "top-secret" phone Jacob had left. The agents in Seattle had captured one group as they broke into the Cullens' home. Looking for clues to our whereabouts, the four men had been surrounded. All but one had committed suicide, the fourth's gun being shot out of his hands. That man was in custody, and I probably didn't want to know the methods with which he was being interrogated. It was suspected they had been connected to my cousin Marcus. A second possibly connected set had clashed with mercenaries not far from the docks. Jacob believed they'd tracked him to the area, and a war between the greedy factions had ensued. Only a few men had made it out of the gun battle, and they'd walked right into the FBI's net. Private bounty hunters, they'd been transferred to jail to await trial for murder.

It was an agent named Michael Newton who called and kept us informed. If either Jasper's or Edward's expressions were any account, they didn't particularly think the man was all that intelligent. But for now, he was our only connection to the real world as life on the island continued in an idyllic pattern.

Charlie followed Jack and me around as we made our daily trips, and I grew closer to both of them as we bantered. It was disconcerting how similar I was to Charlie, even after having been separated for so many years. I caught him chewing his lip like I did as he watched a pair of Orca whales frolicking in the waves not far from the island. Under the cover of the trees that grew right up to the sheer cliffs, we'd watched them play for close to an hour after Jack pointed them out. Charlie also used his thumb to twirl the wedding band still on his left hand whenever he was thinking. I did the same to the platinum band my father had given me for my sixteenth birthday. It endeared my long lost father to me in ways I couldn't explain. Charlie won Jack's admiration with his knowledge of the outdoors, and their debates on the best places to deep-sea fish made me shake my head in horror. Charlie loved fishing and baseball, it would seem.

So other than Edward's distraction, the only problem was how the uncharacteristic sunshine of the last few days was playing havoc with the water supplies. The cisterns feeding the house were fine, but Jack was worried about the animals. He and my father had dug deeper into the moist soil in places in order to allow more of the ground water to seep out, but I'd seen a tender side of my father when he'd found one of the baby deer beside a dried up watering hole. Inching forward toward the panting baby, my father had emptied his water bottle into one of the hollowed out rocks and we'd left, hoping for the mother to come back. The next day, Jack had informed us he'd seen Autumn, as he'd named her, frolicking with her mother near where we'd found her.

A week to the day I'd attacked Edward in the woods, the morning turned out to be another beautiful one. The sun poured across the tops of the trees, the clouds had disappeared, and even the ocean breeze had a hint of heat to it. It was enough to bring lines of worry to Jack's brow.

"I'm going to make a trip around the island to make sure everything's okay. I can feel rain in the air, but I'm not sure we'll get it before the heat of the day. I got a bad feeling . . . so we may be in for a storm," he said, shielding his eyes and looking up.

How he could predict rain from the cloudless sky, I had no clue, but there was one thing I'd learned about the man over the past weeks – it was to listen to him.

"Gonna go make sure little Autumn is doing okay." He grinned at me, knowing I'd become attached.

Jack had informed me a fawn born this late in the year would most likely die, but cushioned by the lack of predators on the island, she had a chance if the lack of water didn't get her. The gangly little thing was in a fight against the odds, and deep inside I knew I related to her.

"I'll go with you," Charlie offered, looking toward Edward with a frown.

Perhaps his eagle eye explained some of Edward's distance, because Charlie had turned an unhealthy shade of red seeing me coming out of the woods toward him the last time I disappeared with Edward. Returning to the cabin, I'd snuck to the bathroom to examine myself in the mirror to see if there'd been a sprig of moss or something to give me away, but hadn't found anything. Parental instincts were the only thing I could guess. Either way, Charlie sent Edward a glare before he shut the door behind him and Jack.

"I'd like to go to the clearing," Nessie said of the area near the cliff minutes after Jack and Charlie left. "If we're in for a storm, I'd like to get some sun." She'd been having terrible morning sickness, and to see her smiling was something that made me and the others breathe easier.

"Why don't you all go, and I'll finish up the stew," Esme suggested.

She was always mothering everyone, and her generosity made me feel horrible. The Cullens had done nothing but give up everything for me. It was a hard debt for me to owe with no way to pay them back.

Then a thought hit. "Why don't you go, and I'll stay here and finish off the meal." At Jasper's widened eyes, I stuck my tongue out at him. "I won't ruin it, I swear. Esme's already done most of it, so all I have to do is add the vegetables. Go enjoy the sun for a few hours."

"I'll stay," Edward said softly, earning several raised eyebrows and snickers. I was glad my father wasn't around. I was certain he wouldn't have gone with Jack if he'd known there was a possibility I'd be alone with Edward.

Carlisle and Jasper traded looks with Edward, and it was all I could do not to scream. "Seriously, you all will be at the trail, and Jack and my dad are scouting out the rest of the island for Autumn. What do you think is going to happen?"

Seth was on lookout, so they'd be joining him.

"Good point," Jasper conceded, but he proceeded to go to the corner where they kept the weapons and threw several rifles across his shoulder. Bending to check the ammo clips on the ones he left, he tossed another to Carlisle.

How my life had changed; I didn't even blink an eye.

Goosebumps did break out over my skin when Alice, Esme, Nessie, Carlisle, and Jasper exited the house headed toward Seth. I counted to three before I turned to Edward. Green eyes bright with lust, he held his hands up toward me.

"Don't put it past my father or Jasper to come back in ten minutes to check on us."

"Bock, bock." I clucked like a chicken. Stretching, I made sure it displayed all my assets and watched him take a tiny step forward. "Too bad. All this privacy and soft beds and no way to finish off what I started." Raising my eyebrow at him, I made sure to bite my lip.

He stalked forward, caging me against the sink with his arms. "You are trouble." Lifting me onto the countertop, he pulled me snug against him. Flexing to bring his erection in contact with my core, he muttered, "This is what you do to me. But we can't take advantage of that for many reasons. Do you know what could've happened if it had been one of those thugs instead of Charlie that day? I didn't even hear him coming until he started shouting our names. Your hot little mouth . . ." he moved to put his lips an inch from mine, letting our breaths mingle " . . . makes me forget everything. And while I may want to fuck you until you can't think of anything but me, I have a job to do. And don't you dare try to pull away and act all snotty about it." He'd uttered the words before I could even think it.

Dragging his lips along my jaw, he moved to my ear, whispering softly. "One day, Bella, I'm going to possess you. I'm going to kiss you until you can't breathe, I'm going to suck on your breasts and bite them until you come from it, and I'm going to lick your pussy until your scream from pleasure. Then, I'm going to start all over so I can fill you up. I can't wait to feel you clenching around my dick like you did my fingers, because, baby, when I'm inside you, you won't be able to breathe. I'm going to make you come so hard you'll pass out from it."

I'd stopped breathing at the pussy thing. He'd never talked like this to me, and I was surprised at how much it turned me on. A sharp nip to my earlobe brought me crashing down.

"But for now, let me help you with the stew, because if I get started on you, even your father walking in wouldn't be able to get me to stop." He slid me back to the floor but held me long enough to find my feet.

"That was so not fair," I complained.

The dark lust on his face was replaced by a chuckle and broad smile. "My poor cock getting abused by rough denim instead of being in here . . ." he tapped my lips " . . . was 'so not fair.' " He spun me around, pressing against my back so I could feel how much our little exchange had affected him. Lacing our fingers, he reached for the knife and the carrots. "Let's get dinner done, and maybe I'll be calm enough by then to make out a little on the couch before the troops return."

~MF~

I was still able to sneak in a few kisses, even if he tried to be good.

"Bella."

"Hmm," I said, turning to him, only to be hit in the face with a wet washcloth. "You did not just do that!" I snarled as it fell to the floor with a wet squish.

He looked all of twelve years old with the mischievous look on his face. "What?" he shrugged oh-so-innocently.

Unfortunately, Jack hadn't installed one of those sprayer thingies, or all hell would break loose. Instead, I picked up the water glass I'd been drinking from and with eyebrow raised, reached over to turn on the faucet, filling the glass.

Edward smirked at my taunt, waving me forward with his fingers. "Bring it."

I started to raise the glass, but it slipped from my hand when the door flung open. Rushing inside, Jack slammed up against the wall.

"Run!" he screamed as he slid down the wall, blood streaming down his shirt.

"Jack!" I practically slid across the floor to him, pressing my hands to his chest. "Edward, help him."

"No. Get her out of here. Now. Into the caves. They're coming, four of them just behind me." His voice was weak, and pink froth came out from between his lips. "Your dad, he'll be coming to help. We'd split up, but he had to hear . . ." he stopped gasping for breath " . . . the gunshots."

"Bella, move, baby. Get your bag. I'll get Jack," Edward said from beside me. Meeting his gaze, I saw how cool he was, a different persona entirely from the little boy I'd just witnessed. "Bella, now."

Diving into the bedroom, I grabbed my bag and his, turning as Edward hefted Jack up.

"Leave me. I'm not gonna make it." Jack hung limply in Edward's arms. His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"No!" I screamed even as Edward said the word.

"We stay together," Edward added.

Another gunshot rang out, and they fell backward onto the floor.

Screaming, I ran toward them. Jack was gone; a bullet had torn through his throat, splattering blood all over Edward. Laying Jack gently down, Edward scrambled quickly to shut the door even as bullets hit the wood, tearing through and hitting the wall.

"Bella, go! Get the latch open." He knocked the thick wooden bar that served as a lock on the cabin door, causing it to fall into the latch.

Rushing to the corner, he grabbed all the weapons left, throwing them across his shoulder. I ran for the secret passageway, my shaking hands having a hard time at pushing the stone. In a panic, I looked back to see Edward kicking the rug and turning for one more look back at Jack. A bang at the cabin door, made me jump, but Edward was right behind me, thinking to reach for the debris and spread it. He pushed something into my hands before he threw the latch for the stone to roll back into place. I saw my parents' urn before the darkness closed around us.

"Flashlight," he said softly, and I grabbed one, turning it on. Putting the lever in the system to lock it, he turned to me. "We've gotta go."

My eyes filled with tears as he wrapped his arm around me and took the flashlight. The memory of Jack's crumpled body made me shake. Flashes of my father spinning and blood on my mother's chest made me weak. When I went to fall, Edward pulled me to his side, supporting me.

Moving as quickly as we could down the trails, I squeaked when the earth below us began trembling.

Grabbing the urn from my hands, Edward swore out. "Run!"

~MF~

AN: Um . . .yeah.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power! And to Alice's White Rabbit who gave me the honor of being her 10,000th review on FF – YOU GO GIRL! It is a pleasure to have you as a reader! I've noticed a bunch of new story followers this week - WELCOME. I do hope you enjoy the story.

If you haven't already, go over and visit the Red Eyed Edward Contest. The voting has started, and there are more than a few authors over there who really deserve votes!

So just a moment of self-promotion. I've posted my two Tricks and Treats contest entries - Sleepy Hollow and Lost Souls (that I co-wrote with beachcomberlc). Would LOVE for you to go over and read them. Also, I betaed a great story for the contest – Trickery by BellaC874. It was so good and so creepy. If you are looking for a good scare – go read it!

Lastly, I received notification that I'd been put up over on the TwiFicFanAwards for All Time Favorite Fic (for Downward Spiral and Harvest Moon) and for Boomerang Fic for Harvest Moon. I don't know who nom'd me, but I am so appreciative. If you haven't read those two, and you like vampire stories, please go over to my account and pull them up. They are both Post Breaking Dawn alternatives, but with very different twists.

Okay – I'm shutting up now. I'm already late in posting this, so on to the story –

~Mother Father~

 **Bella POV**

"Drop the bags and run." Edward's voice was harsh as he grabbed the urn from my hands.

I did exactly that, unsure why, until I heard a large boom and rubble began falling down on us. Oh hell!

Edward did his best to shine the flashlight ahead of me, but I still stumbled as dirt shifted through the cracks in the ceiling and rocks fell around us. Thankfully the tunnel was holding, because visions of being buried alive made me want to fall to my knees and sob.

I ran into the cave as the sound of a loud crash echoed out of the tunnel behind us. Edward grabbed my arm, propelling me to the other side of the cave, away from the way we'd come. He stood in front of me, trying to shield me as a few seconds later, a cloud of dirt and dust blew into the room, spewing debris for several feet. If that wasn't enough to remind me of the danger we were in, the feel of the cold metal of the guns Edward was carrying across his back pressed against my face.

"They tried to kill us." My voice was hollow as I stepped to his side.

Edward remained silent, and I looked up to find him glaring at the tunnel we'd come through.

"How did they know where we were to set off a bomb?" I asked.

"I don't think they did. It was too quick."

"Then?" My voice was hysterical.

"RPG." He moved slightly against me. "A rocket propelled grenade," he answered the question as to what the initials stood for. "Or a missile. They came to kill you, not retrieve you."

"Oh my God. Your sister, parents, my dad . . . everyone."

In the dim light, Edward's face looked like it was carved from stone. "They had to come over the cliffs, which means they were avoiding our lookout. Jack said there were only four. My dad, yours, Jasper, and Seth will take them out. Alice is as deadly with a gun as Jasper."

"What if there were more?" I couldn't help the shaking in my voice. "What if–"

He pulled me into his arms, and I hugged him, but the feel of something warm and wet on his back had me shrieking. "You're hurt again!"

He shrugged. "A rock hit me in the back. It's just a scratch."

"I need to look at it."

"In a few. Let's get a fire going first. I don't want to waste the batteries."

"Okay," I said, trying to step away, but my legs gave out.

"Bella, sit and let–"

"No! I've got this." Contrary to all the crying I'd been doing over the last weeks, I was made of stronger stuff. And if there was any time to show it, it was now, because we were fucked. He didn't release me until I was steady on my feet.

There was a small stack of wood along the wall, and he picked up several pieces, bringing them to the pit. Within a minute, a small fire burned the chips he'd used, and he leaned the pieces of wood together over the flames.

"Boy Scout," he answered at my raised eyebrow. "And a lot of camping with the family." He smiled softly. "Let me add more wood to keep the blaze going, and then we'll go check out the supplies Jack told us about."

Hearing Jack's name brought tears to my eyes, but I refused to slow down. I needed to look at Edward's back, and I was hoping to find a first aid kit in the supplies. Following Edward down the tunnel, I gasped when a row of shelves appeared in the gloom. Water was first, drinking bottles and the larger ones that could be used to refill. There were several rows of candles, and clear plastic containers holding packets of dried fruit, nuts, and freeze dried foods. Cans of soups were stacked neatly to the side. My stomach growled, remembering the stew I'd left on the stove. Continuing forward, there were stacks of bags that appeared to have had the air sucked out of them. I wouldn't have known what was in them except for the labels. Shirt/Pants Female S, the top one said. Mediums and larges were stacked in neat rows with the men's clothes below. Ziploc bags held soap and bottles of most likely shampoo.

"This has got to be the first station," Edward said cryptically.

"Huh?"

He turned, catching my confusion. Reaching to grab my hand, he squeezed gently. The contact went a long way to settling my frayed nerves.

"Jack said there was enough supplies to last a year. He also indicated the weapons were down here. I need to get more fire power and bring some of the wood up. I'm betting the rest of the food and stuff is further down the tunnel in pods"

"Like he said, away from the fire." I remembered.

Edward nodded. "You want to stay here–"

"No!" I tightened my grip to where it must have been painful.

He moved forward without responding to my pathetic plea. We passed more supplies with firewood stacked between them. They barely allowed us room to pass by, and I grew more nervous as we journeyed farther away from the main room. The provisions should've made me feel better, but I wanted to get us back to the open area.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Edward whispered, "Finally."

I didn't see anything terribly important about the boxes, until I saw stacks and stacks of black plastic cases. Guns . . . I hit me as Edward opened one and took out a rifle.

"Bella, have you ever shot a gun?" he asked, his head bent over the case.

"Yes."

Face jerking up to look at me, he grinned at my expression. "Really?"

"I'm pretty good with a pistol. My dad made sure." I had to swallow hard to get the lump in my throat down.

He looked to our still entangled fingers and said, "9mm?"

How did he know? My eyes must have been as big as saucers.

"You have tiny hands. I was thinking your dad would want you to be familiar with the strongest firepower you could handle." He answered my question, sliding one into my hand at the same time.

Looking down, I saw it was a Beretta. It should've made me feel nervous, but the familiar weight soothed my nerves. I was good with this gun . . . when I was shooting at targets. Could I shoot someone? Looking at the blood stains and dirt on Edward's back, I realized I could and would, if they threatened us. Tucking the gun into the back of my jeans, I held out my hand for ammo.

"Grab the wheel barrow. We're going to use it to stock up," Edward said, nodding right and shining the flashlight in the direction to highlight an awkward looking thing.

It took us at least an hour to get everything he thought was necessary to the main room, and I couldn't wait any longer to ask the question that had been bugging me. "How are they going to find us?" I couldn't imagine the amount of rocks and debris in the tunnel.

Edward's smile was soft. "Remember, Jack told us there was another exit. I would look, but he said it was under water, so we'll wait."

"But Jack . . ." As hard as I tried, the words ended wobbly.

Edward tensed a moment. "Seth knows as well." He took a deep breath before looking to me. "There's scuba gear in one of the tubs. I'm not a diving expert, but if they take too long, we'll start plotting the tunnels until we find a way out. We're going to be fine. I promise."

Seeing the absolute certainty on his face, I calmed. "Let me look at your shoulder now."

"A shower first," he offered, and I looked at him like he was crazy.

Grinning, he reached over to the large pot of water he'd put next to the fire on one of our first trips. "This should be about right. The floor in the bathroom . . ." he chuckled at the word " . . .slopes toward the rocks. The water will run into the crevices and drop down. Wet your hair and soap it first, then your body." He grinned at my raised eyebrow. "Bella, if you can clean up in a plane restroom, this will seem like a spa."

Laughing at his reminder, I realize it would. Grabbing a pack of the clean clothes, I followed.

Cleanliness was definitely next to Godliness, as the old saying went. Belly full of dried fruit, crackers, canned soup, and water, the fatigue of the day was catching up. I lifted more strands of my drying hair to the fire, waiting on Edward to finish his shower. First aid kit beside me, I was determined to take care of him.

However, his back was the last thing on my mind when he emerged from the bathroom area, shirt off, toweling his hair dry with the thin camping towels we'd found. The light weight hiking pants had fallen low on his hips, and the chiseled V of his abdominal muscles was highlighted in the flickering light. I had to force air back into my lungs. Fuck. I wanted to trace every ridge with my tongue and taste his dick again, but this time, I needed him to come in my mouth. Edward froze when he caught my admiration. He looked like an underwear model with his arm up, the muscles bulging from where he kept the towel at his hair. Even with the distance, I could see his eyes darkening.

I fought hard to gain control of my speech. Clearing my throat, I indicated the space on the blanket before me. "Come over here and let me see about your back."

"It's fine," he muttered harshly.

I wasn't taking no for an answer, tapping the space in front of me with my fingers. I heard his deep sigh when he settled before me.

My hands shook as I admired the expanse of pure grade-A male anatomy within my reach. With the copper hair, I would've assumed Edward's skin would be very pale, but instead it was lightly golden. As he'd said, he only had a scratch, but I used the injury as an excuse, his inhale and mine identical in need when my fingers touched him. The muscles under my fingers bunched, making me aware of how strong he was. Skimming my fingertips along his shoulders then down following his backbone, I pretended to look for more wounds. What I wanted to do is bite him and move my hands around to run my fingers through the fine hair on his chest. His hiss broke into my fantasies, and I looked more closely at the skin being displayed in the flickering light.

""Does it hurt?"

His chuckle was dark, the tone rumbling across my skin and making goosebumps appear. "I'm dying."

I wasn't naïve enough to misinterpret his words.

"Let me clean the scrape." Opening the first aid kit I'd found stored with the clothes, I pulled an alcohol wipe, antibiotic cream, gauze, and tape from it. "This is going to hurt," I warned before wiping the alcohol pad across the angry looking scrape. Something had hit him hard, and the area around the broad swipe was turning blue, but he didn't flinch as I cleaned the area.

"I was pretty before I took on this assignment." His falsely aggrieved voice was loud in the quiet of the room, the popping of the wood and crackling of the happy fire the only other sounds. How he hadn't heard the pounding of my heart, I didn't know.

"Ha. Ha," I snarked at his funny.

He was mouth-wateringly gorgeous, and the scars along his shoulder and side only made him more so. Smoothing on the antibiotic cream, I let my fingers linger as long as possible. No Florence Nightingale, the strip of gauze I'd secured with the tape seemed well done. As I admired him, the light from the fire flickered across his skin, licking at him, like I wanted to. But the heat between us had nothing to do with the flames. It was a living, breathing animal clawing at my skin, urging me forward, pulsing between us.

Edward went to put on his shirt, but I captured his hand.

The growl that tore out of his chest made my nipples harden to pebbles. He was quick, so quick, his hands wrapping around me. How I ended up on my back I'd never know, but the thin mattress we'd pulled out of one of the private alcoves was the only thing cushioning me from the rock below. Pressed against me, Edward felt as solid as the stone.

His lips captured mine, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip before he traced the seam of my mouth. Opening, I moaned when he took advantage, his tongue brushing against mine. The heat of his torso soaking through my clothes made me writhe against him. Arching, I groaned when my nipples brushed against the firm wall of his chest, threading my fingers up into his hair and urging him to kiss me harder. He bucked his hips into me when I scratched at his scalp.

Brushing his hand down my side to squeeze at my waist, he rose over me. Eyes capturing mine, he held my gaze. "Baby, are you sure? So much has happened–"

I stopped his words with my lips, tasting him again. He grinned softly down at me when we broke apart. His thumb slowly brushed down my jaw. A piece of wood in the fire shifted and sent sparks flying in the background as he held me, secure, captured . . . turned on. But I didn't move for anything, wanting the moment of connection to go on forever. Whatever he saw in my eyes answered his question.

"Fuck, Bella. I want you so badly," he murmured, moving back slightly to kiss along my jaw and toward my ear. Biting my ear lobe softly, he blew a gentle puff of breath across the abused flesh. When I clenched my legs to relieve some of the ache, Edward's eyes widened. "Are you wet already?"

The blush making my cheeks hot gave me away.

He licked his lips and dove down for another kiss. This one was demanding, and I was left breathless. "I have to taste you," he said softly, moving to pull my pants off quicker than I could think.

"Edward–"

"Hush! I could live between your thighs." My scream filled the air as he flicked his tongue against me.

"Hell yeah, let me hear you." His voice was but a growl. Holding my hips, he tormented the bundle of sensitive nerves that throbbed between my legs. "Do you want my fingers, Bella?" he taunted.

Heat exploded from where he nuzzled me, clenching my stomach muscles and curling my toes.

"You've got to say it, baby. Do you want me to put my fingers in you, fill your pretty pussy?" he continued to challenge me.

"Please," I whined, wrapping my legs around his head.

Lapping at me, he eased two of his fingers in. "You are so wet and tight. Fuck, I can't wait to feel you around me."

I whimpered at the delicious pressure when he ran his fingertips inside me, heading for the same spot that had set off fireworks the last time. Softly, he brushed over the area and my hips jerked into the air, taking him with me. "Please!" I begged, the pressure just short of sending me over the edge.

"Please what?" he chuckled softly, biting my thigh, nipping several places.

"I need to come. Touch me like last time," I demanded.

"So bossy," he hummed, the vibrations of it making me see stars. "Baby, let your legs loose and spread them wide for me," he ordered. When I did, he licked the entire length of my sex, sucking my wetness from his fingers before returning them to me again. Darkness threatened behind my eyelids at how good it felt. My body trembled with the need to feel my walls sucking against him. "That's a good girl," he murmured, blowing air against me as he stroked in and out. "Now, be a very good girl and let loose of my hair."

I hadn't even realized I was holding onto him so tightly.

"Play with your tits, Bella. Twist your nipples."

What? But my hands followed his direction even as my mind tried to catch up.

"Now, Bella!"

My world exploded as the pain-pleasure from my actions were amplified by his fingertip pressing into the right spot and his mouth sucking my clit in harshly. Edward rose to his knees, holding me to his mouth, his hands cupping my ass as my legs dangled. He swirled his tongue around me, mimicking the pulses still sending waves of heat through me as I twisted uncontrollably against him.

"You are so sweet," he said roughly, finally releasing me with a pop that send me back into a softer peak.

Easing me to my back, he had my shirt off, nuzzling my breast and nipples, before I could open my eyes.

"Such beautiful breasts, too."

"Get naked," I ordered hoarsely, rolling my hips into him.

He smiled against my skin, but his look was serious when he rose above me. His erection was hard and long against my thigh, and I moved to rub the thickness. His eyes closed for the barest of moments.

"Last chance?" The green of his eyes was dark in the firelight.

This right here was what made me know it was right. His hesitancy to take. Running my hands up his arms, I pushed my fingers into his hair, pulling him down.

 **Edward POV**

Running my tongue across her skin, I collected her taste, savoring it. My hands clenched softly, and I quickly moved them behind her shoulder to pull her closer into my searching mouth, using the access to bite softly at the muscles leading down to the line of her shoulder. She moaned at the feel of my teeth against her.

Too rough. I was being too rough. I broke away for a moment, panting, but she used the fingers laced through my hair to press my lips firmly against her again.

"Again."

So I grazed my teeth along her collar bone, hard enough to bring pleasure without marring her skin. I took a few moments to run my fingertips through her hair, enjoying the slide of silk through them. Grabbing the mass of it, I wrapped the length around my fist several times and pulled her impatiently to me. She whimpered in impatience, and I moved my lips to murmur, "Allow me my moments, Bella."

"Edward, remove your pants, please."

A moan of contentment gathered between us at the feel of flesh against flesh. Her skin was silky, her body soft where I was hard. Her lips feathered over mine before she took my bottom lip into her mouth to suck at it. Nibbling softly at the flesh, she pressed for me to open wider. We spent unhurried moments tasting each other, tongues exploring and then as the time passed becoming more aggressive.

I was stunned at her beauty when she turned us, straddling my body. Placing my hands at her waist, I softly began the path upwards. My thumbs came to rest under the weight of her breasts, pressing them high into the air as I rubbed the soft skin underneath. Her nipples pebbled harder, and I couldn't hold back. Sitting up to take one in my mouth, I rubbed the tip with my tongue. Bella screamed my name, and my hips ground into the heat above them. My arm wrapped around her back, pulling her into me as I stroked her other nipple with my thumb. I alternated between nibbling, licking, and sucking to worship them both. Attempting as much as possible to ignore the grinding of her wetness against me, I knew I was close to losing control.

"Edward . . . " She tugged at my hair as she rotated into me, dragging herself across the length of my arousal. "Gonna . . . "

I could feel it . . . she was about to explode again, and so I bit slightly into the swell of her breast and grabbed her hip with my free hand to secure her tightly to me so when I thrust against her, she was sent over the edge. A fresh wave of her arousal wafted to me before her body went rigid, and she drew a gasp of air. Smoothing my hands along the strong muscles of her back, I felt her shudder, and she slumped against me. Flipping her to her back, I moved my fingers to her wetness and slid into the scalding tightness of her body to delicately stretch her.

"Oh my God, Edward, I can't." She put her hands to the side of my face. I watched her eyes as I continued to pump inside of her slowly, stretching gently. Her face was still flush, her lips plump from where she had bitten at them.

"Yes, you can." I didn't leave it to question.

She twisted and turned, weakly trying to avoid what I was demanding. But as much as she tried to evade the torture, the excitement in her eyes was stronger. She was losing the test of wills, and I could feel the next orgasm already building, her walls clenching hungrily against my fingers. My cock wept to be in her.

I smirked and enjoyed the sight as passion flashed across her face, and I moved to press into her. I was as hard as fuck, having wanted to be inside her from the day she'd run into me. Eyes heavily hooded in desire, she ran her tongue across her lips and arched weakly. I brushed my thumb across one of her nipples as I curved my other fingers inward and was enthralled by the soft shudders that followed as she surged against me, hands grasping at my biceps, face frozen in the throes of another release.

I couldn't wait another minute and pushed deeply into her, wanting to feel her grasping at me.

And the earth stood still.

Too tight. She was too tight, and pain laced her eyes as she gazed up at me.

Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I should've known, prepared her better.

Fuck, I should've left her alone.

Hooking her legs around my waist, Bella found some strength and moved, sending heat spiraling up my spine and the blood rushing from my rational brain to the part of me buried deeply in her. All hope of retreat vanished as I flexed in response, gasping at the pleasure and the way she moaned my name. When she used her legs to pull my hips down toward her, everything in me rushed to my dick. Moving softly, I pulled out only to sink down in her warmth again.

The only thing that could've stopped me was her words, but her cries of passion urged me to move.

Eyes rolling back into my head, I plunged again, harder. Her catch of breath worked through the fog, as the slow buildup turned into an intense, exquisite agony. I fucking needed to come in her, to fill her from the inside out and claim her. My cock swelled at the thought and Bella whimpered when I pushed back in, sinking even deeper because I'd grabbed her hip and angled her better. Dragging my eyes back to her at her cry, I saw her face twisting in bittersweet pain.

"Edward! Too much . . . too much." She squirmed against me, her hot pussy denying her words as she swelled around me again.

"Fuck. Give it to me, Bella."

Her body tightened around me, her eyes wide in shock as her muscles went rigid. Fire licked at my neck and shot down to my groin, exploding through my balls as stream after stream of my cum filled her, my hips jerking for more erratically. It was the most intense fucking orgasm I'd ever had, my knees growing weak before I stopped.

Collapsing, I barely avoided falling onto her, aiming instead to land at her side. I grinned to see the look of utter satisfaction and exhaustion on her face and pulled her to me.

Damn it. I hadn't even been suave or romantic the first time, instead having been totally controlled by my dick.

Next time, I thought, closing my eyes.

Next time.

~MF~

Don't harass me too badly – you know it's been coming. She's surviving on adrenaline. Trust me everything that has happened will hit her - but if you'd just survived death and had Edward Cullen in front of you half-naked, what would you do?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

Hope everyone's week was wonderful. Sorry for no review replies. I had a huge project with my oldest son to complete, so there was no April fun time this week. Sorry!

~Mother Father~

 **Bella POV**

The bed was too fucking hard, but the heat surrounding me was wonderful. Every muscle in me ached in delicious fulfillment, and I could barely force my eyes open. What I saw tore a scream from deep within my chest, and I lunged up, the blanket dropping to my waist.

In a flash, Edward was in front of me, gun drawn. "What?"

"A man," I stuttered, unable to form much more.

"Man?" Edward parroted.

I was certain he scanned the shadowy cave, but my eyes were glued to where I'd seen the figure.

What must have been minutes later, firm fingers touched my chin, forcing me to look up and face him. "What exactly did you see?"

Shaking my head, I tried to remember exactly. "I feel so stupid. I must have been dreaming."

He knelt beside me, and I was distracted by the play of strong muscles flexing so tantalizingly in front of me. My mouth watered. His fingers snapping in front of me brought me back around, and he actually smirked at me. Shaking his head slightly, he ran his fingers down the side of my face, pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"What did you _think_ you saw?"

"A man. A big one, standing over there by the tunnel nearest the bathroom. He was at the entrance looking at us."

"Describe him."

Shrugging in frustration I sighed. "I don't know. Big, dark haired. Very pale." Then it hit me. "Damn it, I was just dreaming Edward. Jack worked me up the other day talking about the ghosts on the island." At his raised eyebrow, I continued, "He swore the spirits of the people who died here still haunt the place, and implied they were helping us." I felt a blush working across my skin and was grateful only a dim light was given off by the glowing embers. "Like I said, I must have been having a nightmare."

Lowering to the mattress, Edward grinned. "Really," he drawled. "I could've sworn you were dreaming about me with all those moans and sighs."

My mouth dropped at his teasing. "Arrogant much?" I snarked when I found my wind.

He smiled, the power of it making my skin feel tight and my heart race. "You molested me in my sleep all night, Bella. Making those breathy noises and saying my name while you took advantage of me."

The sad thing, I'd probably done all that, but I knew he was trying to distract me from the panic I'd felt. But two could play the game. Dropping the blanket I'd jerked back up over me, I crawled slowly over to him, watching his eyes grow black.

"Did you enjoy it, Mr. Cullen?"

"You have no clue," he said in a hoarse voice. Grasping my arms, he drew me up against him. "Fuck, Bella." The kiss he gave me was searing, and I'd slumped boneless against him before he released me.

"Please," I moaned.

"Baby, you've got to be sore," he argued.

"I am, but . . ."

"Oh God," he whispered before clenching his hands over my hip bones.

His tongue teased across my breast. They were heavy and sensitive from the night before, so when he nuzzled me, I cried out his name and felt his smile against me. Nothing came out though when his teeth captured my left breast, the rasp of his tongue curving around my nipple. It was heaven and hell, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, bringing him flush against me. Sliding between me and the flimsy mattress, one of his arms encircled me, arching me up to him more as he suckled. Heat pooled thick in my belly and spread deliciously, as the throbbing started and his tongue pulled at me, teeth grazing me teasingly. It was becoming painful to be without him. He moved slowly away to give my other breast the same dedication, the fingers of his free hand capturing the nipple he'd left, plucking at me. The sensation was overwhelming, and I never wanted him to move from me.

"Edward . . . " My eyes closed, and I panted from the pleasure, my head moving back and forth. "Please."

"Please what?" he asked hoarsely.

When I opened my eyes, it was to find him balanced on his elbows above me, his chest pressed to mine, the fine sprinkling of hair tantalizing my nipples as his tongue had. Crazy sex hair, barely green eyes, and a passion flushed face tantalized me.

"I need you." I didn't even recognize my own voice. He remained still as if waiting for something more. Need was a physical thing, I realized, and it was then I knew what he was holding back for. "I want you."

I gasped as his fingers skimmed between my legs, slicking over me. Lifting up to him, I plunged my fingers into his hair and attacked his mouth while his fingers worked magic. I needed to come; I needed to fall apart around him and almost did when I felt his fingers against my clit. The taste of him, the smell of our passion, the feel of flesh against flesh . . . I was beyond control. Screaming when his fingers entered me, hitting the spot that drove me wild, his name tore from my lips, begging sounds, pleas, and cries.

Hearing his harsh chuckle, I stilled when I felt him poised to enter me. "Look at me," he demanded. When I did, I saw the connection in his eyes as our souls recognized each other, and he pushed slowly, gently into me. "Fuck. So tight." He trembled, eyes wild before saying, "Mine."

Desire twisted his features, and I didn't know if it was the same for him, but for me, it was as if a missing piece of me had come home. My hands clenched his upper arms and felt the tremors running through them. I had to breathe through his possession, the feeling of being overfull magnified by the simple glory of it. To have him inside me was beyond description.

"Bella," he said softly, reverently, when he filled me fully. Needing more, I shifted against him, tightening my legs around his hips. He slid a little deeper and closed his eyes for a moment in reaction. "I . . ." He gave up on words.

My eyes rolled back into my head when he gently pulled out. Too much . . . too tight . . . not enough . . . more. Everything, every feeling, every caress, every touch pooled low, and when he pushed hard, grinding his hips against me, I shattered. My walls spasmed around him as wave after wave tore through me. I heard myself screaming his name, but was blinded again by the release that caused me to rock and twist against him uncontrollably. Falling back to Earth, I felt him still hard and thick in me.

My eyes opened to a fallen angel, wicked in desire, ready to drag me into temptation again. He pulled my legs tighter around his hips, and I keened in pain or pleasure as he moved slowly while I still fluttered softly around him.

"Edward –" I stuttered, willing to believe I'd die if I came hard another time.

"Again, Bella. Again," he murmured as if reading my thoughts, throwing his head back so the muscles in his neck stood out.

This time, his movements were deep and strong. Fire consumed me, licking at my skin, lips, and neck. Nothing but the movement of the man above and within me mattered as he flung me toward heaven, where nothing but blinding light existed. Here, he growled my name as he completed me, and we collapsed together, the sound of our ragged breaths echoing loudly in the cave.

Running my fingers through his hair, I enjoyed the weight of him pressing me to the floor, but he soon moved to his side, resting his chin in his hand as be propped up on his elbow. Eyes still hooded with desire, he appeared to be struggling with something. "Bella, I don't know what the hell I've been thinking. We didn't even talk about birth control."

I froze at his words. No we hadn't, and I wasn't on anything to prevent a pregnancy.

"Is it too much to hope you might be on the pill?" He shook his head slightly when I remained mute. "You make me forget every rational thought." Eyes gleaming, he reached up to brush my hair from around my face, running his fingertips through the tangles gently. "We can't make love again like that until we get out of here and can buy some condoms."

Disappointment raced through me at the thought, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Snickering, he leaned over to kiss the tip of my nose. "Don't worry, I can make you scream my name a dozen other ways."

My thighs clenched at the dark promise in his words, but I shoved at him in jest, causing a scuffle to break out. I was merciless in running my fingers up his ribs, finding the spots that made him roar in laughter. In the end, I found myself flat of my back with him firmly on top, his newest erection pressed to my tender flesh. Everything pulsed at the feel of him thick and hard against me, but I knew I couldn't follow through on anything. I was definitely sore after round two, no matter how good it had been.

He must have been thinking the same thoughts. Capturing my chin with one hand, his eyes scanned my face briefly. "Bella, you should've told me you hadn't been with anyone before. I could've gone much slower and definitely been gentler. Or perhaps, we should have played in other ways considering the possibility we're faced with." His eyes lowered to my stomach, causing heat to flare in my womb.

Tugging on his hair, I couldn't help the pleased smile. "Oh hell no, that was a once in a lifetime. Even if we are stuck in a cave and waiting on rescue, I don't think you could've done any better if we'd been in some five star resort."

His hands tightened on my arms, his hips jerking slightly against me. "You can't even imagine the things I could do to you with the right props," he muttered before pushing to his knees and standing. "We've got to get some clothes on, or I'm not going to be responsible for what I might do."

Stretching, I watched his eyes darken at what I was offering, and then chuckled as he spun and marched away from me muttering obscenities. The play of muscles across his ass was something I wasn't likely to forget for a very long time.

~MF~

"So Emmett did what?" I chuckled.

Edward smirked, his lips curving into a smile. "He ran down through the camping area butt naked and did a cannon ball into the lake. He bellowed like a wounded bear when he hit the water. I can't even imagine how cold it was, but it had to give a whole new meaning to the term blue balls."

I couldn't help but snicker at the mischievous look on Edward's face. "All because he'd lost a bet?"

"Yeah." His green eyes twinkled. "My mom was thoroughly embarrassed considering so many people in the campground saw him. Thank God it was before YouTube became popular, because Em would've been all about posting it." He laughed softly as he put more wood onto the fire.

Shaking my head, I glanced over and noticed something new against the walls. Small ribbons of water made patterns down the rock nearest the tunnel that'd once led to the cabin. "Edward, look," I said, pointing over to the area.

Rising from where he'd been heating up water to make packets of freeze dried chicken and rice for lunch, he walked over to where I'd pointed. Looking up first, he followed the wall for several steps. "The rock has a crack. Probably from the blast. It must be raining outside, and I'm guessing the water is filtering down through it. Walking a little further, he made a grunting noise. "Gotta take the positives with the negatives. We can put a bucket here, and I think overnight, it'll probably be enough of a catchment that we can use it for washing off. It'll save our drinking water and still allow us the ability to clean up. I'll boil it, because it is almost impossible to keep from getting some of it in our mouth or eyes while we're scrubbing down. That'll keep us from getting sick."

He continued to walk slowly down the wall, only stopping when he came to one of the sleeping areas. He turned around and came back, passing the entrance to the collapsed tunnel and tracing the curve of the cave in the other direction for several yards.

"I don't see any other stress lines, so I think we're good. Fact is, if the rock was going to collapse, it would've already."

Great . . . Now I was going to be paranoid that part of the area, or all of it, was going to cave in around us.

Edward's eyes widened when he glanced back to me. "Bella, it's going to be fine. I'm guessing the shell is only several feet thick here, so the crack is serving as a siphon. We need to take advantage of it and collect the water for our use."

I didn't want to guess why that was important, because there was a bunch of water in the supply tunnel. I might have felt guilty for washing my hair with some of it, but considering I was thinking we'd only be here for a couple of days, I didn't want to guess why water conservation was on his mind.

His fingers pulled my chin up, so he could smile down at me. "Don't freak out. It's my normal weirdness about being frugal with resources. My dad taught us to not waste anything when we were in the woods." He tapped my lips with his fingers gently. "I always think about the worst case scenario. Don't let me scare you."

I noticed he didn't waste any time before going down into the tunnel and coming back with one of the plastic tubs that some of the food had been stored in. Slipping it under one of the drips collecting on a jut of rock, Edward left it to collect the water thumping down into it. I just had to hope the repetitive sound didn't drive me crazy. Edward lowered gracefully before me, to reach over to a metal pot where the water was gently boiling over fire. Using a towel, he lifted it to the opened pouches, pouring the water in before sealing the packages.

"Give it three minutes, then yum," he joked.

Sticking my tongue out at him, I popped a piece of dried apricot into my mouth, before putting a slice to his. Fresh fruit would've been better, but beggars couldn't be choosers. The dried fruit package I'd opened had apricots, bananas, coconut, and nuts.

"So back to Emmett, tell me more about him," I asked of Edward. While I'd enjoyed hearing about his parents and sister, I liked how he smiled when he talked about his older brother.

"I miss him so much." He surprised me with the morose statement, before he shrugged. "Emmett was one of those people who was always happy, you know. He never met a person he didn't like, and even if they were scared of him because of his size, he had them eating out of his hands within minutes. You couldn't not like Em."

Opening the pouches to stir our meal with a metal spoon, Edward handed me the first bag before doing the same for his. "Bon Appetite," he joked.

It wasn't half bad actually.

Blowing on a spoon full of rice, Edward narrowed his eyes. "I remember this one time he thought it would be good to play a trick on Alice. He substituted mayonnaise for her hair conditioner, never realizing it would make Alice's hair so shiny. It was before she got the pixie cut, and she had long, black hair down to her waist. She swore she was going to keep using the stuff." He snorted before putting the rice in his mouth and chewing slowly. "Emmett was so disappointed when she didn't blow a gasket."

"And his girlfriend. Tell me about her."

Edward's eyes dimmed a little. "Rose was a doll. She had all these big dreams. She and Emmett were going to have five children so when they were old, she could sit around on the front porch in a rocker and watch their grandchildren wreak havoc. And in between popping out mini Emmetts she was going to get her doctorate in mechanical engineering. She was studying it at the University when they disappeared. According to her, she was going to be one of the first females to really break into automobile design. She would have to." He grinned softly. "Her dad still has her old Mustang that she fixed up. I go to see him every so often and we go out together to give it a good drive."

A crashing sound echoed from out of the tunnel where I'd seen the ghost, and Edward immediately rose, his lunch falling to the floor as he dashed for the area.

"Wait!" I shouted, but he kept going, throwing his hand back to tell me to stay.

Gun drawn he eased around the edge. Deadly still, it seemed hours passed before I saw the muscles of his back relax. Mine felt sore I'd tensed so hard. He waved his hand to me, and putting the gun he'd given me between the small of my back and my jeans, I hurried over to where he stood.

"Stay right behind me," he said, picking up the flashlight and night vision goggles we'd left beside the entrance. He'd done the same at each tunnel. "In the event we had to run out one," he'd said.

Slipping on the high tech gear Edward had discovered in one of the boxes, I moved behind him as he slowly walked down the tunnel. Angled slightly, he was attempting to cover me in case we met any resistance. The mere thought of him getting hurt again made me focus on watching my step in the weird green world the glasses displayed. We didn't have to go far.

Edward flipped on the flashlight, highlighting the rubble. A large crack etched up the wall, and chunks of rock had fallen to the worn stone floor. Dislodged by something, they were the source of the sound we'd heard.

"You sure about this cave?" I asked, the butterflies in my stomach taking flight.

"Yeah." He scanned the wall slowly, bending to take some of the fine rubble in his hand and let it shift out like sand. "Never seen stone pulverized like this from an aftershock, but I'm no expert."

A faint sound had us both twisting back toward the rest of the tunnel and Edward killing the light. The shushing sound came again a few seconds later.

"Water," he announced.

How he could determine that I wasn't sure. "Do you think it's the exit Jack talked about?"

Plastered against him, I felt him hum, more than I heard him. "Who knows? I'm thinking we should try the supply tunnel first, since it's the one we've seen the most of. It'll give us time to look through the provisions some more." He looked up, and I had to fight to keep from giggling. The glasses made him look like some alien from a cheap horror movie. "Let's give them another day, Bella, and we'll start making a plan of attack."

 **Edward POV**

Bella nodded at my suggestion. I really wanted a better look at the supplies to gauge how prepared we were, but I didn't want to worry her with my concerns. They should've already been here, which made me crazy about what was going on out in the real world. I didn't want Bella knowing the direction of my thoughts, because I was anxious enough for the both of us. I couldn't imagine anything keeping my father, Charlie, and Jasper away, so the thoughts of what could've gone wrong were beginning to erode my confidence.

Either way, a good look at the tunnel wouldn't hurt. Taking Bella's hand, I led her back toward the main cave, fighting off a shiver. I could tell the temperature had dropped in the world around us, because the small fire wasn't capable of warding off the chill within the area.

"I'm thinking we need to use one of the sleeping areas tonight and light the candle like Jack said," I suggested, wanting to distract Bella. She'd remained tightly beside me, and although I wouldn't complain about the proximity, I would've preferred she was clinging because she wanted to, not because of fear.

"Okay." Eyes lit with humor she looked me up and down slowly. I tried to keep from reacting to her perusal, but I was just a man . . . one very much attracted to the woman eye fucking me.

"Bella!" I warned.

"What?" She shrugged oh so innocently.

Grabbing her arms, I pulled her to me, pressing hard against her. Before she could make a sound, I kissed her like a dying man, putting every effort into making a point. When I pulled away, we were both panting. She lowered to the pallet we'd made, but I ignored the opportunity to take it as an invitation.

"Tell me about Felix and Irina," I asked, striding over to the sleeping niche I knew was the largest and held two twin frames.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You mom and dad. Tell me about them," I asked, already pushing the two beds together.

Bella stared into the flames, and while she thought of where to start, an idea for our comfort kept me busy. I was putting the second sets of thin mattresses horizontal across the combined beds before she began talking.

"I still can't believe they stole me from Charlie. I think I've accepted they didn't have anything to do with my mother's death, but to keep me from him . . ." she shrugged " . . . it's something I can't understand. They were such good parents. Overprotective, for sure, but good. I played football . . ." she snickered before glancing over toward me " . . . you know real football, not that thing you Americans play."

"Har, har," I responded, smiling secretly that she could was able to joke at the same time as thinking about Irina and Felix.

"Anyway, I played from as long as I was able to walk until I finished school."

Thinking of her long legs and strong thighs, I thanked God for soccer. The game had definitely toned Bella in all the right ways. I leaned over the bed to stretch a blanket across my makeshift full size bed and effectively hide the hard-on I had from thinking about them.

"Mom was at every game, and my dad very rarely missed one. She was always the mom in charge, bringing snacks and drinks. When I got older, she planned our parties and getaways, as well as managing the tournaments."

Bella picked up a small stick and threw it into the fire. Watching the embers that rose, she remained silent for a short time. I worked to finish off the room, including bringing in several more of the candles. It was only when I sat down beside her that she began to talk again.

"My mom was just everything. I know your parents aren't supposed to be your friend, but she was mine. Shopping, exercising, playing games, helping me with homework. There wasn't anything she didn't do with me, that I didn't want her to do with me." A tear coursed down Bella's cheek, and I couldn't help but use my thumb to capture it.

Without hesitation, she crawled into my lap, and I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her head under my chin.

"And my dad, he was . . . I don't know, perfect. A lot of my friends thought he was hot, so I heard entirely too many giggles and comments about him." She grinned softly. "But he never had eyes for anyone but my mom. I want what they had, an all-encompassing love."

I stirred at her words. I wanted that as well, as I had a daily living and breathing example in my parents, but it was too soon to tell her how entirely she'd captured me. Bella needed to make the decision about us without the threat of a life and death situation. I wanted her to walk toward me, not cling to my side. I wanted many more days of holding her, whether it was to comfort, cuddle, or make love.

A moment of silence surrounded us, and I wondered what she was thinking.

"My dad was the one who banished the monsters. When I was little, he had this fake wooden sword he'd found somewhere, and when I'd get scared, he'd come into my room waving it around, threatening any creatures hiding under my bed or in the closets." Her chuckle was a sweet sound. "He was the one to have the sex talk with me."

I jerked back and met her amused brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Startling, isn't it? He said he wanted me to know that men will do anything to get in your pants. Anything." Her lips twisted into a trembling smirk before she laid her check back against my chest. "He told me that I was so beautiful he knew he was going to be using his sword on the real monsters soon." I felt the wetness against my shirt, but I didn't want to let loose of her long enough to dry these tears. "I can't really say what it was he did that was so special, but hearing from other girls I knew at school, it seems he was just there. For everything. He hated it when he had to go away on business. No matter where he was, no matter what time zone, he Skyped me every night before I went to sleep. He was in Japan once, and I could see the men he was meeting with in the background. He'd called the meeting to a halt to talk to me."

And the stories went on and on about Felix and Irina. Bella fell asleep that night in my arms. We were enclosed by the walls that could become our tomb, heated by a candle, stomachs full of camping rations, but surrounded by the memories of her family, one who, against logic, had treated her like a princess and loved her unconditionally.

~MF~

Hope you have a great week, and I promise to respond to replies!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

*Please read and don't skim through – VERY IMPORTANT*

Hope everyone's week was wonderful. It has been a week of H E double hockey sticks for me. Work has just been crazy, my oldest has had this major honors project to do, and to put "the icing on the cake," a huge deer lunged into my car on Tuesday while I was driving to work, caving in the whole driver's side. Thank goodness my window only cracked and didn't shatter, or I'd had a deer sitting in my lap. Sigh. A lady from my church was killed a couple of years ago when an almost similar accident happened and the deer crushed her – so I'm thanking the all mighty for watching over me.

So, not to bore you, but as I've looked at my life for the past few days, I've realized something. My kids are growing up, and while I enjoy writing for fun when I have time, I'll never have the capacity to be a published author with all the craziness it entails. I work a full time and part time job, have six kids, and actually like to spend time with them and my husband. While I'll probably still write FF on and on, the time my fellow authors spend getting their names out into the publishing world – or actually finding an agent or publishing firm – is just something I don't have the time for. I've actually been struggling with this for several months, having completed an original fiction novel that I've had edited and a book cover done by the very talented Jada.

Sure I could put it out on Amazon, but without some time spent on promotion, it would be an utter failure.

So here is my proposal . . . go donate money to either the Go Campaign in Robert's name, or to a charity that would help victims of the Paris or Beirut attacks. Then send me a copy of the receipt (your pertinent personal data blacked out), and I'll send you my book - Apathy. It'll most likely be a PDF copy – and it won't be delivered for several weeks because I am going to at least copyright the thing – but you'll get it from me for free. I'm going to put a preview of it below the chapter for this week to give you a little taste.

Supporting charities is a big part of my personal beliefs, so when the idea was laid upon my heart this week, I felt such a relief that the months I spent writing two totally new characters wasn't going to go to utter waste. Remember to put the www.'s in before the following sites.

If you don't know about the Go Campaign, you can find the link at: gocampaignDOTorg(backslash)sharethegolove(backslash). Make the donation in Rob's name to help them reach the goal.

For Paris, I found the following link for the French Red Cross: ammadoDOTcom(backslash)nonprofit(backslash)crf

For Beirut, I found the following link for the Red cross: redcrossDOTorgDOTlb

I checked. Mother Father had three thousand views for the last chapter. That was totally amazing to me, and an honor to say the least. If each of you just donated just a dollar to one of the charities, just think of what good could be done.

And before anyone says anything – I tried to find a donation spot for a charity Kristen supports and found an article that stated she has supported the Red Cross – so perfect.

I'll put my email address below the story so that you can send me any donation receipts. And, my thoughts and prayers go out to all victims of terrorism. I have a personal connection with what is happening over in Europe right now that I can't share, but trust me, I'm going to be on my knees a lot praying.

~Mother Father~

 **Bella POV**

Edward bent over a large container, the light from the lantern sending fiery shadows across his hair. Instead of looking at the supplies, he'd started with the diving equipment, describing each piece and their functions. As eager as we both were to leave the cave and determine what was happening outside the walls of our temporary prison, Edward wasn't hurrying through the process. It was partially my fault. I'd never been diving before, so he'd indicated that once we found the water, we'd need to practice.

The process was eye-opening, and not about the thought of possibly getting out of the cave. It made me realize just how much I'd fallen for him over the past few days. I'd woken in his arms earlier and watched him sleep for at least a half hour before his bright green eyes opened. I was in way over my head with him, because it'd taken only one look, and I'd leaned forward to press my lips to his, resulting in a very pleasurable morning wake up. He'd been right. He'd been able to make me scream with those talented lips.

"Seth and Jack have some good stuff here. They've gone for quality, not just name." He shut the lid and picked up the tablet of paper upon which he'd been keeping account of everything we'd found so far. Catching me staring at him, he smiled softly. "We're going to be fine, Bella. Just fine." Standing, he stretched, and I snickered at the popping of his back.

"Old man."

His eyebrow rose, accompanying the smirk that turned his face devilish. "You weren't saying that this morning."

 _I wasn't_ , I thought as heat filled me. Rolling my shoulder playfully, I moved on to the next box. Opening the lid, I grinned at what I saw - stacks of clothes that could only be Seth's, which made me hope for some more personal items as well. Being playful with Edward was just fine, but I was hoping to find some condoms so that I could feel him inside me.

Towards the bottom of the box, I hit the jackpot. Good old Seth. I was going to kiss him when we got out of here. Secretly putting some of the condoms under the sweatshirt I'd pulled off, I returned the rest to the container, moving it to the side, so that I would be able to identify it for future runs. I was _so_ going to seduce a certain Mr. Cullen later.

"So what are we doing next?" I asked.

"Let's take stock of the perishables first," he replied.

"You trying to keep me here all by my lonesome, big guy?" I tried my best seductive look, to which he burst out in laughter.

"You have no idea. If I wasn't worried about the others outside and the need for condoms, I'd be planning out ways to make all this last us at least two years. I just might make it through most of my fantasies by then."

I'd tried teasing him, but he'd effectively turned the tables on me. _Just how many fantasies did he have?_ My squeak made him chuckle again.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll let you come up for air once in a while." He leered and took a step toward me as he wiggled his fingers.

Scrambling, I dove for the tunnel, fearing a good tickling, only to ungracefully tumble to the ground when he snatched my ankle.

Ummph! The air whooshed from me as Edward crawled over me.

He laughed against my neck. "Greedy little thing." He kissed the tip of my nose before moving away. "Give this 'old man' a little break, and I promise to make it up to you." He stood, pulling me with him, only to swat my ass slightly. "Work first, sex and food later."

My pout was wasted when all he did was smirk and shake his head.

Hours later, we had made our way to the end of the supply tunnel to find that it ended in a solid wall of rock.

"So one possibility down, only two to go," Edward announced.

"Which opening are we going to start with?" The whole ghost thing had really spooked me about the one tunnel, but that we'd heard water made it the logical place to start.

"Might as well go with the one where we found the crack."

 _Joy._

"Help me drag out the scuba gear?" he requested.

"Sure."

We'd spent more time than I'd realized working our way through the supplies. My stomach growled as soon as I saw the shelf closest to the entrance that held cans of soup. "How about some . . ." I picked one up and angled it toward the light " . . . hearty pot roast for lunch. It says it's gourmet." I said the last word pretentiously.

"Only if you can find some fine china to put it on." His tone was appropriately stuffy.

"Tin can and spoon," I offered.

"Acceptable." His nodded stiff-neck as if he was accepting the finest of services.

Giggling, I reached back down to grab the edge of the plastic container I'd pulled the short distance, only to have Edward's hand stop me.

"I got it, Bella."

Grabbing another couple of cans, I quickly moved to heat the food, willing to let him drag the heavy stuff. While I warmed the soup on a grate he'd found, carefully putting it close to the fire, I watched him pull several items from the box he'd brought. My curiosity peaked when he put them down beside the mats we'd found and used to sit on.

"Twine and masking tape?" I arched my eyebrow at him. "Didn't know you were into kink."

His jaw fell open.

 _What? I'd seen some stuff in movies._

The curve of his lips should've warned me.

"Baby, the last thing I'd do is mar your flesh. I've got nice padded handcuffs at my house and some ties that will work so much better than tape. If I want to take some flesh off or make some art on you, I'll do it with my riding crop."

Thankfully he pulled the food off the fire, because I couldn't move a muscle at the visions his words invoked. I was beginning to realize that in the world of seduction, I wasn't going to win against Edward. Thoughts of being tied up did all kinds of things to me.

"Breathe Bella. I'm not into serious kink, just some playing. But if I'd known teasing like that would get such results, I'd probably worked you up earlier." He glanced down my body, drawing my attention to the points of my nipples sticking through my tank top.

Gasping, I reached over to pull on my sweatshirt, hoping to get my unruly body into order. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten my little prizes. The packet fell out everywhere, landing in Edward's lap like presents.

"Fuck . . ." I heard him whisper. Turning to me with tortured eyes, he groaned. "Where?"

"In Seth's box, I was going to surprise you with them later." I crossed my arms across my traitorous breasts and glared back at him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Edward gathered the packets and placed them to his side. "How many?"

Grinning in delight at the torture playing out on his face, I shrugged. "Couple of boxes."

 _Damn the look in his eyes was positively feral._

"Good." Only after taking a long deep breath did he continue. "As much as I like teasing you, let me set you at ease. We'll use the twine to map our paths, and the tape to mark them."

"I like my scenario better," I teased, flipping my finger at the ball of twine.

"I do too," he said with a grin before reaching over to tweak my nose.

 **Edward POV**

The crack in the wall worried me. Not because I thought the cave was unstable, but because it looked suspiciously like someone had punched the wall, knocking a chunk of solid rock down and causing the fissure. As ludicrous as my thoughts were, it was what my senses said about the damage. It would do no good to tell Bella my crazy ideas, because it was entirely too soon for me to let her think I was having cabin – or should I say – cavern fever.

Holding the battery operated lantern so that it would give off light for both Bella and me, I reached down and grabbed a large chunk of rock to use as an anchor for the string. We'd been lucky that the tunnel that led from the cabin to the cave had been a singular route, and I'd not been surprised to find that the supply tunnel had also been a dead end, but I suspected that the two routes we still had to explore would branch off. If so, I wanted to make sure Bella and I were doubly protected in how to get back to our main camp. For not the first time since finding ourselves in this mess, I thanked my father for all the lessons he'd given us in survival. With the water filtration system I'd found in one of the storage bins, and the food I'd noted, Bella and I could realistically last here for more than a year, just like Jack had bragged. We'd have to cut down on our use of the wood for light and heat, but we could do it. The realization of our well-stocked hideaway had rejuvenated me. I wanted to be methodical and unhurried at what we were doing, so that I could ensure that Bella was prepared. Jacob had said there was only one way onto the island, which meant that whatever exit there was underwater was most likely going to put us out into the sound, and possibly amidst the sentinel rocks that would batter an unseasoned swimmer.

We were going to have to be careful, precise, and methodical, not hasty. In the meantime, I could only hope and pray that my family and friends were okay.

As I'd suspected, we hadn't gone far when a dark crevice appeared to our left. Shining the lantern down the breakaway crack, I wanted to immediately discount it because of the jagged rocks. But knowing Jack, he could've disguised the exit this way.

"Okay, so here's where we make some decisions. Do we follow each possibility as they come? Or do we continue straight ahead?"

Bella's face was calm, her lips turning slightly up into a soft smile. "I say we just get them out of the way."

"It's too narrow for the lantern to do much good for you." Squatting to put the rock on the ground, I wound the twine around it, handing the ball and a flashlight to Bella, then shifted the daypack I'd found across my back. Gun and flashlight out, I took one more look to make sure she was ready. "Be careful, the rocks look jagged."

"Gotcha." She gave me a saucy wink. Turning off the lantern, I handed it to her to attach it to my pack with a carbine.

No more than fifty feet in, I suspected we were going down a wrong turn. I couldn't hear water, and the air was stale. Rocks crowded in from the side, and at one point, it appeared that a wall of rock has slid down, leaving only a small area for us to wiggle through.

"Bella, would you consider staying here while I go ahead. I don't like the looks of this."

It almost appeared as if the opening had been sealed with the amount of loose rubble that littered the narrow tunnel.

"Have I ever mentioned how stubborn I am," she replied.

Sighing, I worked my way through the opening then held my hand out for the backpack and to help her.

"I'd rather go with you than be left behind." Squeezing my hand, she nodded toward the darkness.

We hadn't gone far when the tunnel appeared to broaden slightly. As soon as the light from my flashlight dispelled the shadows, I'd wished we hadn't come this way . . . at all. Jerking the light away, I tried to hide the gruesome sight.

"What's wrong?"

Bella placed her hand against my arm.

"Dead end. We need to go back and keep going down the main path."

The question was how I was going to get around Bella to lead us out without her seeing what I'd discovered.

"You're hiding something," she said and flashed her light around me. Her gasp was soft.

A skeleton lay against the rock dead end not fifteen feet away. It appeared that the person had curled around something tucked at its chest. I wondered if Bella would become hysterical considering her scare with the ghost she'd claimed to have seen, but as usual, she surprised me.

"How in the world did Jack miss this poor soul? I can't imagine him leaving someone down here."

"I'm guessing the blast from the detonation dislodged those rocks we crawled over. I'm thinking it was sealed like I said and that neither Jack nor Seth knew the body was here."

"What's he or she got?" Bella's light was focused on the rubbish in front.

"I don't know, but let's leave him or her in peace."

"Wait! Edward, it's a baby."

The beam from her light was focused on the bones of a tiny foot.

"A baby," she murmured softly. "We can't leave them here like this."

The bones had to be over a hundred years old, but I still wasn't going to win this argument. I could hear the determination in her voice. Turning, I directed my light away from the small cave where the woman and her child rested eternally and focused it so that I could see Bella.

"It would take us too long to carry the rocks here to put over them." Seeing the opening we'd struggled through in my mind, I came up with a better solution. "It would make better sense to just close the hole back up."

"Okay, but wait, I want to do something. Bend down." When I did, she reached in to the pack to pull out one of the thin blankets she'd brought for us to sit on during a break.

I wanted to warn her that we couldn't be wasting the resources, but I knew the argument would be futile. And, there was a part of my unjaded soul that agreed with what Bella wanted to do.

"Turn your light on the area again," she directed, shining hers as well to light up the small area.

"You want me to do it?" I asked.

"No. I just . . . I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything else in there. I know this is silly, but I just can't leave without doing something."

Flattening against the rock, I let her slide by to make the last few steps into the small area. Tears flowing down her cheeks, Bella placed the blanket over the woman and child gently.

"What do you think happened to them?" she asked.

Shrugging, I admitted, "I don't know. She and the baby could've died in the main cave, and they were brought here to be buried. It isn't too far from our camp, and I'm thinking the others may have used the rocks to create a tomb for them. Or she could've run away from the group and gotten lost in the dark. Who knows?"

"It's so sad."

Her voice wavered, and when she stood, she used the wall for support. Wishing I could carry her out, I raised my hand to link our fingers. "C'mon. Let me get this closed up, and we'll go back to camp."

"Back to camp?" Her voice was small as I led her out of the tunnel and through the narrow opening.

"Yeah. I think we've done enough work for today." Turning the lantern back on to give me light, I spread the other blanket several feet away on the smoothest spot I could find. Handing Bella the backpack when she sat, I began the process of sealing the woman and baby's tomb.

"You okay?"

She'd been quiet during the time I'd worked and our short journey back to the main area. She nodded at my question.

Handing her the dried fruit and beef jerky I'd grabbed for a snack, I lowered to the ground beside her and fed small sticks into the fire in preparation to boil water for another meal. Unwilling to force her confidence, I waited for her to talk as I carried on the tasks.

"She told me to run." Finally tearing her attention away from her hands which had remained folded in her lap, snacks unopened and forgotten, Bella's gaze focused on the fire. "My mom. That night." There was a few more moments of silence. "She'd taken me to get ice cream when some really big guys followed us into the store, and they grabbed her . . . and me. They forced us into a car. I just remember it being crowded, and I sat on her lap, my head to her chest. She kept pulling her fingers through my hair, and talking to me. I'm sure she was attempting to tell me it was all going to be fine. I don't remember everything that happened, but they hit her and she fell to the ground. She was still holding me, and she wrapped herself around me like that woman and her baby."

Wanting to curse, I remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"I don't remember much about her, and it makes me angry that what I do is that moment. Those sounds." She flinched, perhaps remembering the retort of gunshots. "How dare they take that from me!" Eyes glittering with unshed tears, she finally turned to me, her fists clenched and anger rolling off her in waves. "I don't know how I'm going to feel if I find out that my father or mother had anything to do with it other than be a recipient of a bribe like you've suggested."

Guilt washed through me, anger at myself for the things I'd said. "Bella-"

"Edward, don't." She slashed her hand down through the air. "You told me exactly what I needed to hear. I can't explain this stuff inside me. Knowing I love them, that they were really my parents in every aspect, but that I lost out on Charlie and Renee, and wondering if somehow Mama and Dad had something to do with it." She picked up the packet of freeze dried fruit and played with it. "Charlie says he has videos of us all together, like for my birthdays and fishing." She grinned softly, perhaps remembering something good. "Those may be all I have of her, if watching them doesn't jog any memories."

"But as I think about that, I can't help remembering all those times that Mama held me and brushed away my tears, fixed my 'boo-boos' with bandages and kisses. I wonder if it is wrong to love her, when my other mother sacrificed so much." Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Bella rocked slightly. "I'll probably never know the answer."

Scooting closer, I wanted to put my arm around her shoulder, but Bella surprised me, climbing into my lap. "I can't imagine what you are going through." Tucking her head beneath my chin, I squeezed slightly. "Bella, Felix and Irina raised an amazing young woman - you. I may be wrong, but I seriously doubt they had anything to do with what happened to Renee." She shuddered with the breath she took. "Feel what you need to feel, but I don't want you thinking you need to doubt their love for you."

Pushing the wild tangle of her hair behind her ear, I brushed my thumb down her delicate cheekbone. "Let me make some dinner and then we'll go to bed."

She startled then start giggling. It was then that I realized how I'd sounded.

"Wow. That didn't quiet come out the way I meant it to."

"So we aren't going to use those condoms?" she teased, her mood having gone from somber to teasing in just seconds.

The reminder was about more than I could take. "No. Tonight, I just want to hold you."

Her giggling continued, but I felt her squeeze me just a little too.

~Mother Father~

Apathy – a novel by A. Breed

Chapter 1

Tendrils of mist floated above the deciduous forest. Deep yellows and oranges mixed liberally with red and green as the oaks and maples interspersed with evergreens. Ancient hills nudged each other like waves on the ocean, some higher some lower, blanketing the land in shadowy crevices and sunlit peaks. Here, stories of an ancient people were only overshadowed by the age of the land, mountains that had touched the sky long before any others in the United States. What the hills lacked in height, they more than made up in spirit.

The Smoky Mountains.

There were many explanations for the fog that hung in thick blankets across the land. The most common theory was warm humid air from the Gulf of Mexico cooled rapidly in the higher elevations, condensing between the peaks. The Principal People, the Tsalagi, known as the Cherokee to most, had other explanations. Spirits.

Whether atmospheric phenomenon or the wandering souls of a prideful and majestic people, the tendrils wrapped finger-like around the slight figure that loped across the ground. Following the road cut into the land for the raping of it, the woman ran at a steady pace down the tree ridden gashes.

"C'mon girl, we're almost home."

Daisy, the English Pointer at her side, yipped in response.

Sweat saturated the woman's light running gear but for now she was warm from the exercise. Once they reached the peak, the fall winds scouring the land would chase away that comfort. But it wasn't the wind that caused the woman's heart to chill when she reached the small area cleared to house her cabin. It was the beat-up Suburban beside her Jeep and the sheriff leaning against it.

"Dane?

"Kate, I wouldn't have come." The weather-tanned man took his hat off, running his hands through his black hair and making Kate feel guilty for wanting to run back up the trail. "Hell, she's probably only six years old."

A child. As if that made it better.

"Where is she?"

"Still at the river. I didn't move her."

Kate heard the underlying message. _I didn't move her because I know you do your best work at the scene of the crime._

"I wouldn't have come, but it sickened the others, and the rain last night washed away any evidence."

Her shoulders slumped. "Let me clean up, and I'll follow you."

Letting her clothes drop to the bathroom floor, she stepped into the glass shower and allowed the hot water to wash over her. It was a comforting feeling. If she tried hard enough, she could imagine the droplets of water were a lover's caress tracing down her arm. At least she assumed that was how it would feel. Forcing her mind from such thoughts, Kate turned her face into the downpour. The staccato sound was welcome, drowning out the screams of the ghosts that haunted her. Sighing at the perfect peace, she wished she never had to step away from the water. But life beckoned outside the small haven she had built for herself, forcing its fingers into her space, scratching like poisoned barbs. Kate soaked up another minute, preparing to walk into hell.

"A couple spotted her when they were bringing trash to the landfill." Dane stepped to Kate's side as soon as they exited their individual cars. Years of association had taught him to keep a respectful distance from the young woman. All too aware of what he'd asked of Kate, and what it would cost her, he knew his wife, Clara, would 'tear a lick off his hide' about it later.

"No one's touched her?" Kate asked in a hollow voice.

"No. As soon as we got here, I made sure no one else approached the scene. It was clear she was already gone." He shuffled his feet. It went against every lesson of decency he'd ever been taught to not scoop up the broken angel and wrap her in a blanket.

As they walked closer to the area where several deputies hovered, yellow tape glinted in the late morning sun. Faces turned their way, and Dane saw several of his men step back. Mountain people were notoriously secretive, staying to themselves and holding their beliefs of God and His miracles close. Kate, the young woman Sheriff West escorted into their mix, was an enigma even to them. But mystery or not, she was theirs and would be protected from all threats . . . which didn't mean some of them didn't hold a degree of fear about her special gift. If they'd been Catholic, instead of Fire and Brimstone Baptists, Dane was certain several of his deputies might have crossed themselves for good measure.

"Let's give Kate some space, boys."

 _Space._ _Is that what Dane was calling it now_? Either way, it worked for her as the men left, leaving her to stand before a sectioned off area.

The girl was so tiny, she appeared doll like among the refuse. Had her hair been washed and brushed, it would have been a light blonde, pale to the point of looking white in the sun. Her cupid bow mouth was slightly open, as were her eyes. Milky blue in death, Kate guessed they had been vibrant in life. There was a deep gash on her left cheek, and her arms and legs were spread out from where she had been tossed and left as she landed. Kate's initial impression was a hurried dump. The killer was more concerned about not being caught than in covering up the crime.

Looking around, Kate attempted to ignore the pleading look on the child's face. She knew it was her imagination, but it was difficult not to respond.

 _A moment, little one, and I'll be with you_.

Unfortunately, as Dane had indicated, the rain had washed away any evidence. Kate remembered booming thunder accompanied by downpours of the night before. It had been bitterly cold, and her heart constricted at the thought of the child lying in the mud through it all. By the looks of her crooked and bruised neck, Kate hoped death had been quick, but there was no way to know if the girl had suffered . . . except to touch her.

Steeling herself, Kate sat on the muddy ground, ignoring the squish of the muck through her jeans, and reached for the child's outstretched hand . . .

~AN~

You can reach me at

content1akaapril

at

gmail

dot

com


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

So, I've been getting so many emails this week that I needed to do a post to clear up the confusion. I'm NOT stopping writing FF or abandoning the stories I have currently going. Smile. My comment was specifically about not having time to actually promote a book. I am so sorry that I wasn't clear. To make it up to you, I'm posting a bonus chapter this week – forgive me for not getting to reviews before doing this, but I promise to do review replies for this post.

Also, I am so happy about the response to offering my completed original fiction for donations. I would LOVE for you to contribute to one of the three below charities, but if you donate to ANY charity, I'm fine with that as well. I don't care if it is a dollar.

I've added the book description below (which I totally forgot to include), and you get a little glimpse at my hero. Hope you'll consider going over for a donation! If you've sent receipts and haven't specifically heard back from me, make sure to send them again. I've been checking the spam box just to make sure I'm catching everyone.

If you don't know about the Go Campaign, you can find the link at: (backslash)sharethegolove(backslash). Make the donation in Rob's name to help them reach the goal.

For Paris, I found the following link for the French Red Cross: .com(backslash)nonprofit(backslash)crf

For Beirut, I found the following link for the Red cross: DOTredcrossDOTorgDOTlb

~Mother Father~

Bella POV

Anger still boiled under my skin as I followed Edward into the tunnel. Seeing the mother and baby cuddled together had opened up a wound I hadn't even known existed. Struggling to contain my rage at my Italian family, I'd used Edward's warmth as a security blanket during the night, snuggling into him as I tried to manage the images flashing through my mind and the emotions ripping at me. Morning had come too soon. Ever the gentleman, Edward, morning arousal apparent, had simply kissed my forehead and hugged me gently.

Following him past the path he'd sealed and marked with an X in duct tape on the stone wall, I regretted not taking advantage of him – and I didn't. My mind was too screwed up to do us justice.

"When we get out of here, do we tell the others about them?" Edward asked.

Pain lanced through my heart at the thought of removing the baby from its mother's arms, and it diffused some of the anger. I'd lived a very good life, even if I was confused about it all. "No. They've been together all this time. I couldn't stand to see them separated."

He nodded, accepting my suggestion.

A short diversion soon cut off to the right, but ended curving back around to the main pathway within twenty feet.

"Storage maybe?" It was the only explanation I had.

"I hope." He turned and gave me a brief smile. "It would bode well that we're heading the right way."

We encountered a gaping hole next. It was the most hopeful sign we'd encountered. The light from the lantern revealed a high dome of rock, the darkness lurking heavily at the edges of brightness. It even felt as if the air had moisture in it. As if that wasn't good enough, we could clearly hear the sound of water.

Grinning, Edward pulled me forward, hugging me fast and hard before saying, "One step closer." After releasing me, he set the light down and pulled one of the heavy duty flashlights out, adjusting it to where the beam was broad enough to inspect the rock high over us.

"No bats," he announced, the echo of his words bouncing several times around us.

I took a step closer to him. I hated bats. Seriously. "Is that good or bad?"

"Well, it could mean a couple of things. One, the entrance is underwater as Jack said, or two, even if it isn't, we're still too far away to encourage a colony."

"Colony?"

His smirk was wicked. "It's what a group of bats are called."

Shivering at the memories of the documentaries I'd watched of hordes of writhing black bodies with sharp pointy teeth, I stepped even closer. Laughing softly, he reached over to hold my hand. Shining the light on the wall to the left of us, he followed the bumps and turns. The joy at discovering the area dissipated quickly when his search revealed three openings against the far wall. It couldn't be as simple as a big neon sign pointing down with the word EXIT on it. Sighing, I squeezed his hand.

"Like you said, we've got time, supplies . . ." I slanted my eyes up and gave him a come-hither smile " . . . and condoms."

Chuckling, Edward let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders. "Glad you have your priorities straight." Still laughing, he released me to poke around in the backpack he carried, handing me a small flashlight and pulling out the twine. "So your preference my fair lady?" He grinned softly at me.

"Why don't we listen to them all and see if the water sound is louder from one."

A spark of something flew across his eyes. "So smart," he murmured, leaning over to kiss my lips gently. "You sure you want to be a social worker? With your smarts and instincts you'd make a good FBI agent."

"Pfft! As if. Look how I didn't even suspect I was getting fooled all those years."

Placing his hands on my shoulders, Edward waited patiently until I gave up my pique and looked directly at him. "Bella. Stop. You were loved and cared for. Why would you suspect something other than what was before you every day?"

He rolled his injured shoulder, making me wonder just how well he was recovering. If there was something I'd learned about him, it was he helped others even to the point of sacrificing himself.

"Listen, I'm not trying to sugar coat everything. It is awkward for me to say this, but I'm honor bound to bring down your family. It's my job. Unfortunately, that would've meant your father as well, had he lived. If you don't think that makes me feel all kinds of conflicted, then let me reassure you it does. But one thing I'm not conflicted about is they loved you, like I've said before, and that they wanted the best for you."

I wanted to accept what he was saying in my heart. My mind understood, but my heart didn't. Unable to agree or disagree, I nodded. He continued to watch me carefully for a few more moments before releasing me. Straightening the night goggles I wore around my neck at his insistence, he linked our hands and threw the bag across his other shoulder.

"Have I ever told you I'm claustrophobic?" he asked as we began walking toward the holes.

The question brought me up short. "What? Seriously?" Looking around at the walls and darkness surrounding us, I wondered how he hadn't totally lost it.

Smirking slightly, he shook his head. I was betting in better light I'd see the stain of a blush across his cheeks. "Yeah, can't stand being in small, confined spaces. Emmett's responsible."

Tugging my hand to get me moving again, I followed, curious about the story. "Do spill."

His laughter was contagious. "I was a little snot as a kid, or so he said." He turned back to me with a glare when I laughed at his statement. "Want to hear this or not?" His eyebrow was arched.

"Do continue oh perfect one." I snickered as he lost the battle to keep a serious face.

Holding the lantern up higher to light our way, he continued. "He got tired of me stealing his matchbox cars and locked me in the closet one day."

"Closets lock in the states?" My naiveté at some American customs was glaringly apparent.

"Um . . . no, but Emmett was a beast even when he was young. He sat in front of it and blocked my every attempt at escape. Mom and Dad walked in on him and needless to say, he didn't sit down for several days afterward. While his 'comeuppance' was particularly satisfying, I can remember how hard my heart pounded as I waited for them to rescue me or for him to let me out."

"So, how are you dealing with all this so well?" It seemed a logical question.

"Who says I am?"

"Me, considering you aren't running around like a crazy man."

"Bella, have you noticed I've held your hand at every opportunity? Did you think that was for you?"

Now I knew what he was doing, trying to make me feel better. "Okay, sure."

"Don't worry, I perfected the art of stillness in that closet, and I made sure he got his as well. Emmett was afraid of snakes. I don't know who was more terrified, the green garden snake I put in his bed, Emmett, or my mom."

My laughter was sharp and loud as it echoed around us.

"Your poor parents. Were you two always going at each other like that?"

"Of course. That's what brothers and sisters are supposed to do. Alice was twice as bad, mostly because she had this angelic face as a kid and could con our dad into believing she was innocent of almost anything."

Yeah, I could see her doing that exact thing.

Stopping before the first entrance, we both stood silently. The sound of the waves came softly, and I felt the stir of air flowing. Grinning at Edward, I danced a little jig. But like before, my enthusiasm was tempered as the other two openings provided the same results.

"Well, I guess we start with the first and work our way through them." His voice was calm.

Stomach growling to interrupt the moment, I cringed as Edward smiled. "Sorry."

"Nah. It wouldn't hurt to take a break." Handing me a bottle of water and our go-to snack, dried fruits and nuts, he continued rummaging through the bag.

"You know what I really want," I said as I tore into the packet.

He raised his eyebrow as he pulled the twine out.

"Hot Krispy Kreme doughnuts and milk."

His mouth dropped as horror filled his face. "Oh don't. Please don't," he begged.

Torturing him was too much fun. "Some hot off the press where the sugar coating burns your skin a little." I bit my lip and raised my eyebrow at him. When I smacked my lips, he covered his face with his hands and shuddered.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman, Bella Swan," he mumbled, but smiled with glee before shaking his head slightly.

"I want one of those as soon as we get out of here." I nodded as if doing so made it certain such a thing would happen. "Well, just as soon as we figure out why they sent people after me and how to take them out." Glaring at a rock jutting out from the entrance wall, I shook my head slightly. "I think there is more to this thing than me being able to give you, Jasper, and Jake some names."

He remained quiet, and I realized he must have given this some thought.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" I begged.

Grimacing, he scrubbed his face with his hands. "I've been _thinking_ so what if we get your cousin Marcus and his connections here in the States. There are so many distant relatives in your family who will step up, kinda like your dad and uncle did when your grandfather was killed by your grandmother. It's the problem with drugs and organized cartels. It's almost impossible to bring them all down. I just don't see Demetri trusting anyone but the family to find you. And seriously, his voice on those tapes was pretty tortured, so it's the whole mercenary thing that's throwing me." Narrowing his eyes, he watched me carefully. "I think you know something else, Bella. Something bigger than your cousin Marcus. And I'm thinking your uncle sent people to find you and bring you home. But those people who hit the cabin . . . they wanted to shut you up."

Shaking my head at the thought, I couldn't imagine why. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Something's not adding up, but we'll figure it out." We finished the snack, putting the trash in his bag. "Ready?" he asked nudging his shoulder in the direction of the first tunnel.

"Yeah, as I'm ever going to be."

The first one was a bust. It wrapped back around to the middle one, much like the path we'd found earlier in the morning. Unfortunately, we wasted a lot of time walking it. The middle tunnel led to a mass of stones, but showed promise. A large gash yawned in the rock above us, and the presence of bat droppings suggested it led to the outside. The problem was both Edward and I were significantly bigger than bats, and we couldn't tell how far up the opening to the outside might be, or how small the path might become. But the air stirring around us and the crash of the ocean was loud . . . tempting us with freedom.

Shining the flashlight upwards, Edward smiled. "I might be able to scale this as soon as my shoulder is one hundred percent. It's definitely something to explore if we can't find Jack's opening."

The height of it made me sweat. Between his claustrophobia, which I was seriously doubting was real, and my fear of heights, we were pretty much screwed.

He placed a large X at the beginning of the wraparound tunnel and a single strip of tape on the middle one.

"Do you seriously think we're going to forget which ones we've explored?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No, but this is me just being sure. If something happens and we're in a panic or something, we'll know which one not to go down."

Moving into the third tunnel, I grew spooked as we traveled deeper. The air grew damp and small trickles of water poured down parts of the walls, pooling enough that we stepped through puddles and waded knee deep at one point in a low dip. It was salt water, which made me wonder what we were under. Visions of the ocean collapsing the rock over us flashed through my mind. Edward's hand clenched mine when the water reached above our waists, and he stopped.

"We aren't going any further until we have the tanks and suits. The trail could drop out from under us, and there is no telling what type of underwater currents there are. One wrong move and we could be swept out under the rock and drown."

I was more than willing to listen to him. The shine of the light against the wet walls was creating illusions of dark things crawling across the rock toward us like specters. Combined with the mustiness of the air and the roar of the sea, the optical illusions were something out of a horror movie, and I clutched at the twine wondering how I'd react and get out of the tunnel if the lights went out. It was enough to make my skin crawl, not to mention I had that "being watched" feeling again. I'd yet to catch anything behind me, but I'd turned enough times at the feeling of cold against the back of my neck. It was the oddest thing, but I knew something lurked outside of the sphere of the light the flashlight produced.

"Are we going back to get the gear?"

Whether he knew it or not, I was going to be looking for footprints other than ours. I wanted to see if my feelings had any merit and the presence of prints, or lack thereof, would help me decide whether or not I was crazy.

"No. I'd like to keep exploring the other tunnels. If we find water again, we'll need to decide which to investigate first. It'll help me to also plan and manage our resources."

Since the realization we were stuck in the cave, I'd been visualizing our escape route as a dive in clear blue waters, where we'd swim until we found a large hole that would lead out to a cove. An adventure, really. Seeing how dark the water was and how creepy the tunnels were, I was beginning to form an entirely different vision of what we'd have to do to be free. The reality was more like a vision of hell. The idea of climbing up the wall along with the bats and Edward was looking better and better. Maybe if I didn't look down I'd be okay.

"Okay." What else could I say? Then I thought of the items he'd been pulling out of the containers earlier in the morning. "Do we have enough oxygen to scout out more than possibility?"

Grinning, he nodded his head. "We'll be fine as long as we don't find too many more options."

The next two tunnels were dead ends thanks to cave-ins. There were a number of cracks in the walls and niches leading to nowhere, but the third, and last tunnel led to water, the path sloping for a long time down gently into the dark sea. I liked it a lot more than the first one, but wasn't sure why. So we were left with two possibilities, no more skeletons, and my thought I might find damning footprints had proven a bust. If Edward had noticed I scanned the stone floor as we'd walked, he'd never let on.

"We'll start tomorrow," he announced as he handed me a water out of the pack.

Shoving the small flashlight he'd given me into my back pocket, I drank as we began walking back toward the main cave.

"Bella, I know you must be tired, but do you mind if we go back to the tunnel where we found the crack that might lead to the surface? I want to take a second look at it to determine what type of climbing gear I might need. I don't think there was anything in Jack and Seth's provisions to use, but I might have a few ideas depending on how smooth the rock is. I've free soloed before, but it wouldn't be my choice if I can rig something up."

"Free soloed?" I wasn't familiar with the term.

"Climbing without any protective gear or aides."

A chill settled over my heart at the thought of him attempting such a thing. "Wouldn't that be like extremely dangerous?"

That he glanced away told me everything.

"Yeah. I didn't really inspect it while we were there, so I want to see if it is a clean break all the way up, or if there are jagged pieces. Those can serve well for hand and footholds; as well as, resting places."

"They would also serve well to slice you up if you fall."

He didn't argue with my statement, which made me nervous. The short trip back to the spot allowed my fears for his safety to compound, and by the time I sat on the rock floor to allow him peace while he used the flashlight to examine the crack from every angle, I was a wreck. Taking the night vision goggles off to stretch my neck, I tried to work out the stress. In contrast, Edward appeared calm as he inspected the foolhardy route.

Did he not understand how much he meant to me? "Edward," I said without thought, drawing his attention.

He joined me to sit, drinking from another bottle of water. "Yes."

"I don't like it."

"What?"

"The thought of you climbing up there. There's bats, and all their stuff. Won't the . . ." I hesitated not knowing the word " . . . poop–"

"Guano," he supplied with a burst of laughter.

Cross at him, I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I spread the word out in two long syllables. "Won't the guano make it slippery?"

The humor on his face died. "Yeah, it will." He scooted closer and kissed me gently. "Bella, I've got your safety to worry about. I won't try to do something I don't think I can accomplish. I promise."

His promise was good enough for me, although I wondered if he would overlook dangers in the effort to get us out of here. Either way, his next kiss totally eliminated my fears and replaced them with lust. I was eager to get back to our base camp when he gave me his hand to help me stand up.

Ready for an evening of tormenting Edward, I followed him blindly, the light from the lantern softly highlighting the way. But, the erotic lure of him at my mercy gave way to my fears again as we made our way down the dark trail. Pondering the nightmare of having to dive twice into the dark waters or the thought he'd have to climb into the crack, I didn't realize I'd fallen behind him.

As we neared the opening to the loop around tunnel that fed into the _bat cave_ , as I was beginning to call it in my head, the floor heaved underneath my feet, throwing me into the wall. Dropping my water and the glasses, I threw my hands up to catch myself and screamed as a storm of screeching noises, falling rock, and dirt surrounded me. Something hit my shoulder hard, and thrown by the blow, I landed on my ass several feet back. I could only watch in horror as the destruction poured down, quickly obliterating Edward's horrified face as he dropped the lantern and began to run toward me.

All hell had broken loose, but instead of throwing me into fiery depths, it entombed me in utter darkness.

~Mother Father~

~Apathy~

I realized that last week I didn't even give you the description for my original fiction. Duh! Here's the book summary for Apathy: A serial killer is taking the hearts of affluent women in Atlanta and the FBI has called in their specialist, Katherine Byrd, to aid their investigation. Helping Allain Boudreaux, an agent from New Orleans who has similar murders of his own to solve, Katherine must use her supernatural gift to help provide clues. Experiencing the victims' deaths when she touches them, Katherine attempts to keep the FBI agents in the dark about the true cost of her help: the pain each memory causes her. In a race against time, Katherine and Allain track the enigmatic killer while battling their attraction to each other. When the killer strikes again, will Katherine become his next victim, or will Allain and the other FBI agents be able to save her?

So last week, you met my heroine – Kate. This week, let's meet Allain.

Allain was confused about the man's aggressive tone, until he noticed his partner. She was eyeing Allain like a tasty meal, and unfortunately, the deputy had noticed her interest. Tall, fair-haired, and with a face that women noticed, Allain resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the woman's reaction and answered the question instead.

"The perpetrator has suffered an injury to his left leg. I've not ruled out that he's served time in the armed forces." He looked back up to the women the man had preyed upon and added, "He's also a little too handy with a knife."

"He could be an outdoor aficionado." That thought came from a man wearing a GBI shirt. He had the look of a hunter himself.

Shrugging his shoulders, Allain admitted, "It's as good a proposition as any."

"That's all you got?" It was the Cobb County S.O. again.

It would've been easy to give in to the urge to tell him to go to hell, but dealing with an egotistical son of a bitch was less important than discovering what the other agencies had. Looking at the pictures on the board beside him made Allain itch to get back to business. Unfortunately, he knew that he would have to earn respect with the group, being the newbie.

"Linking the murders didn't happen immediately . . . " he couldn't resist adding " . . . much like here." His statement caused several in the group to snicker and glance at the deputy that had been rude. "The killer placed the bodies in areas where they weren't quickly discovered. As I stated, we didn't find Lisa until a week after she'd been taken. By that time, he already had Adele. She'd been reported as a runaway, no matter that her boyfriend attempted to tell the family differently. They never suspected she'd been taken by a killer. When we found her, the news carried the stories, so Danielle's family called immediately, but by the time her body was found and we saw a pattern, Susanna was already gone. Nicole was a bit of an adventurer. She was on vacation in Cancun when she disappeared. Trace evidence suggests he brought her back to New Orleans to torture."

"Once we realized we had a serial killer, we spent our time investigating the women to see if there was a connection. Other than belonging to the same circles, we couldn't find anything. I have boxes of research and hours of personal contact with the families, lovers, and friends. The most hopeful piece of evidence is this."

He reached into his briefcase and pulled out the grainy photograph, carefully placing it on the board with thumbtacks. It was pathetic. The Cobb County guy's remark wasn't too far from the truth. Allain had been with the FBI for ten years, having joined straight from college. He had worked hard to make his way through the ranks, and this case was proving to be an albatross around his neck. The women on the board behind him haunted Allain every night; he owed them peace.

"I have the videos as well." He held the USB between his fingers waiting for Chief Hale to decide whether or not now was the time to show them. The gleam in the man's eyes was answer enough.

Using the distraction as the men in charge plugged in the technology, Allain moved to take his seat again.

"Ah Layne?" John said softly, mimicking Allain's fluid pronunciation of his name.

The NOLA native shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's good that God gave you balls, son, because with such a pretty face, accent, and fancy name like that, you'd get eaten alive."

~Apathy~

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to send receipts to me at:

content1akaapril

At

gmail

Dot

com


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

Also, I am so happy about the response to offering my completed original fiction for donations. I would LOVE for you to contribute to one of the three below charities, but if you donate to ANY charity, I'm fine with that as well. I don't care if it is a dollar. Thank you again to all who have donated.

I've added the book description below (which I totally forgot to include the first time around), and you get a little glimpse of the chemistry between Allain and Kate (next time, you'll meet my villain). Hope you'll consider going over for a donation! If you've sent receipts and haven't specifically heard back from me, make sure to send them again – several have not come through. I've been checking the spam box just to make sure I'm catching everyone.

If you don't know about the Go Campaign, you can find the link at: (backslash)sharethegolove(backslash). Make the donation in Rob's name to help them reach the goal.

For Paris, I found the following link for the French Red Cross: wwwDOTammadoDOTcom(backslash)nonprofit(backslash)crf

For Beirut, I found the following link for the Red cross: DOTredcrossDOTorgDOTlb

~Mother Father~

 **Bella POV**

Silence, darkness, and pain were my company. The chaos had stopped, but I was left without anything.

I couldn't hear Edward and could only pray he was safe on the other side of the cave in.

I couldn't light my tomb, because the flashlight was broken from where I'd landed on it.

I couldn't wash the dirt from my throat, as I'd dropped my water.

I couldn't even panic, because the utter fear woven into my heart kept me frozen like a statue.

For all I knew, it could've been hours later before the first sob tore from my chest, loosening up the iron-clad vise on my heart. Edward had to be okay. He just had to be. I couldn't even think about the possibility he was buried under the rock. He'd been running for me, and the thought he'd ignored the danger in an attempt to get to me was terrifying. Visions of his broken body and dead eyes taunted my sanity. I was going to suffocate in here; I'd be sealed in a tomb like the woman and child.

Would, a hundred years from now, someone unearth us . . . his arm stretching toward me, mine stretching toward his? Would they label us The Lovers and wonder as to how we came to be or what we'd thought in our last moments, like I had with the mother and her child?

Were his family and Charlie dead above us, their bodies already turning back to ash and dust?

Why had this happened? Any of it? My parents' deaths, the hunt for me, Jack's death, the explosion?

Terror seized me, pulling at my heart. Over and over the images seared me, my breaths coming in pants as it felt as if my heart would burst. This was it. What my life had come to. My fingers tore at my throat, trying to break loose of the chains choking me, trying to drag me under.

Suddenly, soul jarring anger overrode the terror in a welcome wave.

"No!" I roared into the darkness, forcing the fear and visions away.

I wasn't going to fall prey to the panic.

I was made of stronger stuff.

Edward _was_ on the other side working to free me.

I _was_ going to make it out of here.

And we _were_ going to get out of the cave!

Taking a deep breath in victory, I promptly inhaled dust and coughed. A hysterical giggle broke free as I imagined how pathetic my moment of "woman power" would've look to anyone. More likely they'd think me unhinged and delusional than powerful and ready to conquer the adversities plaguing us.

Tough, because I was going with powerful and ready. It was time to develop a plan.

First priority. Get away from the rock so I wasn't in danger of it falling on me. Maybe a few feet toward the opening would help me to breathe better. There was air coming through the crack, which meant suffocation wasn't a concern.

Starving to death, yes, but not suffocation.

 _NOT going there!_

Standing, I used the wall as my guide to walk slowly toward the back of the tunnel. Several times I almost tripped on rocks or juts in the walk, but finally, I felt the rock curve to the left, letting me know I'd reached the small area the gash loomed over. Sitting down to put the rock at my back, I breathed the clean air deeply, trying to calm my racing heart. The utter darkness of the tunnel had given away to a very dark grey. The only explanation was some light must be filtering down through the crack. Staring at the area where I knew the hole opened, it did appear lighter in that direction, but not enough for me to even see my hand before my face.

Step two – calm down.

It was easier to close my eyes and focus than to leave them open and hyperventilate. My heart raced for minutes until the deep breaths helped to calm the anxiety and soothe the ache in my shoulder.

What had Edward said about his time in the closet? It came to me . . . the act of being still.

Taking Edward's direction, the feeling of ease slowly oozed into every pore as I focused on my surroundings. The sound of the ocean seemed even louder without Edward and my talking and footsteps, and if I wasn't mistaken, I even heard the sound of birds. It wasn't the stir of bats, but possible seagulls. The sound was faint, so I didn't believe a hundred percent that I was right. However, it got me to thinking about the tunnel beside the one where I was trapped.

The trail beside me hadn't gradually gone down, like the one we'd last explored. In fact, really thinking about it, it seemed almost to remain at the same level as the tunnel. Remembering the cliffs I'd seen as we approached the island, and knowing the cabin had been at ground level, I was beginning to really believe the tunnel beside us . . . the one that had all the water and given me the creeps . . . was not the way to go. My best theories included that the crack was probably part of one of the cliffs, which would lead to a shear drop off to the ocean, and if we followed the trail beside it, it would necessitate a long swim before we'd find an entrance. The people who'd used this path a hundred years ago wouldn't have had the equipment it would take for such a long dive. Also, the last tunnel had seemed more worn, like the rock had been smoothed by feet.

Determined to tell Edward about my thoughts as soon as the rocks were cleared, my mind turned back to the mess separating me from him. A large part of me screamed to go back and start pulling rocks from the pile, but another part told me to remain where I was. I wouldn't be able to see what I was doing, and what if I dislodged a rock that supported others? Wouldn't that risk me unknowingly causing a second collapse that would most likely bury me beneath it? No, it was better to wait. I knew Edward would be working furiously to get to me and the last thing I needed to do was take risks. It was better to trust him, to trust what I'd come to know about him. He was extremely intelligent, and so far, he hadn't let me down.

Assured that sitting still was the right thing to do, I shifted to get as comfortable as I could considering my chair was rock and my shoulder hurt like hell and turned my energy to what I could do – think.

I'd come to the states determined to make my own way, but my naiveté at thinking I could escape my family was blatantly apparent now. I'd done a good job of grasping for freedom, for certain, but the ties of my past weren't easily broken. I was a strong person, something I hadn't forgotten in the last days, but something that had been buried under grief and confusion. I wasn't going to beat myself up over my crying spells and clinginess. Anyone else finding themselves in the circumstances I'd faced would've fallen apart too. But I didn't want to get cocky either. I was no FBI agent. I didn't really understand the forces swirling around me.

Life, as I knew it, was over, but from the ashes and rubble of my past, something new had arisen, like the proverbial Phoenix. I refused to bow under the weight of what had happened, even if the things before me had shaped who I was.

Grieving my mom and dad would be a lifelong process. They'd loved me with everything within them, but why they'd abided by my kidnapping, I'd never know. That my father was undoubtedly in the drug trade was something I couldn't fathom, but undeniably true. That my uncle had my father killed was inconceivable, but without argument. That he'd had my father killed without thought was something I couldn't answer at this time, along with why he wanted me back. Was it out of love or fear?

And if it was out of fear – why? Who would my uncle fear? Obviously not someone in our government, because I could remember a thousand family celebrations where the Mayor and Councilmen attended. The Prime minister of the country had also frequented our family events. It wasn't too far reaching to believe my family had them in their pockets. That there had been many times Americans had also visited the events didn't escape me. Was the answer in someone who'd come to visit for business purposes? Try as I might, I couldn't think of a single soul who fit my idea of a drug runner, but then again, neither had my father. It was an avenue to explore.

Hours must have passed as I thought over the possibility. So many unnamed faces. It was difficult to imagine how a particular individual would stand out. Could the FBI hypnotize me and get better info? I wouldn't mind the process if it would help. It certainly would expedite the search.

Stuck in the thought, I didn't pay attention to the sounds to my left, until the racket happened again, the noise rattling in the cavern. Small pings echoed in the cavern as something, most likely small stones, dropped to the floor. I would've panicked at the thought of another cave-in happening, but it sounded more like something was coming down the opening.

Bats?

Oh hell!

My heart started racing, and I scooted on my ass back down the tunnel a few feet. Picking up a rock, I held it against my chest. What good it would do against a flurry of bats I didn't know, but it made me feel better.

The noise stopped abruptly and silence ruled, but with my eyes closed and hearing focused, I felt it.

The coldness.

"I know you're there." I spoke without thinking.

Could ghosts speak? Those shows where people went into haunted houses seemed to think so. Of course, my ghost remained silent.

I waited, hoping I'd win the battle of wills, but lost. "Hey, I know you may not be able to speak, but you knocked those rocks down for a reason. Can you at least acknowledge you're here? Jack said you were helping us."

A long silence met my request, until just before I was going to cave and speak again, a small rock pinged beside me, rolling up to hit my leg. I couldn't help my squeak of surprise. A half sob, half laugh followed.

"Thank you." I had officially lost it . . . talking to a ghost. Other than spying on me, what good could a ghost do? Wait!

"Is Edward okay?"

Certainly the ghost would know.

"Just throw another rock if he is."

Another small pebble hit the ground near me.

"Oh thank God!" The torrent of fear was set loose. Sobbing, the snot rolled down my face. I'd determined to be strong, but the confirmation was more than I could handle. That I was taking the answer from a ghost, or a delusion, didn't even faze me. The coldness seemed to grow stronger, and my nerves set in. It was okay to think of a ghost across the chamber, but not one right next to me.

"I'm okay, I swear," I gulped out.

Well, except the nastiness of my face where the tears, snot, and dirt had combined. I had nothing to wipe my face with, but my shirt. "Turn around," I told the ghost. When there was no answer, I explained. "I need to clean my face, but I'm going to have to lift my shirt to do it, so I can use the inside. Turn around."

I didn't know why, but I was seeing the man in my imagination - the big, dark headed one – and I didn't want to flash him. I jumped a foot into the air when I could've sworn I heard the faintest of chuckles. A decidedly masculine one.

Grossness aside, I used the inside of my shirt to wipe my face, thanking God above it hung down past my pants.

"Okay, I'm decent," I said to the ghost, then nervously chuckled. He hadn't backed up, and I could sense his presence just feet away.

"Are you trying to help us?"

Another stone hit the floor.

"Can you help Edward get the rocks clear?"

Nothing, but a stilted silence. Funny how you can sense tension. To be an immaterial thing, it could have such presence.

"It's okay. I was just thinking about what Jack said about you moving the firewood."

Silence again.

"Um . . . thanks for staying with me?" What more could I say?

The pebble that brushed against my pants skittered alongside my thigh and I reached down to catch it. Smooth, it was slightly indented like a worry stone. It worked for me, I thought as I put the larger rock I'd been holding down and my thumb smoothed over the surface of the pebble time and time again. We - me and my ghost - sat in companionable silence for a long time. I probably should've been screaming my head off considering I was stuck in a cave in with a ghost. Instead, I was comforted by the silent existence, until a faint sound to my right had me jerking toward the cave in.

"Edward . . ." I muttered, and whether or not it was possible, I felt the presence beside me shifting. To leave?

"Wait! I just thought of something. The tunnels, the escape one . . . can you tell me which one it is?"

The ping of rock against rock had me smiling.

"It's the other one, right? Not the one next to us, but the one farther down that slopes slowly."

Victory jolted through my chest when I felt another pebble skitter to a stop against my leg.

A sound a little further away made me jump. No, it couldn't be. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. "There're two of you?" I squeaked. "Jack?"

No answer from the second, farther one.

The closer presence moved, and I reached out blindly to grab at him. "Wait!" I called out, feeling him moving away. My hand fell to the ground and landed on something. Jerking back in confusion, I called out again. "Wait, don't leave. I'm sorry. I won't ask anything else."

But the damage was done and I could sense them leaving. "Stop, please," I begged.

A faint scratch and a small shower of rocks was my only answer. Had they done it to tell me goodbye? I needed to know and went to crawl toward where I'd sensed him. But my hand landed on the same item, and this time, I realized what it was. My night vision goggles. Jerking them to me, I quickly pulled the goggles on and gasped in relief. I could see! One lens was cracked, but the other was fine. Closing the eye behind the damaged side, I focused on the green lit world around me. To my right and down several feet was a mound of rocks, to the left, the open cave.

That my protectors had placed the glasses within my reach was never a question.

Escape beckoned me, but I had to know. Stepping to the center of the cave, I toed the small pieces of rubble on the floor. Precisely under the gash several feet above my head, they would seem to indicate somebody had crawled through it. Why a ghost or ghosts needed a way to enter was something I couldn't answer at the moment, so I turned to the wall of destruction keeping me from Edward.

~MF~

 **Edward POV**

Terror churned in my gut. Bella had been too close when the cave-in started, and the thought I would uncover her lifeless body at any moment chipped away at my sanity. The lanterns lit the area in ghoulish flickers as I carefully removed chunks of stone and examined the puzzle before me. Each piece fit against the other in a precarious jumble, and I worried a wrong choice would bring it all down again. The hope Bella was alive and the subsequent need to go berserk fought with the need to execute a rational plan.

It had been hours since hell struck and I'd had to run to the cave to get supplies for the excavation. Hours since Bella could've died, or the option I was claiming, since she'd been entombed. Choosing sanity over the beast threatening to claw out of my chest, I focused on the vision of her waiting for me to uncover her. Stone after stone, I tossed my selected pieces into the adjoining tunnel, unwilling to fill up the space behind me. I was thanking God for at least the small miracle of the cave in happening near the opening of the attached tunnel, because I couldn't imagine wasting the time to haul the rocks out of the path behind me.

We'd only been feet apart.

Feet.

So very close, but still a distance that could have changed our lives forever.

A picture of the woman and her baby flashed through my mind, taunting me with the thought I'd failed in my duty to keep Bella safe. Fuck! We had to get out of the caves. This latest mess was a clear indication our safe house was much more unstable than I'd realized.

Reaching for one of the bigger stones on top, I jumped back when several cascaded down. With a grimace for my torn and bloody hands, I shrugged through the pain, at least saying another thanks for the gloves that protected me from any further damage. Enraged and fueled on adrenaline, I hadn't thought before I'd begun tearing into the debris after the collapse. Only the failing power of my lantern and the blood pouring off my hands had stopped me. The run back to the main cave had seemed the longest minutes of my life, but during the race, I'd accepted getting provisions would only make my work smarter and refused to consider that Bella might have died during those moments.

 _Had to be careful_ , I reminded myself as dust and small rocks trickled from the site. The whole thing could come down with the slightest of miscalculations, the smallest of pieces being the key to the downfall. I should've known this well, considering it was exactly what I thought about why we were in this mess. There was no doubt Bella was the piece to bringing something down. Just what piece she served and to what and whom, was the real question.

Too many questions, not enough answers. Meanwhile, the most important person in my life might lie dead under the cluster fuck in front of me.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration, kicking at a rock and sending it skidding along the ground before taking another deep breath and climbing the pile again.

A particularly big stone was lodged in toward the top, and looking at the angle, it appeared that if I moved it a large amount of smaller stones would come down afterwards. It was the next to remove, so there wasn't anything I could do other than attack it, even if I didn't like how precarious the situation appeared. The trick would be not getting caught under the avalanche. Without anything else to use or ponder, it was now or nothing. Moving closer, I stretched to reach for the stone, wiggling my fingers to get leverage. Dust and tiny flecks of rock trickled down across my arms. Shifting my weight, I wondered if the rock was going to budge. My muscles began screaming, the sweat trickling down and burning across the cuts.

"C'mon!" I roared at the top of my lungs, using the last reserve of my strength to jerk it hard.

As was my luck, my fingers slipped, throwing me off balance so that I tumbled to the ground in an exhausted heap. Thankfully, only my pride was hurt as the rock crashed down anyway, the smaller ones missing me as they landed across the stone floor. Head dropping back to the stones behind me, I said another prayer of thanks I hadn't been injured. Bella was relying on me to get her out.

Too much was riding on me getting to her.

Too much was riding on me getting to her and that she was safe.

Because I needed to tell her something . . . that I loved her.

Yes, I'd known she was special, that she'd gotten under my skin, but it had taken me realizing I might have lost her to finally admit I'd fallen under the spell of Bella Swan.

Mafia Princess.

Rebel.

Future Social Worker.

Informant.

Champion of dead women and children.

Holder of my heart.

Groaning from the aches and pains, I rolled to the side pushing myself off the rubble I'd fallen across, like a broken doll.

"Edward!"

Huh? I was hearing things. Shaking my head, I rose to tackle the next rock, only to see a miracle. Scrambling up the pile I lunged to the opening, grabbing the hand reaching through the small hole I'd created.

"Bella!" I sobbed her name, the feel of her fingers lacing through mine melting the ice surrounding my heart.

~Mother Father~

So no cliff hanger – right? Ha!

Theories, thoughts, screams.

~Apathy~

I realized that the previous week I didn't even give you the description for my original fiction. Duh! Here's the book summary for Apathy:

A serial killer is taking the hearts of affluent women in Atlanta and the FBI has called in their specialist, Katherine Byrd, to aid their investigation. Helping Allain Boudreaux, an agent from New Orleans who has similar murders of his own to solve, Katherine must use her supernatural gift to help provide clues. Experiencing the victims' deaths when she touches them, Katherine attempts to keep the FBI agents in the dark about the true cost of her help: the pain each memory causes her. In a race against time, Katherine and Allain track the enigmatic killer while battling their attraction to each other. When the killer strikes again, will Katherine become his next victim, or will Allain and the other FBI agents be able to save her?

~Apathy~

The young female agent knocked lightly on the door then opened it, motioning Kate to step inside. Chief Hale's face was the first she saw. He sat behind his desk, but stood when she entered. Then the person she had come to see turned to face her. John stepped forward, but didn't reach out to touch her. He knew better.

"You didn't call," he chided. Contrary to his tone, his dark brown eyes sparkled and the corners of his eyes creased slightly.

"I like to keep you on your toes." She quirked a grin at him. Their banter was something she enjoyed, reminding her of her grandfather.

"I need to speak with you privately first, Kate." He gaze moved sideways, bringing her attention to the room's final occupant.

Blond hair streaked with honey, the man's skin was lightly tanned, emphasizing the blue of his eyes. He was tall–taller than both the chief and John. Unlike the other men, he had already shed his jacket and his tie had been loosened. The gun stayed, though, the holster strapped across his chest and weapon snug at his side. The look emphasized the breadth of his chest and shoulders and the leanness of his hips. But it wasn't the obvious appeal of the man that had her catching her breath, it was the unfamiliar burn across her skin as her eyes met his.

~Apathy~

Allain had heard the term "rendered speechless" often, but there had been very few times he'd actually experienced the feeling. He didn't count the day he'd received the phone call telling him that his father had been killed in a car accident as one of those moments. Or walking into his grandmother's house, where his mother was visiting, to tell his gentle-spirited mom that their rock was gone. That had been true horror and grief. He supposed receiving his acceptance letter to Stanford, or the moment he'd received his call from his sister that she was having not twins, but triplets counted. Or maybe the realization that he was overjoyed his relationship with Tracy had ended , because he should have been upset at the demise of the long standing and society approved coupling.

No, the term only made sense when the young woman walked into the room. The air whooshed out of Allain's lungs. Tall and slender, she was beautiful with long black hair and dark eyes. She reminded him of something, but he couldn't get his mind to work out what caused the sense of familiarity.

His sister, Jocelyn, had once described the moment she met her husband, how she'd felt like fireworks exploded around her and lightning hit. Allain loved his sister, but even with a doctoral degree in biochemistry, she was a hopeless romantic and prone to flights of fantasy.

He wasn't saying it was because she was female . . . his mother and sister would murder him for being a chauvinistic pig. He blamed the romance novel and movie industry that fed off those exact emotions within the female populace. In fairness, it was no different than the marketing of action, political espionage, and sci-fi to testosterone-fueled males. Men and women experienced attraction differently. Hearts, lightning bolts, and forever love for women . . . but for men, it was usually plain old lust, which he was experiencing in spades. Admitting to himself that the earth had shifted under him wasn't an option.

~Apathy~

You can reach me at content1akaapril

At

Gmail

Dot

Com


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

To the **Guest** who posted and informed me that to advertise my book on FF was against the rules and could get me removed – please note, I am not receiving one penny from offering my book. This is being done as a charity event, like the fandom events that happen frequently. Honestly, if I had the money back I'd spent getting Apathy professionally edited and a professional book cover made (not to mention the copyright), I would have been able to make a bigger donation than I made.

I am so happy about the response to offering my completed original fiction for donations. I would LOVE for you to contribute to one of the three below charities, but if you donate to ANY charity, I'm fine with that as well. I don't care if it is a dollar. Thank you again to all who have donated. Just send a copy of the receipt to my email below, and I'll send the story as soon as I receive the copyright back.

I've added the book description below (which I totally forgot to include the first time around), and you'll get a little glimpse at my villain. Hope you'll consider going over for a donation! If you've sent receipts and haven't specifically heard back from me, make sure to send them again – several have not come through. I've been checking the spam box just to make sure I'm catching everyone.

If you don't know about the Go Campaign, you can find the link at: (backslash)sharethegolove(backslash). Make the donation in Rob's name to help them reach the goal.

For Paris, I found the following link for the French Red Cross: wwwDOTammadoDOTcom(backslash)nonprofit(backslash)crf

For Beirut, I found the following link for the Red cross: DOTredcrossDOTorgDOTlb

Lastly, I am sorry if you didn't receive a review reply this week. My internet was spotty, finally resulting in me contacting my provider to install a new router. I'm not certain all my replies went out.

As always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

~Mother Father~

Bella POV

Brave or not, a huge sob tore out of me when his hand grabbed mine, knocking smaller rocks away to open the hole a little.

"Are you okay?"

It was hard to see his face with the light behind him messing with the goggles, but I nodded unable to talk. He must have seen me because he said, "Thank God."

"My flashlight broke." Say what? Those were my first words after all this?

He snorted, giving my hand a quick squeeze. "I can fix that. Hold on."

He tried to let go, but I just couldn't yet. "No!"

I shivered when he cupped my face. The fabric of the gloves he was wearing was rough, but I didn't care. "Baby, I've got you. I'll be back in a few seconds. I have an extra flashlight, and I want to give it to you."

As promised, he was back in mere moments, handing me one of the heavy duty ones.

"Now, get back from the rocks and let me get you out."

"I can help."

He chuckled, and the sound of it raced across my skin causing goose bumps.

"I know, but I'll feel better if you back up far enough that nothing hits you. I want to go back to our camp and take a shower. Then I want to show you how crazy this has made me." The goose bumps grew bigger at his implication. "And I can go faster if I don't have to worry about something I'm doing sending rocks crashing down onto you."

With that type of logic, I didn't really have a defense.

"Okay."

The next minutes of my life seemed to play out in slow motion. I could hear the rocks falling, and with each crash, more and more light filtered into my tomb. But it seemed to take forever. Something about knowing freedom called sweetly from the other side made the cave become even more claustrophobic. The lulling sound of the ocean was covered up by the noises of my rescuer, leaving me with the fear that I wouldn't hear the bats if they decided to visit. Putting my back against the stone, I stood near the opening to the area with the gash. The anxiety continued building until I thought I might scream. The walls felt like they were closing in, and it took everything I had not to claw my skin. Just when I thought I was going to go mad, Edward called out.

"Bella, I think I've got the hole big enough for you to crawl through."

I lunged, climbing the pile of rocks as fast as I could. Edward's face was covered in dirt and blood. His hair stood up in sweat stiff tuffs, and his clothes were in tatters.

He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Pulling me into his arms before I was even completely through the hole, he carried me down the pile of rubble and sank to the ground, his back against a large rock, me in his lap. The tug of his fingers as they laced through my hair flipped a switch, and I started crying great, big tears of relief as my fingers clenched his dirty shirt. His lips pressed to my forehead, remaining there as he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tight.

"Damnit, I've never been so scared," he said softly, his lips tickling my skin.

"Me eith . . . either." I hiccupped as I tried to talk.

"If I'd lost you . . ." His finger tightened more in my hair, and I could feel his heart pounding against me. "Bella, I love you."

I felt dizzy at the words, and my throat went as dry as the Sahara. The sound that came out when I tried to speak was a croak. Edward continued to hold me tightly, even when I attempted to pull back.

"I know it is too soon, and I'm fully aware that others might say it's the situation we've found ourselves in, but I had to tell you."

Putting my hands to his chest I pushed enough that he let go. His eyes were wary when I met them. Brushing my fingertips over his dirty cheeks, I couldn't help but grin. "I love you, too. God help us."

He burst out into laughter, and so did I. It wasn't the most romantic of declarations, but he finally pulled me into a sweet kiss.

Only I would find love in the middle of a crumbling cave and dirty as hell.

When he broke the caresses, I smiled. "I want you to say those words to me again after we clean up."

He saluted me.

"Because I want to be able to show you how much I love you."

The green color of his eyes deepened. "Then, I say we go right now."

He was such a man.

When I tried to grab some of the supplies, he growled. "Leave them. We can come back tomorrow."

He grabbed my hand, but I refused to move, paying attention to the condition of his hands for the first time. "Oh my God!"

"They're fine, mostly scratches. They look worse than they are."

I was wary about some of the deeper ones being just scratches. "We need to clean them good then use some of the alcohol in the first aid kit." Edward tensed at what I'd said. "I remember the doctor dousing you in the hospital. You'll survive." Biting my lip, I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm more worried about enduring the time it's going to take us to get back to the cave and getting cleaned up." He tugged my hand impatiently, making me break out into a run.

Our combined laughter filtered down the tunnels and echoed in the makeshift bathroom as we both opted for shock value in the form of cold water. There was no way we'd make it long enough to let the fire heat anything. I had to order him to keep his hands off of me as it was.

Edward yelped when the alcohol hit his hand, but I patted the skin dry with gauze, pleased to see he'd been mostly correct. There were only two bad cuts in the palm of his right hand. His impatience was tangible as I bandaged him. I'd no more tied the fabric off than he had me flipped over onto my back on the pallet in front of the fire. I burned from the kiss he gave as he crouched over me.

The next kiss was gentle. "Beautiful," he said, his thumb brushing over my cheekbone gently, although his bandaged hand shook slightly as he cupped my face. "So beautiful."

"I love you." The words flowed freely this time.

~MF~

Edward POV

"I love you," I murmured back.

My fingers spread through the fine waves of her hair. The deep brown and auburn strands caressed the skin of my fingers, and for a few moments, I relished the slide of it across my sensitive tips. I spread it like a halo around her face. Her skin was luminous, and I brushed my thumbs across her graceful cheekbones again.

A vision of her riding me flashed through my mind, and I turned so that she straddled me, her heat against my throbbing cock. Chest to chest, soft to hard, it was fucking perfect. If we had a chair, I'd want her to ride me this way, but for now, I'd have to improvise.

Her groan of pleasure pulled me to taste her. I placed my lips over her cheekbone and feathered kisses across the delicate structure. My journey led to her ear, and I took an extraordinarily long time tracing the lobe before nibbling at it. A growl of pleasure erupted from me when she moved her hips against me, rubbing against my hardness.

"My love." I whispered softly, breathing across her slightly damp skin. She shuddered in reaction, her hand tugging my hair. "God, you have no idea how much I love feeling you do that" I said, sliding my mouth and tongue along her chin. She attempted to lower her lips to mine, but I wanted to nibble at her other ear as well.

Softly brushing her hair away from the delicate skin behind her ear, I sucked it gently into my mouth. Running my tongue across her skin, I savored her. My hand clenched softly, and I quickly moved it behind her shoulder to pull her closer into my searching mouth. I used the greater access to bite softly at the strong muscles leading down to the soft line of her shoulder. She moaned at the feel of my teeth against her.

Gazing into her lust laden eyes, I placed my hands at her waist and softly began the journey upwards. My thumbs came to rest under the weight of her breasts, pressing them high into the air as I rubbed the soft skin underneath. Her nipples pebbled harder, and I could no longer deny my need. I leaned back to take one in my mouth, rubbing the tip with my tongue. Bella screamed my name, and my cock jumped at the heat when she jerked her hips forward. Wrapping my arm around her back, I pulled her into me as I stroked her other nipple with my thumb. I alternated between nibbling, licking, and sucking to tantalize them both. I'd been right. I could stay focused on this area of Bella's delectable body for hours. I attempted, as much as possible, to ignore the grinding of her wetness against me, but I knew I was losing the battle.

"Edward!" She tugged at my hair as she rotated into me, dragging herself across the length of my arousal. "Gonna . . ."

I could feel it. She was on the cusp, so I bit slightly into the swell of breast and grabbed her hip to secure her tightly to me so that when I thrust against her, I sent her over the edge. Brushing my hands along the strong muscles of her back, I soothed her, until I felt her begin to shudder against me.

"You are going to kill me." I couldn't help but grin in satisfaction when she slumped slightly, laying her face on the top of my shoulder.

"Impossible, that is only the beginning," my husky voice replied. I wanted nothing more than to pin her to the ground and dive into her body.

She groaned in need, putting her lips at my ear. "Really? What's stopping you?"

I chuckled darkly. She found herself flipped back to the pallet. The plane of her abdomen caught my attention, and I placed my cheek to it, smoothing our skin against each other. The smell and heat of her hit me full force, and I was surprised she didn't curse at the way I gripped her hips. I opened my mouth to draw it in and became truly drunk on the essence of her.

"Edward, I want to taste you."

"Later!" I growled, going all primordial male on her.

Her gasp as my lips met her heated flesh was strangled. Groaning in fucking need when her fingers tangled through my hair holding me to her, I let her take control, rocking her hips into my face. She was wet from her earlier orgasm, and I lapped at her, running my tongue through her folds and diving into her, mimicking what I fully intended to enjoy soon. When I swirled around her clit, she hissed in pleasure.

"Again!"

I did as ordered but flattened my tongue, knowing from the tension throbbing through her it would be all it would take. She shattered against me again, panting my name.

"Edward, please. I need you inside of me."

"Your wish, my command."

Putting on one of the condoms I'd grabbed, I swiftly sank into the tightness and wet heat of her. The sensations threatened to break all my ability to focus and go slow. Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, bringing our bodies more flush against each other. The position allowed me to go further, and the slickness of her sex drove me crazy. I grasped her hips, angling her body more, driving deeper, faster, wilder against her. Miraculously, I felt her begin to swell again like a vise grip around me.

" _Fuck…fuck…fuck…not yet…"_ I muttered internally, enjoying the push and pull of her around me, wanting it to continue forever.

Everything in my body focused on the feel of her wrapped around me. Seeing her head thrown back in abandon, neck exposed, I snapped. My teeth sank into her neck as I exploded, grinding into her selfishly, rocking my hips back and forth to prolong the mind encompassing feeling of claiming her. Our bodies took over, sinking our minds into the delicious oblivion, riding out the rest of the waves.

Aftershocks rocked through my body for what seemed to be minutes as I lay on top of her, totally satiated and at peace. Then, horror rose in my mind as I realized I'd bitten her.

Moving so that I might sit to her side, I examined the damage. It was bad.

"Oh hell . . ." What did you say when you'd actually bitten a woman during sex?

"Are you sure you aren't into that kink we talked about?" she murmured, her fingertips soothing over the red imprints of my teeth.

Embarrassment held my tongue.

"Because I'm kinda liking it," she giggled, leaning up to kiss my lips.

Minx.

~MF~

"Um, Edward. You might want to get dressed before Charlie gets here."

"What the fuck, Jasper. Get out of my dreams," I murmured, wondering why my subconscious had put my asshole partner into the X-rated dream I was having about Bella.

Pulling her firm tush against my cock, I groaned at the heat.

"Edward, seriously bro. You gotta get up. And, might I say it's good to see you alive."

Fuck!

Lunging up, I watched as Jasper slapped a hand over his eyes. Squatting beside me, he broke out in laughter. The tall, Native American man a few feet away cracked a smile as I dove to cover Bella and me.

Bella squealed as she came awake, and I barely kept her from flashing them both.

Too late to do anything but look on in equal amount of all-consuming relief, happiness, and mortification, she and I both watched as Charlie and my father emerged from the tunnel we'd been exploring. Considering the angry glare Charlie aimed my way, I was giving myself a 50/50 chance of making it out of the cave alive.

~Mother Father~

AN: Snicker. Hope you enjoyed!

Also, please go over to enjoy the Age of Edward contest! There are some great entries. I haven't personally been able to think of a single story line, but there are some amazing ones already up.

~Apathy~

A serial killer is taking the hearts of affluent women in Atlanta and the FBI has called in their specialist, Katherine Byrd, to aid their investigation. Helping Allain Boudreaux, an agent from New Orleans who has similar murders of his own to solve, Katherine must use her supernatural gift to help provide clues. Experiencing the victims' deaths when she touches them, Katherine attempts to keep the FBI agents in the dark about the true cost of her help: the pain each memory causes her. In a race against time, Katherine and Allain track the enigmatic killer while battling their attraction to each other. When the killer strikes again, will Katherine become his next victim, or will Allain and the other FBI agents be able to save her?

" _Bastard! How dare you. You won't get away with this!" I was shrieking. This treatment was entirely unacceptable. He obviously didn't know who I was._

 _His chuckling rang out, and before I could think, I spit at him. It landed short increasing my fury, but the only reaction I received was his look of utter boredom. He moved with a slight limp out of the light and into the shadows. A few moments later, he returned with a stool in one hand, the other had another bucket and washcloth. Placing the stool on floor, he walked closer. I was fully expecting another dousing; instead, he raised a wet washcloth to my face. When I jerked away, he captured my hair, pulling it tightly._

" _You not only act like a whore, you look like one."_

 _I struggled to get away from him, but his hold was too tight. "How dare you touch me you fucking son of a bitch!"_

" _I'm tempted to wash your mouth out with soap."_

" _Try it and see what happens." I would bite his fingers off. I tried as he ran the washcloth across my face over and over before stopping._

" _Much better." Returning to the stool, he perched gracefully before he raised a critical eye at me. "All that prettiness hiding a nasty low-class gutter wrench. No wonder you can't keep a man in your bed. They see you for what you are soon enough, huh?"_

" _Ha! Last night was probably the best sex you've ever had. I'm not sure what I took to be stupid enough to let you tie me up like this, but either way, I'm sure I rocked your world. Now be a good little boy and let me go. I'm way out of your league."_

 _His eyes widened in regret, and he stood quickly, rushing over to me. "I'm sorry, your right. Let me help you." He reached for the restraints, ready to untie me, and I was glad he'd seen reason. This had all been a misunderstanding; one I'd quickly rectify to my satisfaction once I was loose. Then I gasped as I felt the ties around my wrists tighten. He kissed at me in the air, mocking his actions before saying, "Trust me, last night was unmemorable for me. Brushing his clothes off like I'd defiled him, he returned to the chair and reached for a remote, turning on some classical piece of shit._

 _I tried to lunge, but the chains stopped me short._

" _I'm going to kill you. My father will track you down and cut your fucking heart out."_

 _He laughed, throwing his head back and letting his mirth echo loudly in the room. "No, Marlena, that is what I'm going to do to you."_

 _It was then I saw the glint on metal in his hand, the swirl of the blade between his fingers._

 _Missing women . . . A serial killer . . . The choke hold . . . The cloying scent._

 _A howl filled the room as he rose._

 _AN: If you need to send a receipt, please do to content1akaapril_

 _at_

 _gmail_

 _dot_

 _com_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

I apologize for not responding to reviews. I am still having internet problems, and I'm "borrowing" a hotspot off my brother-in-law to post this. I hope to have it fixed soon – promise.

I'm having to make this short and sweet to get posted - as always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

~Mother Father~

 **Edward POV**

It took a moment for me to comprehend that we were truly being rescued. Unfortunately, it was long enough for Charlie to get a good look at Bella and me. Scrambling to keep us both covered, I tried not to find the blush on Bella's cheeks too funny. The fact I could feel the heat of Charlie's stare on my back helped a little.

"Give us a minute," I asked when I turned back to them.

My father leaned against the wall just beside the opening to the tunnel we'd been exploring. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, which was a tell-tale sign that he was attempting to keep from laughing. Jasper had no such compulsion, and I wanted to deck him when he snickered. Charlie stood barely twenty feet away, looking between Bella and me like an angry father bear. The unknown man waited silently.

Keeping Bella behind me, I moved us to the covered alcove where we kept more clothing, diving around the blanket we'd used to keep the heat in.

" _Oh my God,"_ Bella mouthed, glancing back toward the blanket. _"We were so busted."_

She put her hand over her lips to keep from laughing, and I threw clothes at her in an effort to encourage her to dress quickly. Charlie was going to kill me. I didn't need him to get a good look at the places I'd left love marks on his daughter. It would only hasten my death.

Within a minute, I pulled the blanket to the side and Bella ran for Charlie. His turbulent expression only lightened a little, even when she ignored the dampness of his wetsuit and threw herself into his arms. She sobbed against his chest as I went for my dad, grabbing him up into a hard hug. Like Bella, I could care less that I got wet.

This is how it should've been as soon as we'd awakened to find them here, but the whole nakedness issue and Charlie killing me part . . . yeah, they'd kinda put a kink in things. Holding tight to him, I tried not to shiver like a little boy. He'd been my rock for so long, it was easy to pull strength from him. Squeezing hard one more time for good measure I forced myself to let him go.

"Dad, is everyone okay?"

He grinned softly. "They will be once they know you and Bella are fine. Your mother has been a wreck, as has your sister and Nessie."

The weight that had been sitting on my chest lightened. "What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Actually, I think that's our question." It was Jasper who responded, and I turned to him.

Glancing over to Bella, I shrugged. "Jack warned us. Bella and I were working on the meal when he ran into the cabin and told us to hurry into the tunnel. They weren't far behind, and Jack was hit by gunfire."

"Edward tried to save him, but they shot Jack again," Bella interjected. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

I noticed the other man look down at the news.

"Edward, Bella, this is Harry Clearwater. Seth's father and Jack's son." My father's voice was soft. "Seth was injured when we returned to the cabin after the explosion. The men sent to find Bella were waiting for us. It's why we didn't get to you sooner. Harry's in the Army, and we had to pull some strings to get him flown here. He's the only other person who knew where the underwater entrance was."

"Mr. Clearwater, I'm so sorry about Jack." Bella sobbed. "He was a good man. He saved our lives."

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you."

"The men who blew up the cabin?" I needed to know.

"We heard the explosion and came running. What was left of it was in flames and a part of the mountain had slid down onto the rest. The group responsible was waiting for us and opened fire. Seth took a bullet in the shoulder. It knocked him off his feet, and he fell onto a rock. But they got caught in the crossfire between us and Charlie."

"One got away and ran toward me. I shot him, but he dove off the cliffs. I can't imagine he survived." Charlie's voice was deep and calm. It was in direct contrast to how he looked at me.

"We aren't safe to stay here. I almost lost Bella to a cave-in yesterday."

"What!" Charlie snarled, holding her out at arm's length and examining her.

She wrapped her hands around Charlie's. "I'm fine. Edward saved me. We've been inspecting the tunnels in an attempt to find the way out and something happened. All of a sudden, the roof collapsed in, and Edward had to dig me out."

"Damned pilot," Harry muttered, then expounded when I glared at him. "I told the pilot to land the helicopter in the meadow, but he ignored me and did so on one of the rock outcroppings because of the smoke. I bet it was close to where you were at and the weight had something to do with the cave in. The missile they used to destroy the cabin compromised the outer shell of the mountain. Honestly, after viewing the damage, I'm surprised this place survived."

He followed through with a look at the cave, and I saw his eyes linger at the boxes I'd placed under the cracks.

Standing, Jasper took over. "Well, I suggest we get out of here then. Jacob's waiting in the boat to get us away under the cover of darkness. We'll need to stick close to Harry to get us around the rocks safely."

"Darkness?" Bella asked, her arched eyebrows giving away her confusion as much as the question.

"We started our journey to get here just after sunset."

"But Edward and I just woke up."

Charlie's glare intensified with her words. Damn, I was in so much trouble. Thankfully, Jasper kept talking.

"It would be easy to get your days and nights mixed up here, but I'll warn you, we'll be swimming in dark waters until we reach the boat. Whoever sent those men is most likely watching the activity on the island, and it's our job to convince them you're dead. Charlie, Carlisle, Harry, and I will have to go back to join the rest of the group on the island. We've been helping to remove the rubble. You and Edward are being moved to another location that Jacob has scouted out."

"Where?" I asked.

Jasper looked pained. "I don't know, Edward. Jacob won't tell me."

"The fuck!" I snarled. There was no way that Jacob could believe that Jasper was the snitch.

"He's being protective, bro. He knows I wouldn't give you up, but until he has a handle on who is, he's taking all precautions. He's going to relay all personal communications himself."

I had to accept Jacob's wisdom in this.

Leaving the cave, Bella paused to put her hand on the rocks hiding the mother and child from discovery. She did it so subtly that I wasn't sure anyone else noticed. We passed the turn that had almost cost her life, and journeyed down the trail that we'd determined was the better of our two options. I wouldn't say I felt a pang of regret when we dove into the dark water and began following Seth's father, but I certainly could say that I left mostly good memories behind in Jack's cave.

 **Bella POV**

The murky water reminded me of the insufferable darkness of the cave in, but this time, I wasn't alone. Although I couldn't hold Edward's hand, I sensed him at my side. He'd wrapped my parents' urn in plastic, using some duct tape to waterproof it. Carrying the package, he'd used only one hand to dive in, but he'd waited until I joined him before moving into the deeper waters.

Jasper had taken the time to familiarize me with as much as possible, but now that rescue was here, I couldn't control my anxiety about being rid of the mountain. Finally, he'd just given up on the instruction and told me that I simply needed to remember to breathe.

Harry carried a heavy duty light that pierced the dark waters. Keeping my eye on it, I followed. The swim was exhausting. I'd played in pools and the ocean, but nothing I'd done in the past prepared me for the exertion a long swim would demand. They'd warned me that when we broke out of the cave the waters would become turbulent. Even warned, I faltered a little when I hit the current. Jasper must have seen my struggle, and he approached from the other side, wrapping his arm around my waist and helping. I felt the surge in strength when he kicked and tried to match my efforts to his.

The moment my head broke through the water into the air I wanted to pull everything off and shout to the heavens. Unfortunately, the waves crashed against us and the fog made seeing almost impossible.

"Edward?" I felt a moment of panic not knowing where he was.

"Right here," he responded. His fingers brushed over my arm for the slightest of moments.

"Okay, we're going to follow the ropes from here. We don't want the light to give us away." Harry's voice was off to my right, but I couldn't see him. "Bella, Edward, swim toward my voice."

"Son, let me take the urn. Your shoulder is probably still weak and once you get out past the protection of the rocks, the water gets rougher. "

Edward snickered from beside me. "Bella, my dad won several swimming medals in college. He still thinks he's in the prime of his life."

I couldn't believe Edward was teasing at a time like this, but his father gave as good as he got. "You mother says I'm still in the prime-"

"Hush!" Edward interrupted, and I heard Jasper laughing softly to my left. "Let's go, Bella," Edward said.

"Charlie, you next," Jasper directed.

A few yards away, my hands bumped into Harry, and he steadied me. "Move just a little closer and you should begin to feel rock beneath your feet. You can use it to stand on to get a little break."

Doing just that, I grasped the rough piece of stone in front of me, letting my legs and arms rest from kicking. Edward came to my side, doing the same.

"Okay. Edward, I want you to go first, then Bella, with Charlie coming third. I'm going to tie ropes around your waist as you go, so that if you accidentally get knocked off the guide line, the two others will hopefully keep you from washing away."

I heard Edward shifting as Harry did as he said. Then it was my turn before my dad's, who'd come to rest beside me.

"Now, here's the lead rope. I have it tied around the rock we're clinging to, so it's not going anywhere. Just hang onto it as your guide while you swim, and it'll lead you to the boat. It's only fifty or so feet out, but it is going to feel like the longest fifty feet of your life."

"You've got this babe," Edward said softly to me, and I heard my father's huff as he caught the words.

Being caught between them like this was exactly what I needed - my father's protectiveness over me, and Edward's love. I was good. This was going to happen, and we were going to get out of here.

I repeated that through the tug of the waters, when my hands slipped and I had to lunge to find it even as Edward and Charlie both shouted my name, and as I felt hands slip under my shoulders dragging me onto the boat.

"Good to see you again, Bella," Jacob said quickly as he supported me to a seat on the boat.

He left quickly to help the others on, so for the moment, I rested against Edward, then between him and my dad when Charlie sat on my other side. I closed my eyes to avoid the realization we were navigating the waters without lights, hoping that Jacob knew what he was doing, because another dip into the icy waters would certainly spell my doom.

~MF~

"Tell Mom I'm okay and that I love her," Edward said to his dad before giving him a hug. He gave a similar message to Jasper for Alice.

We'd met another boat and the group was dividing again. It would only be for a few days, Jacob assured me, because letting go of Charlie again was about to kill me.

"Bells, I can't tell you how my heart stopped when I heard that explosion and saw the cabin on fire. My only hope was that you'd gotten into the cave in time. Now that I know you are fine, I can make it another couple of days before I'm with you. I need to be there with Carlisle and Esme when the bones Jake's boys have planted are found. I'm certain we're being watched, so it's important we put on a good show."

"Jacob is going to let you come be with me?" I asked again, frantic for reassurance and unable to let go of his hand.

"Yes. Carlisle and Esme are going back to Seattle to play the grieving parents, but my history allows me to just disappear. It's what I've been doing for years, going off into the woods to fish and hunt to forget." He hugged me hard. "Just give me a few days, Bella, and I'll be there to protect you."

He gave Edward a hard glare, and I reached up to cup my hands around his face. "Poppa, I love him, and he loves me."

Tears filled his eyes. "Damn it, Bells. I just found you!"

"And you won't lose me. I just wanted you to know that what you saw in the cave, that wasn't forced or his fault."

He didn't look happy, but I didn't have any more time to convince him as Jacob approached and told them we had to get moving. While the freedom of the air whipping around me was something to be savored, I felt a tug at my heart when the boat we'd left faded out of sight. The frigid air had me shivering in moments, and Edward led us below deck.

"Where's Jake taking us?" I asked Edward as we found bundles of dry clothing laid out on the tabletop of the small kitchen.

Zipping the wetsuit off, he shrugged. "I have no idea. As soon as we get dressed we'll go talk to him. Come over here and I'll rinse the saltwater out of your hair."

Looking at the small sink, I was more than grateful to let him do it. Within a few minutes, we were dressed and cleaned off as best as we could be.

Gripping my hand, Edward led me toward the door, but just as we neared the steps, he pressed me back against the wall, leaning over so that our lips were just an inch apart. "I can't tell you how happy I am that we're out of that cave, Bella. But I want you to know that I'll always cherish the memories we created there." He brushed our lips together softly before moving back just enough that we could see each other. "I meant what I said. I'm in love with you." The kiss he gave me this time was more thorough, nips to my lips, and his tongue slowly exploring my mouth. It could've turned hot and heavy easily, instead it was a slow and luxurious message. He cherished me, like he'd said.

~MF~

Upon stepping into the small pilot house, Edward lunged at Jacob, giving him a bear hug. "Boss man, can't say that I've been gladder to see you."

Jacob rolled his eyes at Edward, but I noticed that he squeezed him back. "Cullen, I can't tell you how satisfying it was to see your ugly mug in that water. I hoped, of course, that you'd made it to the cave safely, but I can tell you that the last couple of days have been some of the longest of my life."

Jake had the heater on high, and I shivered in delight. He also had a thermos and several cups, to which he directed us with a jerk of his shoulder.

"Black coffee. Sorry I don't have cream or sugar, but it's hot."

I wouldn't refuse it even if it had just been warm. Pouring both Edward and I cups, I brought it back to him. Jake surprised me by pulling out a small bag and tossing it to me. "A brush and some hair things."

It was amazing how the simple things in life brought me such joy now. While I worked the tangles out of my hair, Jacob put coordinates into the boat's computer.

"Where we going?" Edward asked as he watched what Jacob was doing.

"In the end, Seattle. I'm going to hide you in the open."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I'm hoping, probably unwisely, that they think you're dead." He glanced at me. "You should be. If you could see what is left of the cabin, you'd understand. But on the slightest chance that they think you made it out of that, then the last place I think they'd suspect is right under their noses."

Edward was glaring at him, a suspicious look in his face. "Where?"

"A suite at the Hotel Monaco for the next two weeks as honeymooners. We'll go from there."

"What?" Edward said in a hoarse voice.

Contrary to how he should have reacted, Jacob just smiled. "Don't ask how I booked it, just trust me that it is failsafe. The builder preserved an entrance through the underground tunnels that we can use for Jasper, your dad, and I to come help protect you, and it wouldn't be unusual for honeymooners to stay in their rooms for days on end. Jasper can tap into the surveillance cameras–"

"You're asking him to do something illegal?" Edward's eyebrow rose.

Jacob didn't bat an eye. "Yes. I think at this time, I'm ready to cross that line." Jacob waited for Edward to make any further comments, but began speaking again when he didn't. "Look, I'm working on the mole in the unit, tracking some suspicious activity, so for now, I only trust your family with your secret. I was a fucking idiot to get Seth and Jack involved, and now someone special to me is dead and another is hurt."

Tears filled my eyes at the mention of Jack. I'd already cried about him, but it seemed I couldn't stop doing it again. I'd only known him a short time, but he'd still been kind to me. Jacob glanced over and his brow furrowed when he saw me.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault, and they knew the dangers when they agreed." A suspicious shimmer in his eyes gave his emotions away. "To be honest, I would say that if Jack could choose a way to go out, he did so exactly as he would've liked – helping someone."

"Jake, I'm not sure about this." Edward stepped to my side, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

Leaning into him, I relaxed, savoring the feel of his solid strength. Swiping the tears away with my free hand, I sipped the coffee to help the swollen feel of my throat.

"We'll be sitting ducks if someone figures out where we are. A hotel isn't the most defensible of places." Edward's chest rumbled with his words.

Nodding, Jacob didn't take his eyes off the dark water ahead of us. "I know, but the other option was your parents', and I didn't think you'd want to put them at risk. Good thermal imaging would give you away there. At least at the hotel, we can have people in the rooms around you."

The boat rocked, and I had to grab a hold of Edward to keep from falling over.

"I'm going to deliver you to a dock in Burien." He reached into the same compartment where he'd retrieved the pouch with the brush and pulled out a set of keys. "There's a Ford Explorer in the parking lot. Blue. It was bought with cash and put into your fake name, Edward. Back in the cabin are your disguises and the best IDs I could fake for you. Edward, yours is better because I had source material to go with, so I'd suggest you be the one to do most of the talking."

Edward snickered at him. "Going back to your roots, Jake?" To me, he explained. "Jacob used to be in charge of forged documents years ago when he was just a puppy."

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob smirked at Edward's teasing. "I have to trust that you'll get the two of you to Seattle safely because I have to go back to the island before dawn. We'll discover your bodies, or at least parts of them, soon. It's important we put on a good show. Charlie will go home for a few days before he disappears into the woods to mourn. We'll get him to you then."

"Jacob, do you really think this will work?" I asked. He seemed convinced, but then he'd seemed sure the cabin would be safe.

Slowly, he turned to me. "For now, it's as good a plan as I have. Go get ready. We only have an hour before we reach the dock."

A shrill whistle sounded out between my lips when I spied the wig. Jacob had gotten me a platinum blonde one. It was cut in a bob that would just brush my shoulders. Green contacts accompanied it. For Edward, he'd thrown in brown contacts and a dark brown hair dye.

"Nope," I told him when I saw him pick up the box.

"Huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You're not going to do your hair." I couldn't stand the thought of giving up his copper locks. "Just wear the beanie," I said, throwing him the hat Jacob had included.

With the long sleeve plaid shirt and skater shoes, Edward could pass for a skater. It was a look that would work. It didn't take us long to get ready, so I sighed in pleasure when Edward pulled me into his arms as he sat in one of the seats. For the rest of the journey, I remained there, silently enjoying a few moments of freedom and the lull of his embrace and heartbeat.

~MF~

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Use room service for your food and stay in until one of us arrives. There's cash in the bags if you need anything." Jacob's eyes scanned us before he nodded.

Edward shook his hand quickly, and I couldn't not give the man a hug. He remained on the boat when we walked off, having cited he didn't want to risk being seen in case there were hits out for information about his activities. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as Edward and I slid into the truck.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to me. "Okay, so here's where we decide. Do we go with Jacob's plan or take off on our own?"

Stunned at his question and that he'd ask my input, I stuttered, "What do you mean?"

"There's enough cash in the bag for us to hide out somewhere different if we want to risk going against the plan."

"Why would we do that?"

He grimaced. "I trust Jake with my life, Bella. More importantly, I trust him with yours, but there's a leak somewhere."

"Jake's the only one that knows where we are going, right?"

He nodded.

"Then let's trust him. Plus, if we don't go to Seattle, our parents won't know where we are. It does make me feel better to know that Charlie and the others will join us soon."

He watched me for several moments before nodding. "Yeah, I feel the same. I just wanted to know your thoughts."

Heat unfurled in my chest realizing that he felt the need to include me in the decision. Turning the key, he cranked he truck, quickly pulling out of the lot. Edward surprised me, though, when he pulled into the parking lot of a twenty four hour chain store not far down the road.

"What are we doing?" I asked when he opened my door and held his hand out for me.

"Completing our camouflage."

His cryptic remark became even more confusing as he pulled me to the counter of the jewelry department. When the worker in the store finally approached, he pointed to the wedding bands.

"I promised my wife I'd buy her a ring at the first place we came to."

Shock held me still as he charmed her. Even with the beanie hiding his hair and the beauty of his eyes hidden behind muddy brown contacts, he was still mesmerizing, the woman blushed when he grinned at her. Within half an hour, we were back in the truck, a bag of snacks, personal care items, several more sets of clothing, and a jewelry box richer.

He tossed the bags into the back seat, sans the small white box. Without fanfare, he pulled the plain gold band out and reached for my hand, but the moment he started to slide it on my finger, the air thickened. My nerves misfired, making me a jittery mess, and the air whooshed from my lungs as the cold metal came to rest, his fingers still touching the gold. Tearing my eyes from the sight of the band, I met his eyes and fire raced across my skin at the heat there. Searching blindly for the other band, I captured his hand and slid the matching band onto his finger. Neither of us broke the silence, perhaps he was as confused and overwhelmed by the emotions as much as I was. But as soon as I released the gold, he pulled me over into a kiss. A kiss that should've set everything around us on fire.

"We need to get going," he panted against my lips when the need for air finally broke us apart.

"I know."

His hands held me captured, his thumbs tracing my cheekbones softly.

"I'm assuming there's a soft bed in that hotel room," I whispered, and his lip quirked at the statement.

"Yeah, and a hot shower." His eyebrow arched.

"Then hurry!" I giggled against his lips.

~Mother Father~

AN: Just a few chapters more! I had to get busy writing as this was the last of my "reserve" ones.

Hope you enjoyed.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

I apologize for not responding to reviews. I am still having internet problems and the provider has determined it is a wiring problem in the neighborhood – sigh. Not sure when I'm going to have more reliable service.

Like last week, I'm having to make this short and sweet to get posted - as always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power!

For those reading Honor, I apologize for not having a chapter today. I'm almost finished with it, and will post as soon as I can. Real life, LIFE (the movie), and a Christmas function for 500 needy kids are to blame.

~Mother Father~

The Hotel Monaco was a smaller luxury hotel, the ambiance of the check-in station relaxed, but elegant. It was just snobby enough that I saw at least one of the bellhops eye mine and Edward's, or Nathan's according to his fake ID, army green totes with a raised eyebrow, but they'd been too well trained to say anything. Jacob had said we'd be staying in the honeymoon suite, but what it really equated to was a very nice sized suite, with a heavy privacy curtain to pull between the sitting area and the bedroom. Neutral colored furniture and bedspread contrasted nicely against the modern black furniture and deep burgundy walls. A bottle of champagne rested in an ice bucket next to a bowl of fresh strawberries.

It looked like heaven in comparison to our last boudoir of rock, thin mattresses and army blankets.

Edward tipped the guy who'd carried our stuff up, thanking the man even as he shut the door between them.

"One minute."

"One minute?" I asked, unsure of what he meant. Pulling the blonde wig off, I began to pull the kinks from my hair, sighing when Edward helped. Leaning into him, I relaxed as he massaged the tenderness away.

"That is how long it is going to take for me to make it into a hot shower."

I giggled at the covetous sound to his voice.

"Go!" I leaned back slightly to brush him away with my hands, urging him to go first.

"You don't want to join me?" he asked, pouting his lips.

"Oh, I do, but I haven't seen a real shower in too long. I want to shave my legs, and all the other pertinent parts." His eyes darkened at my words. "So, while I would thoroughly enjoy getting into the shower with you, I think you might enjoy the fruits of my labor later."

He tightened his hand around the back of my head and pulled me to his lips. I was dizzy before we broke apart.

Running his palm across his bristled cheeks and along his neck, he grimaced. "I'm going to steal one of the disposables we bought."

I'd no more than unpacked our clothes into the drawers when he emerged from the steaming bathroom, the white towel wrapped around his hips threatening to fall at any moment. Clean jawed, his hair stood up at ends, encouraging me to grab ahold and tug. I couldn't help but lick my lips at him, earning a chuckle.

"Your turn princess," he said, arching his eyebrow at me.

Indeed.

I picked up the toiletries I'd gotten at the store and entered into nirvana. The steam still left from his shower felt heavenly, and even though I knew Edward waited for me outside the door, the moment the hot water poured over me, any hurry to leave disappeared.

Legs, bikini line, and underarms silky smooth, hair scrubbed twice and conditioned heavily, I felt clean for the first time in forever before I stepped out of the large shower. I moisturized every inch of skin and cleaned my face with toner before lathering on cream. It was too hot to blow dry my hair, so wrapping a towel around me, I pulled the door open and watched a cloud of hot mist billow into the room.

A laugh escaped my chest when I spied Edward passed out in the bed, the sheet pulled to his waist. His hair stood out in unruly spikes from around his face, the copper color of it in stark relief against the white pillow. His auburn lashes highlighted his pale skin and matched the dark circles under his eyes. As I watched, he turned on his side, reaching for a pillow and wrapping it into his arms, like he did me.

He was exhausted. I was too. So much for the champagne and strawberries.

Even though it was only late afternoon, our day had been anything but ordinary - we'd swum from the cave through the dark ocean, then been on the boat with Jacob for hours before transferring to the vehicle. After that there'd been the store, ride to the hotel, and check-in, not to mention the bed looked a million times more comfortable than anything we'd had in a while. I looked to the slanting sun coming through the tall windows and realized a nap was definitely a welcome idea.

First though, I needed to know we'd be safe.

I smirked when I saw Edward had already taken care of it. The door was latched and bolted, with a chair leaned up against the doorknob. Someone attempting to enter the room would have to wake the dead.

Going back to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I took the time to dry my hair with the hairdryer I found in the closet, then crawled in beside Edward, smiling when he substituted me for the pillow, wrapping me into his arms. Clean, warm, and extremely comfortable, I closed my eyes, snuggling against him skin to skin.

~Mother Father~

Fire raced across my skin as Edward's lips dragged across my breast. My dream had been full of moans and whispered words of encouragement as he played me like a maestro does the violin. I was writhing in pleasure under my dream lover's caresses, until a nip sent a burst of pleasure pain spiking along my nerves. Gasping, I came awake just in time for Edward to wink at me in the soft light before he wrapped my legs around his waist and filled me. I shattered in seconds, confirming reality was even hotter than the dream I'd thought I'd been having. He called out my name as he tightened his hands around my hips, holding me to him as he shuddered in pleasure moments later.

It was a great wake up call, and when he collapsed on top of me, I couldn't help but run my fingertips up and down his back as we both caught our breath.

"Well, good evening to me," I chuckled low and felt his chest shake in silent laughter.

"Morning actually," he said, placing a soft kiss to my shoulder before he pushed away. A short trip to the bathroom to take care of the condom, and he was back, settling down beside me before pulling me into his side. I wondered why he'd also taken the time to put in the brown contacts, but assumed he was playing it safe. "We slept all night."

"Seriously?" The dim light filtering through the shades didn't give up its secrets. Regardless of morning or night, the rays played around us on the pillow creating bursts of shadows and light. The way it turned his hair redder fascinated me.

"Jake called on the burner phone he gave us, which is what woke me. He wanted to make sure we'd gotten here safely."

"Hmmm . . ." The bed was so soft and warm it was hard to find the energy to do much more than lay in Edward's arms.

"I ordered breakfast, so it should be here soon. I don't know about you, but those burgers we grabbed on the way in last night have long since left me."

I was hungry. His words also explained the contacts. Either he or I would have to answer the door, and considering how protective he was, it was going to be him.

"I didn't plan to wake you until it arrived, but then I saw how innocent you looked all cuddled up to my pillow, and I couldn't help myself." He chuckled when I pushed away from him and began laughing when I grabbed a pillow, knocking it into him several times.

"Okay, okay – I give," he choked out after another direct hit.

Pleased at how I'd bested him, I couldn't control my shriek when he adeptly captured me and rolled me under him with far too much ease.

"You've been letting me win," I accused.

His eyes narrowed for only a second before he smiled and grabbed a quick kiss. "Nah, I call this a Win-Win situation."

I realized what he meant when he shifted and all the pertinent body parts lined up.

The sound of a knock at the door caused Edward to groan. He moved quickly to pull on a pair of jeans laying across the end of the bed and the beanie. I shivered as he placed a pistol at the small of his back and shrugged on a shirt.

Pulling the curtains partially closed, he kept me out of view as he opened the door and spoke with the woman who'd delivered the food. My stomach grumbled as the smell of eggs and bacon filled the room. Edward spoke softly to the woman and within a few seconds, I heard the room door close.

"It's all clear, Bella," he said. "I'll get everything set up if you want to get dressed."

Hungry, it didn't take but a few minutes for me to throw on clothes and brush my hair and teeth. I'd bought some light cosmetics at the store, but wanted to eat first before I tried to make myself presentable. Edward had pretty much seen me at my worst over the past weeks, but it didn't mean I couldn't try to be a little more fashionable now with the creature comfort of hot water. Chuckling at how much the simple things had come to mean to me, I slid beside him on the couch, admiring the plates he'd arranged from the trays on the rolling cart. He pulled the glass-top sofa table closer to us before reaching for a remote control.

"Do you mind if I watch the news? I don't think what is happening on the island will most likely make the coverage, but I'm curious."

Shaking my head at him, I sipped coffee, groaning in appreciation of the bitter stuff flowing down my throat. God it was good.

A perky blonde and her male co-host blazed across the screen. They were speaking about a local cultural event in Seattle.

"This is our local program, but the national syndicate breaks in every so often to offer national news. If nothing else, its background noise for breakfast." He shrugged as he handed me a muffin he'd buttered.

I wasn't certain I liked it as background noise after having grown accustomed to the quiet of the cave, but my attention was more on the food before us. An hour later the show went off the air for the day, with nothing of importance about our situation. The day passed easily, with Edward and I having found a marathon of Law & Order on one of the channels available. He rubbed my feet; I rubbed his. That led to more pleasurable things . . . several times. We snuggled, and he told me about his friend Kate and her fiancé, Tanya, when one of the episodes dealt with a lesbian couple. I laughed when he told me about their desire for him to father their baby.

"They're good friends," he shrugged, a bright rose color flushing his cheeks.

The day was just relaxing for me considering the danger we were in, but I didn't fool myself to believe Edward had let his guard down. He'd tensed several times throughout the day when noises from the hallway were particularly loud. Having replaced the chair to its position of a block against the front door, I'd thought he'd relax. Gun within reach, he still maintained a level of vigil.

The night ended with me falling asleep in Edward's arms, but only after I'd attacked him, using my lips to make him swear and lose control. I learned quickly that twenty-eight year old men could have rapid recovery time when the incentive was right.

The next morning, breakfast arrived while I was still in the shower. Jacob had called again and woke us up, so Edward was on high alert for any news coverage. Jake had let him know they'd "found" us at dusk the night before.

Thoughts of how Charlie and Edward's parents must feel raced through my brain as I enjoyed the hot water. For both of them, the acting must have played upon their old grief, Charlie for losing me, and Carlisle and Esme for losing Emmett and Rosalie. I dressed quickly, applying some light makeup and brushing my hair out from where I'd pinned it.

The sound of the news crew filled the room, and Edward barely glanced my way as he handed me coffee. His attention was on what filled the screen.

"Is it about us?" I asked before picking up the bowl of fruit he'd filled for me.

"No, not yet." He glanced over and gave me a soft smile. "The presidential candidates had a debate last night, so they're going over the high . . ." he chuckled " . . .and low points of the night."

The screen flashed to a bald male. He had his hand raise in the air, his finger pointing at someone. "Are you big into politics?" I asked, looking down to spear a fresh strawberry.

"Yes and no. I stay informed, because I take my right to vote seriously, but I'm not active in politicking for a candidate. Much to the grief of one of my co-workers."

Curious at his statement, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You remember Jake mentioning Mike Newton, our contact?"

Nodding, I bit into the juicy red fruit. "I remember the name, but little else."

"His uncle is a Senator, and Mike likes to remind us of the fact often. He's a good agent, but definitely a pain in the ass. His dad is the Senator's twin and wealthy as hell. We've all wondered why Mike stays with the FBI when he could work for the family business and make millions. Who knows, maybe it's all about him standing on his own feet." He shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately, it appears his ego is only going to get bigger because his uncle is one of the front runners for the Democratic nomination. Rumor has it he's going to get the nod."

I was taking a bite of the waffles Edward had ordered me when he said, "The one in the blue suit is Senator Newton."

Looking up, I saw the frame where the television crew had caught the man in an impassioned reply. He leaned forward on the podium as he answered a question. He was handsome, his light blond hair cut in a perfect conservative way, his blue eyes sparking with outrage. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

Choking on the piece of waffle I'd attempted to swallow, I grabbed Edward's arm. I couldn't talk until he'd knocked me forcefully in the back several times, dislodging the food.

"Edward," I said hoarsely as he held a glass of water up for me. "Ed . . ." Coughing, my eyes never left the screen.

"Bella, take a moment and drink this for me," he ordered.

"That man, what is his job again?" I asked of Mike Newton's uncle as soon as I could.

"He's a United States Senator. He represents people from his district in the state of New York, where Mike is from."

Doubt at what I was thinking filled me. Certainly I had to be wrong?

"Bella, talk to me!" Edward demanded as my silence lengthened.

"He looks familiar."

Dead silence filled the room.

I glared at the screen, determining I was crazy, until the cameras panned out to the audience to catch one of the reporters asking a question. In the front row was a man who could only have been Senator Newton's twin. They weren't identical, but close enough. And the enough was enough to send me spinning.

The plate on my lap fell to the floor and shattered. I gasped at the face smiling back into the camera.

"Bella!" Edward's voice sounded dim, like it was coming from a long tunnel.

It was because red haze had filled my vision as the roar of anger filled my ears.

"He has been to my home!"

~Mother Father~

AN: Snitch uncovered (some of you had already guessed) and progress being made. Smile!

Hope each of you are having a great day, and if your family celebrates any of the upcoming holidays, that you are ready for the season! As a mom of seven, I've been busy trying to buy and hide gifts.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

I apologize for not responding to reviews, but that won't be a problem this week, as I FINALLY have a good internet connection. Yeah! Reviewers will get a little glimpse of what happens next!

As always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power! I couldn't do this without these wonderful ladies.

Since I won't be posting again until after Christmas, I hope each of you will celebrate (or have celebrated if your religious holiday has already occurred) a wonderful, family and loved filled holiday.

I'm off to cheat on Edward this morning with my first crush – Luke Skywalker. My husband took me opening night on a date, but I'm carrying six of my kids to see it this morning. I've been in total love with four men in my life . . . Luke Skywalker, George Bailey (James Stewart in It's a Wonderful Life for those who didn't know the character's name), Edward Cullen – and the actors that portray them – and my husband. He gets my weirdness and put up with me screaming in joy and shock during the movie (NO – I won't spoil it for any of you who haven't seen the movie yet). I'm still needing therapy, and I'm sure the second viewing will only add to that. HA!

But seriously, I hope each of you have a wonderful Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukah, Eid al-Adha, Yule, or Festivus for the Rest of Us (as created by Frank on Seinfeld)!

~Mother Father~

Bella POV

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked from where he sat across the room from me. His head was in his hands, his arms resting along the top of his legs. He almost looked like he was about to be sick.

Jasper and Carlisle didn't look much better. Edward had glowered for the hours it took for Jacob to get here.

"Yes, I'm sure." The man had been in my home, my mom and dad's house. The man on the television - the brother of the man who wanted to be their president - the man who was the father of a fellow agent. I'd seen him at my uncle's as well, one time when I wasn't supposed to be snooping, but had gone to steal cookies and milk.

"Fuck." The gentle way Jacob said the word didn't match the way he surged to his feet and prowled to the window. He gripped the windowsill so hard I expected it to groan.

I didn't know what to say. Jacob's reaction was similar to what Edward's had been.

No, I had to reconsider.

Edward's had been more brutal. He'd grabbed me into his arms, like he was ready to fly away and hide me somewhere . . . anywhere. He'd kept the gun focused on the door, even as he cradled me, until Jacob had called from the other side. Even still, Edward had held a gun to his boss' head until he'd determined Jake didn't mean us any harm. At least he hadn't held a gun to his father or Jasper's head when they'd appeared minutes later.

"Mike was on my short list," Jacob said, earning a strangled "What" from Jasper and a growl from Edward. "But I'd dismissed him because of his family ties. Senator Newton is notoriously outspoken about his support on the war on drugs. Son of a bitch."

"Eliminate the competition and corner the market. He and his brother would have quite the racket," Edward muttered.

The moments grew tense before Jasper spoke. "Jake, where do we go from here? Senator Newton is one of the most powerful men in Washington. Mike's father is probably more so. How do we even begin an investigation? For all we know, there are more players in on it. One misstep and it'll blow up." Jasper's Texas twang was so strong I almost didn't make out some of the words. I could only guess it was because of the anxiety in the room.

"I'm going to call Phillip." Carlisle's words were softly spoken, yet I saw how the other men glanced at each other.

"Phillip?" I couldn't help but ask after seeing everyone's reactions.

"A friend of mine," Carlisle answered. "He works at the Washington branch under the Executive Assistant Director for Criminal Investigations." His hands clenched at his side.

"I'm sorry." The words tore from my lips. What if I was wrong about this? What if it really didn't matter? What if it was all a terrible coincidence? I didn't understand American politics in the way I should, but observing their reactions told me this was bad.

Edward pulled me closer, grabbing my hands. "Bella, look at me." He waited to continue speaking until I did what he asked. "Phil is a good friend to my dad. He owes my dad big time, so it'll be fine. The biggest thing we need to consider is that someone might be watching him, since they know the connection."

"I'm going to play it off as a grieving father, demand he meet with me, make a scene by insisting Washington get in on the investigation of Edward's death. Protocol requires they make a big deal of this, even if Edward was 'on the run' at the time." Carlisle appeared so at ease, as if he wasn't worried in the least. "But if I'm playing the game, I'll need to leave right away, to make it look like I'm acting on my emotions over us finding the remains.

"Look, just because I saw him at my parents, does that really mean the Newtons are behind these attempts on my life?" It seemed ludicrous these people would be concerned with me.

All four men went silent. It was Edward who supplied the explanation as Jacob hung his head, Carlisle pinched his nose, and Jasper cursed softly.

"Bella, Senator Newton wants to be the next President of the United States. The President is one of the most powerful men in the world. His brother is one of his main financial and political supporters. Mike's father is worth millions. Some say his net worth is closer to a billion. If he's built any part of his business with drug trade, he'll forfeit everything, and Senator Newton will go down in a blaze of glory with him. This is bigger than I can even explain to you."

Jacob eyed me. "And if they think you know something that might bring it all crashing down . . . they aren't going to stop until you are either dead or we have them under lock and key. Newton has the money to hire those mercenaries, Ms. Swan. The ones who made it to the island and killed Jack. I don't even know what to do right now with you and Edward." He stood again and began pacing. "There is nowhere I can guarantee your safety, and this investigation could go on for a very long time."

"And if I should turn myself over to them, Edward would still be a target?"

"What the fuck! Don't even talk that way," Edward raged.

I was already sitting next to him, but he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"Plugging the Newton leak will help. I'm going to have to feed him info and set him up," Jacob growled. "We can monitor communications between him and his father, but to do so with the senator is going to take an act of Congress, literally." He paced some more. "We all know this is the answer to why this is happening, but how do we convince anyone else, just based on Bella's memories? We have to convince someone to approve surveillance, and if the senator gets elected, we have an even bigger mess. Investigation of a president is unprecedented, and imagine what would happen if we had to wait until after the election to take him down. Fuck, fuck . . ."

"Hold off on Mike until I talk to Phillip. We need everything to seem normal," Carlisle suggested.

Jacob continued cursing even as I turned to Edward and grabbed his chin so that he focused directly on me.

"Edward–"

"Don't even say it, Bella. You and I aren't separating, and you aren't sacrificing yourself. We've got to figure out how to expedite the investigation."

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

Edward looked tired. The shadows under his eyes were emphasized by the crazy look of his hair. He rubbed at them before he answered. "I don't know, Bella. I just don't know."

~Mother Father~

Edward POV

Bella startled out of the bed, waking me. "My parents were going to New York."

They were, but the reason why this was so important, in the middle of the night, was lost on me.

"They were going to talk to the Newtons." She announced as she paced beside the bed.

Distracted by the sway of her ass, I cleared my throat and suggested another alternative. "Maybe they were going to see your grandmother."

"Perhaps, but they'd seen her a month prior. I doubt they would make another special trip. Grandmother Cia loves my dad and uncle, but like I told you, the relationship has been strained since she offed my grandfather."

She spun, and the view of her front didn't help cool my ardor. Firm legs and toned stomach. High breasts. _Settle down_ , I mentally scolded my dick.

"Maybe there is another explanation, but let's assume mine is right. Tell me your thoughts."

Sitting up, I leaned back against the headboard. "Get under the covers."

"Why?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Because I can't think with you parading in front of me."

She glanced down and then giggled. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Rolling my eyes at her smile, I waited until she was beside me before thinking through her scenario.

"Senator Newton has been on the campaign trail. I can't remember if he was in his home state during the time your parents would have visited or not. It would be easy enough to Google it. But let's go with the thought he or his brother were. Rumor, at the time, was your father was looking to leave the family business." I thought down the various avenues. "Either Felix was going to assure Mr. Newton he wasn't leaving, or he was going to threaten him to leave you alone, either way."

"What would cause a man like the senator and Mr. Newton to actually listen?"

"Extortion. Your parents most likely had something they thought would make the Newtons listen."

"Edward, did my coming to the states cause my parents' deaths?" She sobbed when she asked the question.

Pulling her into my arms, I tucked her head under my chin and held her tight. We'd been over this before, but I could understand why it was coming up again. She'd been hit with so much stuff that it was a miracle she wasn't blaming herself more.

"No. I imagine whether in the States or Italy, you and your parents were targets. The rumor your father was trying to leave the business was enough to set the wheels in motion."

"So, they had something or knew something." She remained silent for a few moments. "Where are my parent's personal items? The things they brought with them?"

"Atlanta, I imagine. The FBI agents there would've gone through them to see if there was anything of importance, then stored them."

"And my mom's and dad's jewelry? Their wedding rings? My mom's locket?"

"The coroner would've bagged any personal things. I hadn't thought about it. Jake probably knows, considering he made sure to follow your wishes about their bodies."

"I want their rings and her locket. They're special."

"We'll have to wait, Bella, until this is over."

"I know. But is there any way I can go through their stuff. Maybe there is something the agents missed. Something that would make sense to me and nobody else?"

I hesitated.

"Edward, my dad was a very thorough business man. I've seen him prepare for meetings for days before he flew out. I swear there is no way the only business he did was illegal drugs, because I've seen spreadsheets and numbers, and lists of projects. Maybe it was only their cover, but my dad was serious about being prepared. He wouldn't have come to the States to meet with the Newtons without something. Some evidence he carried copies of and stored another copy, perhaps."

I hated to burst her bubble, but I had to be honest. "Even if there was, it is most likely gone already. It is highly unlikely Mike is the only dirty agent."

Her shoulders slumped. "I know, but I've got to try." She leaned her head against my shoulder. "You heard Jacob. This could go on for years. And if he wins the election, it'll get nasty, like Jake said. And while being in exile with you is pretty special, I can't imagine us running for the rest of our lives."

I'd spent hours after she'd fallen asleep trying to think of where we could go that would be safe. I hadn't come up with any really brilliant ideas. It all came down to whether or not my dad was able to convince Phillip of our suspicions.

"Let's see what my dad can do. If anyone can get your parents' stuff moved, it's Phillip."

Moving to lay her head against my chest, her body draping along my side, Bella sighed. "Okay."

"I love you," I murmured, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

Arms sliding across my chest, she squeezed me softly. "I love you, too."

~Mother Father~

The morning came too soon after the restless night, so I wasn't on my game when the knock came at the door. Jacob barged in, grabbing the gun from my hand with ease.

"Damnit Cullen, I'm only going to give you so much grace. I'm tired of being met with cold metal." He spun the gun around and handed it back to me. "Your dad made it to D.C. last night. Seems our suspicions were met with great enthusiasm. Phillip's unit has been tracking Newton for some time. They are anxious to make your acquaintance." He nodded to Bella, pissing me off.

"No." I stood between him and her. "Not until I talk with my father and make sure this is legit. How do we know he isn't being forced to trick us?"

Jacob grinned. "Your dad said you'd say that exact thing. He told me to tell you something." His lips twisted. "Jingle Balls?"

Shit. Emmett's favorite Christmas song. Or at least his version of the classic. It was a family joke. Something we'd remembered when the grief was too much. Emmett sang the damn thing at every chance, and he didn't have a good voice, at all.

"Jingle Balls?" Bella asked, shaking her head at it all.

"Yeah, Dad's way of letting me know hope isn't lost. We're good, Bella." Looking back to Jake, I shrugged. "So how are we getting to D.C.?"

"Same way you got here. Bella's father and Jasper are meeting us at the airport. Grab what you need and let's go."

~Mother Father~

Charlie pulled Bella into a hard hug as soon as he saw her. "You sure do know how to make things interesting, Bells."

She grinned, tucked softly against his chest. "Hey Poppa."

To me, he nodded with a frown. "Edward."

"Sir." I wasn't stupid. It was better for me to show him respect. Holding my hand out, I waited for him to return the gesture. He took just long enough to make a point.

"We need to get going," Jacob encouraged. "I don't want to be on the ground any longer than we need to be. We're sitting ducks here."

Jasper already had the plane running, so as soon as we sat down, it began rolling down the tarmac. I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until we were in the air. Certainly the players in this game could afford to take a plane down, but it would be risky, and I was hoping that now we knew who the snitch was, our plans were much more secure.

Bella had cuddled up to her dad, which was exactly as it should've been, which left me time with the boss. Jacob looked like he'd aged ten years since I walked into his office with the file on Isabella Swan Rossi.

"Phillip is having the boxes of the Rossi's stuff flown to D.C." Jacob looked over to where Bella was grinning at something Charlie said.

"I've already told her it is unlikely she'll find anything." It hurt me to admit, but I was afraid anything special was already gone. And I was afraid it was going to hurt Bella more than she knew.

Jacob grunted.

"What does Phillip hope to learn from her?"

He shrugged, and I chuckled at his communication skills, or lack thereof. He grinned after running a hand over his face. "Hell, I don't know. He probably wants her to look at some of their suspects to see if any of the faces look familiar. I'm sure it would make their job easier to know who to focus on." Leaning over to rest his arms on his legs, he rubbed his hands together before glancing over toward Bella. "Edward. I." He paused, before speaking even softer. "I pulled together about twenty thousand dollars. It's in my pocket right now, along with another set of IDs. If this situation doesn't turn out the way we hope, run. Run far, far away."

Shock held me still. "Jake-"

"Cullen, listen to me." He slid a packet from his pocket and handed it to me surreptitiously. "Hide from me and all the others until it's over. When Newton goes down, then you can be real again. There are a hundred ways to leave D.C. without anyone knowing where you're going."

My respect for my boss increased volumes. "I promise."

~Mother Father~

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Sneak peeks to reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power! I couldn't do this without these wonderful ladies.

So Star Wars (the second time around with the kiddos) was Ah-Ma-Zing. 'Nough said. Still need therapy – seriously. Hope everyone had an amazing holiday. Christmas with my kids was as crazy as always. It took me two full days to set up computers, Xboxes, etc . . . Not to mention the four story doll-house Santa brought for the youngest (actually my hubby just did that – but I helped). As we go into the new year, I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year's Eve (and a safe one).

~Mother Father~

Bella POV

I couldn't help but hold my father's Armani bottle to my nose. The scent made tears pour down my face. The smell filled my senses, reminding me of home, warmth, and comfort. Closing my eyes, I could almost imagine his arms wrapping around me. Pulling one of his shirts from the bag, I shrugged it on, securing the top button. I'd been through the entire bag, but there had been nothing in it but his casual clothing.

Unfortunately, my mother's had been the same.

I'd hoped, when the agent had brought the bags in, I would find something . . . anything.

We'd arrived at the airport to be quickly whisked away to a concrete bunker. It was a bomb shelter below the offices of the Washington FBI branch. Carlisle had been waiting for us with news that he and his friend were running to meet with the "big" boss, but would return soon. So while we'd waited, the bags had arrived, escorted by a woman who stood still in the corner. She was beautiful, and she kept staring at Edward.

Unaware of how the woman watched him, Edward sat beside me and reached up with a napkin to wipe at the wetness coating my cheeks.

"You okay?" he asked.

Sobbing lightly, I nodded. "I'm sorry. I thought for sure there would be something here."

He folded one of the shirts I'd laid to the side, placing it with the others he'd straightened before reaching over to tug on the bottom of the one I was wearing. "It's okay, love. We didn't expect there would be. I think Phil hopes you'll be able to point out some other familiar faces."

Running my fingers across the top of one of my mother's favorite sweaters, I took a deep breath and held it in before allowing the air to slowly release. It hit me then I hadn't seen their jewelry.

"What about the rings?"

"Sorry, I forgot to give them to you," Jacob said from the other side of the room, reaching into a bag and grabbing something before standing.

I didn't realize I'd been talking that loudly. Embarrassed, I didn't want to look at Charlie and any hurt my words had caused in his eyes. I loved him deeply, but I couldn't not love my other parents.

Jacob handed me a small manila envelope. I could feel several things inside it. "I didn't want them to get lost, Bella," he said softly. Nodding, he left Edward and me.

Tearing the end off, I dumped them into my hand. My father's and mother's wedding bands were plain – simple circles of platinum. My mother's engagement ring was classic elegance – a stunning solitaire. Its brilliance came in the perfect quality of the two carat oval diamond. And while I was happy to have the symbols of their love in my hand, I treasured the much cheaper trinket that had been included in the envelope more.

I'd bought it for my mother when I was ten years old. An oval locket made of gold, I'd thought it the most beautiful thing then with the curly design etched into the front of it. As I grew older, I realized it was too big to be fashionable. But my mother had worn it every day of her life from the moment she pulled it out of the box. Using my thumb nail, I undid the latch.

 _Love, Isabella._

The dedication was inscribed on the smooth side. A picture of the three of us had been inserted in the other, held in by the thin gold edging. It was a newer one, much more recent than the last time I'd seen the inside of the locket. She'd had the formal portrait from her last birthday party sized to fit perfectly into the space.

"I saw that picture on your computer at Emory." Edward smiled, his hand turning mine so he could have a better look.

"My mom hired a professional photographer. Of course, my father had to mess with him. Every time he took a picture, my father made some silly face." Pain lanced my heart to think I would never see them . . . those candid shots that had caused me to laugh so hard. Unless . . .

"Jacob, my stuff from Emory. What happened to it?"

"Stored in Atlanta. I didn't ask to have it moved, thinking it would raise too many eyebrows."

"But it's all there?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." There would be time later to get it. For now, I would have to settle with what I had.

My father's smile was serene in the locket picture. He'd given my mother enough hell, and he'd only stopped when she'd given him that special look. Now that I'd been with Edward, I recognized the exchange. It made me squeamish to really acknowledge my parents had sex, and that my father had been threatened with the lack of it.

God I was going to miss them.

Wishing I could touch them one last time, I used my thumb to run over the picture, starting with the perfection of my mother's face before sliding to my dad's.

~Mother Father~

Edward POV

"Wait."

Bella ran her thumb across the face of the locket again. "Edward, there's something behind the picture."

"What?"

"I feel something. It should be smooth, but it isn't.

Jacob, Jasper, Charlie, and my dad surrounded us. The woman who'd brought in the stuff even stepped closer.

Bella held the locket at an angle and put her fingernail to the metal. "Does anyone have a knife?"

Charlie came to her rescue. "What do you need, Bells?"

"Poppa, can you open the side with the picture?"

He pulled a small utility knife out of his pocket and held his hand out for the gold locket.

Slipping the tip in the thin division, he wiggled it. Then moved a little space down, doing the same. It eased open and Charlie handed the necklace back to Bella. She pulled the gold frame back gently and used the nail of her pinky to pick at the picture.

Every person in the room appeared to hold their breath as she worked to dislodge it, and when she did, a micro SanDisk fell to the table.

No one moved, eyes trained in disbelief upon the small black card lying inauspiciously on the cheap table countertop.

"Agent Collins, do you have access to a computer and SD card adapter." Jasper's voice was loud in the still of the room.

"Yes, Sir." She'd stood behind Charlie.

"Then I suggest you get those to me immediately, and get your boss and Carlisle back in here."

She nodded in agreement, then hurried from the room.

Bella continued to stare, with wide eyes, at the disk laying in front of her. She shook slightly, before turning to me. "I don't know what to say. I'm hopeful my mother put that in the locket for a reason. I'm certain no one would have thought twice about giving it to me, should something had happened in Italy. It's worth next to nothing, other than sentimental value. What if it just holds pictures of us?"

I couldn't imagine Irina Rossi going to such lengths for a disk of pictures, but I understood Bella's fear. She'd been so certain her parents would've been proactive enough to have evidence, that her initial disappointment was overshadowing the optimism trying to take root.

Reaching over to me, she linked our fingers and held on tightly.

Watching her go through her parents' items had been heartbreaking. Tears had collected in her big brown eyes when she sniffed her father's cologne, and when she'd put on his shirt, it'd taken everything within me to keep from grabbing her into my arms and telling her everything was going to be alright. Unwilling to lie to her, even for the purpose of providing temporary comfort, all I could do was sit at her side, ready to catch her if she fell apart.

But now, the tiny black item laying on the table whispered of a possible future.

Heaven forbid it actually only contained photos, because, although I would enjoy disappearing with Bella for a very long time, I didn't want to do so worried with every step and constantly looking over my shoulder. Bella scooted her chair nearer to me, and I pulled her closer, wrapping my arm around her. She toyed with the rings in her hand as we waited.

My father and Phillip entered the room with the female agent. They were accompanied by another man, carrying a laptop and satchel.

"Agent Ramirez will look at the disk for you," the female agent suggested, and I felt Bella tense.

"No, Jasper can do that," she said.

"Ms. Swan, protocol demands–"

"I don't care what your protocol says has to happen. How do I know he isn't in on all this and his finger isn't going to slip and 'Ooops' accidentally erase everything?" Her eyes glittered brightly as the anger brought a blush to her face. "These are my parents' personal possessions, not part of any investigation. And until we prove differently, that is my mom's personal memories. So, unless you want me to put the disk back behind my family photo and forget I ever saw it, I suggest you let Jasper have the computer."

She didn't realize they could seize it, but her spirit won Philip over.

"Allow Agent Whitlock access to our computer," he ordered, nodding to Bella.

Phil had almost gone bald since the last time I'd seen him, but he'd hadn't lost his imposing presence. The agents answered to him, so there was no questioning his authority.

"He can stand behind Jasper and watch." She turned toward Jasper. "Right?"

"Sure darlin'."

I rolled my eyes at his sugary sweet words. Jasper was dying to get his hands on that disk. Accepting the SD converter card from the male agent, he used the tips of his fingers to gently insert the tiny disk into the larger piece, while the agent powered up the computer.

My dad came to stand behind Bella, squeezing my shoulder quickly to remind me of his support.

It was hard not to hold my breath as Jasper began typing, then hit the first roadblock.

"Password protected." His voice was calm, as if he'd expected the complication.

"Can you break it?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, but it might take some time. I want to be careful my attempts don't trigger any data corruption."

"Wait," Bella said suddenly and all eyes turned to her. "Try Mulan."

"Mulan?" Jasper raised his eyebrow at her.

A blush stained Bella's cheeks red. "My dad always said I reminded him of Belle from Beauty and the Beast – you know, because I always had my nose in a book. But my mom argued I was more like Mulan. A rebel."

I snorted, thinking of how true that was.

She shrugged. "Anyhow, Mulan was our secret code, in the event she had to send someone to get me other than her or my father. She didn't even want me going with family, unless they could give me the secret password." She looked down at her lap and several tears ran down her cheek. "I thought she was being overprotective. Seems she was always worried something might happen, and that I'd needed to know who my friends and enemies were."

I squeezed her hand before reaching with my free one to brush away the tears.

"So yeah, use Mulan."

"Mulan it is," Jasper said softly, typing the word slowly.

"Hot damn," the agent behind him said as the screen filled with file after file.

Bella twisted to capture my other hand, keeping her eyes glued to mine as Jasper clicked on the first file.

"Jacob!" Jasper's voice was hoarse as my boss, father, and Phil crowded around my friend and fellow agent.

"Keep going," Phil said in an angry tone.

"Is it bad?" Bella asked in a very small voice.

"Bad doesn't even cover it," Jacob growled. "For them, not us. For us, it's the Holy Grail."

Her eyes widened slightly, but no one other than me saw it. They were glued to the screen as Jasper's fingers type furiously.

~Mother Father~

"Edward," Jasper called my name softly. "Can I see you for a minute?"

Bella slept soundly against me, and I hated to disturb her, but if Jasper needed me, it was for something important. Holding her, I slid off the couch, gently lowering her onto the pillow Jasper grabbed from one of the chairs. Shrugging my hoodie off, I tucked it around her before following him out of the room.

We didn't go far, just outside in the hallway, where I could still keep my eye on her.

Jasper handed me a plain, black USB. "While there was a ton of stuff on it that we are going to use to fry Senator Newton and his brother, Irina left some personal stuff on the disk for Bella." He looked away for a moment, which made me nervous. "I'm the only one who saw the files. I saved them for her." He grinned the devil-may-care grin I associated with him. "There's not even a trace left on the mini disk or the computer of what is on there."

He made the USB sound like a bomb. Perhaps, contrary to its innocuous look, it truly did hold explosive material.

"What's the plan?"

"Phil has already called Lindquist. There's enough on that disk to send all three Newtons to prison for the rest of their lives. We don't even have to set up an investigation. Felix was very thorough with his records. Edward…the Newtons aren't the only ones going down. There are names on there you wouldn't believe."

Lindquist was a federal judge who was known to pull no punches. If there was evidence Senator Newton was dirty, Lindquist would be the one to have the balls to sign a warrant, political pressure or not.

"Fuck. This is big, man." He shook his head. "A couple of days, and Bella is going to be the least of their worries. Killing her will only add murder to their charges. There is too much evidence to link them to everything and to her."

"So we only have to worry about whether or not the Rossis are still gunning for her?" The Newtons were only one of our concerns.

"Yeah, but Bella is going to be a small ripple in it all for them. If they are after her, it's about secrets. We're about to expose every one of them." He shifted. "Although, Felix was clever. He implicated himself in everything. There's little about Demetri or even the rest of the family. I think he knew he was going to die, Edward. He sacrificed himself, and you need to let Bella know that. I have to admit, I respect the man more now. It's kinda hard to hate him like I should."

But it was going to tear Bella apart.

Looking back to the sleeping angel inside the darkened room, I knew it was my job to make sure she came out of this still remembering the parents who'd loved her.

~Mother Father~

AN: Smiles. They are seriously going down.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power! I couldn't do this without these wonderful ladies.

 **Edward POV**

Waves crashed against the rocky beach, the sound of the water lulling me back to sleep. Bella lay cuddled against my chest, her warmth adding to the relaxing atmosphere. Phillip had snuck us out of Washington and hid us out in a cabin just west of Astoria, Oregon. It was close enough to Seattle for my comfort, but hidden away in the woods bordering Fort Stevens State Park. Heavily armed agents patrolled the area surrounding the house; although, until it was all over, I wouldn't rest entirely.

Senator Newton, his brother, and Mike now resided in federal prison amidst a firestorm of news reports, special called hearings, and general chaos. Bella and I had stayed in D.C. long enough for them to question her and determine she knew little, other than the fact that Mike's father had been in her home. Instead, Felix Rossi, even in death, had become the FBI's new best friend.

However, it had been determined until the Rossis could be thoroughly contained, Bella's life was still in danger. It was the method of containment proposed that still shocked me. While Felix had mostly implicated himself, there was still enough evidence against Demetri and the others that an investigation could've been launched. It would've been messy, long, complicated, and not guaranteed to be successful, but it wasn't without merit for the agency to consider. Instead, Phil had consulted with his supervisor, and they'd determined to negotiate with the Rossis. . . Bella's safety and the guarantee the Rossis would forfeit their activities in North America for the information being buried. Felix, postmortem, was going down, but the other family members could ride out the storm, if they so choose. The FBI would monitor them heavily, for sure, in hopes the family wouldn't attempt to re-establish roots. But for now, their contacts were severely compromised . . . the family, including the suspected ringleader, Marcus, having already fled back to Italy. The sole American survivors were Bella, her cousin Renata, and their grandmother.

The blurring of lines bothered me immensely, but looking at the woman in my arms, I had to let go of the queasiness in my stomach. It would mean her safety.

She was exhausted. She'd started her period while we'd been in Washington and dissolved into tears. Between mourning her father and mother, the pressure, and her sobbing admission she'd wanted to be pregnant, I'd known better than to say a thing. All I could do was hold her. She was a twenty-one year old woman, who just weeks before had believed herself to be an eighteen year old girl fresh off to college. Since then, she'd lost everything she'd known and gained a father, who loved her more than life. Now was not the time for her to have the additional stress of being pregnant, no matter how the image secretly thrilled me.

She and I needed to talk about our future, but it was only one of the things that needed to happen. I still had the disk Jasper had supplied to give her, as well. There was such a thing as timing, and last night hadn't been it. Instead, I'd made her soak in a hot tub of water before we'd crawled into bed, and I rubbed her lower back until she'd fallen asleep. The shot of whiskey I'd given her had ensured she'd slept soundly all night.

Morning called, urging me to the restroom and a shower, so I slowly eased out from under her, moving my pillow to take my place. The weak, morning sunlight filtered into the room highlighting her, and my heart seized. She was so fucking beautiful, the rays dancing across her skin and highlighting the red in her hair. And . . . the sight of the cheap gold band on her hand doing things to me that I couldn't explain.

Shaving before I got into the shower, I ran my hand across my chin, noting the dark shadows below my eyes. The last few weeks had been hell, and until we heard from Jake, Jasper, or my dad, I didn't know if it was going to get any better soon. There was so much Bella and I had to discuss, and the fear she wouldn't choose me in the end made the nausea, rolling in my stomach, worse. All I could do was let her know I would give her the time she needed to make up her own mind, away from the stress we'd been under. It would be the only fair way, the only way I knew she really wanted me, not just the sense of security she felt with me during the horrific events of the last weeks. Determined not to let fear destroy me, I turned the hot water on and soaped down quickly. I wanted to fix her breakfast, so there was no time for a leisurely scrub.

 _It would be okay,_ I told myself as I dressed. I needed to find happiness in what I had in the moment and allow the future to worry about itself.

That sense of enthusiasm disappeared instantly when I opened the bathroom door to a gun in my face. I didn't even have time to reach for the one at my side.

The Rossis had found us.

~Mother Father~

 **Bella POV**

Struggling against DiCaprio's tight embrace, I tried to scream to warn Edward, but Leo muffled my attempts. The thick gloves he wore protected him from my bite. Edward opened the bathroom door, his gaze flashing immediately to me as Santos snatched his gun. But the screams tore out of my throat as Santos used the butt of it to hit Edward in the head. He fell, his head bouncing against the wood floor with a loud thump.

Rage fueled me as I fought against Leo, twisting and turning in an effort to get to Edward, but Leo squeezed me tightly pushing the air from my lungs. I slumped, barely holding on as he carried me out of the house, waiting in agony to hear a gunshot. It didn't come, but that didn't give me much hope as I was carried into the forest, because we passed the bodies of agents as we moved through the trees. Numbness won after my struggles failed to gain an inch of freedom.

What did it matter?

If Edward was dead too, I really didn't care to go on.

We broke through the trees in a small cove. It was there Leo carried me onto a small rubber boat and held me as the others cranked the engine and maneuvered out into the inlet, then into open sea. Tears poured down my face as my stomach heaved, and I yanked away from him to empty what little food I had in my stomach over the side of the boat.

"You bastard!" I screamed at him, lunging as soon as I could in an attempt to claw his face.

Without responding, he captured my hands. It was useless to struggle as one of the others slid over to wrap his thick arms around me. The grief swirled and bubbled inside, ripping at my heart and making me dangerous. If they were taking me home, I was going to find a way to use it. My uncle would die at my hand; I swore it. Turning away from their dark stares, I looked out over the choppy water as the spray from the boat drenched me. I'd never been suicidal before, but for the briefest moments, I wondered what it would be like to sink beneath the waves. Finally, the boat slowed, and I looked up to see a large yacht bobbing in the water.

It was one of Uncle Deme's.

The man, himself, waited in the stateroom, where I was taken, dripping sea water onto his fine carpet like a drowned rat. He was dressed in one of his suits, the tie loosed and the top button undone. Holding a glass of some alcohol, he swirled the dark liquid around in the crystal goblet. At his nod, all but Santos left, closing the door behind them. Sneering, I eyed my uncle's head goon, glancing quickly down to where he'd shoved Edward's gun in the waist of his pants, before I turned my attention back to my uncle.

He looked horrible, like he'd aged twenty years since I last saw him. Had I had an ounce of emotion left, I would've felt sorry for him. "Murderer."

He jerked as if I'd hit him, but he recovered quickly. "I will accept your accusation, even though no one in my employ pulled the trigger on your father or mother." His voice cracked.

"Bullshit. You set it all in motion."

He pushed the chair out from behind the desk and rose. I refused to back down as he came to stand before me. The smell of his cologne was something I remembered as comforting, but today it made me sick.

"I did. God help me, I did." His eyes glazed, but he was too much of a demon to actually cry. "It will be my greatest regret."

I spit in his face and watched with satisfaction as he wiped it away. Santos moved quickly to our side.

"Are you afraid a defenseless little girl will hurt your boss?" I taunted.

"Enough, Isabella. I'm quite aware you would prefer me dead." Demetri stood his ground. "Shall we dispense with the posturing long enough for me to carry on the conversation you and I need to have?"

"Hm . . . let me see. I've killed your mother and father, because I overreacted to my brother needing a break from the business. I've hunted you across the United States and killed people in an attempt to get you, including the man you love. Now, I have you, so kiss your future goodbye." My chest heaved with rage. "Seems pretty clear to me. I'm not sure what else you need to say."

"Dear God. You are so much like her." Tears actually spilled down his face even as he smiled at me.

Like who? What was he talking about? My eyes twitched to the gun, but unfortunately, Santos saw where my attention had gone.

Pulling it out, he pulled the clip from the bottom and ejected the one in the chamber. Throwing the gun across the room, he pocketed the bullets. All while my uncle gazed at me.

"I loved your mother."

 _Renee?_

My world turned on its axis. "Huh?"

"Felix brought her home to meet the family, and I fell in love immediately, fully . . . irrevocably."

 _Irina?_

"She never knew. She was too in love with Felix to pay me any attention. But he knew, even as he stood beside me as my best man at my marriage to the witch our father insisted on for alliances. I thought I might tempt her away once. They were having problems; Irina was distraught about being unable to give Felix a child."

 _Gunshots echoed in the air, and I turned to the noise. Mama lay on the ground, and red stuff leaked out onto the ground beneath her head. I was supposed to get away, but instead, I ran into something. Something with hands. Crying out, I kicked at the person's legs, but my efforts were useless. My screams were cut off by a hand covering my mouth, and I looked up into the face of . . ._

"You were the one who gave me to Mama!"

"I gave her a child. The one thing your father didn't, and she told me she loved me. Her eyes lit up with such joy and completion that she was indescribably beautiful. She leaned over to me, but instead of what I expected, she kissed my cheek. 'You are the best brother ever, Demetri,'"he said in clear mimicry.

His hand cupped his cheek reverently, making me worry about his mental status. The starry-eyed blank look didn't help much, either. I watched as the memory faded, and he focused back on me. "While I coveted my brother's wife, I loved him deeply as well." He turned and went back to the desk. Leaning on it, he continued with his confession. "Don't misunderstand. I always knew if Felix died, I would make Irina mine. But I was willing to wait to pick up the pieces."

Anger fueled my steps as I rushed him, almost colliding with him before Santos caught me from behind. Still, I was able to get in one good punch, popping his head around and making me feel like I'd broken my hand. The pain felt good considering the rage I felt.

"I deserved that one," he said, spitting blood out on the carpet.

Santos pulled me back several feet before Demetri spoke again. "Let her go." I heard a grunt from behind me, but the man complied.

Holding a pristine white cloth to his mouth, Demetri eyed me. "I retrieved you to ask a question, Isabella. Do you want to go home, or do you want to stay here? It is your choice. The family believes Felix was responsible for the leak of the information that cut our ties here in the States. But the sins of the father won't be brought down upon you. You know that is how it works."

Red mist appeared before my eyes at the anger I felt. "You murdered my mother and father. How could you even think I would go home with you? Just kill me now and get it over with."

He lowered his head, shaking it for a minute. "I am complicit in their deaths. I believed what was being fed to me and opened up the wrong communication channels, but my men were sent to retrieve all three of you, not kill you. The Senator has their blood on his hands. My men were too late for Felix and Irina, but were behind you when you were chased. Several were killed in the crossfire between the Senator's men and the FBI. Actually, your young man killed more than a few."

He actually grinned at the information, which set me off.

"You killed him!" I screamed, lunging again, only to be caught up short. Struggling against Santos was useless, but I did it anyway, remembering Edward falling to the floor.

"He was terminated?" Demetri asked Santos, and I shrieked in rage.

"No, sir. Just temporarily disabled, like you requested. He'll have a hell of a headache though. It was my special touch for all the trouble he's given us."

Edward wasn't dead? The thought wormed its way into my heart quickly, burying in deep and sending warmth shooting out to melt the cold inside.

"Very well," Demetri said with a nod before turning to me. "Again, I'll ask. Do you want to go home to Italy, or have you decided to remain here and make your way?"

"I have no home to go to." My words were caustic. My mother and father were gone, and I would not live a life of secrets any longer.

"So be it."

I waited for him to pull a gun out and level it at my chest. I was ready. To know Edward was still living was enough. Steadying myself as he reached behind him, I took a deep breath. Confusion sent me reeling when, instead of a gun, he brought a purse out from behind him. Walking forward he slipped it over my head, then took control of my left arm from Santos, forcing it through the loop before returning it back to the man behind me.

"Because of the agreement I will sign with the United States government, you will never see us again, Isabella. You'll need to return to Mr. Swan. I'm sorry that I don't feel sorry for taking you, but you gave happiness to the person I love most in life. Because of her, I'm setting you free. You should know that you won my love along the way, as well. In fact, I always thought of you as my child with Irina."

I growled at him, pissed he was attempting to ruin what had been special between my father and me. He was unimpressed with my anger.

"Inside the satchel is information regarding your mother's investments. It's yours now. It was her inheritance and free from any stain of impropriety." He said this with a sarcastic tone, and Santos laughed softly from behind me.

"I hate you."

That affected him, his face twisting at the words.

"I understand you do; however, I love you, and I always will." He approached, cupping my cheek, even as I tried to jerk away. "Take care, Isabella." He glanced behind me. "Make sure she is returned close enough to their cabin that she can find the way, and then return quickly. We need to be gone before the authorities are alerted to our presence."

"Yes sir." Santos switched his hold on me, lifting me so I couldn't struggle.

"I hope you rot in hell!" I yelled as we went through the door. It was such a lame retort, considering I wanted to kill him.

He said something, but I couldn't hear it as Santos pulled me down the same hallways by which we'd entered. "Send Lucas with me, but I need you to stay and prepare the boat for the trip back. I'll return as quickly as I can," he said to Leo.

I wanted to scream obscenities at them, but if what my uncle had said was being followed, I didn't want to do anything to lengthen my time on the boat. Away from Demetri, Santos wasn't so nice, all but tossing me into the raft-like boat. Another man I didn't recognize crawled down the short ladder, manning the engine. We were barely away from the yacht when Santos took out a gun and pointed it straight at me.

"I could tell him you dove into the water, and that we were unable to retrieve you, so don't give me any trouble. You've caused enough already." Ignoring me then, he gave some coordinates to the other man.

We hadn't gone far when a noise in the distance carried over the waves.

"Boss, what's that?" the man asked, pointing to something.

"Fuck!" Santos cursed, standing and shading his eyes. The flimsy thing we were riding in shook from his actions. "Helicopter." He turned to me with an angry look. "Fucking bitch is going to get us all killed." He grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me. "Hope you're a good swimmer."

My wish from the earlier ride came back to haunt me as the ocean closed over my head and the cool water swirled around me.

I was going to die.

We were miles from the shore, and I wasn't that good of a swimmer. I had to try though; Edward was waiting for me. Pushing to the surface, I yelled out as something hit the water near me.

"Good luck, bitch. Head that way." Santos pointed away from the sun before giving me a jaunty salute and turning the boat back toward the yacht.

The bastard had thrown me a life preserver ring. A lot of good it was going to do out in open water. It was white and made of Styrofoam . . .the stuff that flaked if you ran your fingers over it . . . that could break apart in rough waters. To add to the irony, I was bleeding from my period, which would make me shark bait in the ocean. But the ring floating away from me was better than nothing, and I began swimming to retrieve it from the current.

The sound of the helicopter grew louder, and I panicked when it passed directly over me. I'd just reached the flotation device, so I wrapped my hand in the string around it before I looked to see if it was a military one. If Edward was really alive, he would've sent out the troops. Unfortunately, when I wiped the salt water from my eyes, I saw it was all black without any type of identification.

Santos and Lucas had made it back to the boat; they were scrambling over the side. How silly they were going to feel when the black helicopter turned out to be a friendly, as I suspected. Unwilling to stick around, I did what he'd said, linking my arms over the circle and kicking away from the sun.

I didn't even have time to scream when something grabbed me by the leg, dragging me under the water.

Lost in a nightmare, I saw my ghost, the man who'd stared at Edward and me from the tunnel. The one I suspected had kept me company during the cave in. He wrapped me in his arms as the water around us churned and fire raged along the surface. His skin felt as cool as the water, his black short hair drifting around a handsome face. But what truly caught my attention were his eyes.

They were the strangest shade of gold.

~Mother Father~

AN: Hope everyone had a happy and safe New Years!

Please go over and read the Age of Edward contest entries if you haven't already. Some really good ones, and I need to go do my reviews for them. I'm amazed at the talent!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngleycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power! I couldn't do this without these wonderful ladies.

It seems I need to clarify something from the last chapter. I had many comments on the Leo DiCaprio thing. Just as a quick reminder, earlier in the story, when the guys are discussing who they think will come after them from Bella's family, they have several photographs laid out on the table. Bella runs through the people in her mind, and she calls one of them Leo DiCaprio. Leo is the man's first name, but they've nicknamed him DiCaprio, because he thinks "he is the king of the world." (via Titanic and Jack Dawson's words when he is leaning over the helm). I just wanted to clarify. Also, I apologize for not responding to reviews, but those of you who are familiar with FF will know that the review replies have been down for two weeks now. I think they finally have it fixed, but I had too much going on this weekend to get to replies, having planned to do them during the week. Sorry!

Please go over, if it is your thing, and give the Control, Possess, Seduce contest some reads (put the three words in together without commas, or if you know how to put everything but the identifying number – it is 6846034). I'm trying to put together an idea for a story, but I would love to see any writers who are interested submitting entries! Also, Age of Edward still up. They've got some great stories to read and vote for - I'm in awe of the talent to write historical romances, which is something I have not one ounce of skill in doing! Age-of-Edward for search, or number 6939774.

~Mother Father~

 **Edward POV**

Pain spiked through my head as I followed the trail of the men. I didn't know how long I'd been out or how long Bella had been gone. Contrary to what the commander of the FBI team said over the radio that I'd snatched from the ground beside one of the downed men, I didn't wait on new personnel to arrive before I dove into the woods armed with two pilfered guns. They'd left a trail even an idiot could follow, but I was grateful for the years of hiking my parents had inflicted on us as children. Emmett, Alice, and I had tracked many deer through the woods, eager to be the first one to claim seeing one.

Wiping the blood that trickled from my scalp away, I slowed as I saw the trees thinning ahead. Even armed, I wasn't going to stand much of a chance if I blindly ran into their midst. Easing off the trail, I moved carefully to avoid any noise that could alert them. The crash of the waves against the rocks might help cover my steps, but it also made it difficult for me to discern any noises the group might make.

Lowering to the ground, I crawled under a low shrub, shifting up to the look through the branches. A quick scan revealed nothing, other than rocks.

"Fuck!" Pushing to a stand, I broke through the trees, looking out toward the ocean. "No!"

There was nothing. No men, no Bella, no sign of life.

I'd been out too long, and they'd fucking taken her.

"Base," I growled into the walkie.

"Report your location Agent Cullen. You are in direct viola-"

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me! They are somewhere off the coast. They can't be far. Track any boats, particularly those without permission."

"Agent Cullen." It was a female voice.

"What?"

"We've reports of an unknown vessel exploding within the last half hour. There is already an investigation of the others in the area due to the situation. Sir, I'm sorry to report the others have valid plans."

The pain threatened to buckle my knees.

"Sir, we need to know your location."

 _Hell,_ I thought.

"Any survivors in the water?"

Radio silence.

"Any survivors?!"

"No, sir."

My heart seized in my chest. No, it didn't feel right. I would know.

"Tell them to check again."

"Sir."

"Tell them, _now_!"

I was about to scream back into the walkie when a flicker of sunlight reflecting on something in the ocean caught my attention. Dropping it, I ran to the edge of the water.

It couldn't be.

Diving in, I worked against the tide, swimming toward the figure I'd seen. The salt water burned the split in my scalp; the pain helped fuel me. It seemed to take forever, and I thought at times I would go under the cold waves, but finally, I made it to the inert figure draped across a life preserver.

The sun highlighted the red in the ocean-drenched hair.

"Bella!" I gasped, grabbing the Styrofoam ring as I pulled her to me. I hugged her hard, tears filling my eyes as I felt her move weakly against me.

Thank you, God. I sent up the most fervent thanks for her life.

"Ed . . ." Her voice was harsh, faint.

I saw her swallow and wondered how much salt water she'd ingested. How she'd made it off the boat?

"Where?" She swallowed again. "Where did they go?"

"Who, love?"

"Our ghost and his girl."

Fear raced along my skin. She was hallucinating.

"They were just here." She moved her head weakly, looking around, as if to find her delusions.

Knowing it was imperative I get her to medical care, I tightened my arms around her and the float, kicking hard toward shore. "Hang on, love. I've got you now."

"Okay," she said softly, laying her head back down on the ring.

~Mother Father~

"Demetri's wife is the one who ordered the strike on the boat," Jacob said as he sat beside me. "We'll never prove it, but there is enough chatter in the underground to convince me."

Two days later, Bella was still being treated for exposure. The doctors were worried about her lungs and insisted on monitoring her for signs of pneumonia and infection because of the frigid salt water. For now, she rested comfortably in the hospital bed, surrounded by numerous flower arrangements, get-well cards, and me. Charlie's seat, to the other side of the bed, was only empty because he'd gone for coffee.

"Considering how Sulpicia dealt with Aro's betrayal, you would think the Rossi men would learn from history. Seems Felix and Irina's marriage was the only love match in the family. Bella is lucky that, from all accounts, she holds a soft place in Heidi's heart. I don't think she knew Demetri had Bella, or she might have missed her opportunity to blow the bastard to smithereens. She's in control now. Their sons have rallied behind her and the agreement has been signed, and Newton's lawyer is already trying to make a plea bargain."

Anger roiled across me in waves. "I fucking hope no one is entertaining such a deal?" I'd thoroughly enjoyed the news clips of the chaos surrounding the FBI leading Senator Newton to the courtroom, and the following scene of him being taken to jail. He'd shouted his innocence even as the agents had taken him away.

"Absolutely not. They are going down." He grinned broadly. "Hard." He leaned back in the seat and stretched like a full cat in the sun. "It's over Edward. You and Bella are safe."

It was difficult to truly accept it. To think we didn't have to look over our shoulders, jump at each sound, or hide away from the world. I still wanted a few moments alone with Mike, but I was guessing my senior agents weren't going to allow that to happen any time soon.

Jacob bumped my shoulder. "I've arranged for you to have two weeks off, so you can get things settled. Don't think you are going to get to slack off after that. And by the way, I've been convinced to leave you and Jasper together as partners." He snickered before he imitated that irritating woman from Monsters, Inc. "But, I'll be watching, Edward Cullen. Always watching."

"Fuck off." I chuckled.

"Hm . . .you're not my type, but thanks for the offer." He stood twisting his neck so that it popped. "I'm heading home to Ness. She's hit her frisky months in the pregnancy, and she's more to my liking."

I shook my head as he walked to the door. "Boss man," I said.

"Yeah?" He turned slightly back to me.

"Thank you."

He chuckled before he walked out.

The sound of the door latching woke Bella. She'd been in and out of it over the past day, mumbling about the man who'd saved her. The doctors and nurses had humored her, telling me it wasn't uncommon for individuals who'd faced death to imagine things. And she'd been close to death. We still didn't know how she'd made it the miles from where the boat was hit back close to shore. Not just any shore, but the exact one from where she'd been taken.

Whether by divine intervention or luck, I was ready to take advantage of the opportunity given and take Bella home.

 **Bella POV**

They thought I'd been delusional, but my memories of those long minutes in the churning ocean were as clear as any other in my life. My ghost had pulled me under the water as the boat exploded, saving me from no telling what kind of flying debris. Just as I thought I my lungs would explode, we'd surfaced to find his blonde companion holding the life ring. Her beauty had stunned me, as had her strength as she'd held on to me, making sure I didn't float away as the currents crashed into us. Even with their superhuman strength, they hadn't been able to keep me from swallowing saltwater as we were battered or stop the cold.

But for no apparent reason, she'd wrapped my arm through the ropes ensuring I wouldn't fall off and they'd disappeared. I'd thought I'd been dreaming when I heard Edward call my name. I'd always thought Edward the most perfect man in the world, but when I'd managed to open my eyes and seen his blurry image, he'd appeared as angelic as the individuals who'd left me.

Just like he did now, watching me carefully from my bedside.

"Hey beautiful!" His eyes filled with tears.

I tried to push up, but my arms felt like wet noodles, void of strength.

"Hold on, let me help," he murmured, standing and folding me into his arms while at the same time hitting something on the bed that caused the back to raise. He settled pillows at my back, supporting me so that it was easier to sit up.

"I feel like I've gone several rounds with one of your American prize fighters."

He chuckled as he brushed a tangled lump of my hair back from my face. "I have a sneaking suspicion if you were ever to get in a fighting ring, you'd be an undefeated champ." He looked sheepish all of a sudden. "Baby, I'm so sorry they got the drop on me." He brushed his fingertips down my jaw. "When I woke up and found you gone, I thought I'd lose my mind."

"We never had a chance. Demetri sent his best. Tell me they're all dead?"

He nodded and a sense of satisfaction blazed through me.

"It was Uncle Deme who took me, Edward."

I saw the shock in his eyes.

"He was in love with my mother, and he thought by giving me to her, he would be able to convince her to leave my father."

He grabbed my hand, holding it gently. "So it wasn't about power after all, but love."

"People will do crazy things for it. Things that only make sense at the time. I guess in my parents' situation, it worked for the good. My father wasn't supposed to marry my mom. I'm thinking now she didn't have the right connections for Grandfather. But because my dad was unwilling to compromise and did the unexpected, they ended up together – happy."

His nose flared and need twisted his features as he cupped my face between his hands. "Marry me."

I froze at his words, and if truth be told, he looked as surprised as I did. I couldn't even name the emotions that flew across his face, but he settled on hope. Green eyes lit with fire, he smiled at me, kissing my lips softly.

"Fuck. That wasn't exactly how I wanted this to go. I was going to be all chivalrous and let you go, let you have the time to spread your wings in hopes you'd come back to me. But I swear to all that is holy, if you walk out of the door Bella, I'll go crazy. Baby, I can't live without you," he said against my lips, kissing me again, but with more enthusiasm.

I gasped, unable to make a sound when he finally released me.

Thumbs brushing across my cheekbones, he leaned closer. "You can go to school at the University of Washington. I know it isn't Emory, but I'll make it up to you. I promise. We can wait to get married, so you can spend time with Charlie. Whatever you need, whatever you want. Just say yes."

"Yes." There was nothing I wanted more, though it went against everything I'd thought important weeks ago as I fled Italy in a quest for independence.

Sometimes life had better things in store.

~Mother Father~

"So Edward came to talk to me, to ask for your hand in marriage," Charlie announced as he eased into the chair beside me.

Around us, dozens of people partied. The Cullens had thrown a big celebration at their home, to introduce Charlie and me to all their friends. The event had already been going on for hours, and we still had several more to go before dinner.

I'd met everyone, but the most intriguing people had been Eleazar and Carmen, along with Tanya and Kate. It had been quite hilarious, actually, as I surprised the women by asking when they needed me to supply the pornographic material for Edward's donation. We'd walked off from my stunned fiancé to talk girl talk, including how serious I was about offering him up for stud. My emotions under control now, I'd realized I wanted to finish college before we started a family, so the thought of a little one running around with Edward's genes was intriguing. To make it even more right, Tanya had announced we would be the little monster's godparents.

"I told him I thought it was a little late to be asking, considering you're sporting that rock on your finger," Charlie said, as he nodded to the large emerald-cut solitaire on my hand.

"It was his grandmother's," I explained of the sparkler. "Edward is insistent that until we have your blessing, we can't get married. He wants you to walk me down the aisle."

Tears gathered in Charlie's eyes, and he reached over to hold my hand. "There is nothing that would make me prouder." He cleared his throat before talking again. "He said he wanted you to come to Forks to spend some time with me, but I was thinking I had a better idea. Why don't I move to Seattle?" He shrugged. "You know, find someplace small near here so I'm never far away."

Love filled my heart at the sacrifice he was willing to make. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He dashed away tears with his free hand. "I don't have many memories of you in Forks, and honestly, what friends I have there are busy with their own families. It's time for you and me to build some new memories, and that is going to be hard to do if we're hours away from each other. And if you and Edward are going to get married, it's even more reason for me to be around. I need to get to know my son-in-law as well."

Squeezing his hand, I smiled at him. "I would love that."

His mustache quirked as he tried to hold it together. "Sounds good."

Comfortable in silence, he and I watched the chaos for some time before I saw Edward making his way over to us. "Are you tired?" he asked. He'd been mothering me since my release from the hospital.

"Honestly, a little." Even with the immediate care in the emergency room, I'd caught an infection in my lungs, so the medicine I was still taking wiped me out.

"Why don't you let me show you where my old room is, and you can take a nap before we eat dinner?" he asked, smoothing my hair behind my ears lovingly.

Charlie rose from his chair, straightening his button-down shirt. "I saw Jasper playing pool earlier. I think I'll go show him how the game is really done." He winked at me before patting Edward's shoulder with his hand. "Go get some rest." He, of course, put emphasis on the word rest, causing Edward and I to grin at each other.

I watched several of the women in the room follow Charlie with their eyes, and Edward noticed as well.

"Your dad better watch out. There are several known matchmakers in this group."

I grinned at the thought of him finding love again. I could think of nothing better.

"Come on, baby." Edward took my hand as we walked slowly through the crowd.

Carlisle caught my eye, and he winked at me, his arm around Esme's shoulders. They were talking to Jake and Nessie, and the other couple waved as well. Seth and his wife mingled with several of the agents from Edward's group. Seth was still too pale and thin for my liking, but he'd hugged me with strength when we saw each other for the first time. I'd had to blow snot out of my nose before I stopped crying about Jack, and Seth had just smiled.

" _He really liked you, Bella, and that is saying a lot. And, oh, by the way, I went back to the island last weekend and saw little Autumn. She's doing really well."_

I wanted to go back to Jack's Island soon. If nothing else, to commune with the spirits.

Alice excused herself from a group of people I'd been introduced to earlier and met Edward and me at the hallway. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just taking Bella down to my room so she can rest."

Her eyes twinkled at Edward's words. "Rest. Sure." She giggled. "I'll come wake you two in time for dinner."

Edward shook his head, but he did smirk. He'd already attacked me at his apartment, so I was pretty sure we'd survive without making out in his room. But looking over to see him grinning at me, I wouldn't have laid any bets on it. The man had me wrapped. Using a wide staircase that led down from the main hallway, we entered another large hallway. I could see a room at the end.

"Mom and Dad had the basement converted for Emmett and me as soon as we became teenagers. It was nice to get away from Alice and her friends. Ahead is a den where we used to hang, but our rooms are to each side," he said as he led me to the door on the left.

Along the wall were pictures of the family, but I stopped before the one to the side of his door. It took every effort to keep from passing out as I viewed the couple in the picture. Raising my shaking hand to touch the frame, I asked, "Who is this?"

Edward moved beside me, smiling at the portrait. "Em and Rose. It's from one of our camping trips. Like I told you, Emmett was huge into the outdoors." He shook his head softly. "There are times I've been on my daily run, or hiking when I could swear I feel like he's still with me, like I can hear his stupid laugh, or if I could turn quick enough I would find him just behind me." He smiled in a little boy way. "Stupid, I know."

Turning back to look at the picture of my ghost and his girl, I smirked. _No, not so stupid at all._

~Mother Father~

AN: Just one more. Smile.

Hope you enjoyed. For those of you reading my other story, Honor – sorry for not having a chapter this week. I'm sending it off to the betas today!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

As always, a shout out to the Fab Five for their support and help - and AngelycDevil & NKubie for all their beta power! I couldn't do this without these wonderful ladies.

Well, we've reached the end of our story for these two, and I'll admit, I'll be hitting the complete button with a degree of sadness to see them go. When I started this story, I had an outline for thirty chapters – which I'd found to be a good length with Downward Spiral (my favorite Vampward story that I've written). I'm amazed I stuck to it, because I can, and have, gone off on tangents in other stories. HA! I will admit that AngelycDevil deserves an outtake on Em and Rose, so you may see that in a few weeks (for those that want some clarity). If you are interested, please make sure to put the story on update notification.

For those of you that made a donation for Apathy – just a quick update. I'm still waiting on the copyright, but I've checked and the site is showing that it has jumped up another step in the process. Hopefully, I hear something soon!

Please, please, if you've never given me a review before, do so after you finish this. It is a writer's personal brand of heroin to hear whether or not you've enjoyed the story. I WILL answer every review, even if it takes weeks (cough – Fan Fiction screw ups).

~Mother Father~

 _She sits alone, an empty stare  
A mother's face she wears  
Where did she go wrong, the fight is gone  
Lord help this broken home_

 _Hey, mother, father, sister  
Hey, come back, tryin', believin'  
Hey, mother, father, dreamer_

 _Don't you know that I'm alive for you  
I'm your seventh son  
And when lightin' strikes the family  
Have faith, believe_

 _With dreams he tried, lost his pride  
He drinks his life away  
One photograph, in broken glass  
It should not end this way . . ._

~Mother Father~

Bella POV

I saw stars as Edward surged in me forcefully, triggering a second mind-blowing orgasm. The first he'd coaxed from me with his lips, giving me little time to breath before he filled me, driving me back to the edge of insanity with ease. He growled out my name as he gripped my hips, jerking against me as he came hard. Collapsing, he tried to support his weight, but I pulled him down, needing to feel his weight.

Snuggling into him, I brushed my fingertips across his shoulders, lingering on his scar as the rain pelted the window seals like little shards of glass. Wrapped in his arms, under the soft blankets in his king-sized bed, I felt safe. It wasn't just a physical sense of security, but an emotional one, as well. I didn't know if I would need him for reading each of my parents' letters, but I'd known I'd needed him for the first one. To read it had been my plan when I'd gotten into bed, but he'd ruined my lofty intentions by coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He was my kryptonite.

He was also my safe harbor, his condo a sanctum of peace. I hadn't known whether to expect total masculine chaos or obsessive compulsive neatness. Instead, I'd found it to be a home. Comfy couches, the requisite overdone entertainment center, and a nice kitchen, I'd felt immediately comfortable. It certainly needed more of a woman's touch, but it was a place I could live in for the next few years, even if Edward was already talking about a house, perhaps close to where Charlie might choose.

There was so much to discuss. The process of having Isabella Swan resurrected from death, and what name I would go by. I had no connection to Marie, but I didn't know yet how Charlie would feel about Rossi as a middle name, or what I would do when I added Cullen. Things like the money waiting in my mother's accounts . . . money I wasn't certain I wanted, even if it would help us financially. Edward had given me full reign to his banking account, and I was aware of the fact that we'd never be rich on a federal government salary. I wasn't certain I wanted to be, considering the things I'd seen greed and wealth do. There was also the contact I knew I needed to have with my cousin and grandmother, but wondered if I should. Not to mention a wedding - he wanted the traditional one, and I was ready to skip all the planning and run off to the Vegas place I'd read about, our families in tow.

Yes, there were so many things to think about, but this evening wasn't the time to solve them all. Safe from all that had haunted us, away from prying eyes and ears, and armed with the knowledge we had nowhere to be, I'd wanted him.

"You ready now?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss to my shoulder as he rose to take care of the condom.

He'd known I'd been a bundle of nerves about looking at what Jasper had given us, so he'd taken matters into his own hands . . . and mouth . . . and . . .

Snickering at the direction my mind went, I smiled when he came back into the room. I was definitely relaxed now and ready to tackle the unknown.

"Yes," I answered as he picked up the laptop and handed it to me. "There are twenty letters. It looks like she wrote me one every birthday, but the last one was done the day they discovered I'd left for the States."

He sat back against the headboard before folding me into his arms, bringing me back to rest against his side.

"There are several folders of pictures, too. I haven't looked yet, but I'm guessing she included a lot of the special ones throughout the years."

"I can't even imagine what she must have been feeling as she prepared that disk for you," he said.

"I can't either." The computer felt heavy as I settled it on my lap and pulled up the last file. It was an ominous feeling, and for a moment I almost didn't open the document. Could she or my father ever really explain what had happened in my life? Or why they'd made the decisions they had? Had they ever regretted their actions? Would I ever be happy knowing the truth – torn as I was by my loyalty and love to them and Charlie? And did it make a difference now, now that they were gone?

Edward squeezed my shoulder gently. "Babe, no matter what's in there, you know they loved you, and that you are loved now, too."

Tears in my eyes, I turned to look at him. His soft smile gave me all the courage I needed to start.

 _Our dearest Isabella,_

 _If you are reading this, then our worst fears have come to pass and our plans have failed. Your father and I knew, if something happened to us, you would ensure the locket found its way back to you, so we are placing the information in it to free you from all those who might come against you._

 _I have written many letters to you through the years. This is the latest, and there is so much I should say, but I really just wanted you to know we love you. No matter what you will discover, please never doubt that._

 _The day you were laid in my arms was one of the two happiest in my life. The other was the day I married your father. You were so beautiful with your pale skin and dark eyelashes, but from the moment you opened your brown eyes, I was enraptured. You were my angel._

 _I didn't know until several years later how and where they'd found you, or that there was another who loved and grieved you. You may hate me now, but I couldn't let you go. To do so would've meant half my heart being torn from my chest. By that time, you only called out to your "friend" in your dreams, so I hardened my heart against his pain. It makes me a horrible person, I know, but I chose to live with my ugliness rather than lose you._

 _As you grew and transformed into the amazing young woman you are, I wanted to take so much pride in who you'd become, but I couldn't, because there was always a part of me that knew he and your mother, who died, were a large part of you, as well. His name is Charles Swan, and he lives in the United States in a town called, Forks, Washington. From all accounts, he is a good man. A man I have caused irreparable pain with my greed. Please go find him and let him know the woman you've become. He will love you, for who couldn't?_

 _Isabella, follow your every wish and along the way find a man to love the way I love your father. Have babies and spoil them. Dance with them, make cookies. Take them for walks. Make them play football and when they skin their knees, sing them our special song. Tell them you love them every day, and tell your husband you love him every day, even when you don't like him. For, in the end, it is all we have, that connection to the people most important to us._

 _I hope in time you will remember your father and me with fondness, for we will always be with you. Look in your heart and picture the moments we spent together, and know that no child was ever loved more than you._

 _For you are, and will always be, our daughter, heart and soul._

 _Love, Mom_

Edward brushed the tears away from my cheeks, pulling me to his chest as I translated the final words to him. I could hear his heart beating underneath my ear and soaked up the heat of his skin against mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist. In that moment, I didn't need to tell him I loved him, or need him to tell me the same, because I could feel it in the way he held me, the way he ran his fingers through my hair to comfort me. Whether I would ever come to peace with what had happened wasn't really something I could answer. I had Charlie now, and Edward, and his family.

I just needed to remember I was and had been loved.

To have faith and believe.

~Mother Father~

 _. . ._ _Through bitter tears and wounded years  
Those ties of blood were strong  
So much to say, those yesterdays  
So now don't you turn away_

 _Hey, mother, father, sister  
Hey, come back, tryin', believin'  
Hey, mother, father, dreamer_

 _Don't you know that I'm alive for you  
I'm your seventh son  
And when lightin' strikes the family  
Have faith, believe_.

Mother, Father by Journey


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all; I just like to play around in her world.

This outtake is dedicated to AngelycDevil. She has always been such a big supporter of mine, and often checked on me when I disappeared (ie . . . real life took over). She knows why she is special to me, and I know that this person is so special to her.

This is totally unbetaed – so all mistakes are mine. I wanted it to be a surprise to even AngelycDevil and NanKubie.

For those of you who said they didn't want a supernatural slant to this story – don't venture any further. This is a little play on an idea I had years ago and used in my canon all vamp story (in a much deeper and more detailed way). However, I will tell you that this is the Emmett I envisioned as I wrote the all human Mother Father, and it will perhaps explain some of those clues along the way.

For those that want a more traditional epilogue – coming soon.

~Mother Father~

"You allowed the human to see you."

I didn't reply to the accusation, for once doing what Rosie begged me to do and remaining silent. I was getting an ass-chewing of epic proportions, and while she never made a sound, I could sense her humor at my uncharacteristic obedience.

"Her account threatened to expose us." Michael's voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the authority or threat behind it.

Squirming like a four-year old, I fought the need to defend myself. Unfortunately, the four-year old won, and I heard Rosie's slight squeak of disapproval before I spoke. "Sir, Rose and I watched over her in the hospital. The medical authorities explained her memories as results of exposure and trauma. It is no different than when humans have remembered angels."

I swallowed hard when Michael arched his eyebrow at my mumbling. He stepped closer, and I bowed my head as his power flexed against me. A curse word rose in my head, but luckily, I was smart enough this time to mute it.

"Emmett Cullen. As you were dying, you were given a choice to serve. Your existence, and that of the Nephilim, must remain a secret. As you know, it is our ultimate law."

I nodded, remaining on a bent knee for long after the archangel had walked away. Only when Rosie stood did I follow. The pristine, diamond-like walls and streets disappeared as we transported to the Olympic National Forest. Rosie waited until we'd fed on several deer before she gave me the stink eye.

"Seriously! You're taking on the big man, now."

"Well technically, Michael isn't the big, big man."

A boulder to the side of my head was her response, but she couldn't stay mad at me long. Grinning at me as I brushed the rock dust and pebbles out of my hair, she sauntered over to give me a kiss.

"Thank God, literally, we weren't made angels. They have to be so goody, goody," I murmured, dragging her closer so she could feel my appreciation for her.

Her golden eyes sparkled with humor. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you know how to use the brain He gave you."

"Babe, I think they wanted you for the brains. I'm the muscle." I flexed my arms to emphasize my statement.

Her giggling, as she laid her head against my chest, was pure heaven, and I'd know, because we'd gotten a view of hell.

As several of the Quileute wolves slinked through the forest line to check on us, my mind went back to those moments that changed my and Rosie's life forever. We'd gone to a concert in downtown Seattle, but left early because Rose wasn't feeling well. Unfortunately, upon arriving at the car, we'd found ourselves . . . not alone. What exactly happened was still fuzzy in my brain, but in the end, as Rose and I lay dying in pools of our own blood, another group intervened and pulled the red-eyed demon away. Fire had burned at me, scorching everything but insanity away, so Michael had been required to repeat his question twice.

"Life or death?" His voice had held an authority that finally ripped through the pain.

Of course, I'd chosen life. Rosie and I had big plans. Big, big plans. We were soon to come to understand the word life has many meanings, and that the world as we knew it had many, many layers – like supernatural forces that swirled around humans as they went about the business of living. And now, Rosie, the love of my life, and I were a part of it.

Nephilim.

Watchers of men.

Fighters in the never ending struggle of Good and Evil.

Like angels, there were those of us who fought on the side of Good. And there were those who had fallen. It was our duty to protect Earth's creatures from The Fallen, to ensure they didn't face the torture we had. Early in the history of humans, we'd walked among them, but as all good things go, it had come to an end. Now, we were required to remain in the shadows. But not everyone went by the rules, and so legends had been born. We'd been given many names and demonized or adored in popular culture as the morals of the society dictated.

Vampire.

Nephilim.

Watcher of Men.

Angel.

Ghost.

The name mortals used to explain me away really didn't matter. Because who I really was, was just Emmett Cullen.

~Mother Father~

"Esme, where-"

"Oh," my dad's response came a second later.

Who knew what he'd lost this time, but as Rosie and I listened from the attic, my mother giggled. I liked the sound a lot. It was so much better than her crying. I adored the woman, and my father was my hero. His ability to sense things bordered on supernatural. He'd almost caught Rosie and me a couple of times over the years, and his insight had not gone unnoticed by those more important than me. It was against the rules to turn a human unless they were dying, and only specific individuals had been earmarked for the possibility. My father, and my mother as his mate, was one. There was a great debate among my kind about what skills he would bring to immortality, if fate allowed. The discussions had expanded to include my sister, brother, and their mates.

Jasper's voice carried from where he and Alice were getting ready. I'd wanted to punch him the first time he'd gotten frisky with my sister, but Rose had stopped me in time. Time had convinced me that Rose's initial assessment had been right. The Texan man had proven a perfect spouse for my sister. Married for a year now, they were expecting their first child in a few months. Alice hadn't wanted to wait, and Rose had sobbed the night Alice revealed it was a girl and that the baby would be named after my mate. Little Rosalie Whitlock was going to be spoiled if my Rose had anything to do with it.

Only silence came from the basement, where the man of the hour waited while Bella, his intended, dressed at Carmen and Eleazar's under the care of Tanya and Kate. Their toddler, Arturo, ran havoc around the girls. I could hear his happy babbling as clear as if he was in the room with Rose and me. He was an exceptionally lively young boy, one who never met a stranger, which was a miracle considering his beginnings. Tanya and Kate had been thrilled when one of Tanya's model friends had approached them with the possibility of adopting her unborn child. The woman had believed the pregnancy would be a way to trap her man, but finding herself duped and the brunt of her married lover's apathy, she'd approached our friends after finding she was too far along for an abortion. It had been a miracle, because after multiple attempts with my brother's swimmers, Tanya had proven infertile, and outstanding medical issues had made a pregnancy for Kate too risky.

Bella and Edward's wedding was to happen at twilight in my parents' gardens. June in Seattle was about as beautiful as you could get, and dusk would be the perfect time for my brother and his fiancé to join their hands in holy matrimony. It was a good thing the plans for the wedding had gone nothing like the plans for Isabella's college years. Speaking of strong swimmers - she and Edward had only made it two years before she'd gotten pregnant. I'd feared my brother would be joining me sooner than later when Charlie found out.

I really liked Bella's father. The wolves had told me all about him, and I wasn't so sure Charlie was as ignorant of my world as he should've been. But that wasn't my issue. I was doing my best to abide by the rules, even if I often wanted to answer Isabella when she spoke to Rose and me.

"Em."

Hearing my brother actually call out to me was an indescribable experience, and I jolted in shock.

"Shit," I said, earning a huff from Rose.

"I'm sure Michael heard that," she threatened.

I rolled my eyes at her and moved my lips to say "Blah, blah, blah."

"You might as well go. Just stay out of sight," she grinned, giving me a soft nudge. She understood me more than any being alive.

It had taken Bella awhile, but she'd finally convinced Edward I was real, in some sense. Why he'd waited until his wedding day to test the theory, I couldn't say, but my eyes burned with tears that wouldn't – couldn't - come.

"Em?" He called again, and in a flash, I moved through the house, avoiding Charlie who sat in the living room nursing a drink.

I stopped in our old den before quickly stepping into the closet that backed up to Edward's room and closing the door. With our hearing, I could've stayed in the attic for all it was worth, but there was something about being close enough that I could feel his warmth through the thin walls.

"Fuck, this is crazy," he muttered. "But I swear I've felt you at times, and Bella is convinced you helped her in the cave."

The cave.

I almost growled at the mention of the island. Knowing Bella would've missed any of the deer, Rosie and I had needed to leave the place to go feed, and then we'd been imprisoned by the sunshine. By the time night fell and we'd been able to swim back, Edward and Bella had already been trapped. I'd needed to know they were alive, so Rose and I'd made our way down the crack in the Earth, and it had been the moment Bella caught sight of me, if only for a second. I wasn't the only guilty party though, as Rose had almost gotten us caught when she'd heard Edward talking about her dad and car. Upset, she'd punched the wall, alerting them to our presence. Luckily, our speed had allowed us to escape through the tunnels before they could get close. It had driven me crazy waiting for Seth's father to arrive, when it would've been so simple to lead my brother and Bella out of the caves. But not all the memories were bad, as it was during the moments in the cave-in that my soon to be sister-in-law had won my heart. Bella had given me a boon when she'd asked the question about the escape route. I still chuckled when I remembered her admonishing me to turn around so I couldn't see her bra. She _was_ a sweet treat, but Rosie had long ago won my heart. I couldn't help but grin at how perfect Isabella was for Edward.

It was why I'd risked Michael's wrath to follow her into the ocean. I'd been in the room beside her and her uncle as he attempted to sway her to his way of thinking. One hint of danger, and I would've torn through the walls to get to her, boat and Italian thugs be damned. That she'd see Rosie and me was something I really hadn't thought about until later. Since, I'd been so good, never venturing close enough for the inquisitive Ms. Rossi-Swan, soon to be Cullen, to catch me. She'd tried though, many times.

"Okay, so I feel like an idiot talking to an empty room, but here goes."

I waited to see what he needed and heard him shifting on his ratty old chair.

"Em, I love you."

Rage poured through me. I wanted desperately to say the words back to him, but couldn't.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," Rosie said softly, knowing how I'd feel.

In that moment, I wished she'd accompanied me so I could wrap my arms around her to ease some of the pain.

Oblivious to how his words made me feel, Edward continued. "I wished you were here today to stand beside me. Dad's a good fill in, but I really hate that you're not here to harass me. I think you'd love Bella. She's a tad feisty at times, so I know you and she could've gotten into a lot of trouble together. Well, to hear her tell it, you already have." He chuckled, but I could hear the tears in his voice and smell their salty brine in the air.

"Bella's pregnant, which wasn't planned." He stopped for a moment. "I'm sure you're chuckling somewhere considering how often you reminded me to wrap it up as a teenager."

I sure had. I was a ladies man, but the being who was Edward was so much more. He'd had no clue then how much loving he could've gotten. The girls were attracted like bees to honey, and I'd had to be the one to slap them away like a giant flyswatter.

"Alice has already stolen Rose's name, so if it is a girl, we're going to call her Emily. There will be an Emmett Jr. if Bella's suspicions are right. She says she owes it to you."

It was hard not to burst out of the closet and go wrap my brother in my arms. I heard him stand, but froze when I felt him moving closer.

"Em?"

His voice was just on the other side of the wall. I could hear the sound of his fingertips scuffing the paint as he placed his hand against it. Hand pressed to his, the boards of the wall being the only thing separating us, I sighed at the heat and love I could feel.

"I miss you. Every day. Bella says you're out there watching after us, so I'm asking you to stay close. I need you now more than I probably ever did."

I heard my father walking down the stairs and a brief rap on the door before it opened. "Son, it's time."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

My father left, and I could hear Edward shrugging on the coat of his tux.

"Em . . . Bella's carrying the pebble you tossed her. She calls it her lucky charm. You think perhaps you could leave me something as well? Like I said, I'm going to need your help to keep from screwing all this up."

He chuckled, but I just wanted to cry. It had been our joke - that I, as the big brother, would have to keep him on the straight and narrow over the years. How cocky I'd been, for Edward had turned into someone special all by himself.

I couldn't move until long minutes later, when I heard the sounds of the music signifying that the guests should be seated. Walking by his room, I saw his and Bella's suitcases packed for the honeymoon and couldn't stop myself.

Michael was probably going to put me on some sort of Nephilim time-out, but it would be worth it. I raced to Edward's drawer, where I knew he kept a box of mementos from me, and removed the novelty condom I'd given him in high school.

Lucky, the packaging read.

Smirking at the old thing, I knew Edward would realize the many layers of the message. In a flash, I placed it in his toiletries bag and raced for the attic, where Rose awaited me with a seat from which we could watch my brother marry the woman of his dreams.

~Mother Father~

So there it is. Smile. I would love to know what you think.

By the way, thanks to whomever put Mother Father up over on the TwiFanFictionRecs site for the top ten stories for January. I'm up against a lot of really great stories (and more than a few of my friends). Please go over and give your favorite stories a vote. Just add the dotcom to the end of twifanrictionrecs.


End file.
